To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold
by Robinbird79
Summary: "There is evil growing again in this world. I can feel it in the air, in the ground, all around me. It is not strong - yet - but it is there." Despite a dislike of Thorin Oakenshield, Stryker joins the quest to Erebor, thus setting in motion events they had never imagined. Will follow the movie with some bits from the book. Future pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Meetings

**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at a Hobbit fanfic (big step out of my usual Medieval/Regency England comfort zone) so please bare with me; I'm sure I'll learn as I go. I am not a super fast writer unless inspiration hits me (though that's usually in the most inconvenient places and times) but I fully intend on continuing my tale through BOTFA plus a little beyond (though not into LOTR). Chapter lengths may vary as well; this first chapter may end up being on the shorter side of what is to come later. I hope you enjoy. I always appreciate reviews and ideas/help, especially from those that are much more familiar with Tolkien's creation than I am.  
**

 **Everything you recognize belongs to Tolkien. Anything you don't recognize came from my brain.**

* * *

A gentle but slightly warm breeze blew from the East, gliding over the Mirkwood and through the Misty Mountains, sliding silently over the trees and homes in The Shire, and finally blowing over the Blue Mountains before ending its journey on the far coast. It carried with it something only a few in Middle Earth could sense and even some of those denied its presence. Everyone else remained in blissful ignorance and would for quite some time. One quiet, unexceptional spot - though it would produce a few exceptional people - enjoyed its seclusion from the events of the world. The night was peaceful, as it usually was in Hobbiton, and the hillsides were dotted with the warm yellow glow from the windows of the snug hobbit holes. There was not much noise beyond the rustle of the trees and bushes and the occasional sound of some small nocturnal creature. Nothing much happened in this little corner of Middle Earth and visitors were rare, especially after dark. The few hobbits that happened to be out in their gardens or on their front stoops that evening thought they caught sight of a dark horse and rider pass through in the direction of Bag-End but, being hobbits, they waved it off not wanting anything to do with an adventurer.

The figure on the horse had sat and overlooked Hobbiton for a while that evening, silently watching the staggered arrival of the small company, sensing the faint presence of some Evil on the warm breeze, before urging the horse on to their destination. It wasn't the first time they'd sensed that something long thought dead had returned, though they weren't certain of the fact. Spotting the mark on the small round door the dark figure led the horse into the trees beyond and carefully made their way back to crouch under one of the windows. Voices could be heard, the walls being no hindrance to the hearing of the one outside. They found a comfortable position not knowing how long they would remain. The wizard had been intriguing but vague, as usual, and before a decision could be made they wanted to know if this company and quest were worth the risk.

Not that Stryker was afraid of risks. Every day you opened your eyes in Middle Earth was a risk but there were risks and then there were pointless risks and Stryker had no desire to join a quest where the members didn't truly care whether it succeeded or failed thus leading them all to certain death. This particular journey would be extremely dangerous, its outcome very uncertain, and joining it required a lot of consideration. A Ranger was accustomed to risking their life but not uselessly. Stryker leaned against the wall listening to the conversation. There was discussion about the mountain, the lack of help from their kin from the Iron Hills, Smaug, and the members of the company. A deep, powerful voice then rose above the others.

"If we have read these signs do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen in sixty years. Eyes look East to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Many voices raised in agreement but there was no mistaking the voice of the King Under the Mountain; he was an unmistakable leader. Stryker had seen Thorin once, long ago as a child, and remembered how majestic he had seemed even then. That majesty he possessed hadn't kept the Ranger from hating him for many years and even though Stryker had grown up and forgiven past injuries it was still hard to trust him or decide whether he was worth helping. His words were inspiring though, even to the cynical Ranger, who listened closely to the ensuing talk about the hidden dwarven door and the need for the burglar, which was apparently what the wizard had chosen the poor Halfling for. After some small commotion and movement Stryker caught a conversation between Thorin and an unknown dwarf.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done."

The voices moved away, headed to another part of the hobbit's home, and Stryker moved to another window, staying hidden in the shadows in case any one happened to pass by on the road. Surprisingly, Thorin's words had struck a chord. Determination, strength, and loyalty were clear in his voice, along with a sadness that the Ranger could well understand. Mind made up, they made to creep back to the horse in the trees when a different sound caused the figure to freeze. A low hum and then a song floated in the air:

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To find our long forgotten gold._

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

Stryker listened to the hauntingly beautiful song, Thorin's deep voice easily distinguished from the others. There was longing, deep longing, and sadness in the voices of the dwarves. They truly believed in what they were attempting, felt it was what they _had_ to do no matter the danger, and Stryker could ask for no more assurance than that. Creeping silently back to where the horse was tied, the Ranger swung back into the saddle and retraced the road out of Hobbiton. Not quite ready to join them yet, unsure of the dwarves' reaction when they discovered the last member the wizard had chosen, Stryker returned to the inn in Bree where Gandalf had said they would meet in three days time.

* * *

As the arranged meeting time approached Stryker sat at a dimly lit table by the fire in a far corner of the Prancing Pony, hood pulled up to remain concealed. Anyone glancing in that direction would only see the hooded figure in a relaxed position with a tankard of ale at their elbow though the Ranger's hidden eyes were constantly scanning the crowd and the slight creak from the fingerless leather gauntlets evidenced the ever present tension in the hands. No one would approach anyway. Rangers were a solitary folk who roamed Middle Earth protecting the Free Peoples who resided there. There were camps where the Rangers would live and train but most never stayed in one place for long. Because of this nomadic type lifestyle they were accepted but grudgingly in many cases, most folk choosing to steer clear of the dark hooded figures that had the ability to appear and disappear at will. The stories that were told about these Watchers caused many to fear them even though their purpose was to protect and defend. Their skill with sword, dagger, and bow was well known and only a fool would choose to cross one.

Stryker heard the company's arrival before they even got in the door. They were a loud bunch for certain. However their arrival caused an immediate change in the atmosphere in the Prancing Pony. Low grumbling was heard as the group found a large table near the fire and many of the inn's patrons stared at them in open hostility. While not sharing the general attitude toward dwarves the Ranger was nonetheless very aware of the prejudices against them. They were a secretive race, largely keeping to themselves, and had developed a reputation of being generally disagreeable to those not of their kind. Many things were blamed on dwarves, usually falsely, when they happened to appear in the villages and towns of Men and Stryker watched while the dwarves were served stew and ale, body tensed in anticipation. Barely veiled taunts and threats were thrown in the company's direction. The dwarves were doing a good job of ignoring the others in the room but there was obvious tension at the table.

The Ranger observed the dwarves that were accompanying Thorin Oakenshield, trying to get a feel for the group. The tall, burly bald-headed dwarf stuck close to his leader's side and was probably rather intimidating to those with a weak constitution. She recognized the voice of the one called Balin from the other night. He was a kindly looking, elderly dwarf with a huge white beard that flipped up on its ends. Next at the table was the biggest dwarf Stryker had ever laid eyes on with a massive beard braided in a circle laying on his substantial belly. The next dwarf had a floppy hat that resembled Balin's beard. A very young looking dwarf sat with his head buried in a book, quill in hand and was scribbling away while a gray haired dwarf with several very intricate braids seemed to fuss around him. The pair of dwarves beside the little scribe bore a resemblance to each other and Stryker wondered if they were brothers, though one was blonde and the other brunette. The hairstyle of the dwarf sitting next to the brunette caused Stryker to choke a bit on their ale. The three points of gathered hair plus the braids in the beard created the shape of a star! The Ranger couldn't help but stare at the dwarf next to him - there was an axe buried in his forehead! It didn't appear to bother him, though he seemed a bit wild. Another elderly dwarf sat beside him with an ear trumpet and then came a fiery red headed dwarf with an impressive red beard. With the exception of the bald, burly looking dwarf they appeared to be a rather jolly group, laughing throughout their meal. Stryker's eyes slid to the leader and frowned. He sat with his company though he seemed apart from them, obviously looked at with respect and obeyed without question. He looked the same as the Ranger remembered, raven dark hair, piercing blue eyes that were clearly keeping an eye on the situation in the inn. Stryker sighed; this was not going to be easy.

Thorin wanted to get his company on their way and hurried them through their meal. He was very aware of the glares from many at the other tables and while used to the treatment it galled him; he was in no mood for a brawl. The best way to avoid such an unwanted confrontation would be to get his company out of the inn and on the road. Years of practice had helped him to keep a reign on his temper when treated thusly. However he began to feel his anger bubbling to the surface when he went to give the proprietor coin for their meal and was told they would have to pay double for taking up so much space. He began to argue, feeling all eyes turn towards him, and he inwardly groaned as he sensed what he had hoped to avoid was about to occur anyway. Suddenly there was a loud smack as a sword was slapped onto the bar top.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Butterbur?" a low voice said and Thorin turned to see a hooded figure next to him, leather gauntleted hand holding the sword that had just silenced the entire room.

"I was just trying to get full payment from the dwarf," the nervous man said, recognizing the dark figure across the bar.

"He appears to be giving you the correct sum so what is the problem?"

"Well, he's a - dwarf - and they were..." Mr. Butterbur stuttered afraid his words might push the Ranger into action.

"Yes, he is a dwarf paying for a meal. He is a dwarf who has caused no problems and minded his own business, which is more than I can say for some of your other patrons. I'll ask again, Mr. Butterbur, is there a problem?" After a strained silence the man shook his head and took the coins. He wasn't about to anger the Ranger.

"I would suggest you get your friends outdoors, Master Dwarf, before one of these fools decides to test your patience - or mine," Stryker said in a low voice. Thorin stared at the hooded figure for a moment, unsure whether to be grateful or irritated at this interference. He also felt slightly surprised; many in Middle Earth would not step up to defend a dwarf. Finally deciding it had saved them from more unwanted attention or perhaps worse he nodded slightly.

"Thank you," he replied gruffly before returning to the group. Stryker remained standing with sword drawn until all the dwarves were out the door and then followed. Not unexpectedly, the wizard was waiting right outside.

"Stryker, I'm glad you decided to join us."

"I told you I'd consider it, Gandalf."

"That you did and I trust the dwarves convinced you of their worthiness the other night?"

Not at all surprised Gandalf knew about the eavesdropping, Stryker chuckled and nodded. "You know me well enough to realize I wouldn't join any type of quest without first assessing the passion and determination of those involved. A quest involving Thorin Oakenshield made the decision that much more difficult." Gandalf smirked and motioned for the Ranger to follow him.

"Thorin, may I introduce the final member of our company?" The dwarf turned from his pony at the wizard's words and was surprised to see the hooded figure from the bar. Gandalf had mentioned the possibility of another member for the company, though he had not hinted who it might be, but since no one else had appeared at the Halfling's door he had assumed they wouldn't be coming.

"You are a Ranger?" he asked, noticing the star clasp on the dark cloak.

"Stryker at your service, Master Oakenshield," was the reply with a quick nod and bow of the head. He silently contemplated the figure before him. The Ranger was shorter than he would have expected from one from the race of Men, in fact the man seemed to be eye level with him - if he could actually _see_ his eyes. He tried to peer into the shadows where the Ranger's face should have been but had no luck discerning anything; Stryker remained hidden beneath a hood and behind a scarf that further concealed the lower half of his face. Thorin didn't trust most of the race of Men, he had learned that the hard way during their exile, but he also knew that the Rangers were highly skilled warriors and an extra sword would always be handy. He had many questions but they were not things that could be resolved instantly or that he cared to discuss in the streets of Bree. Gandalf's recommendation would have to suffice until he could talk to and see the Ranger in action.

"You come willingly? Knowing the dangers ahead?"

"Aye."

After another thoughtful pause, "We shall see. Balin, bring the contract for our Ranger."

"That won't be necessary. I require no contract. I need no gold. If I die, burn my body on a pyre and try to return my belongs and horse to another Ranger." With those words Stryker turned and strode over to a black horse that was tied in front of the inn, leapt easily into the saddle, and came to wait at the rear of the company next to the hobbit. Bilbo stared at the Ranger unsure as to whether he should be nervous around this mysterious person or not. He had, of course, _heard_ of Rangers but had never encountered one. He had also heard the stories that were told about them and the poor fellow gulped nervously. The dwarves had all watched this exchange between their king and Stryker in surprised silence and some displeasure. Another outsider on their quest that wasn't a dwarf rankled with some of them. Thorin shot a glance at Gandalf, who merely raised an eyebrow, before vaulting onto his pony.

"Let's go," he ordered. The company of thirteen dwarves, one wizard, one hobbit, and one ranger slipped through Bree's gates and started their trek down the Great East Road. It was a road that would take them from the Shire, past Rivendell, over the Misty Mountains, and even through Mirkwood. It would not be a quick journey nor would it be easy. The Ranger knew this for certain, as did the wizard, and while a few of the dwarves were aware of what dangers most likely lay ahead of them, none of them had traveled in these parts for many years.

* * *

 **A/N: As of January 2016 I have begun coming back and doing a little updating/revising to my earlier chapters so if you're re-reading my story you may notice a few new things.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Revelations

**A/N: Thank you to those that have read the start of my little tale. It is appreciated. I hope I can continue to create something interesting for you; I do enjoy writing. I have read so many wonderful stories that I feel rather inadequate. There is some on Stryker's background here and a fun argument. This one is longer than the first chapter but still shorter than I would've liked. However I felt I had it at a decent stopping point.  
**

 **Thank you to Dawn's Darkness for being my first review! :)**

 **Again, anything you recognize belongs to Tolkien (or Peter Jackson!). Anything you don't recognize is mine.**

* * *

Middle Earth was full of varying terrains, some tranquil and some treacherous. In some spots one could travel for days without the scenery changing. Sometimes one could travel between two very different landscapes within the space of only one day. Such was the case along the Great East Road leading out of Bree. The travel was cautious as they left the village, the road sloping away gradually from the rolling hills and open grasslands towards the bog land but staying just south of the Midgewater Marshes. Gandalf convinced Thorin to allow the Ranger to lead them through as the land around the road was damp and could be treacherous even to those familiar with the way. He reluctantly agreed, eyeing Stryker as the Ranger silently brought his horse to the front of the procession. Many in the company grumbled as they were swarmed by the flies and midges that lived in the Marshes, their thick layers of hair and beards not much of a deterrent.

"Is there not another way east?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Dori," Stryker said, throwing a quick look back at the fussy dwarf with the fancy braids who was swatting at the pests, glad that at least one of their names was easy to recall. "There is a hidden path much further north that only the Rangers really know about but it goes straight through the marsh. As it is quite risky it is not a preferred route."

"I have heard that there are foul creatures hidden in the dark pools of the Marsh," Bilbo said in a nervous voice, glancing off to his left as if he expected to see something rise up out of the bogs before his eyes.

"That is the story, Mister Baggins, but in all my years I have yet to see any such creature." He seemed to relax slightly and the Ranger continued with a slight, though unseen, smirk. "Though I have encountered many unsavory men and a few goblins there." A few of the dwarves chuckled at the squeak the hobbit emitted at those words. That was all the conversation anyone got out of the Ranger and once they were past the more treacherous terrain Thorin once again took his place at the head of the line. After that Stryker remained, by choice, slightly isolated from the group as they traveled East, taking watch the first few nights and keeping near Gandalf.

* * *

A couple evenings into their trek Stryker reclined on a tree branch having volunteered again for the first watch. Staring up at the stars, the Ranger recalled that meeting a little over a month ago.

 _The sound of a scuffle had drawn Stryker's attention from the small campfire, the unmistakable grunts of orcs reaching the Ranger's ears. Grabbing the bow off the ground, they quickly mounted the black horse standing quietly nearby and galloped towards the road. It only took a moment to come upon where a small group of orcs was attacking a tall figure in a very familiar grey hat. After studying the scene Stryker smirked, pulling an arrow from the quiver and nocking it in the bow, though they waited to fire. A bright flash from the staff in the man's hands hurled two or three of the creatures to the ground in a broken heap. It didn't take long before there was only one orc left alive, its crude sword raised to strike but that strike never came. An arrow pierced its chest quickly followed by a second that imbedded itself in the orc's head. The traveler looked up with a satisfied expression on his face as the black horse trotted out of the trees._

 _"You should be more careful in your travels, Mithrandir," a low voice said, amusement in the words._

 _"Perhaps one day I shall," the wizard answered. The black hooded figure merely shook its head with a slight chuckle then lead their horse closer, peering down at the pile of bodies._

 _"Since when do orcs travel this far west?"_

 _"The movements of orcs is usually a mystery to most."_

 _The figure on the horse contemplated these words while the wizard climbed back on his own mount, not speaking until they had moved on down the road. "What are you doing down here, Mithrandir?"_

 _"Looking for you actually. Halbarad mentioned you were escorting a group of merchants to Rohan."_

 _"And why were you speaking with Halbarad?"_

 _"To find you. You are rather elusive."_

 _Another chuckle from under the hood. "It keeps me alive." They rode in silence for a while longer. The concealed figure almost didn't want to know why the wizard had sought them out but finally gave in to curiosity. "So what did you need me for?"_

 _"I was hoping for your company on a journey I shall most likely be taking very soon. As you said, I should be more careful when I travel."_

 _"Somehow I doubt this journey is a mere frolic to Rivendell or Lorien."_

 _"Perceptive as usual. I will hopefully be traveling to Erebor."_

 _"Erebor? What business could you have there? In case you've forgotten there's supposedly a fire breathing dragon laying within that mountain."_

 _The wizard was careful with his next words, knowing his companion's feelings on the subject. "I will be assisting Thorin Oakenshield and some of his kin on a mission."_

 _A low hiss from under the hood was the bitter response._

 _"I know your feelings in this matter but I can think of no one else that I would prefer to accompany me on this task. You are quite lethal."_

 _"Why would you think I would be willing to help Thorin Oakenshield?"_

 _"It would get you out of the Shire for a while, give you an opportunity to travel more than these random escorts to Rohan. You will probably even get to kill some orcs along the way."_

 _"This is not something I can agree on without some careful consideration. You know my feelings about Oakenshield."_

 _The wizard nodded. "Of course. I do think you will be most helpful on this journey. I will be meeting him and his companions at the home of a hobbit in Bag-End in a month's time."_

 _"A hobbit is going with you?"_

 _"He will be useful as well."_

 _"If you can get him to leave his hobbit hole that is." The Rangers hadn't guarded the Shire for over a decade without learning its inhabitants' disdain for anything that would cause them to miss second breakfast._

 _"I believe this one will. If you choose to come with us, meet us at the Prancing Pony in a month."_

 _The figure bowed its head slightly as an answer. "May the rest of your travels be safe, Mithrandir." With those words they turned their horse abruptly to the northeast and thundered off._

And Stryker, after thinking it over and speaking with Halbarad, had made the decision to take the wizard up on his offer. However there were still things that puzzled them and so after making sure all the company was asleep, the Ranger dropped to the ground from a tree and sat next to Gandalf who was still awake. The wizard lifted an eyebrow but didn't stop the gentle puffing on the pipe in his hand.

"Why are you still up, Gandalf? Don't you need sleep?"

"My dear Stryker, are you really that concerned with my sleeping habits? Like you, I can go some time without sleep if necessary." The Ranger chuckled softly.

"Why am I here, Gandalf? Why did you ask me to come? And don't say because of my tracking skills and my knowledge of the wild. I'm perfectly sure Thorin Oakenshield would be capable of getting the company to Erebor without me. I know what is awaiting us at the end of this quest if we even make it to the Lonely Mountain. The presence of one Ranger isn't going to mean the difference between them being able to defeat the dragon or not."

"Perceptive as usual. I'm glad to see that you haven't lost that," Gandalf replied with a smile. Stryker sat in silence and waited, knowing the wizard would reveal something, though not everything, when he was ready. "You are partially correct. Yes, Thorin would be able to get them through to Erebor but your presence will make that easier and possibly keep them out of some unnecessary trouble and no, I'm not only speaking of your abilities in the wild. You are quite skilled in politics and diplomacy and I feel that skill is going to be called upon several times during the course of this journey."

"You don't trust Thorin to not offend any we may encounter along the way." It was not a question. Stryker was well aware of the hot-headedness and stubbornness of the dwarf king.

"I do not need to answer that, I'm sure."

"No but that still doesn't answer my question about what is waiting for us in that mountain and how I can help. I have no magical dragon slaying abilities."

"I am more concerned with what will come after the dragon is killed and for that, I believe, you will prove invaluable. You don't see it now but you will be quite influential in this quest. Remember, not all is revealed at once."

"I don't know why you can't just say what you mean," Stryker said with a smile and a shake of the head.

"Sometimes it is better to not know what the future holds," Gandalf replied. The Ranger just looked at him for a moment and then scurried back up the tree to watch over the company until morning. Not everyone had been asleep, though. Unbeknownst to Stryker, the dwarf king had still been awake on the far side of the fire and had watched the conversation with Gandalf though he hadn't been able to hear anything that was said. Thorin was becoming more irritated as to this point he had managed to have only a few words with the Ranger and had yet to determine his worth. He couldn't complain about him as Stryker had volunteered for watch each night, even refusing to wake the others to relieve him, caught fresh meat for their meals, and kept to himself. Still, the dwarf lord felt Gandalf was up to something as the wizard was the only one of the company to actually converse one on one with Stryker. They were hiding something, he was sure of it, and he did not like being kept in the dark. He'd heard that Rangers were an odd lot and so far he hadn't seen anything to contradict that assumption. Finally, the day after he had observed the late night conversation, he slowed his pony, allowing the dwarves to pass him by until he came even with the Ranger.

"Since you will not wake anyone else to take over for you, you need not take watch this evening. Rest and recoup your energy."

"I am a Ranger, Master Oakenshield, and am very capable of going many nights without rest if necessary. I thank you for your concern but I am happy to remain taking watch at night." Thorin pressed his lips together in irritation though he was pleased to have gotten some response besides a simple yes or no. Still, even if he was certain the Ranger and the wizard were hiding something, he was not a cruel leader and did not want the Ranger to become sick from exhaustion, thus being of no use.

"Then at least allow others to relieve you during the night."

"As you wish." He waited to see if Stryker would say anything else then nudged his pony forward to return to the head of the line.

"Wait." He was surprised when the Ranger put a tense hand on his arm. "Something is following us."

"Orcs?" The word carried and the entire group halted, weapons in hand almost immediately.

"No." A yell stopped whatever Stryker was going to say next and Thorin snapped around to see at least a dozen ruffians spring from their hiding places in the rocks and trees. He roared in Khuzdul and the dwarves turned on their attackers. Stryker leapt from the horse, sword almost magically in hand, and slashed at the bandit that was closest, never stopping their forward motion, leaving the wastrel in a crumpled heap on the ground. Grabbing a dagger from its place concealed on their belt, Stryker spun and stabbed deep into the chest of the man rushing in from the left. Seeing another man rushing at the Halfling, who was towards the back of the line and too far to get to in time, Stryker threw the dagger, making sure it hit its target in the man's chest before yanking another dagger off their belt and turning to face the next attacker. Thorin caught sight of the Ranger at one point, a black blur in constant motion, sword in one hand, dagger in the other, and he was impressed with the fluidity of his movements. The fight was quick but vicious. The men were determined to find gold but they were no match for the dwarves and gained nothing for their stupidity except a quick exit from the world. When all was quiet the company began picking up weapons and anything else they felt they could use off the bodies while the hobbit stood in shock as he looked at the carnage spread around on the ground. He had never been in such a situation or seen a fight, let alone bloodshed and death, and Bilbo had to struggle to keep from getting sick.

"Did they follow us from Bree?" Dwalin asked, prodding one body disdainfully with the toe of his boot.

"Possibly but it seems -" Thorin began but was interrupted when he heard the Ranger yell out his name. Before he or his friend could react there was a thud as a body crashed at their feet and they saw a man who had obviously been part of the group that had attacked them lying in the dirt, an arrow sticking out of his back. Looking up, Thorin saw what he first thought was the Ranger standing on a large boulder by the roadside, bow still in hand, and sucked in a breath in shock not believing his eyes.

"A woman!" he bellowed.

The group froze and all turned to stare at where the Ranger was standing. Stryker's hood had come off during the fight and while the scarf was still in place there was no mistaking the figure, eyes, and long brown braid of a female. As the silence continued Stryker pushed the scarf from the lower part of her face, concealing a small sigh, and jumped from the rock, her boots making almost no sound as she landed. She faced the dwarf king, locking eyes with him while waiting for him to speak. Stryker knew enough about dwarves and their culture to understand the turmoil that was most likely spinning in Thorin's mind and fully expected to feel the brunt of his anger. She had hoped to keep her secret a while longer.

Thorin stood motionless, his emotions tilting from shock and disbelief to anger. He could not fathom that a female - and a female of _Men_! - had willingly joined their company, taken watch every evening without any signs of exhaustion, and had just fought off several attackers singlehandedly with skill that could rival many warriors. He had seen some of what Stryker had done during the fight and had been mildly impressed. But she was a - a _she_! The Ranger was a female. Women had no place in the Wild. The fact that she was there went against everything he'd been taught and believed. His eyes roved over her quickly, noticing skin that was lightly kissed by the sun, slightly almond shaped eyes, high cheek bones. There was a very faded scar running down her left cheek by her ear and for some reason he wondered how it got there. She stood before him, cloak billowing slightly around her now obviously petite form, staring at him with brown eyes that had a slight hint of challenge in them. He didn't know what to think but it was that hint of challenge in Stryker's eyes that he responded to.

"Do not think I agree with this, woman, but we will discuss it later," he growled, shooting a glance at Gandalf that could make dwarves nervous but the wizard merely raised an eyebrow and hid the smirk that threatened at the corners of his mouth. Thorin growled again in his throat, fighting to control the anger that wanted to burst forth, and remounted his pony. "I want to reach Weathertop before we stop for the evening." He would have plenty to say to Gandalf and the woman when they stopped for the evening.

Stryker returned to her horse, stopping to pull her first dagger from the man near the hobbit's pony and taking the arrows from his quiver. Having no desire to ride by the dwarves who now no doubt resented her presence she chose to again ride beside poor Bilbo, who was still stuttering in shock. She saw him sneaking glances at her from the corner of his eye and had to repress a chuckle.

"What is it, Mister Baggins?" she asked softly. "I promise I don't bite." He started slightly and his cheeks turned red.

"Oh, no, of course not. I didn't think you did. I'm just - surprised that's all."

"You and everyone else."

"Except Gandalf," he responded quickly.

"Yes, except Gandalf. I don't think anyone will ever know everything when he is involved." Bilbo chuckled and seemed to relax at her words.

"I suppose he asked you to join us?"

"He thought I would be useful."

"He seems to think the same about me though I don't know how I could possibly be of any help. I know Thorin doubts me. I doubt me. I'm not one for adventures."

"Yet you came willingly?" She looked over at him and he nodded. "I think that says a lot about you, Mister Baggins. Don't let the doubts and prejudices of others cloud your opinion of yourself. You might have more in you than you know." The Ranger's words gave him pause.

"Gandalf said something similar. Perhaps there's more Took in me than I thought," he replied with a shy smile. Further conversation was halted when Thorin's nephews brought their ponies along side Stryker and Bilbo, both of them with cheeky grins on their faces.

"You're female?" the brunette said and it took Stryker a moment to recall his name from the thirteen that had been tossed at her the first day.

"As you see," she said with a small smile.

"And you're a Ranger?"

"Right again."

"I hope you don't think we've been rude for staring but we've only encountered a few Rangers in our travels over the years and we've never seen a female among them," the blonde brother explained.

"Please don't worry, Master Fili, I haven't thought you rude. I'm sure it was a surprising discovery to say the least. And to be honest, there are not many female Rangers so I'm not surprised you've never seen one."

"I've never seen our Uncle speechless," Kili said with a snicker. Stryker could well imagine it; that was a dwarf that surely had plenty to say about everything.

"How long have you been a Ranger? You seem very young," Fili asked.

"Aren't you charming?" she replied with a chuckle. "I'm not that young. I've been protecting the Shire for a decade at least and I was in the North for many years before that."

"That long? How old are you?"

Fili elbowed Kili in the side, "You don't ask a lady her age."

"Sorry," the younger brother muttered.

Stryker had to laugh, "Do not worry, Master Kili, it would take quite a bit to offend me. I'm not that ladylike anyway." She heard Gandalf try to stifle a chuckle and she flashed a brilliant but saucy smile at the two Durin princes, causing an unexpected flutter in both their bellies. "I am seventy-seven."

"My age!" Kili cried in surprise. "But how? I didn't think men lived that long." Fili didn't stop his brother this time as he was just as curious to hear the Ranger's answer to this question.

"It is true those from the race of Men do not have long lives but I am a Dunedain and our life spans can be three times that of an ordinary man."

"So you've been a Ranger all your life?" One of the dwarves riding just in front of them joined the conversation.

"It feels like that, Master Bofur. I grew up in the camps and my father began training me when I was a small girl. My real training, though, truly began after his death. I was still a child then and it took me many years until I completed the training and passed my tests. I believe I was around fifty or so when I was given my first assignment."

They began pelting her with questions about her training, interjecting particulars of their own and they passed the time rather pleasantly. Even Ori began asking questions and she saw him making what appeared to be notes as she talked.

He smiled shyly when she asked him about it. "I'm recording our quest, Lady Stryker. I want all other dwarves to know what we went through to reclaim Erebor."

"That is an honorable task to undertake and one that I'm sure will be read with wonder in the future. And please, its just Stryker. I am no lady." She was grateful for their open conversation; these four dwarves, at least, were accepting her. It would remain to be seen what the response from the other, older dwarves would be; she doubted it would be welcoming her with open arms. She hoped she would be able to keep her temper from running away with her when the unavoidable talk with the dwarf king finally happened. Her mouth had gotten her into trouble many times in the past and she knew Thorin would not appreciate her sarcasm.

Camp was made in the edges of the trees at the base of Weathertop and Stryker, feeling it wise to stay out of Thorin's way for the moment, chose to find something for Bombur to cook for dinner. She returned within half an hour with several rabbits and the rotund dwarf accepted them gladly. Retreating to Gandalf's side she sat on the ground beside him and took out her whetstone to sharpen her blades. It wasn't long before a pair of boots appeared in front of her and she looked up into the dark face of Thorin Oakenshield. So the time of confrontation had come, she thought to herself.

"Why are you here, woman?"

"Stryker," she snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Stryker. If you wish to talk with me please use it."

"I know your name and it is of no importance. Answer -" His eyes narrowed as she interrupted him.

"In fact it is quite important, Master Oakenshield. By avoiding using my name you are trying to avoid admitting that I am a being such as you. If you can delude yourself into thinking I am some mere object then you feel that I can be ordered around without thought. You have had no problem using my name up to this point."

"I didn't know you were a woman!" he hissed.

"And my name has changed because my hood and scarf have come off? What I have done over the past few days suddenly no longer matters? My abilities have suddenly diminished? I am sure you have plenty of questions and I do not mind answering them so long as you actually _ask_ them instead of barking them at me." Gandalf covered a chuckle with a cough and took another puff on his pipe, enjoying the show before him and fully expecting the entertainment to continue. He well knew Stryker's sarcasm and knew there would be plenty butting of heads with the stubborn dwarf king.

"Why are you here?" Thorin clinched his fists by his side in an effort to control the tone of his voice. He wanted answers.

"Because Gandalf asked me."

"That is all?"

"He felt my skills and experience would be useful on your journey."

"And just what skills are those exactly? You're a soft female and do not belong in the wild; what skills could you have?" he sneered and the hold she'd kept on her temper finally slipped at the dwarf's insinuation. She came to her feet and stood almost nose to nose with him. He was momentarily taken aback at the fire in the brown eyes that were, indeed, on eye level with him. There was something about her eyes that was almost ... familiar.

"I will pretend that I did not hear what you were just implying," she snarled. Her raised voice finally caught the attention of the rest of the company and they all turned to see what was transpiring between their king and the Ranger. "I am a Ranger and have been fighting in the wild for over twenty years. I am not some silly female that doesn't know which end of a sword goes in an orc or would cower behind fortified walls. I assure you I can take care of myself."

"Why would you accept such an offer, even from Gandalf? You have no idea what lurks in the wild. You should be home, tending your family."

"Your concern is really touching," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I know better than many in this company what is out there, hiding in the darkness. I've been from one end of Middle Earth to the other. I've killed more orcs and goblins than I care to remember. Have you already forgotten that scuffle this afternoon? Was I cowering behind one of you hoping you would keep me safe? No. I also, you might remember, put an arrow in the back of one that you had not seen coming at you. Your only issue now is the fact that I am female; I heard no complaints about my presence before that fact became known. I may not be a dwarf and I know how little you think of anyone that is not of your kind, Master Oakenshield, but do not assume that I am not a warrior because I am lacking a certain appendage between my legs!" There were a few snickers from the group around the fire. Stryker had her hand on her sword hilt and it took a lot of self control for it to remain in its scabbard. She wanted to hit the dwarf for his ridiculousness. She had dealt with enough prejudice during her training and she wasn't about to take it from the dwarf king.

"I believe this has gone as far as it needs to go," Gandalf finally said, rising from where he'd been sitting the entire time. "What are your objections to Stryker's presence, Thorin?"

"She's a woman."

"Yes, we've established that fact. Do you have any _real_ objections to the ranger?" The dwarf looked at him in surprise. Wasn't his objection the only one that mattered? "Has she been a burden? Has she not done as was asked?" Thorin had no response to that as he had had no qualms with the ranger up until then except not being able to figure him - or _her_ \- out. She had shown herself to be rather useful but his pride kept him from admitting it. He refused to look at her though he could feel her angry gaze on him. After several moments of silence Gandalf finally nodded. Stryker relaxed slightly, glared again at Thorin, and then stomped over to the fire. She was hungry and _he_ wasn't going to keep her from Bombur's stew.

"Well, I think that settles that. If you want to reclaim Erebor, Thorin, you're going to have to accept help from those that willingly give it."

"But she's a woman! How can we keep her protected?"

"You really are quite stubborn, aren't you? Stryker doesn't need any special protection. She has lived and survived in the wild for many, many years. She's seen - and killed - more orcs than your nephews yet you have no issue with their presence. She is not some delicate little flower. You will need her assistance before this quest is over." With those words the wizard left the dwarf lord to his own thoughts and went to get his own bowl of stew.

It was quiet around the fire for a bit while Stryker and the rest of the company ate their dinner. She could feel their eyes on her and she was just waiting for the questions to begin. Knowing that at least four - well, five if you counted the Halfling - were on her side was comforting. Not that any of them could tell her to leave but they could certainly make everything more difficult than it needed to be. Finally Balin came to sit next to her.

"Try not to be too angry with Thorin. He does not object to your presence simply because you are a female but because of how females are viewed in our society." Stryker looked at the elderly dwarf with curiosity. "To dwarves females and children are rare and thus very precious. Only one in three babes born are female and there are not many dwarf babes born to begin with. We are extremely protective of them because of this. Not that there _aren't_ dwarrowdams who can wield an axe or sword but it is not something they choose to do willingly and usually only if their family is threatened. This idea of protecting what is most precious to our culture has been ingrained in all of us; it is not something that Thorin will be able to discard lightly."

"I understand what you are saying, Master Balin, and it speaks well to the honor of your race that you do so; would that the race of Men were so considerate. However I am not a dwarrowdam. I am a trained warrior, a Ranger, and I have lived the majority of my life in the wild. I was asked to come so I could help you reclaim your home and help you I am determined to do."

"And I'm sure you will but it will take some time for many to adjust to the idea of a female fighting and putting herself in harm's way," the kindly dwarf assured her.

"Woman's place is at home taking care of her children," Glóin muttered under his breath and Stryker shot him a dark glance.

"But what of your family, lass? Wouldn't it be better to be at home taking care of them? Your husband must be worried," Bofur asked. Thorin had approached the group, hearing the last question and, despite himself, he wanted to hear her answer. He stood in the shadows behind Dwalin where he could watch the ranger as she spoke. He truly didn't know what to think of her and that made him very uncomfortable.

"I have no husband," she told them with a snort. "I have no family. My mother and baby sister died in childbirth when I was five. My older brother was killed during an orc raid on our village when I was only eight and my father died when I was ten. I have been on my own much longer than I ever had a family to worry about me." This quieted the few muttering about her place being at home. A few of those around the fire even felt a bit of sympathy for the woman. Family was very important to dwarves and to hear that she'd been without that comfort for so many years was a bit disturbing to some of them.

"Well if you don't have a husband surely there is some lad back in one of those ranger camps you were telling us about courting you. You're rather pretty," Kíli teased with a grin. She had to smile at him. If her brother had lived it was easy to imagine him teasing in such a manner.

"That you think so is rather flattering but I'm afraid no. My lifestyle isn't really conducive to forming intimate relationships. Perhaps one day but right now the very thought of being chained to one spot is quite unappealing." Kíli was going to say something else but his uncle stepped forward then.

"Get some rest, all of you. I want to get an early start in the morning." He glanced at Stryker, recalling their conversation earlier in the day. "Dwalin you have first watch, Nori you will relieve him." The Ranger fumed but remained silent. As everyone laid out their bedrolls and prepared for sleep, Stryker looked around questioningly, not sure where she should put her stuff. She had avoided this situation since leaving Bree by taking watch each night but now there was no avoiding it.

"You can come over here, lass, between me and Bilbo," Bofur said and she smiled at him gratefully. After finally curling up under a blanket she had to admit she was a bit tired. It would be good to get a few hours of sleep after all. Thorin watched as his company drifted off to sleep, noticing that his nephews had moved their bedrolls so they were closer to where the Ranger lay between Bofur and the Halfling and he frowned. That was something he'd have to keep an eye on.

As he settled back against a tree the revelation of the Ranger's identity swirled in his head. He was not comfortable with a female in the group. It could put everyone in danger as they would all feel that they had to protect her despite her assurances that she did not need protecting. However he had seen her fighting that afternoon and recalled being rather impressed; she obviously knew her way around a blade and bow. The wizard had put him in a very aggravating position as he knew Gandalf wanted her to be there and might leave if she did. Thorin did not want to face Smaug, if he still lived within the Lonely Mountain, without the wizard. Then there was the question of her effect on the younger members of his company. From what he had seen of her face today she was rather pretty - for a female of Men. It was obvious that his nephews already liked her and he had seen Ori and Bofur talking with her as well. That was a distraction they certainly did _not_ need. At the moment he could see no way around it - she would have to stay. Despite the fact that she said she could take care of herself and had lived in the wild most of her life he couldn't abandon her there. It went against everything he'd had ingrained in him by his grandfather and father. The company also wouldn't stand for leaving her alone despite how much some of them felt she had no place amongst them. He finally lay down on his side with a sigh and cursed the meddling of wizards.

* * *

 **Updated/revised January 2016**


	3. Chapter 3 - Progress

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the posting. This chapter took a bit longer to finish (it also didn't help that I had to get my oldest child ready for his first day of 2nd grade!). I wrote and erased and second guessed myself and then wrote some more. :) There's a bit more of Stryker's history in this one. I hope you enjoy. Thank you again to those who have read and reviewed and a big thank you to those who have favorited my story. It is really appreciated.**

 **As always, anything that is good and recognizable belongs to Tolkien or Peter Jackson. Everything else is from my brain.**

* * *

There was dew on her face and hair when Stryker opened her eyes the next morning. She could see Bilbo still covered in his blanket on one side of her and Bofur's hat sticking out of the top of his on her other side. She sat up and stretched, looking over the sleeping company. Nori nodded at her from his spot at the edge of their camp but said nothing. After putting away her bedroll she added a few extra logs onto the fire and then grabbed her sword deciding that since she had no one to spar with she would run through some of her training and practice moves while the company still slept. It was something she usually did every morning in order to keep her skills honed to perfection. It was also a great way to work out the tension she still felt from last night. She knew she had a temper and her sarcasm was not welcomed by most but the dwarf king, already not one of her favorite people, had really angered her by his insinuations about what skills she possessed. She had truly wanted to hit him in the face and that anger still lingered. As she went through the motions again and again Stryker was able to block out everything around her, focusing only on the position of her blade. Being female she obviously lacked the strength of her male counterparts and so had to make up that weakness with speed and fluidity. It hadn't come easily or quickly but it was a satisfying feeling knowing that she could easily best many of the other Rangers when they sparred.

When she had to stop to wipe the sweat out of her eyes she realized the company had awoken and were watching her. Most seemed to be merely watching but she could sense Thorin's disapproving and judgmental gaze upon her. She turned and met his cold stare, brown eyes hard and chin raised slightly in challenge. Stryker hadn't liked the dwarf before joining the quest and he was quickly solidifying her resentment. However she wasn't going to let him intimidate her and so stood her ground refusing to break the glare they were sharing and show any weakness. He finally looked away and she felt a slight spurt of satisfaction. Noticing that the entire company was observing their silent stand off and feeling slightly uncomfortable with that attention she quickly sheathed her sword and returned to her spot around the fire accepting the bowl Bombur handed to her.

"Do you do that every morning?" Fíli asked, sitting down next to her.

"I try to at least once a day. When I'm in one of the camps I will usually spar with one of the other Rangers but out here this is sufficient to keep me on my toes."

"I'll spar with you," the blonde dwarf offered. Stryker considered it for a moment and then nodded an okay. "Practicing against a body is always more productive than practicing against the air which can't fight back," he said with a grin.

"You are quite right there. I get an inflated sense of my own abilities when nothing is trying to hit me back," she agreed with a laugh.

Thorin, meanwhile, had left the circle around the fire and was standing apart with Balin and Dwalin trying to ignore the presence of the Ranger. Awakening that morning the first thing he'd become aware of was that Stryker was no longer between the Halfling and Bofur. For a moment he had hoped she'd left in the night but movement off to his right caught his eye and he turned to see her, sword in hand, body fluidly going through the well known movements. He couldn't help but watch. Having only caught quick glimpses of her fighting skills the day before he could finally watch and assess her skill with a blade. Her style was quite different from the few dwarrowdams he'd watched swing a blade; Stryker was quick, precise, and so very flexible. When brown eyes locked with his Thorin realized he'd been staring but for a moment he couldn't break their gaze. Stryker was looking at him with that same hint of challenge and what almost seemed like _disgust_. That look puzzled him. Had he insulted her that badly the evening before? He finally looked down at his boots, hoping no one had noticed. Now he couldn't help but watch her as she talked with his oldest nephew. She was relaxed and laughing; there was no hint of that look of challenge or disgust as she talked with Fíli. For some reason it irritated him.

"Time to move out. I want to be on our way in thirty minutes." He stole a glance at the Ranger as he walked by and saw again that look of disgust in her eyes. The dwarf king was very puzzled by this obvious aversion to him. Shrugging it off he told himself he had no time for the inexplicable emotions and moods of a female.

* * *

After dinner that evening Fíli approached her in order to act on his suggestion that they have a sparring session. Stryker grinned at him, amused by his eagerness, and followed him to an open space away from where the company was gathered around the fire. He pulled out his twin blades and smirked a bit as she twirled her sword in hand and took her stance.

"I'll try to go easy on you since your blades are outnumbered," he teased.

"Oh I think I'll manage."

They started slowly, warming up and learning the other's moves, before slowly speeding up and intensifying the strength of their swings. The clash of their blades eventually drew the rest of the company from their dinner and they all watched, eager to see who would come out on top. The dwarves knew how skilled Fíli was but they hadn't seen Stryker wield her blade beyond the quick fight with the ruffians from Bree. Bets were placed with Bofur, Kíli, and Gandalf the only ones putting their money on the Ranger. They were all enjoying the show. Thorin watched from the side, glad he could observe her skill against a real foe. The two combatants were of similar height though while Stryker had the advantage of a couple of inches Fíli had the advantage of muscle. What he saw was impressive; he had no idea a female of man would have the strength in her to withstand the blows from a dwarf. The fluidity of her movements that he had observed while she practiced alone was just as evident in a real fight and it was obviously an advantage. He had never seen someone show that much flexibility in a fight. The stouter build of dwarves would make that kind of movement impossible for them. Thorin could tell by the accessing gazes of the other dwarves that he had just lost his one legitimate argument against her continued presence in the group besides her gender; she knew how to fight.

Stryker was enjoying herself. It had been quite a while since she had the opportunity to spar with someone as skilled as Fíli. His attacks were powerful but she met each one easily. He might be stronger but she was quicker. At one point their audience thought Fíli had her bested as he had her sword locked against one of his while he brought the other blade towards her to seal his victory - only it was quickly deflected as she pulled one of her daggers from her belt, spinning towards him and using his momentum on that side to catch him off balance. The Ranger then brought her leg up and tripped him and before he knew it he was on his back with the tips of two blades at his throat.

"I yield," he gasped with a surprised smile. She quickly removed her sword and dagger from his throat and reached out a hand to help him up.

"Impressive. You may not have the strength of a dwarf but you certainly make up for it with speed," he complimented.

"Thank you. It is something I had to learn for the sake of survival. I know that I am not as strong as males of any race so I have to have a way to combat that deficiency." There were some cheers from the dwarves who had put their money on Stryker and she grinned as she watched Kíli pocket some as well.

"You would bet against your own kin?" his older brother asked in mock anguish.

"I never bet against a pretty face," the youngest Durin quipped with a laugh. Fِíli just shook his head and punched his younger brother teasingly in the arm. Bilbo came up and offered her some water, which she took gratefully, and then she returned to her spot on the ground, taking out her whetstone to clean her blades.

"That was some skill, lass." Nori surprised her as he sat down next to her. "Fíli has been trained since he was a dwarfling by his uncle and Dwalin. He's considered one of the best fighters we have."

"Thank you, Master Nori," she replied with a bow of her head. "It took me many years to learn how to keep myself alive in a fight. And I'd much prefer to stick a blade in an orc than feel one myself."

"I believe you may fit in just fine," he said with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"You'll probably have to spar against the rest of us before this trip is over," Bofur teased as he joined them. He had liked the Ranger from the start and had enjoyed watching the look of surprise appear on some of his companions faces as they'd watched Stryker fight and best the Durin prince.

"I'd be honored to have the chance against such skilled warriors."

"How about a shooting contest with the only other archer in the group?" Kíli asked and she nodded eagerly.

"I'd be pleased to show you a thing or two," she answered with a laugh in her voice. As she sat there with them she felt the beginnings of a contentment she hadn't experienced in quite some time. She'd been on her own guarding the Shire for over a decade and while it was no burden it was nice to finally have some companionship.

* * *

The next few days passed quietly as they slowly but steadily made their way east. Stryker still remained near either Gandalf and Bilbo or the four dwarves who had easily accepted her. Fíli and Kíli were always nearby, much to their uncle's displeasure, and Ori wanted to discuss all aspects of her life as a ranger and the ranger camps, jotting down many details in his journal. Bofur was friendly to everyone and she couldn't imagine him shunning anyone. She had developed an easy friendship with them and it dawned on her that they were, in fact, the first few that she would actually label as such. As for the others, their behavior towards her varied widely. Nori didn't seem to mind her presence, spoke to her on occasion but didn't seek her company, and had sparred with her one evening. Bifur didn't avoid her or glare at her in suspicion but as she couldn't recall much of the Khuzdul Lord Elrond had insisted she learn she had no way to communicate with him unless Bofur or one of the other dwarves translated his words. Bombur seemed extremely shy around her but always had a smile when she collected her bowl at meal time. Balin was always very kind and spoke to her often but she could feel that he wasn't entirely comfortable with her being there, though she knew it wasn't anything personal. As for the others - Dwalin, Dori, Oin, Gloin, and Thorin - they avoided her and never spoke to her unless absolutely necessary. Thorin always seemed to be glaring at her and she knew it irritated him to no end that she was there. Stryker took pleasure in that knowledge. It was best that she stayed away from him; he always brought out the worst in her. Feeling like he was constantly testing her and hoping to see a sign of weakness she accepted every task she was given, hunted for food, and took watch frequently.

Thorin had tried to avoid her since their argument though, irritatingly enough, that hadn't stopped his eyes from following her every time she was nearby. He was still concerned that the presence of a female in the company could lead to trouble. She most likely would be singled out in a fight and he knew they would all feel like they had to come to her defense - though he did pity the goblin or orc that ended up on the wrong end of her sword. Finally one afternoon he decided he would try to talk to her and looked over his shoulder to ask her to join him at the head of the line. She was near the back flanked by Fíli and Kíli and the three were laughing about something. For some reason he wanted her out of his nephews' presence and his voice was a bit harsher than he had intended when he called out to get her attention.

"Ranger, please join me up front." He watched the frown cross her face and she said something softly to his nephews before urging her horse forward. Before he turned back around he caught the look on Fíli's face as he watched her move away from him. Thorin knew he was going to have to have a conversation with his heir very soon. Stryker didn't say anything when she came alongside him, merely giving him a slight nod before facing forward. She didn't know why he asked for her but she really was in no mood to talk to him; his words from a few days before still fresh in her mind.

He wasn't quite sure how to react to her continuing to ignore him. It was something he had never experienced before. She had shown him no disrespect and had never questioned any of the tasks she was given but he knew she did not like him and it seemed she had joined the group already disliking him. Though her face - especially her eyes - seemed vaguely familiar to him he could think of no dealings he'd ever really had with any of the Rangers.

"You fought well against my nephew and Nori," he finally said to break the silence.

"Thank you."

"They both said you are one of the toughest non-dwarf combatants they've sparred against."

"I was honored that they would fight with me." She still hadn't looked at him and he kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She sat very straight in the saddle, hands loose on the reins, clearly very comfortable. Her hood and scarf were actually off and he could see the profile of her face and her brown hair pulled back in a tail. He remembered her saying that she was not being courted and the lack of courting braids in her hair confirmed that, though he was surprised. She was actually quite pretty. The black cloak was pushed back and he could see the dark greenish gray tunic, brown leather jerkin, black leggings, and knee high dark brown boots that concealed a surprisingly strong body. For the first time he began to notice all the weapons she had on her person. Besides the sword hanging at her side and the dagger he'd seen her pull out a few times he spotted the hilt of a dagger hidden in each of the leather bracers on her hands, there was another in her boot, and he caught a glimpse of at least one more dagger on the back of her belt. Then there was the bow and quiver across her back. It reminded him of Fِíli who always had an unknown number of weapons concealed on his body.

"You are staring, Master Oakenshield," her low voice interrupted his thoughts and he felt his cheeks redden.

"I apologize. I just had no idea you had so many weapons." She laughed and he thought it was one of the prettiest sounds he'd heard in a long time.

"Living in the Wild teaches you that you have to be prepared for anything. There's no way of knowing how a fight will go and its best to always have more than one way of defending yourself." She gave him a quick smile. "Is there anything you need from me, Master Oakenshield?"

"No."

"Then I shall return to my spot at the rear of the company." After she had gone he was left feeling rather disappointed. Yes, he'd finally spoken to her and actually gotten a reply, but he had hoped she would stay and talk with him some more. Surprisingly he had enjoyed having her next to him.

Thorin pushed them until the sun was setting and they set up camp on a high outcropping of rock. Everyone was exhausted and all tasks and dinner were completed quickly. It wasn't long before most of the company were in their bedrolls. Stryker laid on hers staring up at the stars and listening to the low voices of Fíli and Kíli who were on watch. She had almost drifted off to sleep when a screech echoed through the air.

"What was that?" she heard Bilbo ask, a nervous tremor in his voice.

"Orcs," Kíli answered. She sat up, hand reaching for her sword, and she noticed Thorin, who had seemingly been dozing, had reacted the same way.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them," Fíli said seriously.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood," was Kِíli's input. As Bilbo glanced back over his shoulder in fright the two princes looked at each other and laughed softly. Stryker was not amused. She had seen the death and devastation an orc raid could cause. She knew they had only been teasing the Halfing but the orcs were no joking matter.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked harshly at the same time.

Kíli hung his head and mumbled, "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He stomped off leaving his nephews looking stricken. For once Stryker agreed completely with Thorin. They may have been trained as warriors but Fíli and Kíli had yet to darken their blades with orc blood. They had never seen the savagery the beasts possessed or the destruction they left in their wake.

Trying not to scold them as their uncle had done but wanting them to understand what they had so flippantly joked about, Stryker finally spoke up. "I know you meant no harm but have either of you ever seen what orcs can do?" They had to reluctantly shake their heads; they had only ever heard the stories. "I have and more times than I care to remember. Orcs care for nothing except violence. The blood and the broken bodies, the fire of burning buildings, the screams of those they choose to torture - it all sticks with you. Once you see and experience it you can never forget."

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin said gently. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." He paused to collect his thoughts and Stryker knew a story was coming. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Everyone was silent as they listened to the elderly dwarf. Even those that had been close to sleep had awakened at the confrontation between Thorin and his nephews and were now listening. Stryker had heard _of_ the Battle of Azanulbizar but she had never heard about it from one who had been there. Despite her past animosity towards Thorin she felt her heart ache as Balin described the death of his grandfather, the loss of his father, and the battle against Azog.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Balin gestured towards Dwalin, Oín and Gloín, and Bifur. "And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King." She glanced to where Thorin was standing at the edge of the cliff, staring out into the night, and even to her he seemed very kingly in that moment. He slowly turned and faced the company who were now standing and watching him in awe and reverence. Stryker came to her feet as well. Despite the wrongs he had done to her in the past she could not ignore the fact that he _was_ a king, a very highly respected king, and a good, honorable leader. While her dislike of the dwarf hadn't really dissipated she never the less respected him. He walked through the group, eyebrows rising a bit when he saw her standing with the dwarves.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo's voice asked hesitantly.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin growled as he returned to his seat next to the cave. Stryker glanced at Gandalf and caught the look he exchanged with Balin. She wasn't exactly sure what the two seemed to know but it made a shiver run up her spine.

"Go back to sleep, all of you. Fíli, Kíli, I'll take watch from here." Stryker laid down between Bofur and Fíli and curled up on her side under her blanket. The talk of the orcs brought memories back to her that she'd prefer to keep buried and she hoped she would be able to sleep.

She couldn't.

Her dreams were full of fire and blood as images of the orc attack replayed again and again in her head. She struggled to pull herself to consciousness, not wanting to get to the end of the recurring nightmare as she knew what waited there. She could hear her brother calling her name over and over again but she could only put her head in her hands and scream as she watched the orcs surround him.

Jerking awake with a gasp she met Thorin's blue gaze from where he was kneeling next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned frown on his face. "I was trying to wake you. You were crying in your sleep." She realized the voice she'd heard in her dream hadn't been her brother at all. A bit embarrassed at being seen with tears on her face she sat up quickly, wiping away the incriminating wetness on her cheeks and dislodging his hand.

"Thank you. I am sorry I woke you," Stryker told him stiffly, rising from her bedroll. Refusing to look at him she walked towards the edge of the cliff and seated herself on a large rock. He followed and lowered himself so he was sitting next to her.

"I was on watch. I am sorry my nephews' careless words gave you nightmares."

"Their words had no part in it," she scoffed. He waited, hoping she would keep talking, and she remained silent hoping he would leave her alone. Thorin wanted to get to know this female, she puzzled and fascinated him. She was always in such control of herself, so skilled of a fighter, that he had been shocked to discover the whimpering he'd begun hearing while on watch that night had been coming from her. He had cautiously approached where she was laying and found that she was crying in her sleep. Wanting to wake her from an obvious nightmare he had tried calling her name before gently reaching out and shaking her shoulder. He would never forget, in that moment after her eyes opened and before she realized he was there, the look of vulnerability and grief on her face.

"You mentioned your brother died in an orc raid," he prodded and was rewarded when she looked at him with a resigned sigh. It was clear she didn't really want to speak with him. Stryker was momentarily surprised that Thorin had remembered what she'd told the company over the fire the evening her gender had been revealed; she hadn't thought he had paid her any attention after their confrontation. Since he obviously wasn't going to leave her alone she decided she'd tell him what he wanted to know.

"Yes. Rhaemyr was eighteen at the time, ten years older than me. We were living in a Ranger village near the shores of Lake Evendim. Father was beginning Rhae's training; he had real skill and potential. He was already tall and so strong." Thorin smiled at the soft look of pride on her face. "The orc pack attacked right before dawn. They had slaughtered half the camp before any resistance could be roused up. The men that remained were finally able to push them back, killing most of the pack, but Rhae wouldn't listen to our father and tried to go after them." She paused in painful silence as the events of that night played in her mind. "They would never tell me exactly what happened except he had been surrounded and killed."

"What did your village do afterwards? Did you stay in Evendim?"

"No. With the increase of orc raids from the north the leaders decided it would be safer to relocate. It is the fate of most Dunedain; we can't stay in one place for long." She turned to look at him meeting his eyes. "You asked me why I came on this quest, why I would risk my life with a group of dwarves I don't know. It is because I know what it is like to lose your home and those you love. I have never had a permanent home. You have one and I want to help you reclaim it. Perhaps in doing that I won't feel the lack of one quite so strongly." For the first time he saw some gentleness and kindness in her face as she looked at him. He found he liked the way she looked in the moonlight; it gave her a softness he hadn't thought possible.

"And your father?" That look of kindness on her face disappeared in a flash and her usual expression of slight disdain reappeared. He wasn't sure what he'd said wrong but regretted whatever it was that caused that hardness to return.

"I will never be able to forget the look of defeat on my father's face when they returned from following Rhae and those few remaining orcs. It was like he aged overnight and went from being a man in his prime to an aging elder. He began training me as a ranger a few days afterward and died two years later." She turned from him and stared out into the darkness. Discussing that time of her life was always painful but opening up to Thorin Oakenshield was not easily done. She had told him all she was going to; her father's death was not something she would talk about with him. He could sense that she had closed herself off again and would tell him nothing else.

"You have suffered through trying times, Ranger. I am sorry for my harsh words the other night. They were uncalled for."

"Apology accepted."

"I feel that argument started us off on the wrong foot. I would like to rectify that mistake and try to start over." Stryker turned and looked at him in surprise. This was not what she had expected from him. "I see the easy friendship you have crafted with my nephews and the Ur family and I would not have you uncomfortable around me." She continued to regard him with a thoughtful look on her face but nodded slightly and he relaxed a bit.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, my lady. I thank you for your offer of assistance," he said softly with a bow of his head.

"I am happy to offer it and am honored to be a part of such an honorable company, Master Oakenshield," she replied with a soft smile. She had been able to forgive him years ago and perhaps now she might finally be able to shake the continued dislike she felt towards him. Time would tell. At any rate it was good to know that he had accepted her.

* * *

 **Edited/revised/updated January 2016**


	4. Chapter 4 - Struggles

**A/N: Thank you again to all that have followed my story. :) Here is another chapter for your enjoyment. A little action and some fun as our company continues to head east. Please let me know if I mess something up when it comes to the particular's of Tolkien's fabulous world.**

 **As always, the good stuff that you recognize belongs to Tolkien and PJ and everything else is the rambling from my brain.**

* * *

Some days passed slowly, some more quickly but they were all fairly uneventful as they continued eastward. The late summer days were warm and the nights were comfortable. Stryker enjoyed being out in nature and had never felt entirely at ease when in towns. She had always been comfortable fending for herself and only occasionally spending time in some of the various Ranger camps scattered around Middle Earth. Now that she had traveling companions she was having to relearn how to interact with others on a day in and day out basis. Thankfully most of the company were easier around her as the days went by. She suspected her understanding with Thorin played a big part of that. Not that the dwarves that thought she didn't belong with them were suddenly seeking out her company but the suspicious glances and distrustful glares were gone. Dwalin still seemed to keep a close eye on her but it was for reasons she had no way of knowing. The longer she was with them the more comfortable she became. She had never disliked dwarves - Thorin Oakenshield the exception - but being around them for this long she discovered she actually _liked_ them and enjoyed their company. They were such an honorable race with a very rich and interesting culture. Even their insistence on protecting her had ceased to annoy like it had in the beginning. She now understood that they didn't do it because they felt their females were unable to protect themselves but rather because they saw them as so precious they couldn't bare to see them at risk. She enjoyed their jokes, their songs, their stories. Unlike some of the other races in Middle Earth they were _real_ , they enjoyed every moment of life and never took any of it for granted. The stories they told around the campfire each evening were fascinating to her; she truly enjoyed hearing about their lives. She had taken on a kind of mothering role towards them as a whole and, when they weren't aware of it, did what she could to keep them comfortable. It was so new to her, having others to look out for and be concerned about but she found that she liked it. She had thought her many years of being alone in the wild would keep her from wanting companions.

Out of the whole group she was closest with the Durin princes. They had been accepting of her from the first moment and their friendship had grown from there. The three of them were usually together, whether it was meal time or they were on their mounts, joking and laughing. She enjoyed hearing about their upbringing and training in Ered Luin. It was so different from what she had experienced. They had a sense of belonging, a home, family, all things she did not have and most likely would not have. That knowledge made her more sure than ever that she had been right to join this quest and help the dwarves reclaim their true home. Stryker found herself keeping an eye on them, Kíli more than any other because of his propensity for getting into mischief, and looked on them almost as brothers. It helped fill a hole in her that she hadn't even been aware was there. She had never thought much about what her life would have been like if Rhae had not died but she could now see what it could have been like. However something unexpected began to make itself a bit obvious to her as the weeks passed. She started to suspect that Fíli might be beginning to harbor stronger feelings for her than was appropriate and she began to make doubly sure that she didn't do anything that might lead him to believe she reciprocated those feelings. He was always there to help her down off her horse, volunteered to sit on watch with her, asked to spar with her almost every evening. It was hard, as they were friends and he and his brother were almost always at her side, but Stryker knew her place. She was a Ranger, he was the heir to a kingdom and it was just luck that their paths had crossed at all. He was her friend, almost a brother, and it would stay that way.

Despite all that had changed, Stryker still hadn't decided how exactly she felt about the leader of their company. Yes, it seemed that he had accepted her presence but she always felt his eyes upon her and she couldn't make out what she saw when she happened to meet those ice blue orbs. She had harbored such a dislike of the exiled dwarf king that it felt odd to think that those long held feelings might be melting away. Then there were those unexpected little flutters she felt in her center when she did meet his eyes; she couldn't explain it. Having always been so sure of herself and always having such control over her emotions, this uncertainty didn't sit well. Because it made her a bit uncomfortable she chose to remain as far from him as possible.

Sitting next to Balin one evening she found herself studying Thorin where he sat on the far side of the fire. He still seemed every inch the king she had thought him all those years ago. Even sitting around a campfire in heavy traveling clothes and fur lined coat he was majestic and - yes, she could at least admit it to herself - he was quite handsome. He was tall for a dwarf, on eye level with her, but it was clear, even through his clothes, that his stout body was all muscle. Then there were those striking blue eyes which seemed like they could reach right down into your soul if they locked onto you. The rugged features of his face weren't hidden behind a heavy beard and mustache like most of the other dwarves and for the first time this detail stood out to her. It seemed odd for someone of his standing as she knew the importance of beards to dwarf males.

"Master Balin, why doesn't Thorin have a beard like the rest of you?" she asked in a low voice. The white haired dwarf looked at her in surprise for a moment before responding.

"Beards are very important to dwarves, lassie, and not something that is discussed."

"Oh. I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry where I shouldn't."

"It is alright. Don't apologize for an innocent question. Thorin had a beard once but after Smaug came he cut it off. There was so much death among our people, so much suffering, that he did it as a show of remembrance for all that we had lost. He has vowed that he will keep it short until the dwarves of Erebor have reclaimed their home. Our people see it as a huge sacrifice and respect and revere him all the more for it. I am sure, though, when the time comes he will have a magnificent beard like his grandfather."

She thought about that for a few moments. "How long has he led your people?"

"Since he was a lad really, younger even than Kíli. After his grandfather was killed at Azanulbizar and his father went missing he did whatever he had to do so we would survive. It took many years to make a home in the Blue Mountains but he did it through sheer determination _not_ to fail. By that time he also had to help raise his sister-sons as their father died when Kíli was just a baby. Thorin did without much of the time. He worked in the villages and towns of men for many, many years so there would be money to feed not only his family but his people."

"He worked in the villages?"

"Aye. Thorin is a master blacksmith. He can make anything and his work was highly coveted by men. Most of the weapons we're carrying on this journey were made by his hands."

"And he helped you create a good life in the Blue Mountains?" She recalled the words she'd overheard that night in Bag End.

"A very good and comfortable life. It isn't Erebor, nothing can replace Erebor, but we have done very well there." She nodded slightly. Balin's words gave her more food for thought. The picture he painted of an honorable king who would sacrifice and do whatever was needed to provide for his people did not match with the image of the arrogant and cruel Thorin she'd carried in her mind all these years. It was all so confusing. Deciding she wouldn't figure out her feelings that evening she stretched out on her bedroll and stared up at the stars. Before she dropped off to sleep she noticed a slight haze around the moon and groaned to herself. They'd had fair weather so far but it looked like that would be changing soon.

Thorin had watched as she conversed with Balin and once she had lain down he'd motioned to his friend.

"What's on your mind, laddie?" The elderly dwarf had a good idea what as on his king's mind; he might be old but he wasn't blind and he'd noticed the way Thorin was always watching the Ranger.

"What did our Ranger want?" he tried to ask nonchalantly but not really succeeding.

"She was curious about your beard."

Thorin frowned a bit. That wasn't what he'd expected. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth. She wanted to know a bit more about our life in the Blue Mountains."

"I feel she doesn't like me very much and it seems like she felt that way even before joining us."

"There does seem to be some kind of wall she's put up. I've seen the difference in her interactions with you compared with your nephews but I have no answer for it. Perhaps eventually she'll feel comfortable enough to tell you why. She has thawed towards you lately."

"She is certainly friendly enough with those two," the king said with a touch of frustration in his voice. "At least she doesn't look at me in disgust anymore." Balin had to chuckle to himself as he watched Thorin brood. He had never seen him so concerned about a female's feelings towards him. Perhaps the Ranger's presence among them would do more good than he had originally thought.

* * *

Thorin's grumpiness lasted into the next morning. He was a bit resentful of how open the Ranger seemed to be with Fíli and Kíli. He had apologized for his words and had hoped she would no longer try to avoid him but, as he'd said to Balin the night before, while she didn't look at him like he disgusted her she still seemed to make an effort to keep away from him. He watched as his oldest nephew joked and laughed with her, even helping her onto her horse as they left camp, and his eyes narrowed a bit as a new suspicion began to form in his mind, one that he did not like at all. As they traveled along Thorin was quite aware of the laughter he could hear at the back of the line and he ground his teeth in irritation.

Not long after camp was made that evening he realized that he didn't see Stryker anywhere. No one knew where she was but Bofur said she was probably hunting for their dinner as she did practically every night. The dwarf watched his king with a twinkle in his eye; he wasn't blind either. When she finally appeared out of the woods and handed Bombur the carcasses of several animals his patience was gone.

"Ranger, I'd like a word with you," he snapped and stomped off towards the edge of the trees leaving her no choice but to follow.

"Where were you?" He turned on her as soon as they were out of earshot of the company. The puzzled look on her face was quickly replaced by anger at his tone.

"Finding something for us to eat, as I do almost every evening."

"You should not leave the safety of the camp without letting anyone know where you are going. The further we head east the more dangerous it is."

"Yes I am very well aware of that," she replied in annoyance. "What was so different about this evening? You've never questioned me about it in the past."

"Do not leave camp again without letting someone know where you are going. I want to know where you are at all times. I will not have a member of my company harmed because of careless behavior."

"Careless behavior?" she almost shouted at him. She couldn't understand where any of this was coming from. Yes, he would feel the well-being of everyone in the company was his concern but snapping at her and treating her as if she were a child made her dislike of him surge back to the surface. "I wouldn't call hunting for dinner careless."

"Not telling anyone where you would be is!"

"Fine, your highness," she said with a mock bow, sarcasm dripping from her words. "I shall make sure my every movement is to your liking."

"I am not finished yet," he told her as she turned to leave. "What exactly is going on between you and my nephew?"

"Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"You heard what I said. I've seen the two of you together. In fact, you are always together."

"Fíli and Kíli were the first in this company to accept me and they are my friends. They are like brothers to me and I treat them and care for them as if we were related by blood." Stryker stared at him resentfully. How dare he question her friendships?

"That's not what I see. I am not blind. I can see how my oldest nephew watches you and acts around you." Several weeks of frustration were finally pouring forth in his words but certainly that wasn't _jealousy_ he heard in his voice.

"If you want to know his feelings then I suggest you talk to him. I can only answer for my own. I look on them as nothing more than good friends and brothers."

"Good. See that it stays that way. You are a Ranger and he will be King Under the Mountain one day."

"Of course, your majesty," she seethed and quickly turned her back on him, heading back to camp. Thorin stood there and watched her go, his shoulders sagging a bit as he realized that he had probably just ruined the beginning they'd made. Why had he spoken to her like that? Why had he let his anger show? Why _was_ he angry? She did go off and get fresh meat for them many nights, tonight being no different. There was no reason to get so angry about it. A nagging little voice kept telling him he was frustrated because she was always with his nephews and he was having a hard time ignoring it. He ran his hands over his face in frustration; he should've known adding a female to their group would cause problems.

The murderous look in her eyes when Stryker returned to the fire warned the other members of the company to stay away. She shoveled in her stew, not really tasting it, and after handing her bowl back to Bombur she grabbed the axe that had been used to chop up firewood. Everyone watched with wide eyes as she stalked to the edge of the clearing and began hacking away at a tree, bits of wood flying around her. Thorin finally joined them and he could feel their question filled eyes boring into him.

"We had an argument," he finally told them with a sigh. Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle; it was becoming quite amusing to watch the dwarf king deal with the Ranger.

"We can see that, laddie. By the way she's attacking that tree its probably a good thing you stayed in the woods a while longer," Balin said with a slightly amused grin. Thorin glanced to where Stryker was and winced slightly; she was furious. The edge of the blade caught the light from the fire, flashing in the gloom as she worked out her frustration. He sighed to himself.

Bilbo had watched all this with wondering eyes and finally moved next to the wizard to try and find some answers to his many questions.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh my dear Bilbo, I do believe those two very stubborn creatures are trying to deny the attraction they feel for each other." Bilbo choked on the smoke he had just inhaled from his pipe.

"Attraction? Thorin and Stryker? He's always seems so impatient with her and she glares at him as if she'd like to see him go up in flames!"

"Have you never seen a stubborn person try to deny something that they really don't want to be true?" Bilbo thought for a moment but then had to shake his head. Yes, there were some very stubborn hobbits but he'd never seen anything like what kept occurring between the dwarf king and the Ranger. "Don't worry. They will figure it out eventually though I doubt this will be the last battle between them. They are both quite strong willed individuals."

"I will agree with you on that," Bilbo said, taking another draw on his pipe.

When Stryker had spent her energy and felt she had her anger under control she looked at the damage she'd caused to the poor tree. There was plenty of kindling for fires now. Spotting a slightly fatter piece on the ground she picked it up and carried it back to the fire, handing it to Bifur.

"I've seen you whittling away on various pieces of wood. I thought this one might be a nice size to work with," she said softly. Bifur looked at her with a smile and signed something which she knew meant thank you. For the first time Rhae wished she had paid more attention when Elrond had been teaching her Khuzdul. He had insisted she needed to learn the languages of the various races of Middle Earth so that she would never be at a disadvantage. At the time she had felt there would be no need to learn the language and considering her animosity towards Thorin at the time she did as little as possible to help her studies along. It would certainly come in handy now. She nodded at the strange dwarf and then rolled her bedroll out beside Bofur. The temptation to spite Thorin and put her bedroll near his nephews had been there but reason won out for once. Stryker had had all she could stand of the arrogant dwarf king for one day.

* * *

Throughout the next day she managed to stay calm even though Thorin's words would surface and she'd feel the anger return. He kept his nephews by his side as they rode and so she had a merry time with Bofur and Bombur. The shy cook had grown used to her and now talked freely with her and she enjoyed hearing about his family back in the Blue Mountains. She was absolutely flabbergasted when she discovered the hefty dwarf had twelve children! They managed to keep her from brooding too much on what had happened the night before. However her anger boiled over again that evening. Fíli came to engage her in one of their sparring sessions but before they could begin Thorin's voice interrupted them.

"I'll spar with our Ranger this evening, Fíli." His nephew could do nothing but walk back to sit next to his brother, a frown that matched his uncle's on his face. Thorin approached Stryker, his blade in hand.

"Why did you do that?" she huffed, hands on her hips.

"You spar with him frequently. Let's see how you fare against someone who has actually seen battle." He kept his voice calm ignoring the resentment he saw in her eyes. Despite his claim she knew why he had done it - to keep his nephew away from her. Even though she had the same suspicions about Fíli she was a grown woman and could deal with it herself without the meddling and condensation of one arrogant dwarf. She had no choice. Refusing would make her look weak and it might actually feel good to fight him. Besides, the company had gathered to watch and she couldn't deny them the show.

"Very well," she growled and took several steps away, taking her ready stance. Thorin smirked at this tiny victory and on his mark they began.

There was no warm up period like Stryker usually had with Fíli. Thorin came at her full speed bringing his sword down hard. She parried his blow, her hands stinging a bit from the strength of the hit. She recovered quickly and came at him with a blow of her own. They were the same height and he was a lot quicker than she had expected. He was also stronger than his nephew. She felt her anger drain away as she had to really concentrate so as to keep up with him. Stryker found she was once again enjoying herself and Thorin was thoroughly fascinated by how her body moved to evade his swings. There was almost a teasing look on her face as she bent and dodged around him and he felt his blood heat with more than just the rush of adrenaline. Back and forth they went, swords flashing, neither able to get an advantage on the other. Money had been bet on who would come out victorious, the group being fairly evenly split. Eventually Stryker felt her energy beginning to fade as she could not match his stamina. Her foot slipped a bit as she swung at him and she realized her error as he used her split second lack of concentration to trip her up. Refusing to lose their match she grabbed hold of his arm as she fell, taking him to the ground with her. She regretted that decision as soon as she hit the dirt and his whole weight crushed onto her. Looking up she met his eyes and felt a jolt at the spark of attraction that flashed between them. Momentarily horrified at the thought she wriggled underneath him, trying to get free, but he held her down. He had felt that same spark pass between them and was in no hurry to release her, keeping her eyes locked with his. Her struggles soon stopped and she finally lay still, struggling for breath, though she wasn't sure if it was because of his weight on her or the fact that he was looking at her like that.

"Do you yield?" he whispered, his breath warm on her face.

"I'd call it a draw, Master Oakenshield, as I brought you down as well." He was silent a moment, then smiled at her and - curses! - she felt her heart hitch a bit at the sight.

"A tie then," was his reply as he carefully got to his feet and leaned down to help her up. There was another spark of electricity as she placed her hand in his and she yanked away as soon as she was upright. Unable to think of anything to say Stryker bowed her head to him slightly before picking up her sword and rejoining the other dwarves around the fire. Try as she might she could not erase the sight of those piercing blue eyes from her mind or the sensation of having him on top of her. For a moment she had felt quite safe. Once again all her emotions were thrown into confusion, which she didn't like it one bit, and she took out her whetstone and began cleaning her sword, hoping the repetitive motion would calm her frazzled nerves.

Thorin returned more slowly, his body still tingling from where she had been pressed against him. He had hoped a sparring match would help her - and, to be honest, himself - work out some of their anger and frustration but everything had changed once he had finally been toe to toe with her. Just remembering how she had moved throughout the fight and then to have had that body trapped beneath his own caused his blood to heat again. Dwalin looked at his friend with a skeptical but slightly amused look on his face as he sat next to him.

"The lass has some fight and spirit in her," he finally remarked, eyeing Thorin.

"Aye, that she does."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Thorin stated though unconvincingly even to his own ears.

Dwalin shook his head slightly, "Oh I think you do." He then let the matter drop knowing his friend wouldn't say anything until he was ready.

Fíli had watched the entire fight between Stryker and Thorin, his lips pressed into a tight line, as he fought the realization that was unfolding before his eyes. There was a look on her face, besides the obvious determination, that he had never seen when sparring with her himself. When they had fallen to the ground and he saw the expression on her face as his uncle refused to let her go the truth was no longer undeniable. Stryker had always been kind towards him and there had always seemed to be some kind of dislike for his uncle but it was clear how she really felt. He'd also never known his uncle to show any interest in any female but it was clear things were different with their Ranger. He clinched his hands together in frustration; he had lost his chance with Stryker before he had even gotten the opportunity to try.

* * *

 **Edited/revised/updated January 2016**


	5. Chapter 5 - Falling

**A/N: I had a lot of this chapter written for the last chapter but it found its way into this one instead. I'm beginning to see that characters and stories can take on a life of their own and lead you in places you weren't exactly expecting. But hey...it means I have it ready quicker than usual! I hope you enjoy this one; it was rather fun to write. Thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and left reviews. I am truly humbled that folks like my story. :) I've also added chapter titles hoping it will help help you remember where you left off reading.  
**

 **Elsa - It won't let me respond to you. I felt sorry for him as I wrote it but they just wouldn't work and her name will be revealed soon!**

 **Dawn - I totally agree...and I'm having fun creating their story. :)**

 **As always, everything you recognize belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson; everything else is my creation.**

* * *

The rain began a few days later and it didn't stop. Stryker didn't mind at first, she'd been out in the wild without shelter many times in the past, but after a day or so even her patience was sorely tested. They hadn't come across anything that could offer substantial shelter from the rain and so at night they grouped around the base of trees, huddled in their cloaks and leaning against the trunks so as not to sleep in the mud and muck on the ground. Being soaked and not having a warm meal for a several days made for a very cranky company. Even the ever cheerful Bofur was silent though the Ranger had to chuckle when, every time he tilted his head, water would pour off his hat. Stryker had long since pushed her hood and scarf off; they weren't going to keep her dry and at this point, soaking wet, they were only a nuisance. She was positive she could feel water sloshing in the bottom of her boots.

"I don't think this rain is ever going to stop," Fíli sighed beside her. She couldn't help but smile at him as he looked like a drowned rat with drenched hair around his face and drooping mustache.

"If you're hoping for some upbeat words of encouragement you've come to the wrong Ranger," she teased. He tried not to stare at her; how was it possible she was just as pretty soaked through? Despite the painful awareness he'd come to the evening of her sparring match with his uncle, he couldn't keep himself from her side.

"My feet are going to shrivel up inside my boots and my stomach is about to turn itself inside out with hunger," Kíli growled on her other side; when aggravated or angry his resemblance to his stern uncle was uncanny.

"I've dealt with rain in the wild countless times over the years but I can't remember a time when it lasted this long," she told them.

"Perhaps we can get uncle to stop today?"

"Are you going to ask him, Kíli?" his older brother inquired and Kíli shook his head.

"If I recall we may reach a spot soon that will offer us some shelter. Its hard to tell if we'll get that far today with this blasted rain and muddy ground, though. I'll ask Thorin about stopping if I think we'll make it there; no sense in bringing it up before then." Stryker's words brought a weak smile to Kíli's face. They slipped back into silence as the ponies and horses trudged along.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" they heard Dori ask from his spot further up the line of ponies.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo called out.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards." Gandalf paused in thought though Stryker suspected it was just for show. "You know I've quite forgotten their names." She rolled her eyes a bit.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo prompted.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he ... more like you?" Stryker couldn't hold back the snigger at Bilbo's words and Gandalf looked back over his shoulder, catching her eye, a look of pretended offense on his face.

"I think he's a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf's words made her stiffen. She thought of that faint sense of Evil she'd felt on the breeze several times over the past several months. It was weak, very weak, but it was there and it was only biding its time, waiting to grow stronger. She felt sure Gandalf was aware of this and decided it was past time to talk to the wizard about it.

Not much time had passed when the company did near the small cave Stryker had known about and she moved forward to talk to Thorin as she'd promised his nephews. He rode alone at the front of the company, head bare to the rain realizing as she had that a cloak wasn't going to keep him dry now. Her sudden appearance at his side startled him a little bit having not heard her approach. Rangers were well known for being able to suddenly appear out of nowhere but he hadn't thought it would be even be possible for one of them to be so silent on a horse _and_ in the rain. Since their conversation and sparring session several days before they had settled back into a tense truce but she remained distant from him, still preferring the company of his nephews and Bofur. He wished he knew what it was in her past that had caused the dislike she held for him. If he knew how he had offended her at some point in the past perhaps he could rectify the wrong or at least apologize for it.

"Master Oakenshield, there is a small cave just ahead. It is big enough for the entire company to shelter under with a fire. My suggestion would be to stop and rest for a bit, dry out and get a warm meal. I don't think I can stand much more of this cantankerous bunch. Hopefully this cursed rain will cease by tomorrow." Thorin didn't want to stop; the further he went east the stronger he could feel the pull of Erebor in his veins and wanted to keep moving towards it. However he knew how miserable his company was and that it would only get worse as the rain continued. He certainly wasn't enjoying being soaked through. The Ranger, wet braid draped over her shoulder and cloak hanging in wet folds around her body, looked as aggravated as he felt.

"I agree, Ranger. I'm rather tired of Dori's complaining." She smirked at him and then returned to his nephews.

"Well that was easy."

"He agreed?" Kíli was a bit astonished. He'd been expecting some kind of argument, conversations between his uncle and the Ranger usually ended up in one.

"I believe he's tired of all the nonstop complaining," she said with a grin.

Fíli chuckled, "I don't think Dori has drawn a breath all day."

To their relief the cave appeared sooner than they had hoped and they all stumbled in, immensely grateful to be out of the rain. Glóin and Oin didn't even have to be told to start a fire and Stryker watched in amazement as they were able to get one started. As much as she had hoped for one once they found shelter she hadn't really expected them to get one going so quickly with everything so damp.

"They, like their father Gróin, are Firestarters. They can start a fire anywhere, in any conditions," Bofur told her, seeing the look on her face. She nodded in understanding and stood up, heading to the mouth of the cave as everyone crowded around the fire. It was tempting to just sit and attempt to dry off but they needed food.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Seeing as we now have a fire and we haven't had a proper meal in days, I'm going to go find Bombur something to cook." She turned to see Thorin standing behind her, arms crossed across his chest.

"You shouldn't go out alone." She sighed and couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Fíli, Kíli, see if you can find some dry firewood. The Ranger and I are going to find some supper." His nephews looked at him a bit surprised and Stryker frowned slightly before turning and heading out of the cave, forcing him to follow her. Ever since their sparring match and that confusing moment on the ground afterward she had tried quite hard to avoid being alone with the dwarf king. She needed to regain control of her emotions where he was concerned. Thorin didn't speak as they headed into the trees and watched as she moved cautiously, bow in hand with an arrow notched and ready. It really amazed him how quietly she could move, seeming like she didn't even touch the ground, and -

"We'll never see anything with you stomping through the leaves like that." A soft chuckle accompanied her whispered words. He shook his head with a small grin and tried to move more carefully, stealth wasn't exactly a dwarfish trait, and the incessant rain made it that much more difficult. After several more minutes she signaled for him to freeze and they crouched down at the edge of a small rock ledge, staring down into the trees at the bottom of a hill. He looked over her shoulder, trying to see what she had spotted, and as he did so he caught the faint scent of lavender coming from her drenched hair. It was a comforting scent and he had the sudden urge to bury his nose in her braid. Shaking off that inappropriate thought he refocused and stared back down the hill and finally saw a deer moving through the brush.

"How did you manage to see that?" he whispered. She shivered as his breath grazed her ear and she hoped he would think it was from the cold.

"Practice." She was waiting for it to move closer to their location, not wanting to miss and lose their meal. When she felt it was close enough she let loose her arrow. The deer jerked when it hit him and tried to run but only made it a few feet before it crashed to the ground. She stood up with a smile.

"Well, there's dinner. Let's go grab it and get it back to Bombur. I'm starving." She took a step forward but when she looked back over her shoulder to see if Thorin was coming with her, the rocks under her feet suddenly gave way. The ground was saturated and everything began to slide down the hill, taking her with it. She yelped in surprise and flung out her arm to try and catch hold of something to stop her fall but her fingers only grazed what she thought was a tree root, only managing to jerk her shoulder painfully. She tumbled down the hill with the mud and rocks, feeling things cutting and bruising her skin through her clothes, crying out once as her head hit something hard in the ground. Her descent was halted as she slammed into a tree trunk at the bottom of the hill and the last thing she remembered before everything went black was that she tasted dirt and could hear Thorin yell out her name.

He had glanced down at the fallen deer when he heard Stryker's cry and jerking his head up he'd seen the look of surprise on her face as the ground gave way underneath her. He'd reached for her when she'd stretched a hand out to stop her fall but he wasn't fast enough. Watching in horror as she fell down the hill he yelled out her name when he saw her body hit the tree. Carefully he made his way down after her, slipping and sliding until he finally reached where she lay limp and unmoving, her back to him. Panic clutched at him. Falling to his knees next to her he rolled her carefully onto her back, relived to see that she was breathing. He noticed blood on the side of her face, the crimson streaks in start contrast to how pale her face suddenly seemed, and gently brushed her hair aside to find the wound, which was above her left ear and still bleeding. He called her name softly, tapping her cheeks, hoping her eyes would open. When, after a few minutes, she still hadn't moved he lifted her into his arms and began to make his way back to their camp. Not being able to go back up the way they'd come down, he had to walk along the hill until he found a spot that wasn't as steep. She seemed so fragile in his arms and it amazed him that someone so small could be so strong. As he made his way back to the company he felt Stryker stir a bit against his chest and relief shot through him. He thought he heard her mumble his name but he wasn't sure.

There were cries of surprise when he appeared at the mouth of the cave with the Ranger limp in his arms. He laid her carefully by the fire and Oin hurried over, looking up at the king before turning his attention to the pale woman on the ground.

"The ground gave way underneath her," Thorin responded to the unanswered question. "She fell down the hill and into a tree at the bottom."

"Did she wake at all?" the healer asked.

"No but she began to move some right before I brought her in here." Oin only nodded and Thorin forced himself to step back to give the elderly dwarf room. There was nothing he could do for her at the moment and he hated feeling useless. He watched as Oin began checking the visible bruises and gashes, calling out for someone to bring him his bag. He happened to catch Gandalf's eye and the look of concern on the wizard's face made his heart sink to his bollocks.

"Fíli, Kíli, come with me." The brothers looked up from watching Oin with Stryker and reluctantly followed. Fíli did not want to leave with her laying there like that but he knew he had no choice when Thorin spoke in that tone. He had secretly clung to the hope that his uncle wasn't affected by Stryker but the look on his face as he'd brought her in the cave and watched Oin working on her crushed those last unspoken hopes.

"Where are we going, Thorin?" Kíli asked.

"Stryker killed a deer right before she fell. I'll not have it go to waste." He knew it sounded ridiculous but he had to do something, anything, rather than stand there and watch her bleed. As they approached where the deer lay in the trees Fíli looked back up the hill, the spot where Stryker fell obvious by the long marks through the dirt and leaves. While Kíli and Thorin were occupied he walked up the hill a bit, his eyes raking over the ground where she had fallen. About halfway down there was a large rock jutting out of the dirt and he noticed blood streaked along the top. It made his heart clinch to think of the gash it most likely made on her skin. A bit further down, closer to the tree she'd slammed in to, he came across her bow, miraculously still in one piece. He ran his hand over the smooth wood, remembering Stryker telling him that her father had given her the bow not long before he died, thus making it extra precious to her. It gave him a sense of satisfaction knowing he would be able to return it to her. He picked up the few arrows that had scattered across the ground before returning to where his brother and uncle were preparing to head back up to the others.

"Where did you find that?" Thorin asked, his gaze alighting on the bow slung over Fِíli's back.

"Back where she fell," he replied, gesturing behind him. "She'll be glad its not lost or broken."

"Did you find anything else?"

"Just these few arrows - and a rock about halfway down that had quite a bit of blood on it." Thorin flinched at the words recalling the gash above her ear that had still been bleeding when he left her with Oin.

"Come on, let's get back."

* * *

Stryker ached all over. She felt like - well, like she'd just tumbled down a rather steep hill and into a tree. When she'd finally pulled her eyes open she was momentarily surprised to see Oin over her.

"Hold still, lass," the dwarf said kindly. "You've got a nasty cut above your ear that I'm trying to close up." She closed her eyes while he working, trying to ignore the stinging she felt as he did so.

"It's good to see you awake, my dear," Gandalf's voice came from somewhere to her right. "From what Thorin said you took quite a tumble."

"Thorin," she mumbled. In the fog of her mind she seemed to recall feeling him carrying her, his worried voice calling her name. "Where is he?"

"He took the lads with him after he brought you back, said something about a deer," Dwalin appeared behind Oin and she was surprised to see him looking at her with concern.

"A deer?" She struggled to remember what had happened before she fell. "Oh! I had shot one for our dinner right before the ground crumbled beneath me."

"Can you move everything, lass?" Oin asked, helping her to sit up. Stryker shifted her legs and arms and the healer grunted in satisfaction. "Good. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I need to tend to the cuts on your back and check to make sure you don't have any broken ribs." She wasn't sure what he meant until she realized he was gesturing at her tunic and nodded. She paused and stared at the dwarves still sitting in the cave and lifted an eyebrow. It took them a moment but they got the point and all went and sat at the entrance, their backs to her and Oin. She had on a sleeveless undershirt but it really wasn't how she wanted a group of dwarves and a hobbit to see her. As she finally lifted the tunic over her head she felt not only her right shoulder protest but pain somewhere around her right side and winced.

"Is it your shoulder?"

"Yes and my ribs, I think." Oin began putting salve on the scratches that lined mostly her back and arms and she was glad they weren't as deep as the gash above her ear. That one was still stinging.

"I'm going to trying moving your arm around now to make sure its not been pulled out of joint. This is probably going to hurt a bit, lass." Stryker merely nodded, hissing a bit at one point. "It'll be alright. Its just a pulled muscle. You're lucky its not torn. That would take quite a while to heal."

"Yeah, lucky me." He moved to face her and she lifted her undershirt enough so he could check her ribs.

"From the looks of that bruise I'd say you've got some bruised ribs but I don't think any of them are broken."

"Again, lucky me," she replied a tad sarcastically and he smiled knowingly at her.

"You're a tough one, Stryker," he said approvingly. He had her face the fire, staring into her eyes to make sure she hadn't knocked her head too hard, then nodded in satisfaction.

Thorin and his nephews returned to the cave, handing the venison to Bombur. The dwarf king stared at the rest of his company lounging at the entrance, all pointedly facing outward. He looked questioningly at Balin.

"Oin is still working on her but -" Thorin didn't wait to hear what else his old friend had to say. He stepped around Ori and Nori to get into the space beyond but stopped in his tracks as he came to where the healer and ranger sat. Her back was to him and she was clad in nothing but some kind of sleeveless undershirt and her leggings. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her bare skin in the glow from the fire. There were numerous cuts and bruises visible from her fall and there was mud splattered everywhere but it couldn't hide her perfect form. Swallowing nervously he was finally able to clear his throat, alerting them to his presence. Oin looked over the Ranger's shoulder at him.

"Is she alright?"

"Aye, she'll survive."

Stryker tried to peer over her shoulder at him and he saw the grimace cross her features as she moved. His face deepened into a frown.

"She doesn't look alright."

"Just a pulled muscle in her shoulder and a couple bruised ribs, nothing that won't heal," Oin told him as he began to put his supplies back in his bag.

"I'm sitting right here. Don't talk about me like I'm not." Thorin couldn't help but smirk; the fall hadn't damaged her tongue. He heard her low hiss of pain as she struggled into her tunic.

"Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment." She looked at him as he squatted next to her. "But I want to thank you."

"What for?"

"They said you brought me back up here."

"Yes but I don't need your thanks for that. I wasn't going to leave you in a heap at the base of a tree." His face flushed a bit as he recalled how he had liked the feel of her in his arms.

"Well, you have my thanks just the same."

* * *

Thorin wasn't able to get near her for the rest of the evening as she was surrounded at dinner by his nephews - of course, he thought a trifle bitterly - and Bofur and Bilbo. Gandalf was keeping a close eye on her as well. He even noticed that Nori and Dori being much more courteous than usual. She acted like her normal self, joking and laughing with his company, but he could see her grit her teeth in pain a few times throughout the meal, wrapping an arm around her middle, and the darkness under her eyes proclaimed her exhaustion. Later, as they sat talking around the fire Gandalf approached her with a cup of tea he'd had Dori make.

"Here, Rhaella, I think this may help you sleep this evening."

"Thank you, Gandalf, but I assure you I'll be fine."

"Once you try to lay down you may think differently." She nodded and accepted the offered drink, which she soon found had more than just tea in it. She could taste herbs and shot the wizard a knowing smirk. Bilbo, sitting next to Gandalf, had picked up on something else in their little exchange.

"Isn't your name Stryker? Why did Gandalf just call you Rhaella?" the Halfling asked. The rest of the company just looked at her a hint of surprise and suspicion in some of their eyes. She was too worn out to worry about it.

"Yes, Bilbo, you heard correctly. Rhaella is my name, Stryker is the name I took when I became a Ranger."

"Why?"

"Protection in the wild."

"We travel through Middle Earth but we don't hide behind a false name," Glóin spoke up, suspicion clear in his voice. Thorin was looking at her with a frown, wondering why she would hide her true name.

"What do you know about the history of my people, Master Glóin?" The red haired dwarf merely shrugged. "The Dunedain are descendants of Isildur who, at the end of the Battle of Dagorlad, managed to defeat Sauron and cut the One Ring from his hand. Since that moment, those with the blood of Isildur in their veins have been hunted. While I am not a direct heir the blood runs in my veins."

"Hunted? By who?" The question came from Nori who was seated next to his brother as Ori wrote frantically in his journal, not wanting to miss a detail of her story.

"By the agents of Sauron - the orcs and goblins."

"But Isildur defeated Sauron, isn't that what you just told us?" Bofur asked.

"Yes, Sauron was defeated but only his physical body. His spirit, however, was not vanquished, and fled. His minions do his bidding and search for those descended from Isildur, determined to destroy the bloodline. That is why we do not use our true names in the wild; they are only used among those we trust. It is to protect our families, to protect the line of Isildur." They were quiet for a moment as each took in this information. She thought on something for a bit longer and then continued, "I consider you my friends, my family, and I trust you." She noticed the surprised expressions on the faces of Dwalin, Glóin, and Dori; they hadn't been expecting such an admission from her.

"If Sauron is not truly dead then where is he and what is he doing?" Bilbo's voice was just above a whisper.

"Waiting, Mister Baggins. Waiting and biding his time." She would say no more. An uncomfortable silence fell over them at her words. Thorin caught the glance Stryker - _Rhaella_ \- gave Gandalf and it filled him with trepidation; he knew there was more to it than just what she was telling them.

"Now if you will forgive me, I think it's time for me to try and sleep." When she laid down she realized that some of the company had added their extra blankets to her bedroll thus giving her a more cushioned place to rest. As the medicine worked in her veins and pushed her to sleep she smiled at the thoughtfulness of dwarves.

Thorin remained seated by the mouth of the cave unable to sleep. When he closed his eyes he saw that momentary look of fear flash across her face before she fell out of his reach. The sound of her body slamming into that tree still sounded in his head as well. She shouldn't have come on this quest; he'd known she'd get hurt. Females didn't belong in the wild. No, that wasn't quite fair. It could have happened to any of the company if they'd been standing there where the ground gave way. She wasn't laying there hurt because of her gender but because of bad luck. But by Mahal the sight of blood running down her face had scared him. So he sat watching the Ranger while she slept. Whatever Gandalf had given her hadn't completely worked as every time she moved a little he could hear her groan in pain.

"Your feelings are clear as day on your face," Dwalin commented. He'd sat and observed his friend watching the Ranger, various emotions playing across his face. Having never seen Thorin show more than just a slight passing interest in any female, Dwalin was intrigued at who had finally caught his attention. True, the burly dwarf had not thought the Ranger should continue with them once they discovered she _was_ a she but he hadn't had anything to complain about where she was concerned since. The lass found them fresh meat, did whatever tasks Thorin gave her, frequently took watch and had to be forced to let someone relieve her, and she was actually quite good with her sword. She also had a quick, fiery temper and was not lacking in sass and sarcasm. After thinking it all over he had been surprised to find that he liked the lass and he was now immensely enjoying watching his friend's struggle.

"I am worried about her. She fell quite a ways and hit the tree pretty hard."

"You can say that if you like."

"It is the truth. She is a member of my company and under my protection."

"I saw your face as you carried her in here. Your reaction wouldn't be quite the same if it was Ori laying there injured."

"Females have no place out here and I don't want the rest of the company thinking they need to be at her beck and call now that she's been injured."

"You can deny it all you want, Thorin. Just remember, no one may be courting her now but don't think that there isn't someone out there that will be all too happy to snatch up such a female. She's rather comely and has fire in her." Thorin's head snapped around and his eyes narrowed slightly at his friend.

"Do _you_ like the Ranger?"

"Aye, I like her just fine, but not in the way you imply. She's pretty enough but I prefer my females with a bit more heft to them and a beard. However that doesn't mean that there aren't others in this company that wouldn't be eager to claim her." Dwalin rose then and found his bedroll, leaving Thorin to brood over his words. The king knew exactly who his friend was talking about and decided he'd put off talking with his nephew for too long. He could not lose control of this situation. They had a quest to complete, a destiny to fulfill, and he was not going to let anything distract them.

* * *

 **Revised/Updated January 2016**


	6. Chapter 6 - Onward

**A/N: So very sorry about the delay in posting this next chapter. All four in my house got hit with a nasty stomach virus and were down all weekend! I didn't even have the strength to sit up. But...much better now! :) The song Rhae sings in this chapter is The Mystic's Dream by Loreena McKennitt (I love her music and actually have it playing when I'm writing, specifically my favorite album "The Book of Secrets."). I don't envision the Ranger having such a high singing voice though. This chapter is kind of filler to help move my story along but...trolls! Trolls are coming. Hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Just4Me: Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

 **As always everything belongs to Tolkien and/or Peter Jackson except the stuff you don't recognize.**

* * *

Thorin decided they would rest for a day to allow the Ranger a little time to recover. He knew she was hurting despite how well she hid it. Knowing well the pain of trying to move, much less sit a horse, with injured ribs was something he was quite familiar with and he didn't want her injured further. The company welcomed the news with cheers - except the Ranger. Though he was expecting this he still couldn't keep the aggravated sigh from escaping his lips.

"We do not need to delay. It is just some pulled muscles. I am fine and do not want to be accused of being a burden." Rhaella stood before him, ready for travel, the arm of her injured shoulder in a sling, and anger sparking in her brown eyes.

"You are not a burden. I would be doing the same for any member of my company in the same situation. We could all use a day of rest."

"I hope you remember your words in case you try to throw this back in my face at a later date." She still wasn't convinced. Stubborn woman, he thought.

"Then you may remind me however you see fit should such an incident occur." This finally brought a slight smirk to her face.

"You can be sure I will." She left him and retreated to sit with Gandalf and Bilbo. Though she would never admit it the thought of being jolted by her horse all day had filled her with dread and a day to relax was welcome.

Looking up from the fire Gandalf gave her a warm smile, "How are you this morning?"

"Stiff and sore."

"You'll be alright?" Bilbo's voice was full of concern.

"Don't worry about me, Bilbo. This isn't the first time, nor do I think it will be the last time, that I've suffered through bruised ribs and pulled muscles, though it is the first time I've received such injuries from a tree."

"You looked white as a ghost when Thorin brought you back yesterday." He was clearly still distressed over the previous day's event.

"Well, how about I go toss you into a tree and see how you look afterwards?" Rhaella responded with a devious gleam in her eye.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, I assure you. I was just worried about you."

"I appreciate that but I promise you that I will be right as rain again within a few days."

"Thorin looked positively panicked yesterday," he said nonchalantly, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Bilbo had also noticed the sparks between the leader of their company and the sarcastic Ranger. It puzzled him a bit as he was only accustomed to seeing hobbits court and he wondered if all of those from the races of men and dwarves were so blind and stubborn when it came to attachments to others. Rhaella stared at him in silence for a few moments, unsure how to respond to this bit of information.

"I'm sure he would've been concerned no matter who it had happened to."

"Yes, but he wouldn't have carried anyone else in the company as he carried you," Gandalf added with a twinkle in his eye.

"There is no point in talking about this," she huffed, very flustered. "I was injured, he helped me. That's the end of it." Bilbo noticed how flushed her face looked and was content to let the matter drop; he didn't want to make her angry. The wizard, however, was not quite finished.

"Remember what I said when you asked why you were on this quest? You have a purpose here even beyond what we can see. Don't think all that needs to be accomplished will be by brute force alone. Perhaps you will find what you have been seeking as well." She frowned at Gandalf's words, wishing he could just say what was going on but knowing that wasn't his way.

"I am a Ranger and here for no purpose besides as a guide and possible diplomat." Rhaella gave him a last, rather annoyed look and then moved to the other side of the fire to sit with Bifur and Ori.

"And they say dwarves are stubborn," the wizard chuckled.

* * *

After the Ranger had joined the wizard and the Halfling by the fire Thorin approached his nephew and motioned for him to follow. He hoped he hadn't waited too long to have this discussion with Fíli but knew it had to be done. There was too much at stake and he could not allow anything to possibly hinder the outcome of their quest. Once they were away from the company Thorin stopped and faced his nephew.

"What exactly is between you and the Ranger?"

"What do you mean?" Fِíli knew what was coming. He had been hoping his uncle would not broach this subject with him, not wanting to discuss it, but it appeared he would have to.

"I am not so old that I'm blind. Everyone has seen how you are with her and I want to know just how attached you have become."

"There is nothing inappropriate in my relationship with Rhae." Thorin bristled slightly at hearing how Fِíli used a nickname when speaking of her. That spoke of some kind of intimacy.

"So you admit there _is_ a relationship?" That came out harsher than he'd intended and ice blue eyes that matched his own flashed in anger.

"I have no desire to deny that we have a relationship; we are _friends_. We find each other's company enjoyable. She is intriguing and fun to be around."

"That is what she said as well." Fíli's eyes narrowed at his uncle when he realized Thorin had discussed something of this nature with Rhae. He could only imagine how condescending he had been to her. "You are my heir, Fíli, a future King Under the Mountain, and she is just a Ranger. You do not want to form an attachment now that you may regret later."

"We have nothing to hide."

"So you are not courting her?"

"No, I am not."

"And you don't have feelings for her beyond what is appropriate for friends?"

Fíli had to pause for a moment and think of the consequences of his words - what he wanted to say and what he knew he had to say. For the first time in his life he lied to his uncle. "No, Thorin."

Thorin felt a sense of relief wash over him at his nephew's words though he couldn't explain why he should feel such a way. He told himself he was glad his heir hadn't gotten himself tangled in something inappropriate for an Heir of Erebor. As he turned to head back to the cave his satisfaction was clear on his face and Fíli had to grit his teeth to swallow the emotions that threatened to bubble out. He tried not to feel resentment towards his uncle despite the hidden hypocrisy of his words - a Ranger wasn't good enough for the heir but apparently quite enough for the _King_. Besides being aggravated, Fíli was also quite surprised at his uncle's attraction to Rhae. He'd never known Thorin to show any interest in any of the dwarrowdams back in the Blue Mountains, always proclaiming himself too busy to worry about such matters. Reaching deep within himself he came to a decision, painful though it was. No matter what it cost him, he would not stand in the way of his uncle's happiness as he'd had so little of it since Smaug took Erebor.

* * *

That evening, revived by a day of rest, the company was in fine spirits as they sat around the fire. They joked and laughed, told stories, and pulled their instruments out and sang as well. Rhaella sat with them, enjoying their merrymaking. Their songs spoke of life, love, and loss and she was enchanted. She much preferred their music over what she had heard elsewhere. The sound of their voices flowing in harmony was wonderful. Kíli even tried to get her to dance at one point but she shooed him away with a laugh; she couldn't imagine trying to dance with her side hurting the way it did.

"Surely you have some songs or dances to share as well, Rhaella?" Bofur inquired, setting his clarinet in his lap.

"We did have some music and dancing in the camps but I never took much part in the revelries. I can't dance at the moment anyway. The music that sticks with me is what I remember my mother singing when I was a child."

"Could you share one with us?" Ori asked quietly. She thought for a moment, searching for an appropriate tune, and then nodded. It had been quite a while since she had used her voice in song but she knew the company would appreciate the effort and the story. It was one that had been sung by many of the Rangers, not just her mother, its sad words reflecting her race's own feelings of loss. After just a couple lines a few of the dwarves picked up their instruments and played softly along with her words.

 _A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
There that my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you_

 _A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
Then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
Darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call, call me home_

 _And so it's there that my homage's due  
Clutch-ed by the still of the night  
Now I feel, feel you move  
And every breath, breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutch-ed by the still of the night  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you_

 _A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
There at my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you_

She had closed her eyes as she sang, swaying slightly, being transported by not only the words resurfacing from her past but by the gentle music the dwarves had accompanied her with. It brought a smile to her face. Despite the ache in her shoulder and side she was quite happy and content. Perhaps Gandalf had been right. Perhaps this was what she had been seeking without even being aware of it - companionship, contentment, friends, _family_. These things she had not had in many, many years. The life of a Ranger was, by necessity, a lonely one. She had never felt dissatisfied or unhappy but now she wondered if she would be able to return quietly to that life once this quest was over. Could she be content by herself in the silence of the woods outside the Shire again? Or would the memory of these evenings haunt her? It was something she would have to consider at a later date.

Thorin had watched Rhaella as she sang, at first surprised at her voice, having never expected such out of the Ranger, and then completely enthralled. The sound swirled around him, comforting, the words reaching in and touching his heart in a way he hadn't thought possible at this point in his life. He tried to ignore it, tried to convince himself it was merely his enjoyment of her song and nothing more. He was Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, and on a quest to reclaim his lost kingdom. There was no room for anything else in his life - or heart - right now. Anything else would distract him, cause him to lose focus on what was really important. When her song ended and the last sounds of music faded she opened her eyes and they locked on to his immediately as he had been unable to stop staring at her across the fire.

"That was lovely, lass. Thank you for sharing it with us."

"You are welcome, Bofur. It has been many years since I attempted to sing."

"It was beautiful, Rhaella," Bilbo praised as he sat between her and Gandalf enjoying some Old Toby in his pipe. "You said you remembered songs from your mother?"

"Yes. Most of my memories of her involve music in some way. She was always singing and had a beautiful voice."

"You inherited your mother's gift," Balin told her and she blushed slightly, not comfortable with personal compliments.

"It is full of love and longing," Ori said quietly and she smiled at the young dwarf. He was always so easily overshadowed but he certainly didn't miss much that happened around him.

"Like a song you would sing for your One," Bofur added.

"Your One?" This wasn't something she had heard in her scant interactions with dwarves in the past.

"Yes, lass. Dwarves love only once in their life. When they find their true love, their One, it is like they have found their other half. Some know it as soon as it happens while it can take awhile for others to realize what is in front of them. But it is a strong, true love that nothing can break, not time or distance," Glóin explained.

"My mother always sang it so I suppose she was singing about my father. Once I got older and thought about the words, it seemed like it could be about the love and longing for a home that is always calling to you which is why I chose it to sing for you."

"It is like the call of Erebor," Thorin mused softly.

"Thank you for singing it for us, Rhae."

"You are most welcome, Kíli." The music began again and she was spared further conversation. Sipping at another cup of tea containing Gandalf's herbs she became aware of Thorin's continued gaze upon her. When the long held disgust she'd always felt for him did not surface she realized with a start that it had long since left her. What did she feel towards this dwarf king? She respected him, admired him what a good leader he was, but more than that? No, it was impossible, especially after what he had done all those years ago.

* * *

Their break ended early the next morning. Despite feeling rested Rhaella still ached all over and found it hard to mount up on her horse. After a few attempts she finally just gritted her teeth and hauled herself up; the throbbing pain would cease once she wasn't moving.

"Let me know if you need to stop because of the pain," Thorin told her, bringing his pony next to where she waited.

"That won't be necessary. Once we get moving I will be quite fine. Tálagor will take care not to jostle me too much."

"Tálagor? I've heard you call him that a few times. What does it mean?"

"Fast foot," she explained, patting the black mane of the animal underneath her. The dwarf king simply nodded and moved off, everyone falling in line behind him.

They traveled for several hours, only stopping for a quick mid-day meal. While glad he had let his company and the Ranger rest a day, Thorin was eager to continue on their way and wanted to make up as much time as possible. Erebor was calling to him and he was desperate to answer. To him it felt like they had barely started on their way to reclaiming their homeland. It was making him edgy. The relative easy of their journey so far was also making him uneasy. He called the Ranger to join him at the front.

"I am feeling just fine." He could've sworn she was pouting as she brought her horse next to him.

"I'm glad to hear it though that's not why I asked you to join me. You say you are quite familiar with the wild so perhaps you can explain the lack of - undesirable confrontation so far?"

"You mean why haven't we seen any orcs?" He nodded. "We have not journeyed so far east as to really expect them except under rare circumstances. They haven't gotten quite bold enough - yet - to come this far. Once we cross the river, however, I would suggest putting two at a time on watch each evening. The land -" Thorin looked up when the Ranger stopped mid-sentence. A worried expression covered her face.

"What is it?"

"Curses! The river. I hadn't considered the river." She nudged Tálagor and quickly rode ahead of the group, disappearing around a bend in the road. When she didn't immediately return Thorin urged the group forward at a quicker pace. A low roaring sound began to fill his ears and when they came out from the line of trees he spotted the Ranger at the edge of the river. A swollen, roaring, angry river.

"I hadn't considered what all that blasted rain would do to the river," she muttered as he came along side her.

"Is there another place to cross?"

She shook her head. "Not unless you want to go a hundred miles or so north and I would not advise that. To travel further north would put us much too close to the Ettenmoors."

"Then we will have to cross carefully." The group groaned silently at the thought of having to enter that swirling water but followed Thorin.

Rhaella and Fíli brought up the rear of the line to make sure everyone got across. As they watched the rest of the company tentatively cross the swollen and roaring river she again cursed the rain that had fallen for so many days. It had already caused too many issues. When Bombur's pony clambered up the far bank she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ready?" Fíli asked, casting a quick glance in her direction.

"Aye, let's get this over with."

"I'll take the downstream side," the blonde dwarf stated. Rhaella nodded and they urged their mounts into the swirling water. Tálagor jerked underneath her, fighting against the bit in his mouth, but she ran a hand soothingly down his neck, talking to him in a low voice and he calmed down after a moment. They picked their way carefully across the river, the water coming higher and higher as they reached the center. Everyone on the opposite bank watched, holding their breath until the final two members made it safely across. Just as Rhae thought they were going to make it she saw Fíli's horse stumble, tipping him over into the water before being washed downstream.

"Fíli!" Without thinking she reached out and managed to grab hold of one of the straps holding his swords on his back. Luckily he had fallen to the left and towards her or else she wouldn't have been able to save him. The extra weight and the sudden jerk against her side made her shoulder and ribs scream in pain. She wouldn't let herself think of that at the moment as she had to concentrate on hanging on to the dwarf that the water was trying hard to rip away from her. With one hand clutched on Tálagor's reins and the other clutched to Fíli she strained to hang on and urge the horse towards the riverbank. The force of the river was relentless and she felt herself slipping. Before she was yanked off her mount she managed to wrap the reins around her hand an extra time; she was not going to allow the river to have them. The cold water took her breath away and she was momentarily submerged and she cried out as she felt pain in her other shoulder, water filling her mouth. The leather reins tightened on her arm, popping her back to the surface.

"Fíli, hang on to me!" she yelled over the roar of water. He got his body turned around and grabbed onto her arm, pulling himself closer to her. Once she didn't have his weight pulling her downstream she was able to get her feet to touch the riverbed though the water swirled around her mouth and she struggled to keep above it. "Wrap your arms around me. I can't hold you much longer and I need both hands to hang on to Tálagor!" As he did so she began shouting words of encouragement to her horse and the beast slowly made his way to the riverside, pulling the burden of the Ranger and the dwarf to safety. Relief flooded through her when she felt the upward slope of the riverbank under her boots. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the water. As she collapsed on the ground she checked to make sure Fíli was on solid ground and then looked up gratefully at her rescuer.

"Thank you, Bifur. I don't know if I would've been able to stumble up out of the water." He smiled at her and said something earnestly in Khuzdul.

"He said how could he not help you?" Bofur translated, appearing next to his cousin. " You almost drowned yourself to save our heir. Besides, you are a part of us now." Giving them a grateful smile Rhae tried to push herself up off the rocks but collapsed again when pain shot through her left shoulder. The cousins helped her to her feet, Bofur keeping an arm around her as they made their way to where most of the company waited, horrified at what had almost happened. They helped her to sit on a patch of grass near Oin so he could check her shoulder. Fíli, helped by his brother and Dwalin, sat next to her.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, thanks to you."

She waved off his words, "You do not have to thank me. There's no way I'd let you drown while there's breath in my body." He reached over and squeezed her hand. After checking them both over Oin declared Fíli no worse for wear and that the Ranger had merely pulled a muscle in her other shoulder. She groaned inwardly; how in the world was she going to be able to use her bow?

Thorin had hovered over his nephew since he was pulled from the river, the panic he had felt when he saw him tip over into the rushing water taking a long time to fade. If not for the Ranger's quick thinking he would have lost his heir; there was no way any of them would've been able to get downriver fast enough to save him. The Ranger. He tried not to think how his stomach had again dropped to his bollocks as he'd watched her desperately hang on to Fíli, refusing to let him go even when it pulled her from her own horse. He had no idea how she had managed it but he would be eternally grateful. When he was certain Fíli had suffered no injuries he turned his attention to the female. She was sitting with her back against a small tree, eyes closed.

She became aware of a shadow over her and reluctantly opened her eyes. "Thank you," Thorin said, for once towering above her.

"You're welcome. I would've done the same for any member of the company, though I am immensely glad it wasn't Bombur." He couldn't help but laugh, amazed she could joke at a moment like this. The rest of the dwarves' heads snapped around at a sound they rarely heard. Gandalf and Balin exchanged knowing glances.

"Will you be alright?"

"Just another pulled shoulder muscle. I'll be fine once I dry out."

"I don't plan on traveling much further today."

"I said I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Thorin put his hand out to help her to her feet and after a thoughtful pause she took it without a word, struggling to stand. The warmth from his touch shot up her arm and she almost jerked away, surprised at the sudden thought that she would like to feel that warmth wrapped around her. He followed her to her horse and Rhae almost jumped out of her skin when she felt him place his hands on either side of her waist.

"No arguing," he said from behind her. "With two injured shoulders you will need assistance getting on that horse." She had to admit to the truth in his words. It had been a struggle to get on with one hurt; it would be impossible to do with both sides in pain. He lifted her up and she stared at her hands, wondering why they were trembling slightly as she picked up the reins.

"He is a good horse," Thorin stated, rubbing Tálagor's nose.

"That he is. I would never have made it across without his help." The dwarf king looked up at her for a moment longer before heading to his own pony. As the company once again started off down the road, Rhaella tried to forget how good his hands had felt on her waist and how her hands had been shaking afterward.

* * *

 **Revised/updated January 2016**


	7. Chapter 7 - Survival

**A/N: Much longer chapter here for your reading enjoyment. I just felt these two big sequences needed to be kept together. Some fun, some trolls, some action. We will finally see some elves in the next chapter. :)**

 **Just4Me: He can be quite hypocritical can't he...or maybe its just dwarven stubbornness? ;)**

 **Thank you again for all the new followers and the reviews. They are really appreciated! I hope I am doing the original story justice and not mucking it up with my OC. :)  
**

 **As always, everything you recognize belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Anything you don't recognize is my creation.**

* * *

They traveled far that day and did not stop until right at sundown. Rhaella discovered a new meaning to the word stiff as she cautiously slid from her horse. At least the road had been fairly smooth and so she hadn't been jolted around too much. Everything ached but nothing seemed any worse than it had that morning and the constant dull pain had kept her reaction to Thorin off her mind for most of the day. After finishing her portion of rabbit stew she accepted Dori's tea containing Gandalf's healing herbs without question, gulping it down and then curling up in her bedroll. She was exhausted and she hurt and was not in the right frame of mind to sit up by the fire. Without the Ranger to join in their conversation and song the company ended up turning in early, some beginning to realize just what the lone female actually brought to the group. Thorin, remembering her words of caution about once they crossed the river, assigned Fíli and Dori first watch. Before he fell asleep he couldn't help but lift his head to check on their Ranger, spotting her by Kíli and Bofur. Her quietness worried him but he knew she was still in pain and exhausted and he tried to calm his nerves with that bit of common sense.

Rhae woke with the rising of the sun the next morning. Expecting the now familiar ache in her side and shoulders she was pleasantly surprised at how much less the pain seemed. It certainly wasn't gone but it was better and that small fact put a smile on her face. Perhaps those herbs of Gandalf's were actually working. Seeing as she was the only one awake she decided it was the perfect time to try to clean herself off and she headed down to the stream below their campsite, nodding at Nori and Dwalin as she passed where they were still on watch. Her plunge into the river had removed most of the dirt and blood from her hill tumbling adventure but the river itself had been rather muddy and she had crawled through the rocks and mud on its banks after being pulled from the water. Pleased to see that several trees and bushes provided her concealment from the dwarves, she removed her filthy clothes and waded into the waist deep stream.

The water was cool but not frigid, thankfully, and she quickly set to work, first cleaning her dirty clothes and then removing the dried mud from her body and hair. Rhae knew it was only a matter of time before her companions would begin awakening and come looking for her and she wasn't keen on being seen by one of the dwarves. Her shoulders still ached but the dull pain was much more manageable than it had been. The bruising on her ribs hurt the most and it was still painful to bend over, which meant in order to rinse out her hair she had to submerge herself in the cold stream. Still, it was better than being coated in mud and blood. Hearing a faint movement from the bushes she froze for a second before an annoyed smirk crossed her face.

"No sense in hiding, I know you're there. I told you you'd never be able to sneak up on anything stomping around like that."

Thorin slowly stepped from where he'd thought he'd been concealed, his face red behind his beard. He hadn't intended on seeing her - like _that_ \- as he'd only come down to make sure she was alright. Noticing her absence from the group when he opened his eyes that morning had sent him into a momentary panic but Dwalin mentioned that she'd gone down to the stream thus calming his fears. Coming around the trees and spotting her in the water, he'd quickly ducked into the bushes so as not to embarrass her. And then - he couldn't help himself. He'd peeked through the leaves. Her back was to him, her brown hair loose for once and falling about half way to her waist; with it always in a braid or tail he hadn't realized just how many shades of brown and copper it contained. The purple bruises on her side were clearly visible as were a couple deep scratches but the rest of her skin was almost flawless. She was so different from the dwarrowdams he'd encountered, trim but not skin and bones and curved in all the right places. She turned slightly, her profile now towards him and his blood suddenly felt like it was burning through his veins, heat coiling in his center. Thorin knew he should look away or make his presence known to her but his mouth was clamped shut and his body wouldn't budge. Her hair couldn't completely conceal the swell of her breasts or the enticing dip down to her waist. It was amazing what clothes could conceal, he thought to himself. Her face seemed so much younger with her hair down and that relaxed smiled on her lips. He had a sudden vision of joining her in the water and shook his head in disgust at those inappropriate thoughts. Things in his lower regions were beginning to get a bit uncomfortable, causing him to shift a bit where he was standing, and that was when she heard him.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to catch you in such a situation. I was merely checking on you as Dwalin said you'd been down here a while." Thorin cursed the stammering sound of his voice and the heat that rushed again to his face. He had expected her to be angry and yell at him for coming upon her in such a state of undress but she simply stood there in the water, arms crossed on her chest and a shrewd smirk on her slightly red face.

"I'm sure its nothing you haven't seen before though I would have preferred you not see mine. You needn't have worried. Nori and Dwalin knew where I was and I was about finished anyway."

"I awoke and found you gone. As leader of this company I was -"

"Yes, yes, I know. I've heard it before. No sense in talking about it now. Since you're here and probably mean to escort me back to camp, would you be so kind as to turn around so I can get out of this water before I turn into a shriveled block of ice? I'm afraid this show is over." Breathing a sigh of relief once the dwarf's piercing eyes were off of her, she hurried out of the water and into the clothes she'd laid out to dry. She hadn't known what to do when _he_ of all people had appeared around the corner. Her cheeks had turned pink but she wasn't mortified or even really embarrassed so she wasn't sure why she suddenly felt anxious and hot all over. All she had been able to do was stand there with her arms crossed and wait to see what Thorin would say or do. Realizing he was as unnerved as she was had helped to lessen her anxiety. "You can turn back around now."

"How are you feeling this morning?" He gestured to her and she fell in step beside him. He caught a whiff of lavender again as she walked next to him; it was a comforting smell. Trying not to think about what he'd just seen he attempted to focus on his boots.

"Better. Its all a dull, throbbing pain now. I should be okay in a day or so." He merely nodded at her words, not able to think of anything else to say. Thorin felt like a tongue tied dwarfling who had never spoken to a female before. When he reentered the camp with the Ranger at his side he saw the raised eyebrows on his youngest nephew but shot Kíli a glare that stopped whatever the young dwarf was thinking of saying. With what he had just experienced he desperately needed a few minutes to himself to calm his erratic heartbeat and cool the blood that was still pulsing red hot through his veins. This was not how a king should be acting, he silently berated himself. He could not let anything cloud his resolve.

* * *

They came upon an abandoned and destroyed farmhouse right before sundown a couple days later. Thorin called for them to make camp but Gandalf followed him into the ruined building, trying to convince the dwarf to change his mind. Rhaella knew what the wizard was trying to get Thorin to agree to and knew it was foolhardy to try. Nevertheless, she agreed with Gandalf - on going to Imladris and on moving to a different site to camp. She leaned against the smashed doorway listening to their conversation, becoming more irritated at Thorin each moment.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, _advice_."

Thorin almost growled at the wizard. "I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep."

Gandalf glared down at the dwarf for a moment and then stomped out of the farmhouse, brushing past where Rhae still stood. The wizard marched passed where most of the company was milling about and they looked after him in confusion.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" she heard Bilbo call after him.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" Rhae could have laughed at the stricken look on Bilbo's face but she turned back to face the dwarf king who was still fuming.

"The wizard is right."

He sneered at her. "I do not need the supposed help of elves."

"I'm not talking about Imladris, even though he is right about that as well. Gandalf was correct in his wish to move from this place and not camp here. There is something foul in the air, in the ground." She wasn't about to broach the subject of going to see Lord Elrond.

"These ruins are old. Whatever happened here is in the distant past."

"You are wrong, Thorin. I was through here not a year ago and a farmer and his wife were here and very much alive. I know not what caused this destruction but it was not so long ago and it has left something foul in the air."

He eyed the building around him. "These look too old to be so recently occupied. Perhaps you are thinking of another location."

"I'm not that dim. I know where I am and when I was here. Do you so easily dismiss Balin's words if his opinion differs from your own wishes?"

"I am already putting two on watch each night. We are not moving. I don't think there's any danger here and we'll be able to see anything before it gets to us. Besides, it is too late to try and find another location."

She pressed her lips together in a tight line. "I think you are making a mistake, Master Oakenshield."

"I don't."

Wish a glare she turned on her heel and stomped away in the same direction as Gandalf. She'd had quite enough of the stubbornness of dwarves as well. It wasn't long before she spotted the wizard ahead of her and called out. He gave her a warm smile as she approached where he was seated on a large rock by the roadside.

"So you were equally as unsuccessful in swaying our royal leader?"

"I don't think a hard hit with a tree limb could sway such a stubborn dwarf." Gandalf laughed out loud at her words. "I didn't even mention Imladris to him. I just feel that particular place to camp isn't safe." He nodded and motioned for her to sit beside him. They sat in a pensive silence for awhile.

"Rhaella, I am going to need your help. I must convince Thorin to go to Imladris. Lord Elrond is the only person who can read that map. Without his help we'll just be staring at a mountain we can't enter."

"I highly doubt I'll be able to make a difference. Thorin is totally incapable of letting go of his hatred of the elves. He brings stubbornness to a new level."

"Perhaps you could lead them there?"

"Leading them straight to it isn't going to work. Thorin would know long before we got to the gates. If you want them in Imladris you're going to have to find another way in." Gandalf was quiet for awhile, deep in thought.

"There is another way but it will require a great deal of thought and cunning. I shall think on it tonight." He paused when he noticed Rhaella wasn't listening, her back straight as she appeared to have sensed or heard something. "What is it my dear?"

"The dwarves. They're in trouble." She squatted down, placing her hands flat on the dirt. After a moment her head snapped up. "Trolls." She took off in the direction they'd come from, Gandalf easily keeping up.

"Trolls? This far south? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Once back at the abandoned camp wizard and Ranger followed tracks into the trees. It wasn't long before they heard voices and spotted light from a fire ahead. They crouched behind a fallen tree and observed the situation. Rhae groaned. Several of the dwarves were tied to a large spit over the fire while the rest were confined to canvas sacks and tossed on top of one another. She hadn't left them for very long and they managed to get into this predicament; no wonder Gandalf wanted her to come along.

"The sun isn't yet up," she mussed softly, glancing to where a faint golden glow appeared on the horizon. "You wouldn't be able to speed that up by chance?"

"No. I am not that kind of a wizard. We'll have to try and play for time. Can you distract them?"

"For a few minutes at the most."

"Keep them occupied as long as you can - and don't get yourself caught." Rhae looked after him with a roll of her eyes. After a quick survey of her surroundings she pulled her scarf and hood over her head, scampered up the nearest tree, and notched an arrow. She figured the ring of trees around the troll camp would provide enough cover as she moved between them. Her arrows weren't strong enough to actually pierce the thick skin on the trolls but they should distract them from the dwarves for a little bit. Raising her bow she prayed her shoulders would hold up long enough.

"Wait! You're making a terrible mistake!" Bilbo's words stopped her before she could release the arrow. She looked down to see the Halfling, still in his canvas sack, standing before the three trolls. She frowned, wondering what in the world the little guy was up to. Some of the dwarves yelled at him, telling him not to try reasoning with their captors but Bilbo ignored them. "Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" the one she'd heard called Bert questioned.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." While the dwarves began yelling at him again the hidden Ranger had to conceal a laugh. She had already caught on to what the hobbit was trying to do. Perhaps her assistance wouldn't be needed after all. She lowered her bow, keeping the arrow notched and ready, and watched the hobbit trying to stall the trolls.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up and let the flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um -"

"Yes? Come on."

"Its uh -"

"Tell us the secret." Bert was obviously not a very patient troll.

"Ye-yes I'm telling you. The secret is to...skin them first!"

"Tom, get me my filleting knife."

"I won't forget that!" she heard Dwalin yell from his place on the spit. Several of the others were shouting curses as well. Rhae could only shake her head.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all," the one called Tom said from his position at the head of the spit where he was turning the dwarves.

" 'e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." One of the trolls grabbed poor Bombur and held him dangling over his mouth. Rhae quickly raised her bow, aiming at the disgusting fellow, when Bilbo cried out again.

"Not that one! He's infected!"

"You what?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. He's got worms in his ... tubes." Rhae once again had to stifle a laugh and silently applauded Bilbo. The troll holding Bombur dropped him back on the pile of dwarves.

"In fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. Its a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't"

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin's indignant voice piped up from the pile.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kíli joined in the protests. Rhae wanted to smack them all as they yelled back at Bilbo, saying they weren't infected and he was a fool. Were they so dim they didn't see what he was trying to do? Thorin finally seemed to realize what the Halfling was doing and kicked his nephew, giving him a hard look. That seemed to clue them in and they all began calling out how many parasites they actually had.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" the elder healer called out.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kíli asserted. She couldn't wait to ask him about _that_ once they got out of this mess.

"What would you have us do, then? Let them all go?" Tom asked, still slowly turning the dwarves on the spit over the fire.

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools." So not all trolls were completely stupid after all. Rhae realized Bilbo had lost their attention and knew it was her turn; the gold glow was much stronger but she needed to give Gandalf a few more minutes to do whatever he was planning on doing. She raised her bow again and let the arrow go, grimacing at the pain in her right shoulder. As soon as it pricked one of the trolls they immediately swung around, forgetting Bilbo and the dwarves in an effort to see where this new attack had come from. Rhae moved swiftly from tree to tree and let loose arrows as she went, chuckling a bit at the comical reactions from the trolls. The training she had received in Rivendell was asserting itself and she was able to move silently without moving a single leaf in any of the trees. The dwarves weren't sure what was happening, only seeing arrows coming from various trees but unable to see who was shooting them. The trolls certainly weren't finding anyone on any of the limbs they pulled on.

Catching a glimpse of Gandalf climbing atop a boulder at the far side of the camp, Rhae revealed herself on top of another large boulder on the opposite side. Her black hood and scarf in place she presented a slightly sinister figure in the remaining gloom of dawn. Even the dwarves, realizing who it was, thought their Ranger looked rather frightening in the orange glow from the fire.

"Get it!" Tom called and she placed an arrow right on the side of his face.

"Ow! It bit me!"

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice boomed over them all. Again, the trolls were distracted.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im, too?"

Those were the last words they uttered. Gandalf slammed his staff down on the stone, splitting it in two and the rays of morning sun streamed through, falling on the confused trolls. They tried to move but were quickly still as the sun's glow did its work, turning them to stone. Behind her scarf Rhae smiled as she saw the looks of relief on the faces of the dwarves and heard their cheers. Hopping down from her spot she quickly freed the Halfling from his sack.

"Very brave and quick thinking, Bilbo. You kept them busy long enough for Gandalf and I to get here." The little fellow blushed at the praise. Patting him on the shoulder she moved to help the wizard free the rest of the company.

"Just how big are those parasites, Kíli?" she teased as she cut open the sack he was in. He turned a bit red but laughed with her.

"The biggest in the group," he replied cheekily. Ruffling his hair she turned to help the last dwarf on the ground, which to her amusement was Thorin. Apparently he'd been the unlucky dwarf on the bottom of the pile.

"A little help here, woman." He didn't snap at her but there was unmistakable urgency in his voice. She stared at him a moment before placing her hands on her hips and giving him a smug, sassy smile.

"What's the magic word?"

Thorin gaped at her. She was _teasing_ him? In such a situation as this? He didn't know whether to be angry or amused. There was no one else nearby to help him and he sighed inwardly. Looking back at where the Ranger stood, hands on hips and that sassy smirk on her face, he thought she looked adorable and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his features.

"If I could trouble you for your assistance please, milady?" Rhae had to laugh at his response and finally freed him from the sack. She reached a hand down to help him to his feet, doing a decent job of ignoring the spark of warmth she felt when he touched her. At that moment Nori, Bofur, and Kíli came over to engulf her in a crushing hug.

"That was some skill, lass!" Nori commented. "We could never tell where you were in the trees. You didn't make a sound!"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kíli asked. He wanted her to teach him if she could.

"Archery was one of the main skills I learned in my time in Rivendell. Stealth is key to a Ranger's survival." Thorin, who was still standing next to her, scowled at the mention of elves. Opening his mouth to speak he was stopped from whatever he was going to say by Gandalf approaching them and he turned his attention to the wizard.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

Gandalf gave Rhaella a warm smile. "Looking behind and our Ranger's keen sense of the environment around her." He turned to study the troll statues. "Nasty business. Still, you are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." As soon as he uttered the words he knew he had erred if the stormy expression that crossed the Ranger's face meant anything.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Thorin knew he had no answer for that and simply looked at his boots.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Rhaella mussed out loud to no one in particular.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Oh not for an age, not since a darker power ruled this land." As he spoke the wizard caught Rhae's eye and Thorin noticed the look that passed between them and for the first time began to have an inkling of what the two seemed to be talking about.

"Gandalf, you don't think -" the Ranger said almost in a whisper.

"I don't know, my dear. I don't know anything right now. I have only hunches and feelings."

"But if trolls are venturing out from the Ettenmoors?" She simply looked at the wizard, almost reading the man's thoughts.

"They could not have moved in daylight," Gandalf changed the direction of their conversation. Thorin's head snapped around and scanned the treeline.

"There must be a cave nearby."

He called to the company and they all headed into the trees. They found the cave not too far away from the clearing and Rhae gagged as the smell hit her. She pulled her scarf over her face hoping it would keep out the worst of it.

"Oh what's that stench?" Nori asked.

"It's a troll hoard," Gandalf explained. "Be careful what you touch." The company, minus Bilbo and the Ranger, filed inside. The hobbit looked up at the female next to him.

"You're not going to go look around?"

"Not a chance. I've encountered some disgusting and foul things in my life but there is nothing that would make me enter a troll cave."

"I guess someone has to keep watch," Bilbo said with a smile. The two found a tree stump to sit on and made themselves comfortable, swatting at the flies that were enjoying the filth at the cave's opening.

"Did you truly mean what you said? That I was brave?"

"Oh course I did. It took some courage to stand up in front of those creatures like you did. Not to mention the quick thinking to try and stall them."

"I heard one of them mention not wanting to be turned to stone and that gave me the idea. I hoped either you or Gandalf would show up before I lost my nerve."

"You did well, Bilbo, and I know the dwarves are appreciative. You did save their stubborn hides after all." She smiled at the fellow. Rhae liked Bilbo and felt the treatment he continued to receive from some in the company was unwarranted. If their hard headed leader would get over his distrust and dislike of anyone not a dwarf he might find life much more pleasant and more folk willing to help him. They heard voices from the cave and the dwarves began reappearing a moment later. Rhae noticed Thorin carrying what appeared to be a new sword and as Gandalf approached where she and Bilbo were waiting she saw that he had one under his arm as well. The wizard held something out to the Halfling who took it with a perplexed look on his face. Gazing over the hobbit's shoulder Rhae saw a small sword.

"This is about your size."

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

Gandalf looked down at him with compassion in his eyes. "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one." He patted Bilbo on the shoulder and then moved to where Thorin and Balin were waiting. Rhae looked at the Halfling as he eyed the blade in his hands.

"Don't worry, Bilbo. I will help you learn how to use that. Gandalf is right in giving you something to defend yourself with." He simply looked up at her with worry in his eyes.

"Something is coming!" Thorin yelled.

"Stay together!" Gandalf called, pulling his new sword out of its scabbard. "Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Rhae hurried up the hill, pulling her own sword out, and stood near Fíli and Kíli. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted Bilbo standing a few feet behind them, his new sword in hand but visibly shaking.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" They all jerked in surprise as a ramshackle sled, pulled by a team of large rabbits, burst through the trees. Rhaella relaxed when she spotted the stooped figure in brown. The dwarves just stared, perplexed by what they were seeing.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah, what on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf approached the other wizard with a puzzled smile.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" They all watched as the brown wizard opened and closed his mouth, obviously struggling to remember what he had come to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there on the tip of my tongue." The strange fellow moved his mouth around and then exclaimed in surprise. "Oh! Its not a thought at all. Its a silly old stick insect!" Rhae snickered at the shocked and slightly disgusted faces on some of the dwarves. Apparently even with their own scanty ideas of cleanliness bugs in the mouth were where they drew the line. She wasn't surprised though; it was so typical of Radagast. The two wizards walked several paces away from the group in order to speak privately. Rhaella was tempted to follow but decided they would call her if they desired her counsel.

"That is a wizard?" Fíli wondered in surprise.

"It is. As Gandalf said before, he lives alone in the forest with only his animals for company. I have not spent much time with him but he is a powerful wizard despite his rather eccentric appearance. I've never known him to come this far west..." Her words trailed off as she contemplated the two Istari. What _would_ bring Radagast out in search of Gandalf? Rhaella could think of only one thing and it sent ice down her spine. Before she could take a step toward them a howl made them freeze.

"Was that a wolf? Are there - are there wolves out there?" Bilbo came to stand beside the Ranger, feeling much safer by her side.

Bofur shook his head, a look of fear in his eyes. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." A low growl caused them all to turn and as soon as they had spotted it the warg jumped from the ledge it was on, landing in the middle of the company. Thorin was the quickest to react and brought his new sword down on the beast's neck. Before he could pull the blade from the body another warg appeared and leapt towards him. Kíli and Rhae acted instantaneously and their arrows flew together, hitting the beast in the chest and slowing it down long enough for Dwalin to kill it.

Thorin looked at the bodies disgusted. "Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo squeaked.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf was furious.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Everyone froze at the wizard's words.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin was the first to break the silence.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!" Poor Ori looked like he was about to cry.

"I'll draw them off."

Gandalf turned to Radagast with a huff. "These are Gundabad wargs; they will outrun you."

There was a crazy sparkle in the brown wizard's eyes. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Gandalf gave it a moment's thought and then nodded.

"Everyone follow me and stay close." Rhaella let everyone go in front of her deciding it would be best to stay in the back and make sure nothing came up on them from behind. Gandalf waited until Radagast burst through the trees on his sled and he heard the howls of the wargs head after him.

"Come on!"

The company ran across a rocky plain dotted with huge boulders. Every so often they would catch a glimpse of Radagast as he lead the orcs in a chase and had to duck behind the rocks in order to stay undetected. The wizard seemed to have no set pattern in where he was leading the pack and Rhae began to worry that he would accidentally lead them straight into their path. Thorin had to grab Ori once as he wasn't paying attention and kept running when they had stopped to avoid the orcs. As they worked their way across the landscape Rhae began to understand where Gandalf was trying to lead them. She had to admit it was sneaky and only hoped they'd make it to the entrance before being spotted.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked as they left the shelter of one of the boulders. Gandalf didn't answer and the dwarf king followed him with a frown on his face. He wasn't stupid; he knew there was something the wizard wasn't telling him but he would worry about that once they were safe. At their next hiding place their luck ran out. They heard claws on the rock above them. Thorin nodded at Kíli who took a steadying breath as he notched an arrow and then popped out from under the outcropping and shot the warg, bringing it and its rider crashing down in front of them. Rhae saw the orc bringing a horn to its lips and lunged at it, sinking her sword deep into the creature's back. Foul black blood splattered all over her face and hair. A couple of the other dwarves followed her lead and took out some pent up anger on the body.

"I suppose Radagast's game is up now," she said with a sigh.

"Move. Run!" was all Gandalf responded with. With no point in trying to hide the company took off across the grass, following the wizard and fervently hoping he had some magic up his sleeve to get them out of this mess alive. Rhaella could sense the pack closing in on them from all directions.

"There they are!" Glóin cried, spotting some coming over a hill on one side.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf urged them to keep running. Coming to a small clearing they had to halt as the orcs and wargs began to surround them.

"Kíli! Ranger! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled and they began emptying their quivers. More orcs kept appearing and Rhaella began to think that they weren't going to make it.

"Where's Gandalf?" Kíli asked as he shot and killed another orc.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin growled. Rhae looked around frantically for the wizard and felt a jolt of panic when she didn't see him. She knew he wouldn't leave them but had no idea where in the world he had disappeared to and why he would choose right _now_ to go there. The group began to close ranks, forming a circle with only Kíli and Rhaella on the outside.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered, in battle stance with his axe and new sword clutched tightly in each hand.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf suddenly appeared from behind one of the larger rocks and gestured to them.

Thorin whirled around. "Come on move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" One by one the dwarves and Bilbo quickly slid down into the crack in the rock ending up in a pile in a cave at the bottom. Thorin slashed at a warg that got too close as Fíli dove into the cave.

"Kíli! Run!" Rhae urged the young dwarf. He didn't need to be told twice and took off towards the rock. After a moment she followed behind him, continuing to shoot at the orcs to make sure he made it to safety. Thorin breathed a sigh of relief as his youngest nephew vaulted into the hidden crack and turned to find the Ranger. She was almost to him when a warg charged in from her left.

"Rhaella!" Thorin couldn't keep the panic out of his voice. Without breaking her stride she pulled a dagger from behind her back and hurled it at the approaching warg, the blade burying itself in the creature's head. Feeling another warg and rider quickly closing in she jumped on the rock right into Thorin, wrapped her arms around his body, and threw her weight to one side, using her momentum to pull them both down through the opening in the stone and out of danger. They slid for a few feet before crashing into a heap at the feet of the rest of the company.

She lay there, out of breath, not even bothering trying to untangle herself from the dwarf king. That had been a bit too close for her tastes. Thorin tried not to think about the fact that she was once again underneath him. Above them they could hear horns and the sound of horses. He stood up and yanked her to her feet as the body of an orc fell into the cave.

"Elves," he sneered in disgust when he pulled an arrow from the corpse. Before he could say anything to Gandalf Dwalin called to them from the other side of the cave.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur urged, heading in the burly dwarf's direction.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf said quietly. Thorin shot him a glare before moving in the direction Dwalin had gone. Rhaella, knowing exactly where they were, breathed a sigh of relief. She had never used the Hidden Passage but was immensely grateful for its existence. The dwarves moved along fairly quietly- for them - only complaining a bit when the passageway narrowed slightly in a few spots. She hoped Bombur wouldn't get stuck.

"Gandalf, where are we?" Bilbo asked from his spot between Ranger and wizard.

"You can feel it?"

"Yes. It feels like...well, like magic."

Gandalf nodded. "That's exactly what it is. A very powerful magic." A soft light began to appear ahead of them and Rhae could hear the faint sounds of water. There were a few grunts of surprise as the passageway suddenly opened up onto a ledge, a valley spread out below it.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name." Gandalf said reverently from behind the group.

"Rivendell," Bilbo breathed in awe. He had read about the elves, always dreamed of seeing one, but had never thought he would have the chance. It was as wonderful looking as he'd imagined.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin turned on the wizard furious. Rhaella rolled her eyes in frustration. She had never met anyone so pig-headed.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf sounded just as annoyed as she felt.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Thorin sighed. As much as it galled him he knew Gandalf was right about this. He couldn't read the map and they needed to know what it said. It didn't make him any less angry at the trickery of the wizard. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me or the Ranger." Rhae smirked at his words and the frown that crossed the dwarf king's face. She was going to enjoy every minute of this.

* * *

 **Revised/updated January 2016**


	8. Chapter 8 - Arrivals

**A/N: Here is the first of probably at least two chapters in Rivendell. Since there were some Elvish words and phrases in the movie I included them here. They will be in bold italics with the translation in parentheses following. I also looked through some Sindarin language sites to find a few words and phrases for Rhaella to use. Please let me know if I botch it horribly. I've also used the version of the dinner with the elves from the extended edition here; I love Bofur's song too much to leave it out. Big moment in this one...  
**

 **Just4Me: No, not kingly at all and I was tempted to have Fili find him but decided I couldn't torture the poor guy like that lol.**

 **As always, everything you know is Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

Rhaella followed behind the company as they made their way down into the valley and across a bridge into Rivendell. She kept a close eye on Bilbo as he was looking around in wonder, not paying much attention to where he was going, and she was afraid he might take a tumble right off the walkway. The buildings, made of white stone, seemed to glow in the late day sun. There was the constant, soothing sound of water from the many waterfalls that fell from the surrounding cliffs and the streams that flowed throughout the valley. It was certainly a sight to behold. She could still remember her awe when she was brought here as a small child. The dwarves, however, were not so enthralled; she could almost feel the tension radiating off of them as they came to a circular platform and Gandalf had them stop. A dark haired elf was moving down the stairs towards them.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir!" Rhaella kept an eye on the whispering dwarves as the wizard and elf greeted each other.

 ** _"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen."_** ** _(We heard you had crossed into the Valley.)_**

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

Gandalf seemed a bit surprised by this news. "Not here? Where is he?" Before the elf could answer horns were heard behind them. The company whipped around and could see a line of armed horsemen advancing towards them rapidly across the bridge.

"Ifridî bekâr! Hold ranks!" Thorin ordered them. Dori grabbed Bilbo and Dwalin grabbed Rhae, pulling them into the circle the dwarves had formed.

"This really isn't necessary," she grumbled unheard, rolling her eyes not only at the dwarves' reaction but at the behavior of the elves as they rode in circles around the small group. It was just like males, she thought to herself. Next they'd be comparing sword lengths. When they finally stopped she spotted Lord Elrond as he approached them.

"Gandalf," he said fondly.

"Lord Elrond. **_Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_** " ( ** _My_** **_friend! Where have you been?)_**

 ** _"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na lant Vedui."_** ** _(We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.)_** He dismounted and gave Gandalf a hug. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He handed an orc sword to Lindir, all the while watching the wizard for his reaction.

"Ah, that may have been us."

Thorin stepped forward and Rhaella sucked in a breath, hoping he wouldn't insult Lord Elrond.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," the elf said respectfully.

"I do not believe we have met." Rhae frowned at the back of the dwarf's head.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you." It took all Rhae's self-control to keep from smacking Thorin upside his hard head for the condescension in his tone. Lord Elrond, however, merely ignored the insult, finally spotting the Ranger among the dwarves.

"Ah, Rhewil. **_Gi nathlam hí._** **_(You are welcome here.)_** It has been too long since I last saw you." She stepped through the dwarf circle and bowed respectfully.

" ** _Le suilon_** **_(I greet you)_** Lord Elrond." She could sense the bristling of a certain dwarf behind her and she again had to struggle not to hit him. "It has indeed been a few years since my last visit but I have been busy."

"I am sure. You are well? I was concerned when we came across a certain rider less horse and then found this buried in the head of a dead warg." He handed her the dagger she'd used while fleeing from the orc pack. She took it with a bow of her head, grateful to hear that Tálagor was safe.

"As well as can be expected. You brought my horse back?" He nodded and smiled at her, then returned his attention to the dwarves. **_"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."_**

"What is he saying?" Glóin growled. "Does he offer us insult?" Rhae figured at this point her eyes were going to roll right out of her head. She had had enough of hard-headed dwarves. She wanted to knock all their heads together. Before she could reply Gandalf broke in.

"No, Master Glóin. He's offering you food." Even the wizard sounded a bit exasperated. Lord Elrond merely looked slightly amused and she knew he had responded that way intentionally. She felt the beginnings of a headache. The dwarves conversed amongst themselves for a moment before nodding at the elf lord.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."

Rhae simply shook her head; she would've laughed if she hadn't been so exhausted. At the top of the stairs an elf maid was waiting and Lord Elrond indicated that Rhae was to follow her. As she took a few steps in that direction she felt a strong hand grab her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She turned to Thorin with an exasperated sigh.

"To take a bath, in warm water, without worrying about dwarves peeping through tree leaves." His face flushed red and he could hear a few chuckles from his companions. It finally registered to him how exhausted the Ranger looked. Quite a bit of her hair had escaped its braid and some of it was even matted with the orc blood that was splattered across her. Exhaustion was clear on her face. She was looking at him with that hint of challenge back in her eyes.

"I don't want you separated from the company. It isn't safe."

"Master Oakenshield, though you do not like or trust the elves, I lived here for part of my training. There is nothing sinister hiding anywhere and nothing to fear here. It is quite safe. I am going to go get cleaned up before our hosts serve us a meal and I would _highly_ suggest you do the same." With those words she yanked her arm from the dwarf's grip and marched off in the opposite direction, the poor elf maid hurrying to keep up.

"I see the years have not changed Rhewil," Lord Elrond said with a smile.

"Perhaps a little more stubborn," the wizard countered. Thorin scowled behind the two, not liking the familiar way in which they spoke of the Ranger. He did not like her being away from him - them - but as he had no idea how to find where she went there was nothing he could do about it. The idea of a good wash wasn't entirely displeasing to him either and so he followed the pale faced elf to the rooms that they were assigned in silence.

* * *

It felt marvelous to lower herself into the warm pool; Rhaella couldn't remember the last time she'd bathed in something other than a cool stream or been so clean. After ducking under the sparkling water she set to work scrubbing a few months worth of dirt, grime, and orc blood from her body and hair. A few times she thought she was going to scrub her skin off but eventually she was grime free. She rested her head on the edge of the bath and closed her eyes, letting her body relax in the warmth and security of her surroundings. She could feel the tension soaking out of her muscles after months of being constantly alert and on guard. Even before she'd joined this quest it had been quite a while since she had truly been able to relax. Such was the life of a Ranger. She took a deep, calming breath, inhaling the wonderful scent of lavender she loved so much. A thought of the dwarves trying to find soap to bathe with crossed her mind and she chuckled; it would be vastly amusing to encounter Dwalin or Thorin smelling like honey or flowers.

Before she could fall asleep she rose out of the water and grabbed a soft drying cloth from a table. She was a bit amazed at how long her hair had gotten; it fell almost to her waist. She would have to take care of that later; it would just get in her way. Once dry she began to survey the damage the last few months had done to her body. There were the few fresh cuts from the earlier fight with the orc pack but nothing too severe. Most of the smaller cuts from her tumble down the hill were close to being completely healed, though there were a couple on her back that were still red. Of all the bruises she'd received only the one where she'd bruised a few ribs was still noticeable. That one was healing but still an ugly shade of greenish purple. The gash above her ear was luckily covered by her hair and not in a spot that would get re-injured. As long as she didn't hit it on anything it would be okay. All in all she wasn't in too bad of shape considering what she'd been though.

Two elf maids entered the room to help her dress for dinner. Not one for finery she nevertheless knew what Lord Elrond expected and so submitted wordlessly to their ministration. They brushed out her hair and braided three thin plaits on each side of her head; two they looped up so they draped over each ear and the third remained hanging loose and framing her face. Once they were satisfied they helped her into a dark blue dress, high necked and with sleeves that hung to her knees. To finish her outfit they added a small silver circlet that rested on her forehead and a silver belt that sat below her waist. Rhaella stared at herself in the mirror for several moments, amazed at what she saw reflected in the glass. It had been a very long time since she'd worn anything but tunic and leggings or left her hair loose. She couldn't believe the difference it made.

"I suppose its acceptable to enjoy feeling like a female every now and then," she said out loud to no one in particular.

"You look lovely, Rhewil. Lord Elrond said they would be waiting for you on the upper terrace."

"Will all my friends be there?"

"Yes. Lord Elrond is having the meal in your honor."

"Did they happen to clean up beforehand?" she asked, a trifle worried they'd show up still filthy and smelly from their journey just to show the elves how little they cared for them.

"I do believe Mithrandir was able to convince them," the older of the two maids said with a slight smirk and Rhae let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you. You both did a wonderful job with what you had to work with here."

She left the room and made her way to the meal, hoping that she would manage to make it without tripping over the long skirt on her dress. Her thoughts were on any number of disasters or offenses that could occur during this meal. Thinking about it almost made her turn around and return to her room; dinner alone would save her so much stress. She knew the company's feelings towards the elves, especially Thorin, and she hoped they wouldn't try to antagonize their hosts. Rhae shook her head at her own ridiculousness. Her presence might be the only thing that kept the company on decent behavior. The sound of laughter greeted her arrival. Pausing before walking out onto the terrace where the group was gathered she took a moment to look them over and prepare herself. Gandalf had seemingly worked some magic as they were all washed, their clothes having been cleaned as well. Most of the company were seated at a long table and appeared somewhat relaxed. She even noticed Kíli eyeing one of the elf maids and laughed to herself; his uncle would truly love that. Her own eyes, seemingly of their own volition, were drawn to where Thorin was seated at a separate table with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. His clothes were cleaned, the blue looking brilliant in the glow of the setting sun; belts, buckles, and beads were polished; his dark hair even seemed to still be damp from a wash as well. He truly was a magnificent sight and she felt her heart do a little jump at the sight of him though in the next instant she silently berated herself for the thought.

* * *

Thorin was not comfortable sitting at the table with the elf lord but as that was where a seat had been reserved for the Ranger he forced himself to endure it. He wasn't about to leave her with the elf and wizard. She had been absent from the company for a couple hours while they all washed up and he didn't like it. He didn't trust elves and knowing the Ranger was alone with them and he had no clue where she was worried him. While the warm bath he'd been able to take had felt good on his aching muscles, he had been unable to relax; he fully expected some trickery from their pointy eared hosts. And now he had to sit and listen to Elrond prattle on about nothing with Gandalf. He was tempted to go and join his men at the other table when a young elf appeared and whispered to Lord Elrond.

"Rhewil will be here in a few moments. I'm glad she's actually taken the time to appear appropriately attired for the meal," the elf told them with a smile.

"Yes, she has a penchant for ignoring all that and showing up dressed as if she's about to disappear into the wild," Gandalf chuckled in agreement.

"I've seen nothing wrong with what the Ranger wears," Thorin huffed. Seeing the puzzled look Lord Elrond was giving him and the knowing twinkle in the wizard's eye he tried to change the subject.

"Why does the Ranger have yet another name? I've heard you call her Rhewil several times. Does that name have some meaning or is it hiding something else about her?"

"No, Thorin Oakenshield, it is not hiding anything at all. All the Dunedain Rangers have a Sindarian name. They complete portions of their training here, as they have for generations. Some, though not Rhewil, are here quite some time if they are to receive training in the healing arts. She was not destined for that and so her training consisted mainly of archery and politics. To answer your other question, Rhewil means wild and untamed," Elrond explained. Thorin couldn't help but chuckle at the appropriateness of the name.

"Ah, here she is now. Rhaella, my dear, you look lovely," Gandalf said looking over the dwarf's shoulder and standing. Thorin did the same and turned around - and felt the earth shift under his feet. He'd always thought she was quite pretty, even for one from the race of Man, but now? She was truly beautiful. And - by Mahal! - she was wearing blue, Durin blue. The color of his house. At that moment he felt he'd never seen anyone more lovely. He eyed the braids in her hair, knowing these were merely decorative, and suddenly wished he had put them there. He had a sudden vision of brown eyes smiling up at him as clasped silver beads in braids he had put in her hair himself. That unexpected thought left him speechless as she approached and all he could do was bow his head slightly to acknowledge her. He saw her puzzled look but still couldn't pull his stubborn tongue off the roof of his mouth.

"Rhewil, **_na vedui_** , **_(at last)"_** Elrond said with an amused and knowing grin.

" ** _Hîr vuin,_** ** _(my lord)_** " Rhaella replied with a bow of her head. "Apologies for my tardiness."

"I would expect nothing else from you, Rhewil." Lord Elrond motioned to one of the elves standing to one side, signaling they would begin the meal. Thorin merely stared at the Ranger as they took their seats and food was placed on the tables. He wanted to say something but his brain seemed to have become addled and unable to form any coherent thoughts or words. She finally looked at him with her head tilted a bit to the side, curious as to his strange silence.

"Are you alright, Thorin?"

"Yes." _Well, that was a start_ , he thought to himself.

"Have I grown a second nose or something?"

"No. You look...beautiful." The last word was spoken so softly she almost didn't hear him. Rhae stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting those words from his mouth.

"Thank you," she finally replied in a whisper and turned back to her plate, suffering her own moment of speechlessness.

Thorin wasn't the only one of the company to be struck by their Ranger's appearance.

"Rhae!" Nori exclaimed and she turned around to find him at the other table. "You look like a girl!"

"She _is_ a girl," his older brother huffed.

"Thank you for noticing, Nori," she laughed. While most of them were simply amazed at the transformation Fíli felt his heart drop into his stomach. He didn't think anyone could compare to her simple beauty. He had seen his brother ogling the elf maids but they couldn't compare to Rhaella. Once again he fervently wished he could do something about his feelings for her but he had made his decision; he was her friend and would never cross his uncle. Thorin hadn't admitted to any feelings for her, of course, but it was clear as day on his face. Rhaella was a bit more guarded in her feelings but he had noticed her watching his uncle with that same look in her eyes more often as the weeks had passed. He sighed and then tried to shake himself out of his depressing thoughts and enjoy their - _meal_? He stared at the green things placed in front of him in dismay. Catching his brother's eye he grinned, knowing exactly what was going to happen to the vegetables on the plates.

Back at the head table, Lord Elrond was examining the sword Thorin had taken from the troll hoard. Rhae could tell he was tense as the elf turned the blade over in his hands.

She placed a hand on his arm, "Do not worry. He does not mean to keep it." Thorin looked at the Ranger in amazement as she tried to sooth away the worry he hadn't even voiced out loud. How had she known what was on his mind?

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He handed it back to the dwarf who took it with a slight nod. Placing it back in his lap he glanced at the Ranger who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so.'

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin wars of the First Age." Elrond handed the long sword back to Gandalf. "How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" No one answered. Thorin looked a bit perturbed and Rhae's face was a picture of indifference, revealing nothing. "Thirteen dwarves, a Halfling, and a Ranger; strange traveling companions, Gandalf."

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Thorin got up and left the table, ambling over to where the rest of his company were laughing. Rhae looked after him, quite puzzled by his behavior. She was accustomed to his moodiness but there had been something different this evening. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone at the table. She put it down to his displeasure at their current situation.

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin. They're noble, decent folk," the wizard tried to explain. Rhae merely sat back in her chair to see how Gandalf was going to try and spin this one. "They're surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts." Of course in the next moment the dwarves showed just how cultured they actually were. Rhae was quite entertained.

"Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!" Nori called to the elf maid playing the harp.

"Did someone die?" Oin asked rather loudly.

"Alright lads! There's only one thing for it!" Bofur exclaimed jumping onto the plinth next to the table. He hummed a note and then broke into song, the rest of the dwarves, and even Rhae, clapping and stomping along with the tune:

 _There is an inn, a merry old inn_

 _beneath an old grey hill,_

 _And there they brew a beer so brown_

 _That the Man in the Moon came down_

 _one night to drink his fill._

 _The ostler has a tipsy cat_

 _that plays a five-string fiddle;_

 _And up and down he saws his bow_

 _Now squeaking high, now squeaking low,_

 _now sawing in the middle._

Kíli rose from his spot at the table and skipped over to where Rhae was sitting.

"Would you dance with me, Lady Rhae?" he asked with a deep bow.

She stood with a smile. "How could I refuse such a gallant request?" Taking his offered hand he pulled her to an open space near the tables and began twirling her around. His uncle watched him with an eagle eye to make sure Kíli didn't do anything inappropriate. Some of the dwarves still seated began tossing food at one another and she broke into laughter when she saw something barely miss Lindir's face, smashing into a statue behind him. As Kíli danced her around she even noticed Thorin to one side, a smile on his face and stomping his feet a bit to the beat. Bofur never missed a beat in his tune:

 _So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

 _a jig that would wake the dead._

 _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

 _While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

 _"It's after three!" he said._

Kíli gave Rhae a bow and she curtsied somewhat clumsily. Gandalf motioned to her and she returned to the table where the wizard waited with their host and Thorin.

"I expect you are tired from your journey," Elrond said, standing from his place. "Please, rest well tonight and I will speak with you as Mithrandir has requested tomorrow evening." Thorin frowned but wisely chose silence. He and Rhae bowed their heads to the elf and turned to begin herding the company from the terrace. Knowing the dwarves most likely wouldn't be able to find their way back to their quarters, Rhae motioned for them to follow her. Thorin followed close behind her, enjoying the way the moonlight played on her hair and skin. They were relieved to be away from the scrutiny of the elves and, no longer feeling they needed to be on their best behavior, their boisterous personalities quickly returned. Once inside their common room many of the dwarves began removing their outer jackets and jerkins and Rhae headed for the door.

"Are you leaving us?" Thorin appeared from the shadows beside her, his usual frown back on his face. He did not like her alone among the elves.

"As everyone is making themselves more comfortable I felt I would like to do the same. Do you have a problem with that?" She kept a rein on her temper though she was tired of being expected to remain in his sight constantly. She was a grown woman and a Ranger; she did not require a baby-sitter. "I was planning on returning as soon as I changed."

"Very well." He watched as she disappeared down the hall and was swallowed by the shadows. He sensed her frustration with him but he couldn't help it; he did not trust elves and, remembering Dwalin's words after her injury, he felt rather possessive of her. The change in her appearance that evening had stunned him and brought home the fact that other males would find her attractive and want to claim her for their own.

 _Why should that bother him?_ he mussed as he removed his outer jerkin. It wasn't as if he desired her for himself. However, as he settled down in front of the fire that Glóin had started, pulling out his pipe, the image of the Ranger in that blue dress rose before his eyes. She had looked breathtaking in the blue of his house; it suited her so well. He had a sudden vision of her by his side as he showed her around Erebor, still wearing that blue but her hair in more dwarven style braids and _his_ bead in a braid by her face. He took a long draw on his pipe, trying to force that thought from his head but more crowded in. She was everything a dwarf would want in his partner - beautiful and kind, intelligent and witty, strong, determined, a very skilled fighter, and oh so sassy and full of fire. She was completely intriguing. As that wall she had around her where he was concerned had come down he had found he truly enjoyed her company and conversation. He still had no explanation for why the Ranger had so disliked him but he was relieved that seemed to have changed. He turned when the door opened but it was only Gandalf and he tried not to feel disappointed.

"She'll return, Thorin."

He looked at his friend in surprise. He hadn't heard Balin join him. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been sitting here brooding since she left and you looked frustrated when it was only the wizard entering a moment ago." The elderly dwarf watched his king struggle to say something. "You can admit it, laddie. It's plain as day."

"Admit what?"

"That you have feelings for Rhaella. You've put up a gallant fight a while now but I don't think this is a battle you've won - or should try to win."

"I am not attached to the Ranger."

"Thorin, I may be old but my eyes still work fine. I've seen the way you watch her, try to talk with her, how you bristle up whenever she's with your nephew. If I hadn't noticed it before, the way you walked in carrying her after her fall and the look on your face, would've told me then. Why do you want to keep denying it? What if she is your One?"

Thorin jerked in shock at that thought and stared at him at a loss for words. Everything Balin was saying, everything Dwalin had said in the past, all his whirling thoughts and feelings where the Ranger was concerned...it couldn't be, _could it_?

"This is an absurd discussion to be having right now. We have to remain focused on our goal, on our quest. I will not allow anything to cloud our resolve."

"Perhaps her presence may help with this quest. You can't avoid it forever, laddie. I know you warned Fíli off but you won't have that kind of authority over anyone else."

"I did not warn Fíli off. I simply told him that as the Heir to Erebor he had to be careful about forming attachments he might regret later. There was no other reason."

Balin looked at him with an expression Thorin remembered seeing as a dwarfling when he knew his elders didn't believe a word he was saying. "If you don't admit to yourself that she is your One and claim her you will lose her to someone else."

"How could she be my One? She's not of our race. She would never be accepted as Queen of Erebor."

Queen of Erebor! His words echoed in his head and he again saw her beside him in a dress of Durin blue.

"She has won over this group of supremely stubborn dwarves, most your kin. Don't think that won't carry weight with the rest of our people. We would be pleased to have her as our Queen." Balin watched him in silence for a few moments having come and said what he felt needed to be said. He had liked the Ranger from the start but as their journey had progressed he had started to see much more potential in her. She was a perfect fit for their solemn and moody king, not afraid to stand up to him. Perhaps she would even be able to bring back some of the playfulness he had lost after Smaug came. Thorin was again at a loss. Conflicting emotions were battling inside and he couldn't think clearly. His head said one thing, his heart was trying to say something else.

"I probably don't want to know what you used to start that fire," a female voice said with a laugh and he looked up in surprise. He hadn't heard her return but she was standing in front of the fire, a smile on her face and a couple large dishes in her hands, as she looked at Glóin. The red haired dwarf simply shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "I thought the lot of you might be hungry so I took the liberty of bringing you a snack." There were cheers of happiness when the company discovered she'd brought them food, real food.

"Oh thank you, lass! There was a powerful emptiness in my belly!" Bofur said as he picked up some sausages with glee.

"I figured as much." She sat down between him and Gandalf and watched as they enjoyed what she had purloined after changing her clothes.

"How did you manage it?" Ori asked as he stuffed his mouth.

"You forget I lived here during my training. There were many times I was just as hungry and swiped food from the kitchen."

"Did you live here for long?" The young dwarf had picked up his journal and quill and was poised to record her words.

"I don't recall how long it was but it was several years. There have been others that have stayed much longer than I did. They taught me archery and diplomatic skills. Once they felt I had learned what I needed I returned to the camps to take the next step in my training."

"Why is there such a close connection between the Rangers and the elves here?" She smiled at how the young scribe forgot his shyness when he wanted to get information.

"After the fall of the kingdom of Arnor it became a haven of sorts for the remnants of its people, the Rangers. Aranarth, the first Chieftain of the Dunedain, sent his son to be fostered and trained here and so it has been for each of our chieftains. They are well protected from those that seek to eliminate us. Lord Elrond is also a keeper of our history. Many of the heirlooms of the House of Isildur reside here, including the shards of Narsil. Without him most of our past would be long forgotten. He is the greatest protector of our line." Thorin was enjoying watching and listening to her. The blue dress was, of course, gone and she only wore her long tunic, leggings, and boots; it was strange to see her without her leather jerkin and bracers and all her weapons. She was so relaxed here and much more open with them.

"What is Narsil?" the Halfling asked from behind his pipe.

"The sword of Elendil. It shattered as he killed Sauron but his son, Isildur, took up part of it and cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. After Isildur was killed at the Battle of the Gladden Fields the pieces were brought here and here they will remain until the heir to Isildur takes it up."

"But didn't the bloodline die out leaving no heir?"

"No, Balin. The line did not die out. There is a direct heir but he is not yet old enough to take his place and reunite the kingdoms. So we, the Rangers, guard and protect, waiting for that time to come. I only hope that we can keep the darkness at bay until the kingdoms are united and strong enough to defeat it for good." Balin looked thoughtful for a bit. That was one of Rhaella's biggest fears: that they would not be able to hold out until the boy was old enough to take his rightful place as king. Gandalf took the lapse in conversation to bring up a touchy subject with Thorin - meeting with Lord Elrond. It went as well as Rhaella expected.

"I do not trust elves and will not seek their counsel."

"You have a map you can't read. Lord Elrond can help us."

"We do not require their help. They've never helped us in the past."

"The Rivendell elves are not the Mirkwood elves and Lord Elrond is _not_ Thranduil. He is probably the only person in Middle Earth that can help us." Gandalf frowned at the dwarf across from him.

"I will not beg help of the elves. They will only seek to stop us."

"And just how do you suggest we locate that hidden door? Walk around the mountain in circles for years hoping to stumble across it? Or perhaps you think if you order it to open it will magically obey you?" Rhae finally spoke up, annoyed and not interested in hearing this argument again. "You are a fool to turn down help willingly given."

How dare she call him a fool? He glared at her but she met his eyes without flinching. There weren't many that could do that. "Elves never lifted a finger to help us, deeming us unworthy of their precious time. They would seek to take a share of the treasure of Erebor as payment for any assistance given now and I will not allow an elf to touch a single coin."

"Lord Elrond has no need for your gold and would expect nothing of the kind!" She was now glaring at him in return and the company tried to blend into the shadows, hoping to not catch the attention of either of them.

"They had their chance to help us and they refused and I will never forgive them for that." With those words, Rhaella lost the last hold on her temper.

"Don't talk to me about being unable to forgive a past wrong, you stubborn, arrogant, pig-headed dwarf! Don't think you are the only person in Middle Earth that has ever been wronged by another! I'm here, helping _you_ , even after you sent my father to an early grave!" Furious she lashed out, saying more than she had ever intended to reveal. Everyone froze, mouths agape and looking between the two. The silence was deafening. Thorin felt his anger suddenly evaporate and he sat in shock, staring in confusion at the Ranger standing on the other side of the fire. The flames created shadows on her face, her eyes bright in fury, making her seem rather frightening, and for the first time he realized how formidable she could be. But her words! They repeated over and over in his head. He had no memory of ever arguing or fighting with any of the Dunedain and her accusation sent ice through his veins. His heart clinched in pain. She blamed _him_ for her father's death.

* * *

 **Edited/updated February 2016**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dreams

**A/N: So here is the truth revealed about Rhae's past with Thorin. I actually teared up a bit writing the later part of this chapter. :) Thanks again for all the views! Please leave a review and let me know what you think or if I've messed something up in an unforgivable way lol! This adventure is causing me to become more acquainted with Tolkien and his wonderful world than I ever thought I would be. :) I'm having a lot of fun with this story and ideas are coming to me all the time. :)  
**

 **Angel897: Thank you for your review! I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying it!**

 **Just4Me: He is such an adorable dwarf, isn't he? I'm glad you liked hearing about the Rangers' connection to Rivendell. I looked into that one hard to make sure I got it right (I hope I didn't mess anything up!).**

 **Nope, nothing is mine except Rhae.**

* * *

When Thorin didn't immediately respond Rhaella flopped back down on the bench she'd been sitting on, rested her hands, still fisted, on her knees and lowered her head, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. Revealing her past history with the dwarf king was not something she had planned on but his continued pig-headedness had finally pushed the wrong nerve. She had long ago overcome her grudge against Thorin, fought long battles against the lingering anger; it was in the past, nothing would change it. That didn't mean once the hatred was gone she had automatically had warm, fuzzy feelings about the dwarf king. No, she had still disliked him but that had not stopped her from agreeing to help him and his kin. They had something in common but it seemed only she had been able to forgive and move on, not letting that past wrong consume her or influence her present decisions. She also had never held his entire race in contempt because of his decision. He had been betrayed and deeply wounded by the elves the day Smaug came, she understood that, but if he wanted to get into Erebor then they needed Lord Elrond's help. An unreadable map wasn't much use.

"Are you alright, lassie?" Balin asked gently. He had come to sit next to her, switching places with Bofur who had been to her left. No one else had dared come near her. They had seen her angry and annoyed during the journey but the fiery fury in her eyes as she'd yelled at Thorin made them all feel it would be wise to steer clear.

"Aye, I'm alright, Balin," she finally replied, taking a last deep breath to push the anger away.

"I don't want to pry where its unwelcome," he asked, apprehension clear in his voice, "but what did you mean about your father? That's quite a thing to say." Rhae could tell Balin was afraid she'd lash out if angered but she couldn't blame him for his curiosity. The entire company was surely wanting to hear her explanation. She supposed she owed them that; she had just basically called their king a murderer. Rhae was quiet for many moments, the memories of that time so long ago coming back to the surface. They were painful but there was no hiding it any longer. There was no anger in her voice when she finally starting speaking, just sadness and exhaustion.

"It was many, many years ago. I was just a child ten years old. My father and I were journeying from Forochel to the Shire and then on to Bree. We'd heard of more orc raids north of the ruins of Annuminas and so instead of journeying that way to get on the Great North Road we took a safer route. Father decided we'd go further west and then follow the River Lhûn south towards the Shire. We were caught in a surprise storm, a late blizzard that blew in quickly from the west. Knowing we didn't have sufficient shelter to outlast a blizzard and since we were so close, father took us to the Blue Mountains. He had met King Thror in the past and thought his grandson would help us. He was wrong." Pausing she glanced up and caught Thorin's eye. There was still a look of surprise and confusion on his face but she thought she saw the flicker of memory in his eyes.

"I was amazed at the halls we were lead into when we arrived. It was so different from what I was accustomed to in the camps or here in Rivendell. It was truly magnificent to see. I thought I would have a good time exploring while we waited out the storm. However we were not allowed shelter. Thorin told my father outsiders were not welcome and as the race of Men had stabbed them in the back countless times the dwarves were not disposed to offer help to one. My father didn't argue, didn't question the order. So we headed southeast in the hope of reaching the Shire after all...and we got so close. Somewhere in the North Moors father succumbed to the cold. I think he must have been suffering with something else, something he never told me about, to have succumbed like that. He was not a weak man. I couldn't just leave him laying there in the snow and I managed to dig a shallow trench and cover his body with stones. Taking his weapons and some of what he carried I continued on. The snow was deep, I was hungry, and the load I carried almost outweighed me but I was determined to survive. I wasn't going to let a dwarf triumph over me." She shivered slightly as she recalled the cold and anguish she had trudged through after losing her father. She had felt so _alone_ as she'd wandered through that frigid, white landscape. She had wanted to give up after a couple of days but she would always bring the vision of the dwarf king to mind as he sent them away and that angered her enough to continue on. The dwarves stared at her in horror imagining what she had been forced to endure as a small child. With how precious children were to their culture the picture of a tiny brunette girl-child digging her father's grave and then traveling the wild alone did not sit well with them.

"I didn't make it to the Shire. Father hadn't worked with me on how to travel in the wild reading the signs available and my directional skills weren't honed well. I had headed more due east and into more isolated territory. I don't know how many days passed but Gandalf found me slumped at the base of a tree near the Brandywine. If he hadn't found me then I don't think even my stubbornness would've kept me alive much longer." She looked over at the wizard and he smiled warmly at her. "He brought me to Rivendell to regain my strength and then to begin the training my father had only started with me."

There was no sound except the crackling of the fire as a stunned silence fell over the group. The dwarves' eyes darted between their king and their Ranger aghast at her story and truly perplexed that she would be here helping them, helping _Thorin_ , after what she'd suffered. Bilbo didn't know what to think or do; never would he have expected to hear such a confession and he stared at the pipe in his hands miserably. Gandalf sat as usual, calmly puffing on his pipe as if nothing momentous had just been revealed to them. Rhaella just sat and observed the flames in front of her, deciding it would be up to the dwarf king to make the next move. It was the first time she'd told her story to anyone besides Gandalf and Elrond and she suddenly felt completely drained.

Thorin stared as dawning realization came over him, a long forgotten memory suddenly recalled with perfect clarity. That was why he had felt a sense of recognition when he'd first looked in the Ranger's face. It had been her eyes. He could see the Dunedain man as he'd stood before him that day asking for shelter until the storm ended. He could remember, now wincing at the thought, his disdainful words as he smugly had, he thought, a small sliver of vengeance on one from the race that had so spurned and cheated his kind. And he remembered - Oh Mahal how painfully clear he now remembered - the little brown haired girl, bundled in a heavy cloak with the hood pushed back, clasping her father's hand, how her face had gone completely blank as she realized what was happening and the fire he'd seen within her eyes, surprising for someone so young. The Dunedain had not argued and Thorin recalled the look of resignation in the man's eyes - he had known what would happen once they walked out of Ered Luin - but he had merely thanked him for his time and had turned and left. The girl had followed, sparing one unreadable glance back at the king before pulling her hood up and following her father. Thorin had never thought of them again, had never even sent out scouts to see if they had reached their destination. They had been unimportant and he'd forgotten them and the encounter - until now. Something inside him ached as he looked at her and he wanted to speak but could find no words. What _could_ he say?

"But yet you are here, with us now, traveling to help us regain our home," Fíli breathed in amazement. "Why?" He was angry at what she had faced, alone, as a small child and because of a decision from his uncle. He could now understand her caution around Thorin throughout the beginning of their journey. It made something inside hurt to think of what she had been going through while he had been safe at home in the mountains.

"Why not? I was called upon to help and that is a Ranger's job. I can help you reclaim your home. I've given my word and nothing will change that, not even what has happened to me in the past."

"You must hate us," Kíli murmured and Rhae could almost hear the sharp intake of breath from the other dwarves.

"No, Kíli, I do not hate you. I never have. It would be ridiculous to despise an entire race simply because of the actions of one." She could feel all eyes on her and looked up, locking gazes with Thorin. There was more hardness in her voice when she spoke again. "I am not one to hold grudges. There is no point in it. The one you hate certainly doesn't suffer and you are left with a festering wound that makes you bitter and miserable. In the end you gain nothing. Yes, I can say that for many years I hated Thorin for the pain that he had caused me. It ate away at me, occupied many of my thoughts, but eventually I grew up and wiser heads helped me to overcome that." She paused, eyes remaining locked with the blue eyed dwarf across from her. "I long ago forgave Thorin Oakenshield for his decision. You cannot change the past by holding on to it."

Taking a deep breath she continued, more gently this time. "I may have accepted this quest in the beginning as a favor to a friend but it has since become much more to me. I am not a dwarf but this group has become like my family and as such I will have you know that I will do all in my power to help you reclaim Erebor." She let her eyes rove over everyone around the fire and was met with looks of surprise, appreciation, and fondness. As she said the words she knew the truth in them. They had become her family, family she hadn't had since she was ten years old, and there wasn't anything she would not do to help them.

"You're like family to us now as well, lassie." Balin finally broke the tension, patting her gently on the shoulder. She gave them a soft smile as murmurs of agreement came from many of the others.

"I need some fresh air so if you will excuse me, I'm going to take a little walk before I sleep. I will see everyone in the morning." After she slipped from the room, almost as one, thirteen pairs of eyes turned to Thorin. Only Gandalf seemed unconcerned. No one spoke but words weren't necessary; Thorin knew what they wanted.

"It was so long ago I'd completely forgotten," he finally said, his voice very low.

"You really sent them back out in a blizzard?" His youngest nephew looked at him in confusion and all he could do was nod slowly. "Why?"

Thorin thought back, feeling frustrated with himself. "I was still very angry at the time, Kíli. We had traveled far and had done much work over the years in the villages and towns of Men. We were treated with suspicion and contempt everywhere we went. Our best work was requested but in many cases full payment was withheld. I do not know what caused me to act in such a way. It was a childish, unworthy reaction from me."

"Everyone makes decisions they'd like to take back, even kings," Balin said compassionately. "We can only hope we learn from our mistakes." He knew how hard it was for the king to admit when he'd been wrong. Thorin was an honorable dwarf, holding tightly to the traditions he had been taught at his grandfather's knee and knowing he had put a child in danger would upset him greatly. And to discover that something he had done in a fit of petty revenge, which is what it was even if he couldn't admit it, had caused one he now cared for such suffering would eat away at him. He watched his cousin for a bit and wasn't surprised when he finally left the room. The best thing for Thorin now would be to clear his head and hopefully talk to their Ranger.

* * *

Not knowing where the Ranger might have gone he headed towards the gardens and pathways outside, hoping to find her and not get lost in the process. Once away from the company his shoulders sagged, her words whirling in his head. All the looks of disgust he'd seen on her face, the reluctance to even be around him, it all made sense now. He was amazed she had agreed to help him in the first place. Though he couldn't change the past he was truly ashamed of the way he'd treated the Dunedain that day. Yes, many from the race of Men had spurned them, falsely accused them, withheld payment for work but it had not been all of them. There had been kind and generous people who had offered food, shelter, and paid extra for a job well done. He had not acted as a king should, extracting petty vengeance on an innocent man - and his daughter. _His daughter!_ His beautiful, courageous, brown haired daughter. _Oh Mahal_ what had he done?

After roaming around rather aimlessly Thorin found himself by one of the elves' many gardens when a slight movement off to his side alerted him to the Ranger's presence. She hadn't spotted him, though he was sure she had heard him, and so he quietly approached, hoping she wouldn't lash out at him again.

"What do you need, Master Oakenshield?" she asked without turning around, her voice sounding exhausted. Reverting back to the formal way she had addressed him in the beginning and not calling him by name brought home how upset she was. What _did_ he want? He wasn't sure but he felt an urgent desire to look into her eyes, tell her that he was sorry for his actions, and to hopefully see that she didn't hate him. Above all he wanted to see that she didn't hate him.

"Ranger - Rhaella, I am sorry." Her shoulders seemed to slump for a moment and he began to think she wasn't going to respond. She still hadn't moved.

"Thank you, Master Oakenshield, though an apology at this point isn't really necessary. We can not change the past even if we wanted to. But thank you for saying it."

"I wanted you to know that I am sorry for everything my arrogance caused you. I truly mean that. I know those words can't change anything, can't bring your father back, but if I could go back in time I would act differently." The sudden urge to pull her into his arms was overwhelming and he had to struggle to keep his hands at his sides. She would not welcome his touch. But oh how he wanted to! He wanted to hold her close and make sure she knew how sorry he was for what he had done. Rhae finally turned to face him, her face a carefully controlled blank, though he desperately searched to uncover any hint of her feelings towards him. He didn't know why it was so important to him but it was.

"Why did you do it?"

He had expected this question but nevertheless he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering what in the world he could say. "Petty vengeance, I suppose. We had been cheated and lied to so often by many in the villages we'd worked in and I was very angry. I suppose it was a means to get revenge on the race of Men for never helping us, for always trying to make us feel like we weren't worth the dirt on the bottom of their boots. A pathetic and horrible reason, I know, but that is why."

"Yet another grudge you hold, Thorin Oakenshield. And did your small act of revenge change anything?" He had to shake his head, clearly understanding where she was going with this. "So you gained nothing, nothing changed between dwarves and Men, and the race you wanted to hurt never even knew of your 'revenge.' Only two people suffered - my father and I. Two people wholly unconnected to what had happened to you. What of your other grudge?"

"What other grudge?"

A roll of her eyes. "Your continued hatred of the elves. Has anything changed for you from this hatred? Have the elves and Thranduil suffered at all from it? No, they have not and I can't see as how you've gained anything."

"They refused to help us, ignored us in our greatest need. Left us to wander and die in the wild."

"Yes, they did and you did the same to my father and I. I have no answer as to Thranduil's reasoning, except he's as stubborn and pigheaded as you. I do agree with you on one thing. I have never liked him; his arrogance knows no bounds. I understand your hatred towards _him_ , he was the one who made the decision, but to hate the entire race?"

"If they had wanted to any could have offered us help."

"And how would you treat any of your kind if they went against your will and order? What would you have done if one of the dwarves had taken my father and I in after you had sent us away?" He had no answer for that and began to feel a bit uncomfortable as she continued to watch him in silence.

"I am not saying your anger and hatred towards Thranduil is wrong or even undeserved. His action was not what one would expect of a king, turning away those only seeking temporary aid, but don't let that hatred cloud your judgment about other things. You want to find that secret door but you cannot read the map. If you do not accept help from Lord Elrond where does that leave you?"

"He will try to stop us."

"Perhaps but I doubt it. He will most likely disagree with what you are doing but he's not going to keep you prisoner here. Think of the alternative if you do not show him the map. You know that dwarven doors are invisible. Your key is useless without the door. Of course you could always walk up to the front gate and see if Smaug is home." Rhae could see he was struggling with her words. The grudges he held had been there for so long they were almost a part of him. "I am not asking you to like the elves. Just remember, not everyone wishes you ill."

She began to walk away and he reached out and touched her arm, hoping to keep her with him longer. "Do you hate me for my part in your father's death?" This was all he wanted to know at the moment; he'd figure everything else out later.

"No, Thorin, I do not hate you, as I told your nephew earlier. I did when I was younger but I grew up and realized it served no purpose to continue hating you.

"But you are angry with me."

"I am angry at the fact that you are going to let your own anger, your own stubbornness, keep you from obtaining that which you have so long desired. I knew this possibility when I accepted this task but I still agreed. My hatred of you was long gone even then and I hoped I would be able to help you see past all that. Liking you or trusting you were a completely different matter which is why when Gandalf approached me about joining your quest I had to consider it for a while; I had to decide if you were worth helping."

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Trust me?" He paused and she thought his face turned a bit red. "And...like me?" It was obvious how difficult it had been for him to ask such a question and she was moved by the slight vulnerability she heard in his voice. There was something else there, she could see it in his eyes, those riveting blue eyes that were locked on hers. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry and it was difficult to breathe.

"Yes, Thorin, I like you and I trust you with my life," she finally whispered. It was hard to speak over the erratic thudding of her heart. Something sparked in his eyes and she knew she should leave but found her feet wouldn't move. The hand still on her arm seemed to tighten slightly while he brought the other up to her chin. Her head screamed at her, telling her to go but her heart and feet refused to listen. Realization suddenly dawned on her. Somehow all her past animosity towards the dwarf king had vanished and been replaced with something completely different.

"Rhaella," Thorin said in a low voice, a voice that sent shivers down her spine, and brought his lips softly to her hers. When she didn't jerk away he gently wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss and - by Mahal! - she responded. He felt her grip at the front of his shirt, a slight moan in the back of her throat as she kissed him back. He thrilled at the feel of her body against his and how she seemed to fit naturally, almost as if she had been made for him. She may have been equal to him in height but her body was so much smaller, felt so deceptively delicate and fragile. His skin felt hot and he could feel his blood rushing through his veins like fire. No female had ever had this affect on him. It was intoxicating. He wanted to take her somewhere much more private and make her his completely.

She was falling, she had to be, and it was only Thorin's arms keeping her upright. There was no way her legs would be able to support her as they felt like jelly. There had been some kisses in her past, especially when she was much younger, but never had it felt like this. Never had she felt like a fire had been kindled inside of her. She was wrapped tightly in the warmth of his arms, the smells she always associated with him - leather and pipe smoke and something that was just _Thorin_ \- surrounding her, and she felt completely protected. For the first time since her father died she felt safe. She slid her arms up around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible to him. She enjoyed the feel of his hand on her lower back, the way his beard felt against her skin. This, she mussed to herself, is what surrender feels like.

Thorin tried to rein himself in before his raging emotions took complete control. It was tempting, so very, very tempting, but he would _not_ do anything dishonorable. He ached for more but knew he had no right and he would do nothing that might jeopardize his chance at one day obtaining that right. He slowly broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm his breathing. She was still wrapped securely in his arms and he could feel her trembling. After a moment she laid her head on his shoulder, snaking her arms around his waist. He couldn't keep the amazed smile off his lips and pressed his cheek against her hair.

"Are you cold?"

"No." Her answer thrilled and surprised him at the same time. She was trembling because of him? He had such an affect on her? He tightened his hold and heard her soft sigh of contentment. They stayed like that for some time, neither wanting to move, enjoying this new shift in their relationship but neither able, or willing, to admit what it truly meant. Rhae wasn't sure how long they stood there in each others arms but she reluctantly moved away when she caught the sound of footsteps nearing. A dark haired elf walked by without a glance at the dwarf and Ranger in the shadows. She wanted to return to the warmth of Thorin's arms but suddenly felt a bit shy and tried to take a few steps back. He kept a gentle grip on her arm, turning her back to face him. She didn't know what to say. Her mind was a blank. He had kissed her, held her, and she had enjoyed it, responded even. And he was still standing there, hand on her elbow, looking at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "It is late. I should probably go. We've all had a long day."

He held his arm out to her and she slipped her hand into it, enjoying the feel of the fabric of his sleeve beneath her fingers. "I will escort you back to your room." They walked in silence, both lost in thought. Thorin tried to find a reason to keep her by his side but he couldn't think of anything. Well, he couldn't think of anything _honorable_.

"Will you not join the company while we're here?"

"I will tomorrow. For tonight I'd like to enjoy the comfort of a soft mattress beneath me."

Thorin struggled to not say what was on the tip of his tongue. "Very well. We will see you in the morning." He brushed a soft kiss on her knuckles and headed down the hall as she slipped through the door. Knowing it was going to be almost impossible to sleep now he hoped the company wouldn't be awake so he wouldn't have to explain his long absence. That was not something he was prepared to discuss. Luck was on his side. Only Dwalin was on watch, a habit they couldn't release no matter where they were, when he entered and the burly warrior knew better than to question his friend. Thorin stretched out on his bedroll and stared into the dying fire. He could still feel Rhae's lips under his, her body trembling as it was pressed to him. The bliss he had felt was something he had never experienced before. When he was with her it just felt _right_. Her presence brought him a comfort he hadn't felt since he was a child. It was becoming harder to deny that she was perfect for him. He was glad he had managing to keep himself under control though he had desperately wanted to throw caution to the wind. Intimacy like that was only permitted between a married couple and he would not dishonor his family or Rhaella like that.

His dreams that night were full of a brown haired Ranger dressed in Durin blue, his braid in her hair, her hand on his arm as they entered the King's chambers in Erebor.

* * *

Rhae lay looking at the ceiling for quite awhile before finally giving in and closing her eyes. The argument with Thorin, the revelation of her past history with him, and then their time together in the garden, they were all replaying in her head. Thinking of Thorin's kiss and the feel of being in his arms caused her heart even now to skip a beat. How could this have happened? She didn't really like the dwarf king. Respect, yes, but like him? Not in more than a friendly way certainly. It couldn't be anything more than that, could it? She thought back over their journey thus far, trying to decipher when her long held dislike for Thorin Oakenshield vanished. Moments when he had ridden next to her, their various conversations, how attentive he had been since her accident all played before her eyes. She couldn't pinpoint one instance and she slowly realized it had happened over time without her ever being aware, though looking back at her own words and actions it was certainly clear. Yes, she would admit it now. She liked and trusted Thorin, just as she'd assured him earlier, but beyond that? What of that flutter she felt anytime she looked at him or the way she couldn't breathe when she met his searing gaze? Rhae shook her head slightly, frustrated at herself. She wasn't going to think on it any more this evening, she needed sleep.

It was not a restful slumber.

 _She knew she had to be dreaming when she opened her eyes as she saw not the walls of Rivendell but a clearing in a circle of trees. It took her a moment to realize it was a spot she remembered from her childhood in the Ranger camps. She had played here with Rhaemyr many times._

 _"Rhaella." She froze at the voice behind her, a voice she hadn't heard in over sixty years. Turning quickly she gasped in shock. Her senses had to playing tricks on her in her exhaustion._

 _"Da?" she whispered._

 _"My darling little Ella." She choked back a sob and flung herself at him. The tears came loose when she felt his familiar arms wrap around her in a tight embrace and he held her close while she cried. Rhae wasn't sure if she was crying because she was so surprised or because she had missed him so much. All she knew was he held her for quite a while._

 _"Let me look at you, dear girl," he said once her tears had subsided and she lifted her face to his. "You are grown as beautiful as your mother and just as courageous."_

 _She smiled at him, drinking in his features - the same untidy windswept brown hair streaked with gray, the kind brown eyes, the strong shoulders. "I've missed you so much, Da."_

 _"I've missed you, too, and I hated to leave you. I was so worried but once Gandalf found you I knew you would be fine."_

 _"How did you know he found me?"_

 _"Ella my dear, I've always been with you, watching you. I am so proud of how you've grown. You are a formidable Ranger and a fierce protector of our line. You've come further than I think even Rhaemyr could have come."_

 _"Is - is he with you? Is mother?"_

 _"I have seen them, yes, and they are just as proud of you as I am. They could not come to you as I have though."_

 _"How? How can you even do this?"_

 _"We must talk, my dear girl." He lead her to a log and waited until she was seated next to him to begin. "You made the correct choice in joining the company of Thorin Oakenshield. I know you had your doubts but you wisely overcame them. As you told the dwarf earlier you realized long ago the futility in holding a grudge. That shows wisdom."_

 _"You know I said that?"_

 _"Didn't I just tell you I've always been with you?"_

 _"Oh. Then you saw -?"_

 _His eyes sparkled in humor. "Yes and we will talk about that in a moment." She blushed slightly and he patted her hand. "Do you know why Gandalf is so determined to help the dwarves reclaim Erebor?"_

 _"Because it is Thorin's birthright, that is what he said anyway."_

 _"You don't believe him?"_

 _"I believe him but I know he hasn't revealed everything. He never does."_

 _Rhaethan chuckled. "He certainly enjoys keeping things to himself but that is the way of wizards." He became serious again. "Gandalf has more than one reason in initiating and assisting this quest. Erebor is indeed, Thorin's birthright and he should be King Under the Mountain. The dragon, however, is the wizard's primary concern. He is afraid that others may seek to ally with Smaug and use him as a devastating weapon against Middle Earth." She frowned at his words, thinking them over carefully. A trickle of cold fear ran down her spine._

 _"He is afraid Sauron would try to use him."_

 _"You have felt it?"_

 _"Yes, even before this quest began. I have felt it on the breeze, felt it in the ground. The darkness is growing. I feel the Watchful Peace is coming to an end."_

 _"He is not yet strong enough but his strength is growing. We do not think anyone will be able to keep him from returning. That is why Smaug must be destroyed."_

 _"If we can not stop Sauron then...what hope do we have? Why do we risk so much now if the end result is inevitable?"_

 _"I said that we can't stop his return. I did not say he can't or won't be defeated. That is why you are so important, my dear. You are helping to pave the way to that eventual defeat."_

 _"I don't understand. How can I help to defeat the Dark Lord?"_

 _"It is not for you to defeat him. It is for someone else. You are to help set the stage for that battle, to make it possible, though it is many years from now."_

 _"Someone else? Do you mean -?"_

 _"Yes. Which is why we must protect Middle Earth the best we can until he is ready. He has to have time to learn, to grow into the man that can unite the kingdoms." She was silent as she contemplated what her father had revealed about the future. It was distressing though not without a ray of hope. But to hold out against a strengthening Sauron until the boy was old enough? It would take more than just the Rangers._

 _"With the dwarves in Erebor we have more defense in the east." He nodded. "I wish Gandalf had explained this to me."_

 _"It is not his way as you are well aware, but you also had to learn to truly embrace those you are helping. It will take a true heart to stand strong in the face of what's to come." She wasn't about to ask her father what he knew about the immediate future; that was knowledge she was much better without._

 _"I suppose all this will need to be kept to myself?"_

 _"For the time being, yes. Eventually Thorin can be told." She felt a blush raise to her cheeks again. "Ah, yes, and now about your relationship with the king."_

 _"I'm sorry, Da. I don't know what came over me. I -"_

 _"Hush. There is no reason to apologize. Why would you even feel the need to?"_

 _"Well, because - because he sent us back out into the cold. Because you died in that blizzard he could've sheltered us from." The tears threatened to spill over again._

 _"Ella, my child, I never blamed Thorin Oakenshield for what happened. He made a decision that he felt at the time was right. I know you, however, did blame him and that you harbored a hatred for him for many years. But you overcame that, didn't you?" She nodded. "I knew you would, you were always such a bright child. You told Thorin earlier to not let his hatred of the elves keep him from obtaining that which he desires. I would say the same to you. Do not let past ill will keep you from accepting what is offered to you. I know it is hard but I'm sure you can do it."_

 _"I'm not sure I completely understand."_

 _"You're a grown woman. You'll figure it out in time. Don't close yourself off to Thorin Oakenshield. He may be a stubborn dwarf, infuriating at times, but he is a good man. He will need you, need your strength and counsel as this quest continues." He looked up and over her head for a moment. "I'm afraid our time together is done. It is almost morning."_

 _"Da, please don't go."_

 _"I must."_

 _"Will I see you again?"_

 _"I do not know. But know that I'm always keeping an eye on you and your brother, mother and I will be here awaiting you to join us in Valinor."_

 _She wrapped her arms around him, not even trying to stop her tears. "I love you, Da."_

 _He kissed her forehead. "I love you with all my heart, my little Ella. I am so proud of the woman you have become. Continue down the path you're on and stay strong."_

Her eyes slowly opened. She was still in her bed in Rivendell, the light of morning creeping across the floor. Reaching up she felt a few tears still on her cheeks. What her father told her sat heavily in her mind but she pushed it away. Those events seemed to be far in the future and apparently she was doing what was required of her. As to the dwarf king ... well, she would just have to see about that. She stretched and quickly rose to start her day. She had promised a certain dwarf prince a shooting competition.

* * *

 **Edited/Revised March 2016**


	10. Chapter 10 - Decisions

**A/N: And we continue on! They will be back out into the wild after this chapter. Hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am writing. The flower Bofur and Bifur describe to Rhae is the Gladiolus (had to look into flowers and their meanings for that one!). I have used a Gandalf/Elrond scene from the extended version in this chapter.  
**

 **Just4Me: I have pictured her as quite lonely until she joined the dwarves. I thought it would be interesting to see how someone that was hurt in a similar way could work on Thorin.**

 **As always, I'm just the poor rider-of-coat tails. Nothing but Rhae is mine!**

* * *

Bow and quiver on her shoulder she headed towards the training grounds. Rhae was looking forward to the practice and to see how her shoulder was healing. Being the first to the archery range she decided to use the time to see if her shoulder would even hold up; the pain she'd felt during the troll fight was still fresh in her memory. After letting the first arrow fly towards the target she figured she would be okay; it was stiff but manageable.

"Eager this morning, aren't we?" She chuckled without even turning around, keeping her eye on the target.

"You forget, Kíli, I had my arm almost yanked out a few days ago crossing a river. I thought it would be best to see if I could even hold my bow," she teased as she let another arrow go. There was no response and she turned to see the younger prince standing with his brother, both with slightly sheepish looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Rhae. I hadn't thought of that. If you're still hurting and can't -"

"It's fine, Kíli, really. I was teasing you. I'm more than ready to give you an archery lesson." Fíli snorted at his brother's expression and settled himself on the top rail of a fence to watch. Knowing his brother's skill and having watched Rhae on their journey he felt they were fairly evenly matched. After the first few shots Rhae felt her shoulder had healed remarkably well. Not too much later she became aware that the rest of the company had joined Fíli and were watching. She didn't need to see Thorin to know he was behind her; she could feel his blistering gaze on her back. When both of their quivers were empty, Rhae and Kíli decided to call it a tie as there was no noticeable advantage on either side.

"Great job, lass," Bofur told her, clapping her hard enough on the back that she almost tipped over into the dirt.

"Thank you. A bow has always been my weapon of choice. I could shoot long before I could use a sword."

"Well, you handle a blade just as well as you do a bow. You beat Fíli and you fought Thorin to a draw. I'd say that's skill," Nori pointed out. Turning to where two pairs of striking blue eyes were observing the proceedings she blushed slightly.

"That was luck, I am sure."

The dwarves felt they'd use the time they had to do some sparring of their own. Rhae hurried back to her room to exchange bow for blades. On her way back to the group she came across Bilbo wandering the paths, hands clasped behind his back, a look of wonder and contentment on his face. She watched him in silence for a few moments; it was clear he was enjoying the serenity of his surroundings.

"Bilbo?"

"Oh, Rhae, I didn't hear you. How are you this morning? You were quite, uh, upset last night."

"I'm alright. Thank you for your concern. The light of day brings much clarity." She fell in step with him, trying to keep her stride shorter. "Have you been out here long?"

"Since sun up, I think. I know we won't be staying much longer and I just ... well, I just want to soak it all in. I doubt I'll get the chance to see it again."

"You never know what the future holds."

"It's the future that worries me."

"No sense in worrying about what may or may not be. You are a brave hobbit, Bilbo, and I think you will be just fine."

"I wish I had such confidence in me." He seemed to notice the sword at her hip. "I thought you were joining Kíli in a shooting contest?"

"Oh, I already did. We called it a tie. The dwarves decided to use their spare time sparring and I'm headed back to join them. Would you like to come with me?"

"No. I think I'll just wander around a bit longer. I enjoy the peace and quiet. It reminds me a bit of home."

Rhae smiled at the little fellow and resisted the urge to reach over and ruffle his hair. "Then we will see you this evening for dinner."

When she finally returned to the dwarves they were in varying states of exhaustion. Most had removed their heavier outer layers as the heat of the day had done its work. Poor Bombur looked like he was about to pass out. Rhae picked up a bucket and ladle and after filling it at the small tap she went from dwarf to dwarf offering them water. Bofur was the last she got to and he tried to pull her into a hug which she easily sidestepped. He laughed as he handed the ladle back to her.

"Sweaty dwarf not to your liking?" he asked.

"Depends on the dwarf. I don't think she'd mind Thorin too much," Nori teased, appearing beside Bofur. She felt her face turn red and smacked Nori on the arm. They both laughed as she plopped the bucket down and climbed onto the fence to watch the last two dwarves in the sparring ring. Of course it would be Thorin. Feeling Bofur and Nori's eyes on her she blushed even redder. She had never really watched the dwarf king with a sword and was intrigued as he moved around Fíli. He was remarkably quick and seemed almost graceful in his moves, something surprising in a dwarf. She knew from experience the power of his swings though now he was double wielding Orcrist and his old sword. His feet moved rapidly and the two blades flashed in the sunlight as he spun them. It really was quite amazing to watch him; his reputation as being an extremely skilled swordsman was obviously not an exaggeration. Avoiding one of Fíli's swings brought him much closer to where she was sitting and for the first time she actually looked at _him_ , not just his fighting skills, and she felt her face heat back up. He was in nothing but his boots, trousers, and a thin undershirt which was now drenched in sweat, not leaving much to the imagination. Rhae found she couldn't take her eyes from him. There had always been the suggestion of strength and muscle underneath all the layers he usually wore but the thin shirt allowed her to see broad shoulders, strong arms, and muscular torso. Something coiled tight inside and her breath hitched. She had never really been attracted to any of the Rangers she'd always been around, had never really felt anything more than a mild, passing interest in any of them, but she could not deny the attraction she was now feeling for the dark haired dwarf king.

"Told you it just depended on the sweaty dwarf!" Nori snickered, elbowing Bofur. Rhae pulled her eyes from the sight before her and glared at the two, which only made them laugh harder. Thankfully, for Rhae, Thorin finally knocked Fíli to the ground and she was able to divert her attention elsewhere. Hopping down she picked the bucket back up and waited for the two combatants.

Fíli got to her first and took the offered ladle with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Rhae. I feel like my mouth is full of dust after that!"

"I'm not surprised. You ended up face down in it," she responded drily though a grin crossed her face. Once the blonde dwarf had his fill of water she turned to Thorin, offering him the water while trying to ignore what was right before her. She muttered curses to herself at the ridiculous shyness that was flooding her. As he handed the ladle back their hands touched and she jerked at the shock she felt, her eyes flying up to his.

He was slightly amused at how skittish Rhae suddenly seemed. It was certainly out of character for the normally confident and sure Ranger. He had been very aware of her presence during his sparring session and had noticed the way she had watched him. Thinking about how she'd been so focused on him and seeing the barely concealed look of desire in her eyes now caused a shot of warmth to spread throughout his body. Thorin wanted to step closer to her, wanted to reach out and touch her again, wanted to talk about what had happened the night before, but the rest of the company standing around kept him where he was.

"How about another match between Thorin and Rhae?" Bofur called out and the Ranger turned and glared at him. It _would_ be Bofur to suggest such a thing.

"I'm going to pass this time. We've already fought to a draw once." Rhae needed to get away, needed to calm herself so she could think clearly. "I'd suggest the lot of you wash up before dinner tonight if you want me to join you."

"You wound us, lass!" Nori laughed. "You didn't have a problem when we were in the wild."

"Aye, but I was just as smelly then." She flashed them all a bright smile and hurried back to her room. The quiet didn't help sooth her frazzled nerves and she paced restlessly across the floor. Eventually she gave up and left the room. She needed to talk with someone and there was only one in Rivendell she felt could help.

* * *

"Gilraen."

"Rhaella! What a surprise. I thought I heard you were here." Rhae returned the hug and then sat where the pretty blonde indicated, observing the older woman carefully. The sadness was still there, it would never leave her, but she was trying to put on a brave face. She'd been doing it for so long.

"How are you? How is Estel?"

"I am as well as can be expected and Estel is well. He is thriving under Lord Elrond's tutelage. He is growing into a fine young man."

"That warms my heart to hear."

"Shall I send for him? He would enjoy your visit."

"No, no. Let him remain at his studies. I am actually here to see you."

"Then I am all ears. Is it true you are here in the company of dwarves?"

"Yes, Gandalf recruited me to help them through the wild."

Gilraen gave her a shrewd look. "Things are never that simple when Mithrandir is involved."

"You are probably right." Rhae felt she still needed to keep the dwarves' true intent secret despite knowing her friend wouldn't whisper a word of it to another.

"Is it the dwarves that are troubling you? I've never really been around any but I've heard very interesting tales."

"Not all of them, just one. And they're not as bad as folk make them out to be." Gilraen then sat and listened as Rhae tried, feeling rather embarrassed, to explain the situation with Thorin. She wasn't one to get emotional or talk about her feelings but Rhae hoped the older woman would be able to reassure her that she wasn't heading down a path she didn't want to follow.

"Dear, Rhaella, don't feel troubled. I know it is hard to accept change but what you're feeling isn't wrong. Love is never wrong."

"Love?!" Rhae jerked in her seat and Gilraen chuckled.

"Yes. What did you expect me to say? You love this dwarf king despite your obvious attempts to deny it. I won't try to help you in your denial."

"But I can't!"

"Why ever not? Is he cruel? Unworthy?"

"I can't answer the worthiness question - he is a King, I am just a Ranger, and hardly suitable. But - what he did to us, my father died, and -"

"Haven't you said you have long forgiven him for that action?" Rhae nodded. "I know how full of anger you were when your father died and how long you clung to it but I also saw how you grew to release that anger and forgive. Don't try to resurrect that negativity just because you are afraid to open yourself to another."

"How could I - _love_ -" she stumbled over the word, "the person who killed my father?"

"Thorin Oakenshield did not kill your father, Rhaella. What would Rhaethan say if he were here now and heard you say such things?" Rhae knew exactly as he'd told her only hours before in her dream. Her father held no animosity towards Thorin so why was she trying to cling to it herself? "I'm almost tempted to meet this dwarf myself just to see the one who has thrown you into such a state! Do not be afraid to open your heart and let someone in. I know it can be hard to leave a part of yourself vulnerable like that. You don't have to travel these paths alone. You've been on your own for so long that you've accepted that your life will never hold anything else. I can not tell you how to feel, Rhae, but I will say this. Don't let love pass you by. When you find it, grab it, nurture it, protect it because it can be taken from you so easily." She knew Gilraen was thinking about Arathorn. That loss had been a heavy blow and the other woman had never truly recovered. Rhae decided it was time to leave and gave her friend a hug.

"We will be leaving soon and I don't know when I will be able to return. We have a long road ahead of us."

"Keep yourself safe, Rhae. I know you can't tell me your true purpose but please be mindful of the dangers. There are dark things stirring in the world."

"You have felt it?"

"Only a little but yes. Is it what I fear it to be?"

"Possibly. I am not certain of anything at this point. I have felt the darkness hovering on the horizon, like it is waiting for something. All I know is I will keep fighting until it is Estel's time."

Gilraen sighed as she thought about the future of her son but hugged Rhae again.

"May the Valar always be at your side," she whispered.

* * *

Rhae enjoyed the revelry of the company that evening even though she knew what the dwarves had used to start and feed the campfire. She had again brought food from the kitchens and when they had all returned from wherever they'd been they found her with Bombur finishing their meal.

"You can cook, too, Rhae?" Kíli asked in amazement.

She planted her hands on her hips and gave him a glare. "Someone had to feed my family after my mother died. It is not something I willingly partake in but yes, I can fix a meal that won't kill anyone." Her eyes glittered dangerously and a small smile crossed her lips. "Though if I were you, Kíli, I'd double check your food tonight." There were several loud laughs from the other dwarves and they gladly tucked in the food she had helped prepare. As she watched them she was reminded of something Gilraen had said to her. Yes, she'd been on her own for so long that she had long ago accepted that there would never be anything else in her life. She would spend her years wandering the wilds, a silent watcher protecting the people of Middle Earth until Estel could take his place as king and then she would...she would what? She had never really thought about anything beyond that point as she had never thought to survive that long. Now however she had companions that were like family and she cared about them. It would be hard to leave them when this was all over. Perhaps she _was_ scared. Scared of losing those close to her again. Her eyes wandered to where Thorin sat, deep in conversation with Balin. And her feelings where he was concerned? Did she have feelings for him? An annoying little voice somewhere inside sneered at her, telling her to quit being such a coward and just admit that she did. She shook herself a bit. That would have to work itself out in its own time.

Someone sat down next to her and she looked over at Bifur in surprise. He held something in his hands and held it out to her with a small smile. It was a small wooden flower, all of the petals and leaves carved out with precision. Rhae smiled at him in gratitude.

"That is the sword lily," Bofur explained, standing behind his cousin. "It means strength of character, faithfulness, and honor. He carved it out of that little piece of wood you gave him a while back, wanted to make something so you'd know how we all saw you."

Rhae felt a bit choked up at his words. Besides her father no one had ever given her anything that meant so much. "Thank you, Bifur. It is truly beautiful. I will treasure it always." The dwarf patted her on the shoulder before pulling her into a brief hug. How in the world would she ever be able to leave them?

Thorin had been watching Rhae's conversation and was slightly curious about what the older dwarf had given her. Feeling a bit self conscious, he went and sat in the space Bifur had left. Besides the fact that he just wanted to be near her, there was something he wanted to ask her.

"I would like for you to come with us to meet with Elrond this evening."

She looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"I do not know if I will show him the map or not." He held up a hand to forestall her thoughts on that topic. "However, I will feel better with you there no matter what I decide. You know the elf lord and would tell me if he was playing me false." Rhae hadn't expected this but thought it might be a good idea. Perhaps if she was there she'd be able to help Gandalf convince him to show Elrond the map.

"As you wish," she complied with a nod of her head.

He looked down at her hands. "May I?" She gave him the small wooden object and he smiled when he realized what it was. "A sword lily, a very good choice for you." He turned it over in his hands, examining the carvings. "It still amazes me how much detail he can get out of a piece of wood."

"You are a master blacksmith, are you not? Can't you do the same with your craft?"

"Nothing quite that fine. Working with metal and a forge is quite different from woodwork," he said, placing the flower gently back in her hand. "Dwarves work all their lives to master their crafts which is why our goods have always been in such demand. Bifur is exceptional at what he does."

"I'm sure your work is just as well made." He had no answer for that though she could see in his eyes that he was pleased.

"We should probably go. I want to get this meeting over with." He stood and offered her a hand up, holding on for a moment longer than necessary. Motioning for Balin and Bilbo to come, he let Rhae lead them down the darkened halls. He felt himself tensing up as they neared their destination; he truly didn't know what he should do.

It wasn't long before Rhae again wanted to smack the stubborn dwarf upside the head. The hope that her presence would help him to see reason had been for naught. She struggled to keep her frustration in check as Gandalf tried to convince him.

"Our business is no concern of elves," Thorin growled.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map!"

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves," Gandalf huffed in exasperation. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." The tall elf stood quietly, his face calm as he listened to the wizard and dwarf argue, only once flicking a glance at where Rhae stood off to the side.

"Thorin, you will never fulfill your goal for your people if you do not show Lord Elrond the map," she finally spoke up, trying to keep her words as ambiguous as possible. All eyes were on him and he eyed the elf in front of him cautiously. He finally handed over the map brushing Balin aside when he tried to stop him. Elrond took the map and studied it in silence for several moments.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"It is mainly academic," Gandalf said quickly, silencing whatever Thorin was about to say. "As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Elrond gave the wizard a look before walking away, still looking at the map. As he stepped into a stream of moonlight he paused.

" ** _Cirth Ithil_** ," he breathed quietly.

"Moon runes," Gandalf said with a nod of his head. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin's low voice was edged with tension and hope.

Elrond motioned for them to follow and they soon found themselves on the edge of a cliff, waterfalls cascading from above surrounding them. Elrond lead them to a large crystal that appeared to be stuck in the rock at the edge of the cliff. He laid the map gently on its flat surface.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." Almost like magic, as soon as the words left Lord Elrond's mouth the clouds above them parted and a shaft of moonlight fell on where the map was spread on the crystalline table. As they watched, runes began to appear at the bottom of the parchment. Elrond began to read:

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." There was a moment of breathless silence that was broken by Bilbo.

"Durin's Day?"

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf explained. Rhae was watching Thorin as he processed this information. She saw the furrow between his brows.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," Balin spoke up, stepping in front of his king to look him in the face.

"Time for what?" Bilbo wanted to know.

"To find the entrance." Balin's face became more animated than Rhae had ever seen it and there was tightly laced excitement in his voice. "We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." The two dwarves shared a silence glance.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?"

"What of it?" Thorin couldn't keep the sneer from his voice.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond told him, handing the map back but giving Gandalf a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" The wizard tried to sound nonchalant in his question but Rhae easily detected the suspicion behind his words.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." Gandalf followed Lord Elrond as he walked away, Balin and Bilbo slowly making their way from the cliff as well. Rhae stayed as Thorin still hadn't moved from where he stood, his mind obviously far away. Content to remain until he was ready to speak or leave, she leaned against the rock wall and waited. After several moments he finally turned and spotted her.

"You are still here?"

"Yes. You would never find your way back alone," she teased. If he wanted to talk he would, she wasn't going to press him. They walked in comfortable silence for a while. Rhae thought over what Lord Elrond had read off the map. Summer was fading fast; autumn would be upon them soon. They still had quite a ways to go to reach the Lonely Mountain but if they pushed hard enough she was sure they would make it.

"Autumn is not far off," Thorin finally said, seeming to echo her own thoughts. "We still have such a distance to cover."

"I would wish for more time but as we don't have it we will have to press on at a quicker pace."

"You feel we can still reach the mountain in time?" he looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"We don't have a choice, do we?"

"The journey has been relatively quiet and easy thus far. It makes me nervous. The others do not truly have any idea of what could be ahead of us."

"You are a good leader, Thorin, and you will see them through whatever may come."

They paused when they heard voices below them. Looking over the railing they soon spotted Gandalf and Lord Elrond deep in conversation. Their words drifted up to the two in the shadows.

"Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I think you can trust that I know what I am doing." Gandalf's words sounded a bit too forced.

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years. What would happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast -"

"But if we succeed! What if the dwarves take back the mountain? Then our defenses in the east will be strengthened." Rhae bit her lip as she heard her father's words echoing back to her; he had been right about the wizard's plan.

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. Oh come! The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" Rhae felt the dwarf beside her tense at the elf's words and she knew they had cut deep. The rest of the conversation faded as Gandalf and Elrond moved away and she eyed the dwarf next to her. There was a pained, haunted look on his face.

"Thorin?" She touched his arm lightly.

"My greatest fear on this quest has never been failing. It has always been the fear of becoming like my grandfather once I stand within Erebor."

"You are not Thror."

"No, I'm not but he was a strong king, a good dwarf, and he still fell. The gold still took control of his mind. I watched as the grandfather I loved and idolized disappeared and was replaced by a greedy, paranoid king. I fear that I will not be strong enough."

"You will not be alone in this, Thorin. You have your kin, your company by your side. They will all be there to help fight this should it try to take you."

"And you? Will you be with them? Will you help me fight the dragon sickness?"

"I won't leave you. If it should come that you require my help all you need do is ask and I will be by your side. I will not let that darkness have you. I promise you that."

"You have not seen what that sickness does to those it has in its grip. It turns them into something different entirely. I saw my grandfather say and do things that I could never have imagined him doing."

"It does not matter. I will not leave you to fight it alone."

Thorin took her hands in his and stepped a bit closer. Her words, her confidence in him had warmed his heart. It was a comfort and relief to know that she would not abandon him should the worst happen. He had seen what his grandfather had done in his sickness and he cringed at the thought of acting the same towards those closest to him.

"I am sorry I ever doubted you in the beginning," he said softly. "All I asked from those that joined my company were loyalty, honor, and a willing heart and you have shown those since the first moment." She opened her mouth to tell him that an apology was not necessary but froze when he pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her against him and she didn't even try to stop him. How could she when, to be honest with herself, she'd wanted him to kiss her again all day? Was she destined for this dwarf king? She couldn't answer that but knew, at that moment, it just felt right. Thorin marveled that she had offered no resistance and had seemingly melted into him each time she'd been in his arms.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Gandalf come around the corner. Rhae caught the wizard's eye and blushed a bit, wondering how much he had seen or heard. Though there was a bit of a knowing gleam in his eye he said nothing about it.

"Rhaella, my dear, might I have a moment of your time?" She felt Thorin's hand tighten on her arm slightly.

"I'll be along shortly," she told him reassuringly. He frowned a bit, glancing between the Ranger and the wizard, but turned and disappeared in the direction of their quarters. Once they were alone Rhae gave Gandalf a thoughtful look.

"You know what Lord Elrond meant as well as I earlier. The White Council has been summoned."

"This was something I was not expecting."

She looked at him a bit surprised. "Saruman will not approve of our quest. He will certainly try to stop us."

"You are right as always, my dear." Gandalf decided not to comment on the fact that she had just referred to it as "our" quest. This was unexpected but welcome progress. In fact there was quite a lot of progress in several different areas that pleased him.

"Has the Council arrived?"

"No. They will be here tomorrow evening."

"That will give us time to prepare," she said, her mind already working on the details. "We can leave tomorrow at dusk."

"Not we but you. You will have to get the dwarves out."

"You're not coming?" she exclaimed.

"I must meet with the White Council. Besides hopefully distracting them so you can slip away, I need to discuss this darkness we've felt. Radagast gave me news that has quite worried me." He was silent for a bit. "I will meet you in the mountains but you must leave tomorrow night."

"Does this have to do with what Radagast gave you before the orcs arrived?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I forget that you miss nothing, Rhaella my dear."

"I don't want to know what it is. I'm probably better off not knowing but I can hazard a guess as to what this is all pointing towards. Has _he_ returned?"

"I don't think so. I don't think he has the strength yet but I believe he is trying. That is why I must meet with the Council. We must be prepared for whatever may come."

"I would prefer to have you with us, Gandalf, but I will do as you ask."

"Good girl." He patted her on the shoulder and left her standing on the now empty pathway. She stood in the silence for a few moments to gather her thoughts, trying to focus only on the quest for Erebor and not the growing darkness. Gandalf was worried and that made her uneasy. She hurried back to their quarters. If they were to leave the next evening they would need every moment to prepare. Thorin had found his way back and was sitting with the Fundin brothers and Fíli when she entered the room. Rhae motioned for him to walk with her and she lead him out onto the balcony.

"We have to leave tomorrow night, Thorin," she told him in a low voice. He was immediately wary and glanced around as if expecting to see guards marching in.

"Why?"

"The White Council has been summoned. While I doubt Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel would try to stop us, Saruman most certainly will."

"Why don't we just leave now?"

"We'd be discovered missing too soon and I do not trust Saruman. We need to be ready to leave as soon as they arrive. Gandalf will keep them busy while we slip out."

"The wizard isn't coming?"

"Not yet. He said he will meet us in the mountains but he must consult with the council. I feel more is going on here than just this quest and it makes me uneasy. The more Gandalf knows the better I will feel." Thorin knew better than to question her and he was eager to get away from the elves anyway. They had wasted enough time.

"Then we will leave at night fall tomorrow. We will need provisions -"

"Leave that to me," she interrupted with a devious gleam in her eye. He had to smile; wild and untamed indeed! "Just make sure everyone is ready to go when I give the sign but make sure they don't give us away during the day."

"Leave that part to me." He paused, taking a good look at her in the soft glow from the wall lanterns. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here?" He knew what she would say and he didn't want to be away from her, but he had to ask; she would be safe in Rivendell.

"How could you ask that? I am a part of the company and I have pledged to help you reclaim Erebor. Do you think I would abandon you now?" She stood before him with a frown on her face, arms crossed on her chest, and he wanted to kiss her again. The presence of his nephew and the Fundin brothers in the room behind them kept him from acting on the desire. It couldn't stop him from reaching a hand up and caressing her cheek. He felt her relax slightly.

"I had to ask. I know you can take care of yourself but I will worry about your safety. You have done much for the company and I am glad you are here."

"I gave my word to assist with this quest but I also promised _you_ that I would help you fight that sickness that overcame your father and grandfather." She took his hands in hers and met his gaze. "I will not leave you, Thorin." The desire to pull her to him and crush his lips to hers was overwhelming but he somehow contented himself with raising her hand to his lips and placing a lingering kiss there. He saw the small smile she gave him and he couldn't resist turning her hand over and placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. She drew a sharp breath at the sensation of his lips on her skin. For a split second she cursed the proximity of others.

"We need to let the others know of our plans," he said, reluctantly releasing her. All she could do was nod and follow him back into the room.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	11. Chapter 11 - Storms

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They mean the world. :) It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing that folks are enjoying my words. So into the wild we go! Little bit shorter chapter this time (sorry!) but it would've been too long if I hadn't cut it off where I did.  
**

 **Lady Arien: Oh I know!**

 **Sadly, I am not the genius...that title belongs to Tolkien and PJ. Only Rhae is mine.**

* * *

Rhae's knowledge of Rivendell came in handy as they quietly prepared to slip away the next day and Thorin found himself amazed at her resourcefulness. They wouldn't have been so well provisioned if it hadn't been for her and he was grateful. Besides bringing back enough food to last them quite some time she brought some extra blankets and even found more pipe tobacco. The one time he had questioned her on taking so much from Elrond she had merely shrugged.

"They'll have no problem replacing what I've borrowed," she'd replied with an impish grin on her face. Thorin felt like he shouldn't be surprised at anything she did during the remainder of their journey. While she was busy making sure they had food he quietly discussed their plans with Dwalin and Balin. He chose not to mention their impending departure to any of the company beyond the Fundin brothers, merely telling the others that they should be ready to leave at a moment's notice from here on out. His nerves were stretched thin and he didn't want a thoughtless or careless word giving them away. He wanted to continue on, especially now that they knew when they had to be at the mountain, and he fought the constant fear that something would stop them.

After finding everything she felt the company needed and could carry, Rhae made her way to the stables. They would be leaving, continuing on foot, and she wanted to say goodbye to Tálagor. The black horse whinnied when she approached him holding out an apple. He took it eagerly from her hand. As he chewed she carefully brushed his mane, enjoying the feel of his hair under her fingers, murmuring to him in Sindarin. Seeming to understand the words she whispered to him he nudged her with his head. He had been her one companion for many years, the one constant in her life and she would miss him. Knowing he would be safe, well fed and exercised in Rivendell made the separation a bit easier but Rhae still felt a few tears threaten as she laid her forehead against Tálagor's.

" ** _Na lû e-govaned vîn_**." ( ** _until next we meet)_**

* * *

As dusk approached Thorin waited in their quarters with the rest of the company, unable to eat much of the meal Bombur handed him. He was tense and anxiously listening for Rhae's footsteps. The Ranger had gone somewhere to keep watch so they would know when it was safe to leave. He worried that something or someone would manage to stop them and he wouldn't rest easy until they had left Rivendell behind. Yes, they had received food, rest, and valuable help from Lord Elrond but it still grated on Thorin that he'd been forced to accept it all from elves. Finally he heard what he'd been waiting for and stood as Rhae slipped through the door.

"Let's go," she told him, grabbing her own pack from against the wall. He nodded and in a low voice told the company that they were leaving immediately. They seemed a bit surprised but no one questioned him. Within moments they had doused their furniture fed fire, hefted their freshly filled packs on their backs, and were following Rhae down quiet corridors. She knew where to go in order to remain unseen and hurried them along. Once they were out of the buildings they still had to follow the path out of the valley and she was anxious to get away, her distrust of the White Wizard fueling her. She only paused once, when they reached the top of the hidden path, allowing the rest of the company to catch up. As they did she looked down over Rivendell, glowing golden in the setting sun, and hoped she would live to see it again. It might not be home but it had always been a comfortable refuge.

"Be on your guard," Thorin told everyone. "We're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Rhae, Balin, you know these paths. Lead on." The white bearded dwarf joined the Ranger at the front of the line and they started on their way. Bilbo stopped and looked back at Rivendell, longing clear on his face.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin said gruffly from where he was waiting for the company to go by. Bilbo heaved a small sigh and then fell in line behind Oín.

* * *

Rhae lead the company from the valley and headed through the forest, trying to keep a steady pace so as not to exhaust them. The Misty Mountains were a shadowy blue rising in front of them. There wasn't much chatter among the dwarves for a while after they left Rivendell, everyone seemingly lost in their own thoughts. They were leaving safety behind them, heading into the wild with nothing but dangerous uncertainty ahead. Most of the company was only thinking of survival, hoping the remainder of their trek would be as easy as the beginning. Bilbo thought constantly of Rivendell; he had felt so safe and peaceful with the elves. He was also nervous without Gandalf and wondered again why the wizard was not with them. Thorin was never easy, knowing that the closer they got to the Misty Mountains the greater the danger. He could feel Erebor calling to him, that call getting stronger with every step he took eastward. The going was slow, much slower than he would like now that they were on foot, and that irritated him as well, though there was nothing else they could do. The Ranger provided a welcome distraction and he found his eyes on her more often than not. She presented a very pleasing picture as she lead them towards the mountains: messy braid peeking from out of her hood, cloak billowing around her small frame, sword and daggers at her waist, pack, quiver and bow across her back. The black scarf was back in place, shielding the lower half of her face from the wind. For someone not a dwarf she had remarkable strength and stamina, never seeming to tire. She certainly never complained. Remembering their moments together in Rivendell made him long for another opportunity to just be near her but she seemed to be avoiding him.

The views as they trudged along were magnificent. It had been many years since Rhae had cause to travel this way and she enjoyed all that she saw. Forest merged into rocky foothills which would lead them into the treacherous passes through the mountains. They passed crystal clear streams and waterfalls. There was plenty of game to hunt for meals so they were able to preserve the supplies Rhae had filled their packs with before leaving Rivendell. She could almost believe she was back in the north, patrolling those lands before she was sent further south towards the Shire. Despite being on foot and the circumstances surrounding her even being in this place, there was a spring in her step and small smile on her face. This was where she was most comfortable after all. It was remarkably quiet and uneventful for several days for which Rhae was grateful. She knew what lived hidden in the mountains and the company would need all its strength to make it through to the other side.

She had managed to avoid Thorin for the most part, feeling she needed to stay focused on the job for which Gandalf had recruited her. Staying away from him hadn't kept him out of her mind but at least it was easier to ignore her wayward thoughts when he wasn't right in front of her. The few times she wasn't at the head of the line she couldn't help but admire him as he lead them forward, his steps sure and firm, his gaze never leaving the mountains in front of them. Even trekking through the wild he was still majestic and damnably handsome. Rhae found she wanted him by her side, that she missed the easy conversations they'd shared before Rivendell. She forced herself to stay where she was most evenings. However, on the last night before they began their climb into the heights of the mountains he finally came and sat next to her while she was on watch. They didn't speak for a while and he watched her as she sat with her sword across her lap, staring up at the snow-covered peaks silhouetted against the black sky.

"You have been very quiet lately." She glanced at him, weighing how she was going to answer.

"Just thinking about our path through the mountains. You know as well as I what lives there."

"Yes. I wish there was some other way across."

"We'd have to travel hundreds of miles south to the Gap of Rohan and then the same distance back north. It would also put us too close to Saruman in Isengard for my tastes."

"Why do you not trust him?" Rhae paused as she considered. She'd had conversations about this with Gandalf.

"I can't quite put my finger on a particular reason. It is just a feeling I get. Its not that he has necessarily done anything to cause my distrust, its more what he hasn't done. He balks at any mention of this growing darkness, waves it off as mere nonsense or stories of cowardly farmers. He cannot be ignorant of what others have felt but yet he refuses to investigate."

"What have you felt? I have not forgotten your few cryptic comments over the course of our journey so far. There is something you and the wizard haven't told me."

Well, her father _had_ said that she could tell Thorin eventually and the dwarf wanted to know what was going on. "There is evil growing again in this world. I can feel it in the air, in the ground, all around me. It is not strong - yet - but it is there. I don't have any type of second sight but I can certainly feel the changes. There is a reason behind the increase in orc raids. They have been venturing much further south recently. I fear the Watchful Peace we've enjoyed for so long is coming to an end."

After a moment Thorin's eyes widened slightly. "You can not mean-?"

"I know nothing for certain. It is only a sense that things are changing. That is why Gandalf stayed behind. He has felt it, too, and probably has seen more than I ever could. If he can get answers I will be much more comfortable." She returned her gaze to the mountain peaks. "I only hope that he is not delayed in meeting us as he said."

"This is what you meant that evening after your fall, that Sauron was simply waiting." She nodded. "Will this affect our quest?"

"I do not think so but we must defeat Smaug. He would be a dangerous weapon for Sauron or any of his allies." Her words threw a whole new perspective to their quest and Thorin felt added responsibility sink onto his shoulders. "Do not worry about the Dark Lord. Just focus on reclaiming your mountain for your people. The rest will present itself when it is time." He stared at her for a moment, again surprised at her ability to read his mind and know what he was feeling. It was oddly comforting. He reached out and took her hand, gently intertwining his fingers with hers. Her skin was soft but he could feel the calluses on her fingertips from her bowstring, a subtle reminder that she was no dainty female of Men. She was a warrior, a Dunedain Ranger with the blood of Isildur in her veins, and she had promised to stay by his side throughout whatever may come. Perhaps he should learn not to judge all by the actions of a few. She was certainly unlike any from the race of Man he'd ever met. Thorin gave her hand a gentle kiss and settled in next to her, placing their joined hands on his thigh, content to finally just be next to her. She smiled at him softly, equally as happy. They kept watch together for the rest of the night, never knowing that Balin had watched them for a bit with a satisfied twinkle in his eye.

The next day saw them climbing into the mountains, the trail becoming steeper and more narrow as it worked its way up. At one point they were walking across a boulder strewn ridge, the Misty Mountains spread around them and Rhae couldn't help but marvel at the splendor. If she hadn't been on the quest with the dwarves she probably would've stayed there a few days, just to enjoy seeing everything spread out beneath her feet. The wind was cold but it did not bother her; she enjoyed the feel of it against her face. If the weather held they should have no problem getting through the mountains.

So of course the next evening a storm crashed right over them. Rhae gripped her cloak tighter around her body to keep it from distracting Bofur behind her. They inched their way along a tiny little path that seemed to cling to the edge of the mountain, a sheer drop into the darkness on one side. Lightning flashed constantly over their heads and the wind blew stinging rain in their faces. Hearing a scuffle she turned in time to see Dwalin grabbing Bilbo back, keeping him from plummeting over the edge. This was madness. If they didn't find shelter soon someone was going to fall. Thorin seemed to have the same thought.

"We must find shelter!" She was able to just hear him over the sounds of the storm.

"Watch out!" Dwalin suddenly yelled and she looked up to see a massive boulder crash into the side of the mountain above them, showering rocks down on where they stood.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" Rhae looked where Balin was pointing and gasped in horror as a stone giant rose from a nearby mountain. As they watched it tore off the peak of another mountain.

Bofur stood there amazed. "Well bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!"

"Take cover! You'll fall!" Rhae yelled at him, pulling him back against the mountain. A second giant appeared behind them and became the target for the boulder the first giant had ripped off. The impact caused more rock to rain down on them and the stone beneath their feet began to crumble away. Rhae began to panic. They were trapped on this quickly narrowing excuse for a path. It suddenly seemed to move underneath them and she heard Fíli yell in front of her as a crack formed between the brothers.

"Kíli! Grab my hand!" Rhae watched as Kíli and everyone ahead of him on the path was carried away on what was one of the legs of yet another stone giant. She pressed herself against the side of the mountain as the leg they were on began to move as well, Fíli turning and using his body to try and keep her from tumbling into the chasm. They clung to the rock as the giants fought. This could not end well. The giant they were on was hit in the head with a boulder and she could feel it beginning to collapse.

"Hold on!" Dwalin yelled. As the giant fell they caught a last glimpse of the other group as they hurtled towards a rocky ledge. Rhae felt Fíli grasp her waist as they braced for impact. This certainly wasn't the end she'd envisioned for herself.

The rest of the company could only watch helplessly as the other group disappeared from sight, seemingly smashed against a rock ledge. Thorin felt pain sear through his heart as the giant fell into the void beneath them.

"No! No!" he screamed, hurrying along what remained of the path, desperate to get to where the rocks had collided. "Fíli! Rhae!" He could not lose them both! He could not lose his heir and his - Ranger. He could not lose her, too! They rounded the corner, expecting the worst. Thorin felt like collapsing in relief when he saw the rest of his company in a moaning, complaining heap.

"They're alright! They're alive!" Balin yelled behind him. Fíli and Rhae were in the middle of the pile, his arm still wrapped tightly around her waist from his effort to keep her from falling. Despite the situation he enjoyed feeling her against him and reluctantly released her when she tried to get up. She groaned, knowing this was going to leave some colorful bruises. Thorin helped them both to their feet, resting his head against his nephew's for a moment before turning to her.

"Are you alright?" She looked okay to him but it would be impossible to see if she was bleeding or bruised.

"I'll live. We -"

"Where's Bilbo? Where the hobbit?" Bofur suddenly yelled. Rhae snapped around at his words, scanning the group. The Halfling had been with them. Had he fallen? She felt sick to her stomach thinking that they had lost him.

Ori spotted him first. "There!" Rhae cried out when she finally saw him dangling from the edge of the path. There were too many dwarves in front of her to get to him.

"Get him!" Dwalin yelled and the young dwarf fell to the ground, trying to grasp Bilbo's arm but his grip slipped and the hobbit fell a bit further. Several in the company tried in vain to reach him. Out of nowhere Thorin swung down and gripped Bilbo, tossing him up to the hands of the waiting dwarves. However as he was lifting himself back up on the path his hand slipped and he started to fall. Dwalin and Rhae dove forward, each managing to grab him before he was gone and hauled him back to safety. His weight crashed into her and she fell backwards, smacking her head against the ground. If they made it off this cursed mountain she was going to be black and blue from head to toe. She laid there for a moment to catch her breath not even noticing the rain still pouring in her face.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," she heard Dwalin say and she forced herself up so she could move next to Bilbo. The poor thing was as white as a sheet and still panting in fright.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come," Thorin growled. She looked up at him with a frown. "He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" The burly dwarf spared a quick glance at the hobbit and then followed his king. Rhae merely glared after them, furious at the words Thorin had just flung out so carelessly. She placed a comforting arm around Bilbo's shoulders. It wasn't long before the two dwarves returned with the news that there was a cave just ahead they could shelter in for the night. The company followed them wordlessly.

"It looks safe enough," Dwalin said peering in through the opening.

Thorin wasn't satisfied and rightfully so. "Search to the back. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied." They waited while Dwalin inspected the cave, tumbling in gratefully when he came back saying there was nothing in there. Gloin dropped an armload of wood on the floor and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started."

"No," Thorin stopped him. "No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." There was some groaning from the dwarves. Rhae agreed with him but she was still too mad to speak up in support.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin was leery of moving on without the wizard.

"Plans change. Bofur, take first watch." Thorin remained at the cave entrance while the rest of the company attempted to find a comfortable spot on the floor. They were so exhausted it didn't take long for them to begin drifting off to sleep. Rhae waited until the majority of them were snoring before approaching Thorin. She was amazed she'd been able to keep quiet as long as she had.

"How could you say such things to Bilbo?"

He jerked around in surprise at the anger in her voice and was met with an icy glare. It had been a while since he'd seen her this angry.

"I only spoke the truth."

"Whether you think it true or not doesn't matter. Sometimes its best just to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"He doesn't belong out here. The wild is no place for those that can't fend for themselves."

"You thought the same when you first saw me."

"That is different. You are a Ranger and well trained to fight."

"Could you fend for yourself the first time you were in the wild? Would you have been able to survive without knowing how to use your sword?"

"We are taught from an early age the skills needed to survive anywhere."

"Exactly. You're taught that, as I was, but what if you hadn't been? Life in the Shire is, of course, different from Erebor or Ered Luin. They have no need of fighting skills. Bilbo came willingly on this quest to help you, knowing it was dangerous and that he was ill-prepared. You could have helped him, taught him how to use that sword Gandalf gave him. Instead all you have done is either ignore or berate him for things he has no control over."

"His carelessness could have cost me members of my company."

"What carelessness?" Rhae snapped. "He was clinging to that rock as we were smashed against the mountainside just like the rest of us. It was just bad luck that he slipped. It could have been any member of the company hanging from that path. He does not deserve your scorn."

Thorin wasn't sure how to respond to her. Why had he snapped at the Halfling like that? The fellow certainly didn't belong in the wild but had he actually been much of a burden? He thought back to the scene on the path; he'd been worried. Yes, worried. The Halfling was a member of his company and, despite his words to Gandalf at Bag End, he was responsible for the hobbit. He opened his mouth to try and explain to Rhae but she held up a hand.

"Don't bother. I'm not really in a mood to hear your excuses." He watched as she stomped towards the back of the cave and laid down between his nephews. There were some murmured words that he couldn't catch, obviously the boys hadn't been asleep, and then he gritted his teeth as the two of them scooted closer to where she lay, sandwiching her between them. Jealousy gnawed at his gut. He had hoped she might stay near him. Seeing her on that rock as the giant had fallen, thinking that she had been crushed to death had made him feel physically sick. He'd had to fight to keep his knees from buckling underneath him. And oh the relief he'd felt when he'd spotted her alive!

 _He'd been scared, terrified that he had lost her._

The thought came to him and he knew that had been the reason he'd lashed out at the hobbit. There was nothing he could have done to help Rhae in that situation and feeling helpless never sat well with him. So he'd taken out his frustration on the first thing that presented itself. He passed a hand over his face in irritation. Laying down on the stone floor he realized an apology was probably in order.

* * *

Rhae couldn't relax. She was uneasy and sleep wouldn't come. Hearing something near the front of the cave her eyes popped open and she searched the gloom until she spotted the source of the noise. Bilbo was standing with Bofur. It was easy enough for her to hear their words.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us." Bofur's words put a smile on her face, glad to hear that at least some of the other dwarves liked Bilbo and considered him part of the group.

"I'm not though, am I?" The resignation was clear in his voice and Rhae's heart hurt for him. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

Rhae looked to where Thorin was laying and was surprised to see him awake and listening as well. Their gaze locked across the cave and her eyes narrowed as she frowned at him.

"You're homesick. I understand." Poor Bofur was trying his hardest to convince Bilbo to stay.

"No you don't, you don't understand! None of you do. Not even Rhae understands. You're dwarves. You're used to - to this life, living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Rhae knew what he meant; she had no home, no place to call her own, no one who really cared if she ever returned. Never in her life had she felt as alone as she did in that moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't -" Bilbo, obviously feeling like he'd been too harsh, tried to apologize to the dwarf in the funny hat.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur sounded so sad as he glanced around at the dwarves asleep on the floor. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Bofur placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. Rhae began to push herself to her feet. If the Halfling was going to leave she had to go with him; he'd never make it back to Rivendell alive. She could easily rejoin the company once the hobbit was safe with the elves, though she knew Gandalf would not be pleased. However as she stood she saw something that made her freeze in fear.

"What's that?" Bofur asked, noticing it at the same time as the Ranger. Bilbo glanced down and slowly pulled his small sword from its sheath. It was glowing blue. There was a faint noise at her feet and Rhae watched as the sand began slipping through a quickly forming crack in the floor.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin bellowed.

It was too late.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	12. Chapter 12 - Escape

**A/N: And now we have goblins...and orcs! Once again I am using the Extended Edition of the movie for the scene with the Great Goblin. I'm also using some (a little) dialogue from the book as well. I hope I am successful at merging the two; please let me know if it doesn't work. This is going to be a long chapter as I just couldn't find a real good stopping place and I didn't really want to break this part up. So we come to the end of An Unexpected Journey. I hope I've done it justice. Next chapter we head into The Desolation of Smaug.  
**

 **As always, the good stuff doesn't belong to me. That credit goes to Tolkien and PJ. :)**

* * *

 _This wasn't going to end well._

That was all Rhae could think as they plummeted into the darkness. She could hear the cries from the other members of the company as they banged against stone. After what seemed like an endless tumble down a - tunnel? - they finally landed in a heap in a wooden cage. They didn't even have time to stand before hordes of goblin were upon them, yanking them to their feet, snatching away their weapons, and forcing them down a rickety wooden walkway. Fíli and Nori pressed themselves around her, trying to shield her from the grasping claws of their attackers. The group was lead through a huge network of tunnels and over numerous bridges, crossed and tangled in all directions. As they were pushed along she looked around in disgust; it seemed like the walls and walkways were covered with goblins. Thorin looked back over his shoulder at her and she caught the look of revulsion mirrored on his face. She began to hear what sounded like screeching and drumming as they approached the large platform that held the throne of the Great Goblin. It appeared he thought he was singing though Rhae certainly wouldn't classify what she was hearing as anything resembling music. When he finished he turned with a smile.

"Catchy isn't it? Its one of my own compositions."

"That's not a song, its an abomination!" Balin yelled.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations...that's all you're going to find down here." Rhae wanted to gag. She was sure she had never seen anything as disgusting as the massive creature that was before them. Pale like all the other goblins from lack of sunlight, the goblin king was twice the size of the minions scurrying around him and grotesquely fat with a chin that dangled far beneath where a chin was supposed to sit. His flesh was covered in boils and scabs, seemingly rotting away while still on his body. As their captors tossed their weapons into a pile the Great Goblin jumped from his throne, crushing several smaller goblin under his bulk, and approached the company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves and a Ranger, your Malevolence."

"Dwarves? And a Dunedain?" he leered at them, leaning in for a closer look.

"We found them on the front porch."

"What do you mean by it?" The Great Goblin eyed the group. "Up to no good, I'll warrant! Spying on the private business of my people I guess. Thieves, I shouldn't be surprised to learn! Murderers and friend of Elves, not unlikely. Come! What have you got to say?" When no one spoke up the creature motioned to his minions. "Well don't just stand there. Search them! Every crack, every crevice."

Rhae braced herself, hoping the filthy creatures wouldn't find all the knives she had hidden. With Fíli and Nori staying so close to her she was shielded from the worst of the groping, though they did find and take most of her weapons. The small daggers in her bracers luckily remained undetected though she wasn't sure what use they would be at the moment. They upended a large bag and Rhae watched in amazement as elvish candlesticks, goblets, and cutlery tumbled to the ground. The Great Goblin picked up one candlestick to examine it.

"Made in Rivendell? Bah - Second Age. Couldn't give it away."

Dori turned to his brother and Rhae looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a couple of keepsakes," Nori muttered. Rhae would have laughed if their situation hadn't been so dire.

"Might I ask what you were doing up in the mountains at all, and where you were coming from, and where you were going to? Let's have the truth or I will prepare something particularly uncomfortable for you!"

"Don't worry lads, I'll handle this," Oín offered, clapping a hand on Thorin's shoulder to keep him from speaking.

"No tricks! I want the truth. Warts and all!"

"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys have flattened my trumpet," Oin said, a hand to his ear.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The mass of flesh began to advance towards them when Bofur spoke up.

"If its more information you're wanting I'm the one you should speak to." The Goblin turned his attention from Oin. "We were on the road, well, its not so much a road as a path. Actually its not even that, come to think of it, its more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations," Dori added. A few more of the company piped up with comments on traveling to Dunland.

"Shut up!" the Great Goblin yelled. Apparently he didn't believe a word the dwarves were feeding him. His attention switched and he pointed at Rhae. "What is a Dunedain Ranger doing with a bunch of mangy dwarves?"

"I'm a guide. As they said, we were traveling to Dunland and somehow ended up on that poor excuse for a path. I'd like to continue on our way so I can get paid, if you please." She couldn't keep the repugnance out of her voice as she spoke. He leered down at them and then a sickening grin crossed his features.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest...and the woman." Thorin had remained concealed behind Oin and Dwalin, listening to his friends in their attempts to stall but the Great Goblin's last words jolted him to action. Ori and Rhae were pulled to the front of the group but he quickly stepped forward, placing himself between them and the goblin king. He could feel Rhae's body behind him, barely touching his back.

"Wait."

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King Under the Mountain." The disgusting lump gave an exaggerated, mocking bow. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." Thorin remained silent though Rhae could feel the anger rolling off him. She admired the self-control it most likely took for him to remain silent as she knew how painful those words were to him. The Great Goblin leaned in closer. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." His surprise was clear on his face.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He cackled and turned to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The little creature wrote something on a slate, laughed, and then pulled a lever, sending his basket down a wire into the darkness. Rhae wished she had her bow so she could take care of the nasty little thing before it reached its destination. The sound of creaking wheels began to fill the air and the company could see the massive instruments of torture the goblins were wheeling towards them. Thorin caught her eye and a moment of complete understanding flashed between them. There was no way out. He wanted to reach out a hand to her but knew if he showed any noticeable feelings she would be made to suffer for it.

One of the little goblins was pawing through their pile of weapons and Rhae cringed as he ran his nasty little clawed hands along her bow. He then picked up Thorin's sword, pulling it a few inches from its sheath, and let out a frightened howl, throwing it to the ground in front of everyone. As the collected goblins recognized the sword they all began to screech and clamber over one another in their haste to leave the platform. Even the Great Goblin himself was trying to get away, retreating back to his throne in fear.

"I know that sword! Its the Goblin-Clever, the Biter, the blade that silenced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" The goblins surrounding the company began whipping them with the ropes in their hands and slashing and clawing at them. He pointed a finger at Thorin. "Cut off his head!" A couple goblins pulled the dwarf king to the ground, holding him down, while another stood over him with a dagger made from bone. Rhae somehow jerked herself free from the goblin latched on her arm and threw herself at the dagger wielding creature, knocking him off the side of the platform. As she turned to confront the other goblins holding Thorin down there was a blinding flash of light and a shockwave ripped through the cavern knocking everyone off their feet. Rhae was thrown backwards into one of the railing posts lining the platform and Thorin was tumbled by the blast into her. Everything was dark for a few seconds and as some of the torches began to flare back up Rhae spotted a shadowy figure with a pointy hat coming through the smoke. Gandalf appeared before them, staff and sword in hand.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

The group needed no more urging. Within moments they had tossed their still stunned captors aside and had pulled their weapons from the pile. The goblins quickly rallied and rushed them. The Great Goblin, rising from where he'd fallen, let out another shriek as he spotted Gandalf.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

Rhae turned in the midst of the fighting when she heard someone yell out Nori's name. The dwarf had been knocked to the ground and the Great Goblin was rushing at him with his mace raised. Thorin spun around and managed to block the blow, the force of which caused the Great Goblin to lose his balance and tumble backwards - right off the edge of the platform.

"Follow me! Quick! Run!" They managed to grab a few of their packs as they ran after Gandalf. Rhae hoped he knew where he was going because the goblins would be after them in a heartbeat and they knew the passageways far better than even the wizard possibly could. What followed was chaos. They were fighting off goblins every step of the way, some attacking from above, some coming up from below. She never had a chance to use her bow, there were too many goblins close in that she had to take care of and her sword and dagger never stopped moving. At one point Gandalf broke off a piece of overhanging rock and they pushed it in front of them, mowing down any goblins in their path. No matter what they did or where they turned or jumped to there were hordes of goblins waiting for them. Rhae caught glimpses of some of the dwarves as they ran: Dwalin swinging his two axes and dropping numerous goblins with each swing, Oin taking out a crowd of them with his staff, and even Bombur was dispatching any of the creatures that got close enough to him with his long handled ladle. She truly hoped he wouldn't use that for their meals ever again. Thorin spun and slashed, his long coat and dark hair swirling around him as he moved.

As they sprinted across a wooden bridge there was a sudden roar and the Great Goblin suddenly burst up through it, blocking their escape. Thorin reached out and pulled Rhae into the middle of the group as hundreds of goblins began to approach them from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" he bellowed, swinging his mace at Gandalf, causing him to stumble backwards. Several of the dwarves reached out and caught him.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf leapt forward and thrust his staff upwards, jabbing the Great Goblin in the eye. Dropping his mace and clutching at his face the creature howled in pain. With the goblin distracted Gandalf again leapt forward, this time slashing his sword across the creature's immense belly.

"That'll do it." There was surprise in the Great Goblin's voice as he clutched at his stomach. Gandalf swung again, this time slicing across the goblin's neck. The goblin king fell onto the wooden bridge and Rhae shrieked, grabbing onto a railing, as she felt the entire structure give way under the added weight. It plummeted into the darkness, sliding down the sides of the cavern with increasing speed. All the company could do was hang on for their lives. It was but a moment before the section they were on began to slow, the walls narrowing on each side, then crashed into the bottom, sending splintered wood all over them. Rhae lay there face down and stunned for a moment, caught between at least two of the dwarves. When she finally opened her eyes she was met with the glacial blue of Thorin's underneath her, his arm tight around her waist. Her attempt to push herself off was useless because Gloin had landed across her legs and she smacked at his shoulder, telling him to hurry up. Gandalf was the first to get free of the wreckage and looked over the rest of the company as they worked their way out of the pile of wood.

"Well, that could have been worse." Rhae glanced over at Bofur with a smirk as she finally freed herself and helped Thorin to his feet. Suddenly there was a loud crash as the body of the Great Goblin landed on the remains of the bridge, further squishing the dwarves that hadn't gotten out.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin grumbled. Rhae almost laughed.

"Gandalf!" Kíli yelled, looking back up the cavern. Thousands of goblins were racing down the walls towards them.

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" There was a hint of panic in Dwalin's voice.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come! On your feet!" Gandalf reached down to help the last few dwarves to their feet before running down one of the passageways. They maneuvered through the dark, helped by the glow from the wizard's staff. The sounds of the cackling, howling goblins seemed to get closer and closer. Finally a yellow glow began to appear on the walls, growing larger with every step they took, until they burst through a door in the rock, blinking in the golden rays of the setting sun. Rhae gulped in the fresh air as they hurried down the mountain, desperate to get the stench of goblin out of her nose. Gandalf finally slowed to a halt and began to count as each member of the company ran by. The Ranger was the last to reach him and heard his words with dismay.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?"

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost!?" Dwalin growled.

Gloin pointed. "I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" the accused dwarf huffed.

"Well, where did you last see him? We need to try to find him. After all he is my friend and not a bad little chap. I feel responsible for him. I wish to goodness you had not lost him."

"He's been more trouble than use so far," Rhae heard someone mumble, though she couldn't tell who it was, and someone else cursed under their breath about having to go back and find him. She looked back up the mountain. She really didn't want to go back up there but there was no way she was going to just abandon Bilbo.

Gandalf turned on the group, obviously hearing the same complaining as Rhae. "I brought him, and I don't bring things that are of no use. Either you help me to look for him, or I go and leave you here to get out of this mess as best you can yourselves. If we can only find him again, you will thank me before all is over."

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Nori spoke up.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin took a step towards the wizard, his voice full of scorn. "Mister Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Once again Rhae felt anger bubble up inside at the dwarf king's arrogant words and she wasn't able to keep them in this time.

"How in the would could you think that Bilbo would abandon us now of all times? He could easily have stayed behind in Rivendell ... or not come at all! He has put up with your scorn again and again on this quest but yet has stuck with you. How do you explain that, Master Oakenshield?" He stared at her, wincing at the formal use of his name. Rhae wasn't finished yet though. Months of frustration on Bilbo's part were finally breaking through. "You hate the fact that so many are unjustly prejudiced against dwarves but yet hold your own prejudices against many others, never once considering their true worth or feelings. You cling to those unjust prejudices when someone doesn't fit into whatever preconceived notions you have in your head." Tightening her grip on her sword she whipped around and headed back up the mountain, cursing the stubbornness of dwarves. They all stared after her in amazement. Thorin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Where are you going?"

"To find our burglar, Master Oakenshield!"

"Here's the burglar," a voice called out and Bilbo stepped from behind a tree. Everyone looked up in shock. Rhae, being the closest, grabbed him up in a tight hug, relieved that he was safe. She had not wanted to go back in that mountain but she was not going to leave a man behind if she could help it.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf sighed with relief. The hobbit stepped towards where the dwarves were standing, the Ranger close behind him.

Kíli looked at him with a smile. "Bilbo, we'd given you up!"

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fíli asked. Rhae glanced down at Bilbo, curious on this fact as well. It had been sheer luck that they had made it out. He was quiet for a moment and then laughed, nervously she thought, slipping something into his pocket. She noticed Gandalf's puzzled expression and shivered; that look never meant anything good.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back," the wizard finally stated with a smile.

Thorin wasn't satisfied. "It matters! I want to know. Why _did_ you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one - a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Rhae had never been so proud of someone as she was at that moment. She glanced over the group, the dwarves all seemingly affected by the hobbit's words. Thorin had the sense to look rather abashed at his previous comments after hearing what Bilbo had to say. He glanced up and caught her gaze and sighed when she smirked knowingly at him.

The silence surrounding the company was broken by a howl. They turned to see wargs tearing down the mountain towards them.

Thorin gripped his sword tighter. "Out of the frying pan -"

"And into the fire," Gandalf finished for him. "Run! Run!"

They sprinted down the mountainside, the sounds of their pursuers close behind them. As they ran Rhae felt something just was not right about their location, that the landscape around them was going to somehow hinder their escape. She was pushing Bilbo ahead of her when there was a loud snarl behind them and she felt the creature lunge at them. Shoving the hobbit to the ground behind a rock the warg leapt over them, landing just beyond where they were crouched. It turned and charged. Rhae reached for her sword but Bilbo was somehow faster, pointing his tiny sword at the approaching warg. It couldn't stop its forward momentum and impaled its head on the tiny blade, its body collapsing to the ground. Bilbo stared at it in surprise, unable to believe what he'd just done. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, trying to pull it from the corpse but it wouldn't budge. The Ranger yanked it out in one motion, grasped his arm and pulled him after her, hurrying the last distance to the trees. That was when she realized why she hadn't felt right about where they were running to: it was a cliff. They were once again trapped.

"Up into the trees, all of you!" Gandalf shouted. "Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bifur threw an axe at a warg that was charging him before scurrying up the nearest tree. Bofur leapt off of a rock to grab a low tree branch, using Dwalin's bald head as a stepping stone. The hobbit scrambled up a tree but didn't move fast enough for Rhae's liking. She tossed him up almost one handed and vaulted herself up after him, her feet rising out of reach just as the first wargs converged on the trees. She continued to climb until she was even with Thorin and Balin. They watched as the wargs circled the base of the trees, snarling. She hoped Gandalf had some miracle up his sleeve for getting them out of this one. Thorin reached out and placed his hand over hers where it was gripping the trunk of the tree.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For getting you into this." There was something she couldn't explain in his eyes.

"Thorin -" She paused when the wargs beneath them suddenly went silent. Looking down she wondered what in the world could have caused their strange behavior. Then she heard a sharp intake of breath next to her.

"Azog?!" Her head snapped up, catching the shocked expression on Thorin's face. Turning quickly she looked back up the hill and her heart stopped for a second. There, astride a white warg, was the huge Pale Orc. She suddenly remembered the look shared between Gandalf and Balin so long ago after the elderly dwarf had told them the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar. How they had known the orc was alive she knew not but there was no doubting now. She cringed at the menacing grin that spread across the creature's face as he stared at the dwarves in the trees. He stroked the head of the warg beneath him and began uttering something in his language. Rhae didn't understand what was being said but she did catch Thorin and Thrain's names. She felt the hand on hers jerk in shock and she gripped it tightly.

"It can not be," he whispered, his voice tight with pain and grief.

The Pale Orc said something to the orcs surrounding him sending the wargs beneath the trees into a frenzy. They began throwing themselves against the trunks, jumping and snapping at the branches, breaking them off one by one. The trees shook violently and the company gripped their handholds tighter. There was a loud popping sound and Rhae watched in horror as one of the trees began to topple over into the one next to it; it couldn't hold up against the weight of the wargs. Slowly each tree began to tip over, the dwarves in each one jumping to the next, until the entire company was huddled in the last tree on the edge of the cliff. She pressed her face against the bark, not wanting to glance down at the emptiness beneath her; she'd always had a slight fear of heights. At the sound of a malicious laugh she looked up at the huge orc, a hatred of the creature growing inside.

There was a sudden flash of fire beneath the tree, causing some of the wargs to retreat. Rhae looked up and saw Gandalf igniting pinecones and tossing them to the dwarves. They began throwing their flaming missiles at their tormentors, establishing a ring of fire around their tree which the wargs backed up from. Azog roared in anger and the company cheered. Rhae didn't. This was only a momentary respite; she still could see no way out of their predicament. Well, no way out alive. In the midst of their cheers there were more loud popping sounds and the dwarves cried out in fear as the tree began to tip over. There was a split second of weightlessness and then a sudden jarring as the tree stopped, sticking straight out from the cliff. The motion threw some of the dwarves from their spots and Rhae watched in horror as Ori slipped off. He somehow managed to grab his brother's leg and dangled helplessly.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori screamed as the extra weight caused him to loose his grip on the tree. The wizard swung his staff down and Dori clasped the lifeline. Rhae managed to swing her legs up to clasp another branch so she could begin to haul herself further onto the tree trunk. Movement across from her caused her to pause. Thorin had pulled himself up and was standing, Orcrist in his hand, glaring at Azog in hatred and determination. His hair whipped around him in the wind and the glow from the fire created terrifying shadows on his face. She knew what he was intending to do before he even moved and yelled out his name, hoping he would stop. Her effort was in vain. He charged down the trunk of the tree, running through the flames towards Azog. There was a smug smile on the orc's face as Thorin raced towards him, sword up and his oaken shield in front of him.

Rhae heard the hit when the White Warg's paw crashed into Thorin's chest, knocking him to the ground. He was quickly on his feet though panting through the pain shooting through him. Azog turned his mount and rushed back at the dwarf, swinging his mace and smashing Thorin in the face. He was flung to the ground again.

"Nooooo!" Balin yelled, his face contorted in fear as he watched. The warg clamped its jaws down on the dwarf, shaking him around like a child's doll. Rhae could hear his scream of pain. He managed to raise Orcrist and slam the pommel down the warg's head, causing it to fling him several feet. He landed with a sickening thud and didn't move.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin struggled to get off the tree but some of the branches he grabbed snapped and he had to cling to another to keep from plummeting into the night. Rhae's heart was pounding and she felt a scream trying to break from her own lips. She had to get to him. She might not be able to stop Azog but she would be damned if she was going to let Thorin lie there and die alone. Summoning strength from goodness knows where she heaved herself onto the tree trunk and pulled her sword out. It was then she noticed Bilbo standing next to her, his small blade in hand and the same determination in his eyes. He looked up at her and she nodded at him before the two charged down the tree towards their fallen leader. As they raced towards where the orcs were surrounding Thorin Rhae saw one pull out a sword and raise it over his neck. He slashed it downward but at that moment Bilbo threw himself at the orc, knocking him off his feet. While the hobbit struggled with his opponent Rhae stood over Thorin, gripping her sword in two hands as Azog turned towards her.

All Thorin felt was pain. There was a blackness trying to creep in from all sides and he knew he was loosing consciousness. He saw the orc stand over him, blade raised, and he prepared himself to meet his ancestors in the Halls. Suddenly a small figure darted into his limited field of vision, knocking the orc away from him and he became aware of someone else standing over him. Focusing his eyes, he realized it was his Ranger. She had her sword drawn and was facing the Pale Orc alone. Panic ripped through him at the sight. He wanted to say something, anything, call out her name, but he just didn't have the strength. The last thing he saw before the darkness overtook him was the flash of her sword as she slashed at the White Warg.

Her blade connected with the warg's nose and it jerked back in shock. Bilbo rose to stand next to her again, both of them protecting the unconscious dwarf at their feet. Azog growled something and several other orcs began to close in around them. She hoped her family was waiting for her on the other side as it seemed her time had come. However, before they reached the Ranger and hobbit the orcs were attacked from the side. Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli had managed to finally to struggle from the tree and raced in to help their comrades. Their addition to the fight caused Rhae to feel a surge of energy pulse through her and she threw herself at the nearest orc, a Dunedain battle cry on her lips, slashing her sword down across its chest. She moved with instinct alone, wanting to bring down as many of the disgusting creatures as she could, feeling glorious satisfaction every time she heard the gurgle of blood from their lips as they fell to the ground. The outcome was never in doubt though. They were outnumbered and soon the three dwarves and Ranger were surrounded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the White Warg advancing on poor Bilbo. A sudden loud call in the air above them caused dwarf, orc, and human to glance towards the sky. What Rhae saw next took her breath away. Huge eagles swooped down at them, grabbing wargs and orcs in their talons and dropping them off the side of the cliff. Some caused trees to come crashing down on their prey while others fanned the flames, sending wargs scattering. Rhae noticed one eagle fly low to the ground and watched as it gently picked Thorin up in its talons, flying him high above them and away from danger. As the rest of the company were gathered up by the eagles Rhae turned towards the Pale Orc with a smirk. He growled in anger. She felt a gust of wind against her skin and then she was lifted from the ground. The eagle called out. Before she knew what was happening the talons holding her let go and she was falling only to crash into the back of the bird that had appeared beneath her at the other's call.

She slumped against the feathered body beneath her in relief. The sound of the Pale Orc's howl echoed behind her; they had escaped this time but he would not give up his pursuit. But they were safe - for now. When her heart and breathing had returned to normal she sat up, scanning the eagles around hers for the rest of the company. They all seemed accounted for except - Rhae's heart stopped when she realized Thorin wasn't sitting on any of the eagles. She had seen one of them pick him up from the cliff so where was he? She searched the birds again, panic coiling in her stomach, when she finally spotted him, his body laying limply in the talons of the one at the head of the pack.

"Thorin!" Fíli yelled from the bird nearest hers, his voice laced with concern. She met his gaze briefly, knowing the fear she saw in his face was reflected on her own. After that she never took her eyes from the dark haired dwarf ahead of her, whispering quiet prayers to the Valar, to Mahal himself, to any god that might be listening, to please spare him. She could not imagine never seeing those blue eyes again or hearing his deep voice. She could not imagine a world without Thorin Oakenshield in it.

They flew through the night. While grateful for the distance this put between them and Azog, Rhae was impatient to land so Gandalf could check on Thorin. He had certainly sustained some serious injuries in his fight and she hoped he was only unconscious. She wouldn't allow herself to think anything different. Finally, as the sun began to peek over the horizon, the eagles started to descend. Rhae could see a large rock outcropping rising high above the tree line and figured that was where they were headed. She recognized the Carrock though it had been many years since she had seen it. The lead eagle gently laid a still unmoving Thorin on the rock. Rhae was the last to be set down.

"May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks," she whispered in thanks to the eagle. It dipped its head slightly in acknowledgement and flew after its mates. She hurried to where Gandalf was kneeling. From the looks on the faces of the company she knew the situation was not good. For the first time she wished she'd been lead to receive training in healing. Perhaps she'd be able to help instead of feeling useless. Standing off to the side with Bilbo she waited in silent agony, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. Sensing the agitation in the Halfling she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He simply reached up and covered it with his own, knowing she was just as much in need of comfort.

After many moments there was some movement and she heard Gandalf speaking in a calm voice. "It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

She felt her body sag in relief when she saw Thorin struggling to stand. He staggered to his feet, shrugging off Dwalin and Kíli's helping hands, and faced Bilbo who took a couple steps forward. Her relief quickly sparked into anger as she heard his words to the hobbit who had risked everything to save him.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" Rhae could see the confused and hurt expression on Bilbo's face and she had the urge to punch the dwarf for his ungratefulness. "Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" She was simmering with rage as Thorin advanced towards the hobbit. From the astounded looks on the faces of the other dwarves they were just as surprised at his words. Bilbo had saved his _life_ and this was how he was to be thanked? With further ridicule?

"I have never been so wrong in my life!" With those words Thorin embraced Bilbo, a grateful smile on his face as he did so. The other dwarves cheered and Rhae took a deep breath to calm herself. Poor Bilbo was so confused and surprised he didn't know what to do besides hug Thorin back.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...or even a burglar." As everyone chuckled at the hobbit's words Thorin turned his attention to Rhae. He remembered everything - the fight to escape the goblins, their desperation in the trees on the cliff, and her standing over his broken body with the hobbit, defending him from Azog - and her body plainly showed what she'd been through. Most of her hair had come loose from its braid and was matted with dirt and blood. There was a large scratch across her forehead, disappearing into her hairline, and her face was smeared with ash from the fire on the cliff. He could see where the arm of her tunic had been ripped and was stiff with dried blood all the way to where the fabric was covered with her bracers. Her sword was sheathed at her side but even the scabbard was streaked with blood. Mud and blood were splattered over her body, the bottom of her cloak was thick with gore. She had fought as ferociously as any dwarf, saving his life in the process, and he thought she had never looked more beautiful as she did then. And then he met her gaze and caught his breath at what he saw there. He reached up, gently wiping away the few tears that remained on her cheeks, and then brushed a quick kiss across her lips. Thorin didn't even care that there was a group of nosy, gossipy dwarves and a meddling wizard watching.

"You are alive," she breathed when he laid his forehead against hers. The relief was clear in her voice.

"Thanks to you."

"No, thanks to Gandalf."

"I wasn't completely unconscious on the cliff. I saw you throw yourself into that fight and then stand guard over me with Bilbo."

"I had to. I knew the probable outcome of my actions but I couldn't let you die alone. If that was to be your fate then we would share it." His heart leapt for joy at the words she didn't utter, at the meaning behind what she'd just said. There was so much he wanted to speak to her about but it was not the right time. After they'd cleaned up and rested there were things he had to discuss with her. Lifting his uninjured hand he wiped some of the blood off her forehead.

"You are injured. Let Oin tend to you."

"No more than usual. I'll be alright. You need tending to more than I do." He smiled, opening his mouth to say something but froze, staring intently over her shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked and she turned to see what they had spotted. There, on the horizon, glowing pink and gold in the rising sun, was a single, solitary peak.

"Erebor," she whispered in awe.

"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain," Gandalf echoed. "The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

Thorin took her hand and pulled her closer to the edge of the Carrock with him. The rest of the company followed silently, overcome with emotion at seeing the mountain.

"Our home," he breathed, his voice full of joy.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected.

"But we'll take it as a good sign - a good omen," Thorin responded with a smile, never taking his eyes from the distant mountain and not releasing his Ranger's hand.

"Yes," Bilbo agreed, coming to stand next to Rhae. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

She remained silent, not wanting to crush the fellow's hopes. There was a long road still ahead of them and they had a lot to endure before they ever reached the Lonely Mountain. For now though they would enjoy the short reprieve the eagles had given them.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	13. Chapter 13 - Refuge

**A/N: I can't say thank you enough for the views, follows, and favorites. It truly means a lot. :) So here we go into The Desolation of Smaug. The beginning of this chapter is a bit of a bridge between the two movies but I'm so excited to get to Beorn's! I loved the scenes with him and his house. I also really love the way all his animals are described in the book(Really, I'd love to have a house like that! It was beautiful!). I have tried to work the introduction scene with Beorn from the extended edition of the movie with the version in the book. Please let me know if I fudged it up!  
**

 **Just4Me: Thank you so much for your kind review! It was a hard chapter to write and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **I can only dream that I'm as talented as Tolkien and PJ! Credit is always theirs.  
**

* * *

"Come. The way down is over here. If I recall there is a place we can camp at the bottom." Gandalf lead them to the side of the Carrock where stairs had been carved into the stone. It was quite a ways down and the steps were rather large making their descent slow. Rhae relinquished her spot by Thorin's side, letting Dwalin help his injured king down. She was strong but his weight, coupled with her own injuries, was a bit more than she felt she could safely handle. She felt like a small child again as she had to sit on each step and then slide down to the one below. The gash on her arm, which she was beginning to suspect was deeper than originally thought, was stinging and it hurt to put much weight on that side. Fíli was by her side to help her when needed.

It took a few hours but they finally made it to the ground, discovering Gandalf had been correct. Not far from where they stood, in a bend in the river, there was a small cave with a large open space in front of it. Fíli and Kíli didn't even have to be told to find firewood and in no time Gloin had a fire started. Dwalin eased Thorin onto a fallen log and Oin immediately set to work tending to his injuries. The rest of the company had collapsed to the ground exhausted. Bombur searched through the few bags they'd managed to save from Goblin Town, trying to find something to prepare for a meal. Rhae watched for a moment and then turned with her bow in hand, heading away from the camp.

"Where are you going?"

"To find dinner."

"Do not go alone. We don't know what's out there." She pressed her lips together and tried not to roll her eyes. Even severely injured Thorin was still ordering her around.

"I'll go with her." Fíli picked up his swords and was standing next to her before his uncle could argue. She would've preferred Kíli as an extra bow would've been more helpful but she simply nodded before turning and disappearing into the trees. Thorin watched as the two left, a flicker of jealousy flaring in his chest. It was ridiculous, of course, but he didn't like imagining Rhae alone with anyone else, even his own nephew. Especially his nephew. He hissed in pain as Oin began trying to remove his layers of clothing, his mind temporarily diverted.

Rhae and Fíli walked in silence for a while before she chose a spot to sit and wait. She was just too tired to go any further. Hopefully something would present itself for dinner. As she nocked one of her few remaining arrows Fíli noticed the rip in her sleeve and the stiff, darkened material.

"Are you alright?"

Glancing down she shrugged. "I'll live. I'm too numb and tired to feel anything right now. I just want to eat and sleep." He took in her bedraggled state, recalling how she face the orcs, risking her life in an effort to save Thorin's. Her actions spoke volumes.

"Rhaella, what you did up there, rushing at the orcs like that, guarding Thorin. I just want to - "

"Don't, Fíli. Its not necessary. I did what had to be done. Any of you would have done the same for me."

"You saved my uncle's life. I will be forever in your debt."

She turned to him with a tired shake of the head. "You don't owe me anything. How could I not do something?" Fíli was quiet for a moment, arguing with himself about whether he should say what was on the tip of his tongue.

"Rhae, you should tell him how you feel."

"Excuse me?" She blinked in confusion.

"You've kept it hidden well enough but I noticed some time ago." He didn't mention the fact that the only reason he'd noticed was because of his own feelings for her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your feelings for Thorin. You love him." It hurt to say it but he knew it was what needed to be done. Rhae's mouth opened in surprise and she was at a complete loss as to how to respond. Discussing this possibility with Gilraen was one thing, discussing it with Fíli was completely different.

"Fíli - " A sound to their right interrupted her and she quickly aimed, bringing down the deer that had ambled into the clearing. He chose to let the subject lie for the moment while they cleaned the animal, however as they headed back to the company he began again.

"Don't deny it, Rhae. I first noticed it the first time you sparred with my uncle."

"This is not something I care to discuss."

"So don't discuss it with me but you need to talk to Thorin." She pressed her lips together in irritation as she walked. He reached out and touched her arm, forcing her to look at him. "He has had so little happiness in his life, Rhae. He deserves some now that he's found his One." He raised an eyebrow, smirking at the shocked look on her face. "He's as good at hiding his feelings as you are but I can read my uncle very well. He loves you, Rhae."

She just stared at him in amazement, her mind reeling. He couldn't be speaking the truth could he? Memories from their journey so far suddenly flashed before her eyes, all the moments where she'd caught him watching her, their conversations, the kisses in Rivendell, that scene a few hours ago on top of the Carrock. Her heart fluttered in her chest and it was difficult to breathe. Shaking her head in an effort to clear it she turned back to camp.

"Everyone is hungry. We need to get this meat to Bombur." Fíli shook his head at her stubbornness - she certainly matched Thorin in that - and followed the Ranger. He'd seen the realization dawn in her eyes even if she wasn't aware of it. Now it was up to Rhae and Thorin to come to an understanding - and he wished they'd hurry up and be done with it.

Rhae kept her head down until they returned to where the company was resting. She halted abruptly as they stepped from the tree line, Fíli almost knocking her over. Thorin sat not far from her in nothing but his trousers and boots, everything else having been removed so Oin could tend to him. He was horribly bruised, especially around one shoulder, and there were several nasty looking puncture wounds from where the warg's teeth had gripped him. All that couldn't hide the taunt, muscled physique of the dwarf king. Shoulders, arms, and abdomen all honed by years of training, battle, and blacksmithing. _Why was her mouth suddenly dry?_ There was dark chest hair that narrowed into a line that disappeared into the waistband of his trousers; Rhae couldn't keep her eyes from following that line down. She took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart - and flushed red when she looked up and realized he was watching her. Feeling mortified she averted her eyes, hurrying over to Bombur. Having delivered dinner to their cook she grabbed her pack and headed to the river to wash. She had to get away from those piercing blue eyes and what she'd seen in them.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at Fíli who merely shrugged as he went to join his brother, leaving his uncle to ponder what had just happened. He had seen the way Rhae's eyes had darkened as she'd looked at him, her gaze missing nothing. Heat had coiled in his stomach and quickly swept downward to his loins as he recognized that look; he was sure the same had appeared on his face recently. Thorin couldn't help but feel a bit smug. So the Ranger wasn't as indifferent as she tried to act.

Rhae stripped her clothes and rushed into the river, the coolness a welcome feeling against her flushed, hot skin. She waded out until she was deep enough to sit with her head above the water. Once she felt more in control of herself she grabbed her clothes from the riverbank, quickly scrubbing at them and laid them on a rock to dry. Returning to the water she worked to clean the stench of goblin from her body. Her mind wandered - _of course_ \- to Thorin and what Fíli had said. She didn't know what to think, her emotions were all jumbled. Everything seemed to be propelling her towards the King but she was clueless as to why. It was impossible to deny, even to herself, that there was something there, some attraction between the two of them. Again her brain sneered at her and called her a coward. Was she afraid to open herself up as Gilraen had said? She'd never been afraid of anything so why was the thought of loving and being loved in return scaring her? There were just so many unanswered questions. How would a relationship even work between them? Or be accepted? She knew how secretive and distrustful dwarves were of outsiders and she couldn't imagine them easily accepting her. Besides the fact that she was human, she wasn't even anything special within her own race. Yes, there was the blood of Isildur in her veins but she was not royal, not an heir. Thorin was a king. She was a Ranger, a Watcher.

"Bloody hell what a mess," she muttered to herself. Satisfied she no longer smelled of goblin she went to grab her clothes from where they'd been drying, eying them for a moment before slipping them on. They weren't in the best condition, ragged and worn after months on the road. There was the rip in one sleeve from the fight with the orcs, a new cut in the side of her leather jerkin, and the bottom of her cloak was torn and scorched in a few places. Her clothes reflected her bruised and battered body. The injuries from that fall weeks back had healed but many new ones had taken their place. Bruises from the goblins, not to mention from that fall from the cave, covered her arms, chest, legs, and if she could see it, her back. Thankfully most of the scrapes and cuts weren't too bad. The one on her forehead stung and the gash on her arm felt like it was on fire. She'd have to get Oin to patch those up once she got back to camp; she couldn't risk an infection.

Instead of heading back to the others she sat down on the grass, pulling her knees to her chest. Taking a deep breath to relax she allowed her thoughts to wander at will. The first time she saw Thorin came to mind. That moment at the Prancing Pony in Bree seemed a lifetime ago. She'd watched the company come in, take their seats at the table and get their meal, and she recalled how even then her eyes had been drawn to the dwarf king. His heavy fur lined coat, the dark blue of his tunic, that mane of dark hair streaked with silver, it all set him apart from his companions. He had such a presence about him that was just magnetic - besides the fact that he was undeniably handsome. The fact she'd thought that even then was perplexing to her. Dwarves didn't have a reputation for being the most attractive beings in Middle Earth but Aulë had apparently blessed these three sons of Durin. The company had sat there, talking and laughing amongst themselves, though Thorin had remained rather quiet. She realized now that he had been keeping an eye on the other patrons in the inn; she could only imagine how infuriating the comments that had been hurled at the dwarfs were to him. Then there was that scene at the bar. She'd seen how he had struggled to keep his temper in the face of blatant bias and the desire to help had been too strong to resist. And he'd turned around, giving her that first glimpse of those mesmerizing blue eyes. His emotions always showed in those icy blue depths. There had been the understandable anger and irritation but there had also been hurt. Rhae only now considered how years of similar treatment would affect someone who had been raised as royalty, how humiliating it would feel. His gruff, aloof exterior made perfect sense when looked at from that perspective; it was a way to protect himself.

She'd been wrong about Thorin. Everything she'd thought about him had only been her way of dealing with her father's death; she'd clutched at the one thing she thought she could blame for that loss. She'd been just as prejudiced as she'd accused the dwarf of being. Rhae sighed. Perhaps she had more in common with Thorin than she thought - she certainly didn't like realizing she'd been wrong about something. Knowing she'd been absent for long enough she made her way back to the company. Bombur had finished their meal and she gratefully accepted the bowl he handed her, taking a seat next to Bifur, who looked at her with a knowing smile. She sat in silence, listening to Gandalf discuss their next move with Thorin and Balin. They'd been given a head start but all knew Azog would not be far behind. They decided it would be best to rest for the night and then continue tomorrow. Everyone was exhausted and Thorin needed more time to recover from his injuries. There was almost an audible sigh of relief from the company. Most of them headed to the river.

"You come over here with me, lassie," Oin said as she picked up her whetstone to begin giving her blades a much needed cleaning. "Those cuts need tending to more than your sword." She complied with a chuckle. With all the company besides the healer and Gandalf washing up she removed her jerkin and tunic without a thought.

"How did you get these?" he asked as he examined the cut on her forehead and the one on her arm.

"I think the one on my head is from something the goblins hit me with. One of the orc axes caught me on the arm."

"You're lucky they don't appear infected. No telling what filth was on that blade. I'm afraid this one is going to need a few stitches, though."

"Great. It'll match the ones you had to put on the gash over my ear."

"You have an odd sense of humor, lass."

* * *

The night of rest saw everyone in better spirits the next day. Gandalf had Rhae with him at the front of the line as they headed out of the foothills. It had been several years since she'd last been through this part of Middle Earth so her memory of the pathways wasn't perfect but she knew it would take them some time to reach the flat grasslands below. They also had very few supplies. She and Kíli only had a handful of arrows left between them which would make finding game difficult. There was also the fact that they still had Mirkwood between them and the Lonely Mountain. Towards the end of the day she became aware of a familiar scent on the breeze. The orcs were closer than they'd expected. Thorin agreed that it would be better to keep moving rather than stop that night; they needed to keep distance between them and their pursuers. As dawn approached Gandalf sent Bilbo to scout a bit behind them to see how close the orcs had gotten. Rhae went a ways back up the path with him and then waited. After a while she heard his footfalls scampering back down the rocks and then he raced past her.

"Bilbo?"

"We need to go!" he panted as he hurried back to the company.

Dwalin pounced as soon as the hobbit and Ranger reappeared. "How close is the pack?"

"Too close. A couple leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked again.

"Not yet but they will. We have another problem."

Gandalf stepped closer. "Did they see you? They saw you!"

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," the wizard said with a somewhat smug smile. Rhae could see the frustration on Bilbo's face as he tried to get the group to listen to him.

"Just let him speak," she said sternly.

Bilbo sent her a grateful smile. "I'm trying to tell you that there's something else out there!" His words silenced the dwarves and Gandalf looked at him thoughtfully.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Yes, but bigger, much bigger," Bilbo confirmed with a curious glance at Gandalf.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked the wizard, who turned and walked a few steps away with a worried expression. "I say we double back."

Thorin shook his head. "And be run down by a pack of orcs."

Gandalf turned back to the group. "There is a house, its not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Who's house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us," the wizard told Thorin.

"What choice do we have?"

A loud roar echoed behind them.

"None," Rhae said and ran down the path, leaving the company to follow.

She lead them through the forest, dodging rocks and leaping over fallen trees. The sound of warg howls was much closer and Rhae began to think luck had run out on them. There was an ear-splitting roar much closer, causing the dwarves to panic, sending them racing towards the edge of the trees. As they finally broke free of the forest they could see a building surrounded by a large protective hedge in the middle of the plain in front of them.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf yelled. They sprinted across the open land in front of them, the sound of orcs, wargs, and whatever else was pursuing them crashing closer and closer behind them. Rhae looked up in amused surprise as Bombur suddenly raced past the entire group, barreling through the open gate in the hedge.

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf urged the rest of the company through the opening, keeping an eye on the tree line. The dwarves threw themselves against the door of the house but it wouldn't budge. They kept piling up, hindering their attempts to get in. There was another loud roar and Gandalf turned to see a massive bear burst through the edge of the trees and charge towards them.

"Open the door!" he yelled. Rhae could see the bolt they needed to lift but she couldn't push her way past the crush of dwarves.

"Quickly!" Thorin hollered, pushing his way through, yanking a few dwarves out of his way. He managed to raise the bolt keeping the door shut and the company tumbled in. They tried to close it behind them but the bear had reached them and shoved his huge snout between the door and the frame, roaring at them.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin yelled as they strained against the wood. Rhae threw herself against it as well, ignoring the pain that shot through her shoulder, and dug her heels into the ground. Catching the apparent amusement on Gandalf's face she knew now who they were dealing with and had no desire to face him in his present form. With a final shove they were able to slam the door shut and dropped the bolt across it. They all stepped back, sagging with exhaustion and fear. The Ranger turned and faced the wizard with her hands on her hips.

"What _is_ that?" Poor Ori was trembling so hard he could hardly stand.

"That is our host," Gandalf said simply. Bilbo and the dwarves looked at him in astonishment. "His name is Beorn and he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However he's not over fond of dwarves." Rhae snorted at the understatement.

"He's leaving!" Ori said as he peered through a crack in the door.

Dori pulled him away. "Come away from there! Its not natural, none of it is. Its obvious he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own," Gandalf said pulling out his pipe. "Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." The dwarves began separating through out the house to find a spot to lay so Rhae was the only one close enough to hear the wizard's whispered 'I hope." She frowned at him but was too exhausted to really worry about it. Grabbing a blanket from her pack she collapsed in relief into a pile of soft hay. A few hours rest would clear her mind.

Thorin observed silently as his company bedded down for the night. The house seemed secure enough and he figured he could trust the wizard but he still decided to sit up for a while. He watched Rhae as she made herself comfortable in the hay, her cloak under her head as a pillow. He hadn't had a chance to speak to her as he wished. When she'd returned from the river the other day she'd sat apart from him while they ate and then when he'd returned from his own wash up Oin had her cornered, cleaning and stitching her wounds. They had been on the move since, the last couple of hours in a race for their lives. If Gandalf was correct and they could reason with their mysterious host, Thorin hoped they'd be able to rest here for at least a few days. That would give them time to heal, obtain more supplies, and he would finally be able to speak to Rhae. He wasn't going to let anything put him off again. Once there was nothing but the sound of snoring filling the hall, he took his own blanket and laid down within arms reach of the Ranger, enjoying the opportunity to just look at her. She seemed so young and peaceful as she lay there, the stress and tension removed from her face in sleep. He ached to reach out and pull her to him, to tuck her head under his chin and wrap his arm around her waist while they slept. He crossed his arms across his own chest to keep from acting on his desires and stared at the ceiling until sleep finally took him.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and Rhae opened her eyes to see a sheep staring at her. She sat up and looked at it with an amused smile. It was almost as if the creature was trying to tell her something.

"Oh, Rhae, good. You're awake. It is time for us to make our introductions to our host." She noticed that the dwarves were already up, though a few were still yawning and rubbing sleep from their eyes. Gandalf's words caused them all to stop what they were doing and turn to him. He glanced around to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"You must all be very polite when I introduce you. I shall bring you out slowly, two by two I think; and you must be careful not to annoy him, or heaven knows what will happen. He can be appalling when he is angry, though he is kind enough if humored. Still I warn you he gets angry easily." The dwarves grumbled a bit but didn't argue. "I believe, yes, I shall take Bilbo and Rhaella with me first. They are the least likely to give offense. Then the rest of you wait for my signal but remember, only come in pairs. Except you Bombur, you come alone."

The two followed the wizard out the door and around to the back of the house. It wasn't until they were in sight of their host that Rhae realized Gandalf hadn't told the others what signal they were supposed to be looking for. She didn't have time to mention that fact to the wizard as they were then before a huge man with thick hair and beard and great bare arms knotted with muscle. He was chopping wood with the largest axe Rhae had ever seen in her life. It seemed Gandalf was a bit nervous as he attempted to get Beorn's attention. It took a few tries but eventually Beorn turned to them, his eyebrows together in a frown.

"Who are you?" His gruff voice held the accent of the North lands and he towered over even the wizard. Poor Bilbo wanted to hide.

"I am Gandalf."

"Never heard of him." He stooped down to see the hobbit. "And what's this little fellow?"

"That is Mr. Baggins, a hobbit of good family and unimpeachable reputation," Gandalf explained and Bilbo gave a bow. Beorn said nothing and then his eyes turned to Rhae.

"You are familiar."

She bowed her head before speaking. "It has been many years since I last traveled this way but I am Rhaella, a Dunedain and Ranger of the North." He eyed her for a moment and then nodded slightly.

"Yes, it is clear you have the blood of Isildur in your veins. Welcome to my home." She bowed her head again but stayed silent as Gandalf spoke up again.

"I am a wizard and have heard of you, if you have not heard of me; but perhaps you have heard of my good cousin Radagast who lives near the Southern borders of Mirkwood?"

"Yes, not a bad fellow as wizards go, I believe. I used to see him now and again. Well, now I know who you are, or who you say you are. What do you want?"

"First, to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings last night. Also, we have lost our luggage and nearly lost our way, and are rather in need of help, or at least of advice. I may say we have had a rather bad time with goblins in the mountains."

"Goblins? So you've been having trouble with them have you? What did you go near them for?"

"We did not mean to. They surprised us at night in a pass which we had to cross; we were coming out of the Lands over West into these countries. It is a long tale."

"Then you had better tell me some of it, if it won't take all day."

"I was coming over the mountains with a friend or two or three..." Gandalf began.

"Or three? I can only see these two."

"Well to tell you the truth, I did not like to bother you with a lot of us until I found out if you were busy. I will give a call, if I may."

"Go on, call away!" Rhae knew Beorn was watching them carefully as he leaned on his axe. Gandalf whistled in the direction of where the dwarves were waiting and Dwalin and Balin appeared, bowing low when they reached the skin-changer.

"Dwarves," Beorn growled suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"They are on their way to visit the land of their fathers, away east beyond Mirkwood," put in Gandalf, "and it is entirely an accident that we are in your lands at all. We were crossing by the High Pass that should have brought us to the road that lies to the south of your country, when we were attacked by the evil goblins, as I was about to tell you."

"Go on telling then!" The Fundin brothers winced slightly at Beorn's tone.

"There was a terrible storm; the stone-giants were out hurling rocks, and at the head of the pass we took refuge in a cave, the hobbit, ranger, and I and several of our companions..."

"Do you call two several?"

"Well, no. As a matter of fact there were more than two."

"Where are they? Killed, eaten, gone home?"

"Well, no. They don't seem to have come when I signaled. Shy, I expect. You see, we are very much afraid that we are rather a lot for you to entertain."

"Go on, whistle again! I am in for a party, it seems, and one or two more won't make much difference." Nori and Ori were upon them almost before Gandalf was finished whistling. "Hullo! You came pretty quick - where were you hiding? Come on my jack-in-the-boxes."

"Nori at your service, Ori at ..." they began but Beorn interrupted them.

"Thank you. When I want your help I will ask for it. Let's get on with this tale."

"As soon as we were asleep," Gandalf continued, "The hobbit, Ranger, and our troop of dwarves were captured..."

"Troop? Do you always call four a troop?"

"Oh no! There were more of them and here is another one now!" Gandalf hadn't even whistled this time and Dori was making his bow in front of Beorn.

"Troop was right and a fine comic one. Now go on again!"

"Where was I? Oh yes, I was not captured. I slipped in another way, killing a goblin or two with a flash -"

"Good!" Beorn growled happily. "It is some good being a wizard, then."

" - and followed the tunnels until I found where the Great Goblin, surrounded by countless guards, had the whole lot of them trapped. I thought to myself what can a bunch of dwarves, a hobbit, and a Ranger do against so many?"

"A bunch? Have you got some more jacks that haven't yet come out?"

"Well, yes, here are a couple more now - Fíli and Kíli." The two princes bowed.

"That's enough! Now go on, Gandalf!"

So the wizard continued his tale, the race through the goblin tunnels, killing the Great Goblin, their fall on the shattered bridge, their escape and the discovery that Bilbo was missing. "We counted ourselves and found that there was no hobbit. There were only fifteen of us left!"

"Fifteen! That's the first time I've heard one from ten leave fifteen. You mean nine, or else you haven't told me yet all the names of your party."

"Well, of course you haven't seen Oin and Gloin yet. And bless me! Here they are. I hope you will forgive them for bothering you."

"O let 'em all come. Hurry up! Come along you two. But look here, Gandalf, even now we have only got yourself, nine dwarves, a hobbit, and a Ranger that was lost. That only makes a dozen, not fifteen, unless wizards count differently to other people. But now, please get on with the tale." Rhae could tell Beorn was, by now, very interested in the tale Gandalf was telling, though he tried not to show it. He nodded and growled some as he heard how Bilbo reappeared and then they were chased and treed by the wargs and orcs. When Gandalf got to that part of their tale he muttered: "I wish I had been there! I would have given them more than fire!"

"Well, I did the best I could. There we were, wargs underneath, the forest beginning to blaze, and orcs watching the sixteen of us up in the trees with no escape."

"Good heavens! How did a dozen turn into sixteen?"

"Well, Bifur and Bofur were with us as well. I haven't ventured to introduce them before but here they are."

The two came in followed closely by Bombur. "And me!" the rotund dwarf puffed.

"Well now there are fifteen of you but that still doesn't equal sixteen, unless you can't count, Gandalf. Perhaps we can finish this story now." Rhae had to smile as she saw how clever the wizard had been. The continuous interruptions had really made Beorn more interested in the story and kept him from sending them all away. He was not one to invite strangers into his home and now he was conversing with a group of fifteen! Before Gandalf could continue Beorn's attention was caught by something behind them, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully, and she turned to see that Thorin had emerged from the house. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight; would she ever be unaffected by him? He bowed respectfully at the huge man before him and Gandalf hurried to finish his story, relating the fight with the orcs, the eagles' rescue, and their trek down from the Carrock.

"A very good tale!" Beorn said with a chuckle. "The best I have heard for a long while. If all beggars could tell such a good one they might find me kinder. You may be making it all up, and of course I will find out, but you deserve a meal for the story all the same."

Rhae released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. They were safe.

* * *

After a lengthy conversation with only Gandalf, Beorn lead them all back inside where they found his animals had prepared breakfast and were setting it out on the large table. They couldn't help but stare as dogs walked upright on their hind legs and sheep carried in platters of food on their backs. There were even a couple animals that added logs to the fire. The company took seats on the benches, looking even smaller than usual on the large furniture, as Beorn began to pour milk from a pitcher into their cups. Rhae wasn't able to quite stifle her chuckle when Fíli raised his to drink and it was bigger than his head. He winked at her over the rim.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked, surprised.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Rhae noticed that Bilbo was staring at the rusty manacle on Beorn's wrist and poked him in the side to keep him from saying anything. The hobbit rubbed at his ribs, scowling a bit at her. She put a finger to her lips. "Not for work, you understand but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked quickly, glancing at Rhae to make sure she wasn't going to poke him again.

"Once there were many."

"And now?" the Halfling persisted.

"Now there is only one." The company sat in silence for what was there to say to that? After a moment Beorn continued.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," Gandalf answered.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

Beorn looked hard at the wizard. "A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Rhae's brow creased at the skin-changer's mention of Dol Guldur. The news of a Necromancer and an alliance with orcs boded ill.

"We will take the elven road. That path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn almost snorted at the wizard. "The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Thorin straightened from where he'd been leaning against a post. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Thorin looked shocked and Beorn stood from his seat and fully faced the dwarf.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." They watched as the huge man gently picked up a mouse and held it carefully, approaching where Thorin was standing with his arms across his chest. Rhae could feel the tension around the table. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	14. Chapter 14 - Destiny

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a tough one and took a while to write. The song Rhae sings is another by Loreena McKennitt, Never-Ending Road. Its so beautiful. I have used a quote from Richard Armitage during Thorin's talk with Rhae and part of a poem from Pablo Neruda. There are also some words in Khuzdul here (in bold italics); thanks to some Google searching and The Dwarrow Scholar's amazing dictionary for those. Please let me know if anything doesn't seem right; any thoughts are always helpful! Thank you for all the new followers!**

 **Just4Me: I debated on having Fíli do that but I've always thought he was a very honorable guy. He's made his decision and he wants his uncle to have some happiness. He sacrifices for his family; you see it when the dwarves are leaving Lake-Town as you know he wants to go to the mountain but won't leave his brother. I hope it seemed in-character.**

 **All credit to Tolkien and PJ (and the wonderful actors who brought these characters to life on screen).**

* * *

Beorn agreed to let them rest at his house for ten days and to provide them with provisions and ponies to take them to the edge of the forest. The sense of relief was palpable. The tension and suspicion the dwarves had carried while they were in Rivendell was completely absent at Beorn's and they were able to truly relax. They were comfortable here. Rhae was equally as glad for the respite. They were exhausted, hungry, and injured; they would feel almost like new again after a week under the care of Beorn and his animals.

The company filled the day as they might have back in the Blue Mountains. Many took turns sparring, weapons were cleaned and sharpened. Bifur worked at another small piece of wood and Oin began refilling his bag with all the herbs they might need on the rest of their journey. For the first time in quite a while Rhae heard the sound of laughter and joking among the dwarves. She took part in some of the sparring but spent most of the day simply laying in the soft grass, enjoying the view and company. It had been a long, long time since she had time to simply do nothing. The sun was warm and the grass comfortable and she felt herself drifting in that pleasant place between sleep and awake, the sounds of the dwarves mixing with the buzzing of Beorn's bees. It was a wonderful feeling. Their host was absent all day and Gandalf came and went to only he knew where. Beorn still had not returned at suppertime though another meal had been prepared and laid out by his helpers. Rhae didn't think she would ever be able to stop staring at the strange abilities of these creatures. After only a short time by the massive fireplace the company fell into comfortable slumber on beds prepared for them by those same animals.

* * *

The morning dawned and Rhae opened her eyes to find the same sheep staring at her.

"Is there something you need, my friend?" she asked amused.

"She is merely checking on you. Being the only female in the group she took it as her duty to make sure you were well at all times." Rhae turned to see Beorn sitting in his chair at the table. She quickly joined him and he poured her a mug of fresh milk, pushing a plate of bread towards her. Covering a slice with butter and honey she sat in bliss, enjoying the fresh food and the comfort of her surroundings.

"We did not see you at all yesterday."

"I traveled to check on the truth of your wizard's story. I have found it all to be true." Rhae continued eating in silence, waiting to see what else the skin-changer wanted to say. "I also came across a scout for your pursuers trying to cross into my lands." Her eyebrow shot up at this. "They are indeed after Oakenshield and so I am more determined than ever to help you."

"Dare I ask what became of the trespasser?"

A deep chuckle echoed in his massive chest. "He will not be stepping on my land again." He nodded towards the window. She got up and peered out, not sure what she was supposed to be looking for until she spotted something at Beorn's gate.

"Your new decorations suit my tastes perfectly," she told him with a grin. Giving the orc and warg heads that were on pikes a last glance, she returned to the table to enjoy the last of her meal. He laughed again.

"Is there anything you need, descendant of Isildur?"

She thought for several moments. "I know you do not hunt but I could use supplies to make more arrows. Most of mine were lost in the goblin tunnels. I don't want to enter the forest unprepared."

"You shall have it. Please let me know if there is anything you need while you are here."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Beorn. It is greatly appreciated."

* * *

That day passed much as the one before with the exception of their host actually being around. True to his word, Beorn had wood and feathers brought to Rhae so she could start her work. She called Kíli to her, knowing he needed arrows as much as she did and they sat in shade while the other dwarves once again sparred with each other. She was eventually convinced to join in and had a couple of good matches against Bofur and Dori, beating the first and coming close with the second. Oin checked the stitches on her arm, making sure no infection had set in, and re-wrapped it with a fresh bandage.

They were again served their supper, enjoying Beorn's tales of the wild lands though his stories of Mirkwood were worrisome. Afterward the company relaxed around the fireplace. Many of the dwarves were gently puffing on their pipes, enjoying the safety their host provided. Gandalf and Bilbo were playing chess at Beorn's massive game board. Thorin sat with the Fundin brothers and Beorn, occasionally discussing what they needed for the continuation of their journey. Rhae was half in the shadows off to the side of the fire, her eyes closed as she sat with her back against a large post, listening to the comforting sounds around her.

"Would you sing for us again, Rhae?" Kíli suddenly asked. She slowly dragged her eyes open and peered at where the brunette prince was stretched out on the floor, hands behind his head. A few of the others added their support to Kíli's request.

"Only if the rest of you will play for me as well." They quickly agreed and the few instruments that had survived the goblins were brought out. As before, they listened for a moment before adding their music to her song. Only one came to mind and she knew it was the right time to sing it.

 _The road now leads onward_

 _As far as can be_

 _Winding lanes_

 _And hedgerows in threes_

 _By purple mountains_

 _And round every bend_

 _All roads lead to you_

 _There is no journey's end._

 _Here is my heart and I give it to you_

 _Take me with you across this land._

 _These are my dreams, so simple and few_

 _Dreams we hold in the palm of our hands._

The dwarves glanced at each other as the words to her song sank in. The few that had wives back in the Blue Mountains became a bit misty eyed. The others, however, looked at their leader to see his reaction and found him with his eyes locked on the Ranger, an unreadable expression on his face. Rhae dared only one peek at him and almost lost her voice when she did.

 _Deep in the winter_

 _Amidst falling snow_

 _High in the air_

 _Where the bells they all toll_

 _And now all around me_

 _I feel you still here_

 _Such is the journey_

 _No mystery to fear._

 _Here is my heart and I give it to you_

 _Take me with you across this land._

 _These are my dreams, so simple and few_

 _Dreams we hold in the palm of our hands._

 _The road now leads onward_

 _And I know not where_

 _I feel in my heart_

 _That you will be there_

 _Whenever a storm comes_

 _Whatever our fears_

 _The journey goes on_

 _As your love ever nears._

 _Here is my heart and I give it to you._

 _Take me with you across this land._

 _These are my dreams, so simple and few._

 _Dreams we hold in the palm of our hands._

She hadn't realized she'd closed her eyes until she was opening them. Everyone was staring at her and there were a few with suspiciously damp cheeks above their beards. A couple were looking at her knowingly; that song hadn't been just a whim and they knew what it meant. No one spoke. Even Beorn seemed frozen in place watching her.

"That was beautiful, lass," Bofur said softly.

"Thank you. Its the last song I remember my mother singing to my father before she died."

Bofur reached over and patted her on the hand. "You sure know how to reach in and grab a fellow's heart." She ducked her head with a slight blush on her cheeks. There wasn't anything else to be said and the dwarves took up their instruments again, playing a light-hearted tune quietly. Rhae felt someone watching her. She knew who it was and she was captured by his searing gaze as soon as she looked up.

By the time Rhae had finished her song, Thorin felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding and his hands were trembling. He couldn't take his eyes from her as she sang, the firelight glowing on her face and hair. And when she looked up and met his gaze it seemed like time stood still. Everything else disappeared around them. Only a low rumble from Beorn pulled him back.

"If you love and desire her you had best make your claim. I believe there is another who would gladly step in though I am sure her heart is safely yours." He jerked at the skin-changer's words, glancing at where Fíli was watching Rhae laughing at something Bofur was telling her. The longing was clear on his face. Thorin had suspected his nephew harbored stronger feelings for the Ranger than he admitted. Dwalin had warned him of it as well but he'd continued to ignore it as he had continued to deny his own feelings. He came to his feet; his decision was made. He couldn't deny anything any longer.

"Rhae, can I speak with you?"

His words silenced the room. Rhae felt all their eyes on her as she nodded and followed him outside. There was an uncontrollable flutter inside her, making it a bit hard to take a breath as she walked from the house with him. When he finally stopped he remained facing forward, not looking at her for several moments. She was content to remain silent until he gathered his thoughts.

"I know you have not had the highest opinion of me, especially at the beginning of this quest. I cannot blame you for that considering our past and how I spoke to you for so long. I did not treat you as I should and I am sorry for that."

"It is in the past, Thorin, and forgiven." Her soft words seemed to give him the confidence needed to continue.

"What will you do once the quest is over?" The question surprised her.

"I suppose I'll return to my post outside the Shire." There was uncertainty but no joy in what she said. "Returning to that solitary life is not as appealing as I once imagined."

"Why is that?"

She smiled at him. "This company has become my family. I have found a contentment among you that I never knew I was missing. The thought of leaving is ... well, it is painful."

"Would you stay? If you could?"

"In Erebor?" He nodded. "I don't know. I have never considered that. Wouldn't I always been seen as an outsider?" He was quiet again for a while.

"Have you ever been in love, Rhae?" His question was spoken so low she had to lean in to hear him and her heart jumped when she caught his words. All she could do was shake her head. "I used to think love was useless and made one weak, vulnerable. I was wrong. It's enlivening. It's a life-force. It's everything. It lives in your blood and makes your blood boil. It makes you angry and it makes you sad. It takes away from you and gives to you. It feeds and energizes you. It's all of those things. It is something I never expected to feel - until I saw you standing on the Carrock, bruised and battered from helping and defending me. I could no longer deny how I felt." He took her hands in his, the warmth from his touch spreading outward. It felt like her heart was going to beat its way out of her chest. She was lost in his blue eyes and only registered a sense of utter joy spreading within her.

"Without the machinations of a wizard our paths may never have crossed but I'd like to think I would still have found you. Ever since I saw you on that boulder, revealed for who you truly are, I've been fighting a losing battle with myself." He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands. "I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straight forwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this."

Rhae opened her mouth to say something, to answer him somehow, but found she couldn't speak. She didn't know there were tears on her cheeks until he gently wiped them away.

"You are my other half, Rhaella, my One. I am only complete with you. Please tell me I am not alone in these feelings, that there is hope you might accept me. **_Men lananubukhs menu_**." The slight tremor of vulnerability in his voice was her undoing and she threw caution to the wind, finally letting her heart triumph.

"I love you, Thorin," she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. It took a heartbeat for her declaration to sink in and when it did he clasped her tightly to him, glad no one could witness the few tears of joy that escaped onto his cheeks. He could smell the comforting lavender in her hair, knowing it would remain one of his favorite scents. After a while he moved a bit, tipping her face up and lowering his lips to hers. He managed to keep himself in check until she moaned softly and pressed herself tight against him. The touch of her body ignited what he'd been clinging to control. He deepened their kiss before allowing his lips to trail down to her jaw line and then the smooth column of her neck. He kept one hand in her hair while the other slid to her lower back, all in an effort to keep her close to him. She was trembling and he reveled in his affect on her. The desire to claim her then and there was almost overpowering and he forced himself to break the kiss, placing his forehead against hers.

"Marry me."

She almost whimpered when he took his lips from her skin. She couldn't breathe. All she knew was she was on fire and didn't want him to stop. However his urgent words, spoken in that low velvety voice, jerked her from the fog she was in. Those blue eyes were full of emotion when she looked at him in surprise.

"Marry me, Rhaella. Be my wife. I want you beside me as Queen Under the Mountain."

She stared at him in shock. Wife? Queen? Happiness flooded her body even while she tried to think rationally.

"But I'm just a human, a Ranger. Would your people even accept me?"

"When Erebor is reclaimed and I'm King Under the Mountain it will not matter what they think. I will have the woman I love at my side as my wife and queen." He recalled Balin's words. "You already have the full acceptance of the company and they would gladly call you their Queen. Their words will carry great weight with our people." She pondered his words for several moments. To be Queen Under the Mountain? The idea frightened her a bit. She'd rarely even imagined marriage in her future; to be Queen of a race not her own was even more of a shock. But the alternative if she denied the truth in her heart? If she said no? Returning to her duties guarding the Shire - alone. She had her answer with that thought. Their destinies were sealed.

"I will marry you, Thorin."

The smile he gave her washed away the last remnants of her nervousness. His smile completely transformed his face and her heart melted. He ran a hand through her hair before cupping her chin and pulling her to him for another kiss. This one was different from the one before, achingly tender and loving. She sighed into it, thoroughly enjoying being wrapped in his arms.

"If we were in Erebor there would be a formal announcement followed by many feasts during a lengthy betrothal period." She looked at him, puzzled as to where he was talking about. "However, as we're in slightly different circumstances, would you ... would you be willing to marry me now?" She could hear the unmistakable nervousness behind his words.

Reaching up she ran her fingers through his beard. "I will be honored to marry you whenever you want but what about all those things you just mentioned? I know how important traditions are to dwarves."

"I can't say I'd be sad to skip all those rituals. I never thought they were anything more than a way for the two families to parade themselves and their wealth before the other." Rhae giggled.

"Then whenever you desire, I'll be by your side." Thorin grasped her up in a tight embrace, lifting her off her feet. Then, resembling a small child eager to get to a table of sweets, he grabbed her hand and hurried her back to Beorn's house.

The company was still up when they returned but that wasn't surprising. She knew they would be considering the way Thorin had sounded when they left; none of them wanted to miss the outcome of whatever happened between their King and Ranger. The Fundins were sitting next to Beorn and Gandalf when Thorin pulled her over to the small group. Balin saw them coming and knew what had happened just by the expression on the younger dwarf's face.

"Balin, you know the words to the marriage ceremony do you not?" The other dwarf nodded. "Would you marry us tonight?"

"Tonight?!" Rhae squeaked in shock. The brothers and Beorn stared at him with wide eyes while Gandalf chuckled, a pleased look in his eye and continued puffing thoughtfully on his pipe.

"Is that too soon?" Thorin seemed slightly crestfallen.

"I'd at least like some time to wash my clothes so I don't have to get married in a dirty, torn tunic," Rhae said with an amused smile. She had never seen him in such a mood, though the happiness that shone on his face was endearing.

"Tomorrow?"

Balin nodded after a moment of thought. "That will give us enough time to explain the ceremony to Rhae and prepare at least a little something in way of a celebration." He looked on Thorin proudly, having never thought to see his king find someone to love. "Tomorrow at sunset, then."

"What are the lot of you planning over there?" Bofur called from his spot near the fire. "Didn't anyone ever tell you its not nice to keep secrets?"

"Rhae has agreed to marry me tomorrow." She stifled a laugh when she noticed how puffed up with happiness and pride Thorin seemed.

"Well its about bloody time," Nori quipped.

The cheeks of both King and Ranger were red as the company laughed.

* * *

After everyone had dropped off to sleep, the dwarf king and skin-changer remained in their seats, a thoughtful but not uncomfortable silence between them. Beorn gazed at Thorin over his pipe.

"Rhaella is not an ornament meant to be won and then displayed as a trophy. You seem to truly love her and I hope that is so. She comes from a long, honorable line and deserves to be treated with respect. I believe your kind's culture will honor her much more than her own race ever would."

"I would never treat her as a play thing. There is so much hidden behind those brown eyes, so much more to her than just a pretty face. I think I've loved her since the first moment I realized she was a female. I would give my life for her."

The skin-changer's eyebrows shot up. "When you first knew her you did not know she was a woman?" Thorin chuckled and proceeded to tell Beorn about the circumstances of their meeting. The skin-changer laughed at the end of the tale with an amused shake of his head. "She is strong. She will need to be to face what you will face in that mountain."

"I will protect her with all that I have."

"You will need to. As you are hunted so is she but by something much darker and much more powerful than the Defiler." Beorn's golden eyes became hard. "Battles are coming, Thorin Oakenshield. Remember that you will be stronger together."

* * *

Thorin and Rhae stood facing each other in the light of the setting sun, Balin in front of them, the company and Beorn in a semi circle behind them. Rhae didn't know how it was possible that she was standing there, about to be wed to Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, but she silently blessed and thanked whoever was responsible. There was no nervousness. She knew she was where she belonged. The company had been quite enthusiastic in their congratulations and their desire to provide some kind of celebration. She had been pulled aside to have a lesson, not only in what would happen during their ceremony, but also in some of what would be expected of her once Erebor was reclaimed and she was Queen. It had been a lot to absorb but she took it to heart. Balin smiled at them both as he started the ceremony that would bind them together.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life it has its cycles, its up and downs, its trials and triumphs. With full understanding of this Thorin and Rhaella have come here today to be joined as one. As a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I simply ask if she comes here of her own free will." He looked at her with a gentle smile. "Rhaella, is it true you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true."

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

"She comes with us and has the whole company's blessing," Bifur said in Khuzdul and Bofur translated. Rhae had picked them to stand near her in the place of her father. They had shown her such acceptance and support throughout their journey.

"Please join hands and listen to what I am about to say." Thorin clasped Rhae's hands, which were trembling slightly, and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass remember...Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage. Let the strength of your wills bind you together. Let the power of your love and desire make you happy and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Possess one another yet be understanding. Be close but not too close. Have patience with one another for storms will come but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear for the Gods are with you always." Balin turned to Thorin. The look on his face was as a father would look at his son on such a day and Rhae was glad he was the one to join them.

"Thorin, I have not the right to bind thee to Rhaella, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish." Thorin's voice cracked as he said the words and his hands were shaking as he took the ring from the tip of the sword Dwalin held out to him. Rhae had been speechless when she discovered that Bifur had carved two rings out of wood for them, dwarven patterns and runes picked out in detail. He had been working on them for some time, apparently seeing something they had been too stubborn to realize until now. Thorin placed it in her hand and gently wrapped her fingers around it.

"Rhaella, I have not the right to bind thee to Thorin, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand." She eased the second ring from the tip of the sword and it placed it in Thorin's open palm, closing his hand around it.

"It is my wish."

"Thorin as it is your wish for Rhaella to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger and repeat after me..." He slipped the wooden ring on her finger and captured her gaze with ice blue eyes full of more love than she'd ever thought possible. A shiver went down her spine as she heard the words that would bind them together spoken in Thorin's deep, velvety voice.

"I Thorin, by the life that courses through my blood and the love that resides in my heart, take thee Rhaella to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen One. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee and be possessed by thee, without shame for it cannot exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and without restraint, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee and thy ways as I respect myself."

It was her turn and she slipped the ring onto Thorin's finger, never looking away from him as she repeated the same words. "I Rhaella, by the life that courses through my blood and the love that resides in my heart, take thee Thorin to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen One. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee and be possessed by thee, without shame for it cannot exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and without restraint, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee and thy ways as I respect myself." Rhae tried to fight it but she began crying as she said the words.

"Thorin, it is time for you to place a braid in your bride's hair as another sign that the two of you are joined." She stood still as his fingers deftly wove a plait on each side of her head and placed a bead at the end of each.

"One braid shows that you are the wife of Thorin Oakenshield and the other marks you as a member of our family," he told her softly, letting his hand run down the length of her unbound hair.

"Finally, there is one vow left and you will repeat it together..." He once again took her hands, pulling her closer to him as their voices blended together.

"I pledge my love to you and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forever more, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you."

"It is my joy to announce that you are husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you," Balin finished, getting a bit choked up on the words. As soon as the words were out of the elderly dwarf's mouth Thorin crushed her to him and claimed her lips in a searing kiss that left her breathless and the company cheering around them. After a moment he laid his forehead against hers.

" ** _Men lananubukhs menu_** Rhae."

"I think you're going to have to start teaching me some Khuzdul, my lord," she replied cheekily.

"And so I shall. As Queen Under the Mountain you will need to know our language." He ran a hand down one of the braids he'd placed in her hair. "It means 'I love you.'"

After running the words through her head a few times she attempted the phrase herself, earning a soft chuckle from Thorin.

"Not bad for your first attempt, **_marlûna_**." He laughed again at her raised eyebrow. "Basically, lady love."

"Come on, you two! There's mead calling our names!" Bofur jokingly scolded.

* * *

The ceremony and then celebration were simple but Rhae wouldn't have wanted it any different. Her friends - now family - were there, the honey mead was delicious, and the merry music the dwarves played around the fire was all she required. While she and Thorin only drank a little of the mead, everyone else consumed mug after mug. The later it got, the more slurred they became. Dwarves were fun to be around anytime, drunk they were a hysterical riot.

"I hope Beorn has something for the pain they'll be feeling in the morning," she whispered in Thorin's ear. He laughed as he twirled her around in a dance. She'd been quite surprised to find out how well he could dance, never once expecting it. It wasn't long after that when she noticed the dwarves were starting to nod off, some right where they sat. Bilbo had long since retreated to his little corner and Gandalf had once again disappeared with Beorn. Rhae watched as they dropped off one by one, feeling somewhat relieved. She knew Thorin would take her upstairs at any time and the thought of climbing the stairs with everyone watching had made her somewhat uncomfortable.

When only Dwalin was left upright, Thorin held his hand out to her. It had been hard to restrain himself from whisking her away as soon as the ceremony was complete but he also didn't relish the thought of all those eyes on him as he lead his bride to their marriage bed. Beorn had surprised them both when he'd said his animals had prepared the bedchamber upstairs for them. Thorin hadn't even noticed there was another level to the house until it was mentioned. As they neared the stairs he scooped her into his arms, carrying her easily up the steps and into the room, kicking the door closed behind them.

The space was dominated by the enormous hand carved bed. His well trained eye noticed the detail in the intricate designs. Beorn was truly a master craftsman. Rhae stepped over to look out the one window, kicking off her boots and dropping her bracers on top of them as she walked. Thorin took that moment to just stare at his wife. His wife! It still seemed too good to be true. He'd never thought to take a wife, content to let his nephew follow after him as king, but then she'd landed in front of him, brown eyes blazing with challenge and everything had changed. He eyed her as she was silhouetted against the window. Rhae wasn't dressed any different than any other day during their journey but she seemed infinitely more beautiful to him right then. He had apologized to her earlier in the day about the lack of real wedding attire but she'd only laughed, telling him she was much more comfortable this way. Thorin believed it; he couldn't think of any other female that would spend the morning of her wedding washing and mending a travel worn tunic and leather jerkin to wear in the ceremony. She had left her hair loose, knowing he would be placing braids in it during the ceremony, and it now shimmered in the soft glow from the candles around the room. The desire to feel her hair beneath his fingertips finally spurred him to move. Stepping up behind her he ran his fingers through the brown cascading down her back before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face where her hair covered her shoulder.

"I've always loved the smell of your hair," he murmured.

"What?" There was genuine surprise in her voice.

"It was one of the first things I noticed. The scent of lavender was always around you. I found it very comforting."

"My mother made lavender soap and I learned how so I could have that reminder of her." He turned her to face him, fingering the new braids framing her face.

"Would they have approved? Of our marriage?"

"Without a doubt. They were good parents and always wanted me to be happy. They didn't believe in arranged marriages, though it is something that even the Dunedain do occasionally." A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. "What parents would object to their daughter marrying a king?"

He laughed, then quickly grew serious.

"I'm not much more than a blacksmith right now, with nothing to offer you should this quest fail."

"Nothing to offer me? You offered your heart, your love, and I desire nothing more than that. We could abandon this quest tomorrow and I would gladly return to the Blue Mountains with you. Gold and power are not important to me. The only thing I want is to be with you, no matter the circumstances."

He crushed his lips to hers, her words a needed balm to his vulnerable heart. Fire shot through his veins when he felt her tugging his belt loose. He began pulling her back towards the bed, unfastening her belt as well as the clasps on the front of her jerkin. As those fell to the floor he felt her working at his outer layers of clothing. He looked down, eager to help and that's when he noticed her hands were shaking.

"Rhae?" His voice was gentle, pressing one of his hands against hers to still them. She didn't answer and he tipped her head up. There was uncertainty and a hint of fear in her brown eyes. "What is wrong, **_amrâlimê_**? Are you afraid?"

"No. Its just, you will think me incredibly naive -"

"I'd never think that."

"I'm not afraid of what will happen, I'm just worried I will disappoint you as - as I have no previous experience in...in these matters."

"You could never disappoint me. Why would -" He froze as her words sunk in. She had lowered her head again and he again tipped her chin up, meeting her eyes. "Rhae, are you saying you've never...never been with a man?"

She shook her head, biting her lip nervously. He seemed a bit surprised and she smirked. "I was a bit too busy learning how to beat a man in battle to find time to lay with one." The fact she'd never engaged in any intimate relationships had never bothered her. But now she was worried he would find her lacking. He read her thoughts just by the expression on her face and clasped her to him, placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Rhae, and you could never disappoint me. Do not worry so." She met his eyes and nodded, returning her fingers to his outer doublet. After removing that there was his brigandine to dispose of.

"Must you wear so many layers?" she teased. He chuckled low in his chest and helped her untie the laces at the sides, allowing him to yank it over his head. He let it fall to the floor. Pulling her against him again he marveled at what a difference removing a few layers of clothing made. Through the thin fabric of her tunic he could finally feel the curves of her body under his hands, curves he'd been aching to explore for weeks. Now they were all his, only his. Without the leather jerkin it was clear how petite she truly was, though he knew her small stature was quite deceptive. He'd seen many times the strength and flexibility that body held.

Rhae let her hands roam over his arms and chest, thrilling at the muscles under her fingers. He was as solid as the stone it was said dwarves were made from. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, his scent was intoxicating. She barely registered when he lifted her into his arms and lowered her gently onto the bed. She'd enjoyed the feeling of his weight on her after that first sparring match but this was so much better. Sliding her hands in the open neck of his tunic, she met his eyes as he made a slight growling sound in his throat.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"Completely."

His lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. There was no more conversation between them, the candles in the room slowly burning out unnoticed.

* * *

 **A/N #2: The vows are slightly modified from Celtic and Pagan wedding vows. I really loved the words and I hope they sounded appropriate.**

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	15. Chapter 15 - Darkness

**A/N: So incredibly sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter! I subbed all week at my youngest's preschool and just didn't have time to work on the chapter (I do a lot of my writing in the carpool line!). To make up for it this chapter is longer than usual. I hope you like it! I looked into the meanings of various Viking and Old Norse symbols for the discussion of Thorin's tattoos (I know you see nothing of the sort in the movies or mentioned in the book but he just seems too much of a bada- that I can easily picture him with some that hold significant meaning!). I also tried to weave in more of the book's description of events while the Company were in Mirkwood. I'm already working on the next chapter so posting should be back on schedule on Fridays.  
**

 **Just4Me: Thank you for the review! I just thought those vows sounded so...right. :)**

 **My Petal Heart: I'm so glad you found my story! Thank you for your kind words. I hope it will continue being enjoyable!**

 **All credit goes to Tolkien and PJ. I'm just an ardent admirer.**

* * *

The room was still shrouded in darkness though there was the hint of morning in the sky outside the window when Thorin opened his eyes. It took a second for him to realize that the warmth next to him in the bed was Rhae and it was okay for her to be there because she was now his wife. She was nestled against him, her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. He tightened his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. A feeling of contentment washed over him. For once there was no guilt for feeling so. He knew what was still ahead of them and this brief moment in time would do much for his state of mind in the days and weeks ahead. There was no immediate danger facing them, no pressing decisions to be made, for once he felt relaxed, and he let his mind wander to the night that was now fading. His bride might have been unsure when she came to his bed but she was a quick and eager learner. Since he had first known her Rhae had always been so calm and in control of herself - except when she was angry at him - that he had been surprised at the passion she had kept hidden up until now. Thinking on it he wasn't sure why he was surprised, he'd seen the fire in her eyes when she was in the heat of a fight. He should have known she would share that much passion to who she loved. However, it was gratifying that it was all focused on him and for him alone to enjoy. Even now the thought of her soft moans, the way she'd called out his name, and how she'd arched against him caused a spark of heat to shoot through him. The temptation to wake Rhae and have her again was strong but he took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He wanted to let her rest longer; it felt wonderful to have her curled up next to him. Pulling the warm blankets over them further he closed his eyes again.

He laid there drifting in and out of sleep as the room slowly brightened with the morning sun. Running his hand up her arm he paused when his fingers brushed the bandage above her elbow. That pulled him from the doze he was in. Thorin had no idea what Rhae may have gone through during her years as a Ranger but she had endured so much on this quest, silently suffered through several injuries in her determination to help him. He knew the gash Oin had stitched closed on her arm would leave a scar. The cut across her forehead probably would as well. Though unseen the one above her ear would also scar. How many others would she have before this quest ended?

Rhae was awake. The gentle motion of Thorin's hands as they roamed her body had drawn her from sleep, though she remained still, enjoying the intimacy of awakening in the same bed with him. Memories from the night before filled her mind and she tried hard not to tremble as she recalled all that had happened between them. She'd had no idea it could be like that; there had been such ecstasy in surrendering herself completely to him, never imagining such sensations were possible. Thorin had been so gentle with her in the beginning as she overcame her uncertainty and shyness, though it hadn't taken long before her pleas encouraged him to intensify his motions. In the heat of passion he had uttered many things in Khuzdul and while she didn't know what the words meant, their meaning had been quite clear. At the thought she could feel warmth spreading through her belly and she wanted nothing more right then than for him to be covering her body with his, pressing himself against her. She became aware that his hands had stilled and she finally stretched, loving the feel of his body against hers. He propped himself up on the pillows, making sure to keep her locked to his side. Looking at him she saw the frown under his beard.

"You look so serious." Rhae's soft voice held a note of teasing in it.

He smiled down at her. "I was just thinking."

"That could be dangerous." He smirked and Rhae saw the devious twinkle in his eyes. She sat up quickly to avoid his hands as he tried to tickle her, well aware that after their first night together he knew where her sensitive spots were. However when she looked back over her shoulder at him there was no hint of amusement on his face. He was staring at her intently, the usual furrow between his brows.

"Thorin?"

"Your back. The cuts and bruises. I had no idea..."

Reacting as most would, she tried to twist around to see what he was talking about before she realized the futileness of the action. "You'll have to explain what you mean as I can't quite see what you're looking at." She shivered when his fingers grazed her skin as he brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Here," he said, running the palm of his hand in a line, slightly angled, from her right shoulder almost to her waist. "Its a wide bruise that crosses your back. Where in the world did you get that?"

It took her a moment to sift through the possible situations that could have given her such an injury. "Judging by the position I would guess that it is from when Gandalf's blast in Goblin Town threw me into a railing post." He winced a bit at the thought, remembering how they had all been thrown, literally, at the wizard's timely arrival. He also remembered that it had been the first time she'd stood over him defending him from attackers.

"And the rest of the bruises? And all these cuts?" She closed her eyes with a sigh, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his fingers on her bare back.

"The fall from that cave and the ropes and chains the goblins used to beat us claim that honor. The orcs weren't able to get many hits on me beyond my arm. Most of those caught my jerkin." She shivered again when he ran one of his hands along her left hip.

"There's a dark bruise here."

"Are you sure its not from your fingers?" she teased, remembering how he had gripped her there during the night. He gave a low growl in answer, pulling her back against him. She surrendered without thought of a struggle, her next words coming out in between gasps as his lips began traveling over her shoulders. "I was thrown once during that fight on the cliff. An orc caught me with a mace and I landed on some rock. It hasn't really bothered me much."

"I am sorry," he murmured, his lips pressed against the back of her neck.

"Do not apologize to me, Thorin. None is needed. I did what had to be done. I've suffered many injures over the years. These are no different and will heal."

"I will protect you, Rhae."

The deep velvet of his voice, the feel of his hands, they all did such marvelous things to her. She turned around, settling herself in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist, thrilling at the way his eyes darkened. He sucked in a deep breath; there was no stopping his arousal now.

"I know you will." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Just as I will protect you." With another kiss she pressed herself against him, her wishes clear. That was all it took. Thorin wrapped his arms around her and in one fluid motion had her pinned underneath him.

"Do you know what you do to me?"

"How about you show me."

* * *

"What do your tattoos represent?" Rhae was watching as he dressed himself. The black markings on his arms and back had caught her attention the night before but she'd been rather too occupied at the time to ask about them. Now she walked over to him and began tracing the shapes with her finger. "This first one?" On his left bicep was what looked vaguely like a wheel, the end of each of the spindles resembling a 3 pronged pitchfork.

"It is the Helm of Awe. It is a symbol of protection and is believed to make one invincible in battle."

"And this one?" she asked, tracing the strange circle on his other bicep. It seemed like it had some kind of geometric pattern inside, almost like a cross shape that dissected the circle into four separate sections.

"The Shield Knot. It is also a symbol of protection and to help ward off evil spirits." She nodded. The more protection he had the happier she would be. Her fingers moved to the small runes on his lower back just above his trousers. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she traced them. "They say I'm a warrior." His voice wasn't completely steady.

Rhae moved to the largest of the tattoos, a stylized bird with wings spread that stretched from shoulder to shoulder across his upper back. It was truly a marvelous piece of art. "What about this?"

"It is a raven, a symbol of Erebor. The King's crown is known as 'The Raven Crown of Erebor'." She traced it one last time and then wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back. The numerous scars on his body, these tattoos, they all proclaimed not only what Thorin had been through but what was dear to him. Once she released him she returned to dressing for the day.

"You will have to show me how to do these braids." He paused as he was pulling his tunic over his head, looking over at where she was running her fingers through her hair, his eyebrow raised questioningly. "I expect you may not always be nearby when I need them rebraided."

"I hope to always be with you in the mornings."

"I certainly hope you will be but I am not completely naive in the way of politics and kingdoms. I am aware that once the mountain is reclaimed and you are king there will be things requiring your presence at anytime of day." He considered her words and then nodded. Once he was dressed Rhae was before him, his belt in her hands. He didn't say anything, merely raised his arms so she could wrap it around his waist. She let her fingers linger at his waist after she'd fastened the buckle.

"I look forward to the day when you are beside me in the halls of Erebor, crowned as Queen Under the Mountain."

"I hope to prove worthy of the title and the honor you have bestowed on me."

"You will always have my support, **_amrâlimê_**."

When the two finally made their way downstairs a little while later, Rhae laughed as she spotted her woolly friend standing at the bottom of the stairs. She could've sworn there was a disapproving frown on the animal's face.

"Is that sheep waiting for us?" Thorin asked.

She nodded, a smile still on her face. "I believe so. Beorn told me a day or so ago that she had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on me. I guess she isn't happy about the change in my sleeping arrangements." Thorin looked at the animal skeptically. It tossed its head towards the table in the kitchen before walking off. There was milk, bread, honey, clotted cream, and dried fruit set out for their meal. Rhae discovered she was starving and dove in enthusiastically. They enjoyed a few more moments of time alone before heading out to the yard to find the company.

The dwarves were in a circle, watching Dori and Dwalin spar. All had weapons out and many already looked as if they'd had time in that makeshift ring. Even Bilbo was standing to the side, his small blade in hand, sweating as if he had been taking some swings with someone. When Thorin and Rhae were spotted there were a few cheers and whistles.

"Look who decided to join us today." Rhae colored slightly at Nori's words though Thorin laughed. Thankfully that was the only comment made, at least in her hearing. She had been a bit nervous as to how the company would see her and treat her now that she was no longer 'just a Ranger" amongst them. She was glad that it seemed nothing would change, at least for now. Once Erebor was reclaimed and Thorin was officially crowned Rhae was very aware that many things would change. She could only hope the friendships she had formed on the quest would never fade as they meant the world to her now.

* * *

The remaining days passed quickly as the company rested and recouped their strength. Rhae spent time with Bilbo, helping him learn how to use his sword; she wasn't going to have him entering Mirkwood unprepared. He wasn't nearly as skittish about it as he had been when Gandalf originally gave him the blade. Daylight hours were spent in sparring sessions and repairing weapons and armor. Rhae threw herself into the sessions with renewed vigor, wanting to make sure her skills were still razor sharp. Her matches with Thorin allowed them to further learn each other until they began anticipating the other's moves. She knew that knowledge of how your companions fight was important in any battle; you had to know what to expect from the comrades by your side.

All too quickly the morning of their departure was upon them. True to his word, Beorn provided them with everything they needed to continue their journey. There were ponies for each of them and horses for Gandalf and Rhae. He filled their packs with enough food to last them for weeks - nuts, flour, sealed jars of dried fruits, small pots of honey, and twice baked cakes. He gave the two archers of the group more arrows and provided them with extra skins for water, warning them to fill them full before they entered the forest.

"There is one stream there, I know, black and strong which crosses the path. That you should neither drink of nor bathe in; for I have heard that it carries enchantment and a great drowsiness and forgetfulness. And in the dim shadows of that place I don't think you will shoot anything, wholesome or unwholesome, without straying from the path. That you much not do for any reason." The dwarves all nodded as they adjusted the packs on the backs of their ponies. "That is all the advice I can give you. Beyond the edge of the forest I cannot help you much; you must depend on your luck and your courage and the food I send with you. At the gate of the forest I must ask you to send back my horses and my ponies. But I wish you all speed, and my house is open to you, if ever you come back this way again." He said something quietly to Gandalf and the two began to walk away from the group. Gandalf motioned for Rhae to join him as he and Beorn stepped into the edge of the forest. Thorin frowned but she placed a hand on his arm, silently telling him not to worry. Still, she could feel his eyes on her as she followed the wizard and skin-changer into the trees.

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest," Beorn instructed.

"You have my word," Gandalf told him. There was a loud squawk from some bird, causing the wizard to frown. "We're being watched."

Beorn nodded, never looking at the two standing with him, his eyes constantly scanning the trees around them. "Yes. The orcs will not give up. They will hunt the dwarves until they see them destroyed." Rhae shivered at his words. It had been relatively easy to forget the dangers outside Beorn's walls for the past several days but they would soon be back at the mercy of the wild.

"Why now? What has made the Defiler crawl from his hole?" she asked. The dwarves were her kin now, their safety was her utmost concern.

"There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer of Dol Guldur."

Her eyes snapped to Gandalf to gauge his reaction. "Are you sure of this?"

"Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day more and more come."

"What do you know of this sorcerer? The one they call the Necromancer."

Beorn glanced at the wizard. "I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog pays homage to him."

Gandalf was silent for several moments, considering what Beorn had just told them.

"We need to be on our way," Thorin called from where the dwarves were waiting. Gandalf nodded at Rhae and they turned to go but Beorn stopped them.

"There is more. Not long past word had spread that the dead had been seen walking near the high fells of Rhudaur." Rhae couldn't stop her sharp intake of breath. She well knew what was buried in those tombs. The air suddenly felt very cold around her and she felt very exposed.

"The dead?" Even the wizard now seemed a bit concerned.

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?"

"Yes, there are tombs there," Rhae whispered, almost afraid to utter the words.

Beorn looked hard at Gandalf. "I remember a time when a great evil ruled these lands, one powerful enough to raise the dead. If that enemy has returned to Middle Earth I would have you tell me."

"Saruman the White says its not possible. The enemy was destroyed and will never return."

"And what does Gandalf the Grey say?"

There was no answer from the wizard but that was answer enough for the skin-changer.

The trio walked back to the where the company were sitting on the ponies. Beorn watched at Gandalf and Rhae mounted and took their reins.

"Go now while you still have the light," the man told them, his eyes once again scanning the land around them. "Your hunters are not far behind."

* * *

They traveled for three days, keeping a close watch for the orcs. Bilbo was sure he caught sight, at a distance, of Beorn in bear form several times. He mentioned it to Rhae but she told him not to worry, he was only keeping an eye on his ponies and a watch out for the orcs. At night they all stayed close to the camp fire, not wanting to stray beyond its flickering light. Thorin kept Rhae tucked next to him when they were not on watch, the two sharing the blankets. She had noticed his protectiveness reasserting itself now that they had left the safety of Beorn's house. It didn't bother her too much.

Afternoon of the third day saw them, at last, staring into the darkness of Mirkwood. Rhae shivered despite the sun. It was so quiet. No birds were singing, there was no sign of deer or rabbits. Within the shadow of the forest huge, gnarled tree trunks supported twisted branches, their leaves dark and long. Ivy grew on them and trailed along the ground.

"Well, here is Mirkwood!" Gandalf announced. Rhae simply rolled her eyes. Kíli saw her and tried to contain a snort of wizard dismounted and walked to the edge of the forest, stepping through an ancient archway. "Here lies our path," he called back to them.

"No sign of the orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin said as he climbed from his pony. Rhae knew it probably had more to do with Beorn's presence than their luck, which didn't have a stellar record thus far.

Gandalf seemed to see something in the distance behind them. "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

The company dismounted and began removing their supplies. Bilbo edged closer to the forest to stand next to the wizard.

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north or twice that distance south." Gandalf again walked into the forest, leaving the hobbit standing alone with his hands in his pockets.

Rhae readjusted the straps on her pack, making sure everything was secure, before hefting it on her back. She then slung her quiver and bow across her shoulder and patted the horse on its neck.

"Hurry back to Beorn, my friend. Thank you for your assistance." The animal nudged her hand before galloping off in the direction they'd come. She watched him run for a moment.

"What is wrong?"

She turned to her husband. "There is a darkness here that seeks to overtake everything. I do not like this forest. I do not want to think about what has caused so drastic a change. I'm sure you remember what the Greenwood used to be." He stared at the trees in front of them with a frown on his face.

"We will make it through," he promised, running his hands up and down her arms. She simply pressed her lips together, clearly uneasy.

"Not my horse! I need it!" Gandalf suddenly yelled, emerging from the forest. Nori had been removing the saddle when the wizard's words stopped him, looking at him just as puzzled as the rest of the company.

"You're not leaving us?" The worry was clear in Bilbo's voice.

"I would not do this unless I had to." He caught Rhae's eye and she sighed, knowing this sudden change had everything to do with the Necromancer and the darkness she'd felt. She only hoped whatever the wizard was planning on doing would be successful. Crossing Mirkwood and fighting a dragon were enough to deal with; the thought that _He_ had returned was an additional burden she did not need. The company stood in uneasy silence as Gandalf and Bilbo talked quietly for a moment. Finally the wizard strode towards his horse, pausing to look hard at Thorin.

"Rhae, you must help them through. This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" No one answered the hobbit. As they watched Gandalf mount his horse it began to rain, almost as if the heavens themselves were depressed at the wizard's departure. Rhae hoped it wasn't an omen of things to come.

"You must stay on the path. **_Do not leave it_**. If you do you will never find it again." He pulled on the reins, wheeling his horse away from the forest. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" His words echoed behind him. They watched as he galloped away, his grey robes flapping around him, until he disappeared over the horizon. Rhae suddenly felt very small and alone.

"Come on," Thorin ordered, marching into the trees. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day."

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin huffed. The company fell into a line as they passed beneath the archway, Thorin in the lead and Rhae at the rear. She had insisted; she didn't want anything sneaking up on them from behind. It was the last time the company breathed fresh air or saw the sun for many, many days.

* * *

It wasn't long before the days and nights began to run together. The air was heavy and stale, musty and foul with the scent of decay. Everything was gray; there was no hint of color anywhere. The trees here did not stand straight and tall any more, they were bent, twisted as if whatever had infected the forest had been incredibly painful. It was also disturbingly quiet. Most troublesome to Rhae were the spider webs. Not just regular spider webs like you might see covered in dew in a garden first thing in the morning but large, thick webs. Webs that stretched in some cases from the ground to the leaves far over their heads. She truly hoped they would not encounter whatever beast had spun those. During what they believed to be daytime the sun could not penetrate the thick leaves overhead, leaving them in a dull, greenish light. Nights were worse. The forest was the deepest black any of them had ever seen and the gleam of eyes watching them were always visible. They never saw any creatures but they knew something was out there. After their campfire the first night had attracted bats they spent the long hours in utter darkness not wanting to draw any more undue attention to their presence. The foulness around them began working on their minds soon after they entered the trees. Rhae began having disturbing dreams - fire, bodies strewn on a battlefield, evil voices - and so took watch most nights. Those times when she did lay down Thorin was very aware of her nightmares. She twisted and turned in her sleep, sometimes uttering small cries, and he felt helpless as to how to help her. He would just pull her closer in to his body, hoping the warmth of his presence would somehow seep into her troubled mind. While she was tormented at night, the rest of the company suffered during the day. She felt groggy and a bit disoriented but the dwarves were far worse off after only a day or so under the dark trees. She was able to relax and clear her mind every so often so the affects of the forest weren't quite as debilitating to her. The dwarves, and even Bilbo somewhat, became more belligerent and disoriented as the days went by. Rhae learned soon enough that it was pointless to try and reason with them; she could only hope they wouldn't seriously injure each other when their arguments involved fists.

They finally came to the stream. It was indeed dark and there was a sinister feel about it. Thorin and Rhae both stood at the edge of the bridge, unknowingly mimicking each other with arms crossed on their chests, staring at the collapsed middle section.

"Is there another bridge?"

She shook her head. "I don't know but if there is it wouldn't be anywhere near. The forest road is much further south."

"We could swim across," Bofur spoke up from behind them.

"No. Remember what Beorn and Gandalf said: a dark enchantment lies upon this water."

"It doesn't look very enchanting to me," Bofur muttered and Rhae choked back a giggle.

Thorin continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I don't want to find out what it can do. We must find another way across." Thorin turned back to Rhae and they stepped to the side.

"These vines look strong enough." Kíli suddenly leapt onto some that were thick and hanging low and began inching his way along them. Rhae quickly saw what the youngest Durin had spotted. The vines formed a rather rickety bridge over the stream. It would be risky but at this point she couldn't think of a better idea.

"Kíli! No!" Thorin commanded. His nephew paused, looking back over his shoulder. The expression on his uncle's face convinced him to return to the ground.

"There's no other way to cross," he pointed out when his boots hit the dirt.

"Perhaps but you will not cross first. These vines may not hold your weight." He turned to the hobbit. "Master Baggins will go first. He is the lightest amongst us."

Bilbo paled a bit but stepped up, cautiously taking a hold of the vines, a frown on his face. Rhae felt it would have been better if she or even Kíli had attempted the crossing. While perhaps not as light as Bilbo, though she suspected she might weigh less than the hobbit, she was no stranger to climbing through trees. However as she turned to call out to Bilbo she suddenly spotted something on the other side of the stream.

"Bilbo wait!" she called. "There's a boat on the other bank."

Thorin squinted in the direction she pointed. "Are you sure?"

"I see it now!" Bilbo cried in excitement. "Now why couldn't it have been this side?"

"How far away to you think it is?" Thorin still couldn't see much through the gloom.

"Not at all far. I shouldn't think above twelve yards," the hobbit guessed.

"Well a boat isn't much good if its on the other side of an enchanted stream we can't touch," Dori grumbled.

Rhae eyed the vines again, then turned to Fíli. "Give me those ropes." He looked at her in confusion but handed them over. She threw them over her shoulder and then walked over to the vines again, making sure her bow was secure on her back. "I will go across and secure the rope to the boat. Then we can pull it back and forth across the water." Without waiting for anyone else to speak she easily hoisted herself into the vines.

"Rhae! Stop!" she heard Thorin yell.

"I am the most qualified to do this. I'm quite used to being in trees." She never even paused as she yelled back at him, testing each vine before placing hand or foot.

"You are my wife! You shouldn't be taking these risks!"

"Quit being absurd! Its been my job to help and guide this company and I will continue to do so. What good am I if I just stand aside now?"

"Rhae -"

"Oh hush, Thorin!" She took another cautious step. "I will secure a rope to one side of the boat and shoot it back to you. Divide up the remaining supplies and decide who is coming across together but please don't send the heaviest first. I won't be able to pull you." There were a few snorts of laughter from the company as they watched this exchange. Dwalin, though always fully supporting his friend and king, couldn't help but enjoy watching him deal with his spirited new wife. She certainly had courage and will power; she would make a good queen by Thorin's side. He also hoped, as his brother did, that she would be able to keep him from succumbing to the dragon sickness.

It didn't take her long to make it to the other side. Glancing around she shivered. Something just wasn't right. Rhae wanted to go back across the stream, tell the company that they needed to turn around and try a different way but she knew as soon as she thought it that it was a ridiculous notion. There was no other way. She quickly fastened the end of a rope to the boat and tied the other end to one of her arrows. Before sending it to the rest of the company she attached the second rope to the back of the boat.

"I'm ready. I can just barely see you. Step away from that large tree so I don't kill anyone," she called back across the water. Taking a deep breath she aimed the arrow, focusing on the tree for a second before releasing it. It hit the trunk with a thud and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright. Pull it to you. Let me know when you're ready for me to start bringing you back." She tied the end of her rope around a tree and waited for their signal. When it came she grabbed the rope and began walking backward, hoping the stream's current wouldn't hinder her efforts. Thankfully the boat moved across the water without much trouble. Thorin came first with Fíli, as she had expected, and she awaited the angry tirade that was sure to be released on her. Once they were on the ground, he told Fíli to take over pulling the company across, then he stormed over to her; she merely crossed her arms and waited.

"You should not do things like that."

"Why not? I am a Ranger, am I not? I was brought on this journey to help you wasn't I?"

"Yes you were but you are now my wife. As the soon to be Queen Under the Mountain you need to be more careful."

"I will be okay, Thorin. Would you like it if I suddenly changed into some weak female that relied on someone else for everything?"

"You do not understand the dangers -"

"I know the dangers we're facing better than anyone in this company. Have you forgotten that I've traveled all over this land, faced and killed many?"

He frowned and she saw the true worry in his eyes. "I only want to keep you safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I understand your concern, truly I do, but I cannot change now that I have wed you. What kind of queen would I make if I gave up jobs that were entrusted to me? You want to protect me, I know, but I promised to protect you as well." She placed a hand on his arm, stepping a bit closer. "I am your wife and I will be by your side, helping you through whatever we face. Please do not make others think I am some delicate flower and now unable to do my part." He clinched his teeth together in irritation but had to admit to himself that she had a point.

A rustling of leaves and snapping of branches caught their attention and the two turned, bows at the ready only to see a pure white stag standing just a little ways away from them. It just looked at them, its nose twitching a bit. Rhae heard an arrow being drawn back and turned to see Thorin aiming at the animal.

"What are you doing?" she whispered with a frown. He didn't answer, his eyes locked on the stag. She glanced back at the white animal. It seemed to be staring right back at the dwarf. Again she felt something was not right. Before she could speak Thorin had released his arrow. It missed and the stag bounded away into the trees in a flash of white.

"You shouldn't have done that. Its bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck," Thorin growled. She peered at him, concerned at the hazy darkness that was in his eyes. Strong as he was the forest was even messing with his mind. A loud splash and panicked cries had them whipping around to see what was going on. Rhae groaned and rubbed a hand over her face. The boat had apparently shifted under his weight and Bombur had fallen face up in the stream, sound asleep and snoring. A few of the other dwarves grabbed his clothes and dragged him from the water. Once they were all sitting on the other side of the stream they stared at their sleeping companion. How in the world were they going to continue on now? After some consideration they made a quick litter to carry him on. Fíli and Bifur grabbed the front and Dwalin and Bofur grabbed the back with Kíli on one side keeping the whole thing from tilting too far.

"This will slow us down even further," Thorin complained under his breath as they started off down the path again.

"Well what's the alternative? Leaving him there?" She glared at him and stomped on ahead.

* * *

Day followed day and there was still no sign of the end of the forest. Beorn had provided them with enough food to last at least a couple of weeks and Rhae became alarmed when those supplies began to run low. Either they were eating more than they had rationed, which seemed unlikely at the moment considering Bombur was still asleep, or they had lost complete track of the days and they'd been in the forest much longer than expected.

"I hate this place," she grumbled and was surprised to hear Thorin chuckle behind her.

"I thought Rangers were supposed to have a love of nature."

"This isn't nature. I don't even know what this is." It was becoming harder for her to keep her mind clear the longer they lingered and the hungrier she became. She could feel the forest trying to worm its way into her thoughts and it was exhausting trying to keep it out. Watching the dwarves as they plodded along reminded her of watching drunks. They were unsteady on their feet and slurred in their speech. Her head was spinning as if she was tipsy as well. She pinched her arm hard to try and shake the fog.

"We need to take a rest," someone cried. They didn't even bother sitting down. They just stopped where they were, panting hard. Rhae felt a bit sorry for the dwarves who were having to carry Bombur.

"There's voices. Can you hear them?" Bilbo stuttered from where he was sitting on a tree root.

Thorin shook his head slightly. "I hear nothing."

"Air. I need air," Bofur cried from beside her.

Oin fisted his hands in his hair. "My head, its spinning."

Thorin signaled for them to continue on. Rhae put a hand on the litter carrying Bombur, opposite Kíli, trying to help them with the burden. Anything to move them along. Suddenly the dwarves in front of them stopped. Hadn't they just started moving? Or had she lost track of time again?

"What's happening?" Oin asked, not even bothering to put his trumpet to his ear.

"Keep moving," Thorin ordered. "Nori, why have we stopped?"

The dwarf at the head of the line pointed in front of him. "The path! It's disappeared!" She pushed her way to the front of the line and saw to her dismay that the path was indeed gone. They were standing at the edge of a cliff. How in the world had they ended up on another blasted cliff?

"What's going on?"

"We've lost the path," Oin answered Dwalin's question.

Thorin's voice was angry but panicked. "Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!"

"Don't get separated!" she called anxiously. Her words seemed to sink in and they all froze.

"What hour is it?" She couldn't believe how low and slurred Thorin's voice was. It was like he had been drugged.

"I don't know. I don't even know what day it is," Dwalin answered, his voice just as low as Thorin's.

"This is taking too long. Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Hearing the desperation in his voice Rhae wanted to comfort her husband but knew that anything she said wouldn't be welcome at the moment. The darkness of Mirkwood seemed to have seeped into him and he didn't seem like the same dwarf. His eyes appeared to focus on something off to their right and he mumbled something she couldn't understand. Forcing his way through the company, almost knocking Ori over in the process, he headed in the direction he'd been staring.

"This way. Do as I say. Follow me." She wanted to call after him, tell him that the direction he was going in didn't seem right but there was no point. She didn't know where the path was either. They all turned wordlessly to follow after their leader.

More time passed as they wandered. Rhae wasn't even sure how much. It might have been hours. It might have been days. At least Bombur had finally woken. They had stopped to rest for a moment and he had sat up suddenly, scratching his head, and had forgotten everything that had happened to them since they'd begun their journey. The last thing he remembered was dinner at Bilbo's house. They had a hard time in getting him to believe their tale of the many adventures they had been through. It took some prodding and tugging but they got him on his feet so they could continue on.

"I don't remember this place. None of its familiar," Balin said in an exhausted voice.

Ori bent down, seeing something on the ground. "Look."

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods," Dori said, picking up the object.

Bofur took it from him. "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Rhae was too tired to tell him that it _was_ his.

"Because it _is_ yours," Bilbo said exasperated. "You understand. We're going around in circles. We're lost."

Dwalin shook his head. "We're not lost. We keep heading east."

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun," Oin pointed out. For whatever reason, in fact there probably wasn't even a reason, the dwarves began bickering with each other. Rhae just sat on the ground and stared at them; she was in no mood to join this argument. Bilbo muttered something next to her but she couldn't hear him over the dwarves. She did hear Thorin.

"What's that?" He was looking around them, turning in a circle trying to spot whatever it was he seemed to have heard. "Enough! Quiet! All of you!" he yelled. The company froze and looked at him. "We're being watched." Rhae sprang from her spot and quickly notched an arrow, peering into the trees. The dwarves pulled out their weapons and glanced around uneasily. They needed to get out of this forest.

"Someone must climb a tree and see if he can get his head above the roof line and have a look around," Thorin ordered. When Rhae moved to a large tree next to them his arm shot out to stop her. "Not you this time. Bilbo will go." The hobbit didn't seem surprised by this and they hoisted him into the lowest branches, watching as he made his way up the trunk. She kept an eye on him as he went higher and higher.

"Did you hear that?" Kíli whispered. "It came from over -"

"Rhae behind you!" Bofur yelled but before she could react there was a stinging pain in her back and everything went black.

* * *

As the fog in her mind cleared she began to realize she couldn't move. It seemed her arms were pressed against her body, wrapped tightly in something fairly sticky. Opening her eyes she couldn't see much, just vague dark shapes beyond the whiteness in front of her. Taking a few deep breaths to push back the claustrophobia that tried to overtake her, she began shifting her arms a bit in the hopes to loosen whatever it was holding her in so she could reach the daggers in her bracers. There was clicking and hissing beyond the field of white and she became aware of branches and leaves rustling. And was that - _singing_? Rhae strained to confirm what she'd heard and finally recognized Bilbo's voice.

 _Old fat spider spinning in a tree!_

 _Old fat spider can't see me!_

 _Attercop! Attercop!_

 _Won't you stop,_

 _Stop your spinning and look for me?_

 _Old Tomnoddy, all big body,_

 _Old Tomnoddy can't spy me!_

 _Attercop! Attercop!_

 _Down you drop!_

 _You'll never catch me up your tree!_

Rhae couldn't make any sense of what Bilbo was singing about. There was more noise and then it seemed quiet. She wanted to call out but, besides feeling incredibly weak and sick, she didn't want to draw attention to herself since she had no idea what had captured her in the first place.

"Hang on, Rhae." Bilbo's voice suddenly seemed right next to her. "There will be a little bit of a drop but the ground is soft with leaves."

"Bilbo what -" She didn't finish her sentence before she felt herself falling and sucked in a breath to keep from shrieking. She didn't hit the ground as hard as she expected and began wiggling back and forth, trying to grasp one of her daggers. There was grumbling and cursing all around her that sounded like the dwarves and she wondered if they were in a similar situation.

"Rhae!" A familiar voice said above her and she could feel the bonds around her loosening as someone jerked them away. It took a few moments but she finally saw Fíli's concerned face peering down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked, grabbing her arms and pulling her free. Her head spun horribly and he had to keep a grip on her so she wouldn't fall back to the ground.

"I think so. Just incredibly dizzy."

The rest of the company was around her, all freeing themselves from ... _spider webs_? She picked at the white clinging to her clothes and discovered to her horror that it was indeed spider webs. Her fears about all the webs she'd been seeing had been proven valid. The dizziness and sickness she was feeling made sense now. They'd been poisoned and captured for dinner. As the dwarves scrambled to their feet there was a loud rustling all around them and a vision from a nightmare, giant spiders, appeared before them. They lunged at the company. The dwarves seemed to have shaken off the fog that had been plaguing them for days and the spiders' poison appeared to have left no lasting affects on them. Rhae however was having a hard time staying on her feet and focusing on what was going on around her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so sick. Never the less, sword in hand she plunged into the fight, slicing away at bodies and legs. As she fought some of her lethargy faded.

"Grab a leg!" someone yelled and she turned to see Bombur writhing underneath a spider, fighting to keep it from biting him. She joined the group surrounding the creature and tugged backwards on one leg with what strength remained in her body. With a sickening pop and spray of something disgusting the dismembered spider collapsed on the rotund dwarf. He scrambled to his feet, staring at the dead thing before him.

"Let's move! Hurry!" Thorin bellowed once the attacking spiders were lying dead on the ground. They began running through the trees with no thought of where they were going, only hoping to escape their eight-legged attackers. Rhae glanced over her shoulder to see more spiders gaining ground quickly. More suddenly dropped down in front of them. They were surrounded. Thorin grabbed her arm and pulled her into the middle of the group. She glared at him. It wasn't going to matter who she was standing behind. The creatures hissed at them and she gripped her sword tighter. She wouldn't go down without taking some of them with her.

A noise above them and to their left caught her attention and she looked up to see a quick moving blur of green. Someone was sliding down the strands of webbing. Squinting she followed the figure with her eyes for a second before groaning inwardly when she finally noticed the blonde hair. This situation was about to go from bad to worse. The blonde in green landed on a spider, killing it quickly, before leaping from its dead back and sliding under the spider advancing on Thorin, slicing it in half. He came up with an arrow already nocked and aimed at the dwarf king. Several other figures appeared around them, all with arrows pointing at the group.

"Do not think I will not kill you dwarf. It will be my pleasure."

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	16. Chapter 16 - Questions

**A/N: And so the company now gets to deal with Thranduil. I do not like him and that's probably a bit obvious in this chapter. During Fíli and Rhae's discussion of Thorin I've used some thoughts Richard Armitage shared in an interview about his character. Thank you for all the new favorites and follows! I am so honored! Please let me know how you like this chapter and as always, let me know if I fudge something up. :)**

 **MyPetalHeart: Thank you!**

 **Miracle Jane: Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm so glad you are enjoying it! I will indeed be continuing! :)**

 **As always, everything is Tolkien's or PJ's...only Rhae is from my brain.**

* * *

"Search them."

Rhae glared at the elves as they began yanking weapons from the group and digging through bags and pockets. While she was raised among elves in Rivendell and still remained close to them, she had never liked the Woodland elves. Beorn had been correct when he'd told the company all those days - _weeks?_ \- ago that they were less wise and more dangerous than the elves of Rivendell or Lothlorien. Luckily there had been few run ins with them during her years as a Ranger; the few she'd had were more than enough. It still puzzled her how these elves could be so arrogant and cold to other beings. The blonde leading this group was no stranger to her and she cringed inwardly knowing where they were going to end up. She watched as the elves searching Fíli became a bit exasperated at the never-ending supply of weapons he had hidden on his body. He winked at her from the corner of his eye, a smug grin on his face.

"Hey, give that back! That's private!" Gloin reached for something the blonde was holding. She saw the locket he always carried in the elf's hand.

"Who is this? Your brother?"

"That's my wife!" Gloin said indignantly.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" he sneered and Rhae wanted to hit him for his arrogance.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." The blonde raised an eyebrow but, surprisingly, handed the locket back to the red haired dwarf. A sigh next to her drew her attention back to Fíli, who was frowning when the elves found yet another knife in one of his hidden pockets. The tall brunette that was searching her was getting just as irritated as he continued to locate daggers on her person.

"Armed females make you nervous? Afraid we may relieve you of what passes for your manhood?" she asked in a sickening sweet voice. Fíli snickered. The elf glowered and shoved her slightly into the blonde dwarf next to her.

"Keep your hands off her!" Thorin yelled, trying to lunge towards her. The blonde leader eyed him contemptuously as a couple of the elf guards pushed him back into place with their arrows in his face. He then said something to the red headed she-elf that had saved Kíli from the last spider.

"What are they saying?" Fíli asked.

"He asked if all the spiders were dead and she said they are but more will come," Rhae translated for her companions. The leader looked at her with suspicion.

"You can speak our language?"

"Of course I can you pointy eared fool. I am a Ranger," she sneered with a roll of her eyes. He glared at her response but didn't answer. Another elf handed him Orcrist and he slid it out of its sheath.

"This is an ancient elvish blade, forged by my kin."

"They weren't your kin," she spat.

He glared at her again. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me," Thorin said angrily.

"Not just a thief but a liar as well," the blonde replied, pointing the blade at him.

"You know not what you speak, Legolas," she fired at him. "Lord Elrond himself gave that sword with his blessing. As it was _his_ kin that forged it I believe that negates any false claim you think you have on it." By this point the company was rather enjoying Rhae's constant baiting of the elf. She could see him straining to hold in his temper and she smirked, almost daring him to hit her. He seemed a bit surprised that she knew his name.

"Enwenno hain," he finally ordered. There was no need for Rhae to translate as the company was forced into a line and were herded through the trees. They grumbled and cursed at the elves as they were lead along but were momentarily silenced as they finally broke through the edge of the forest and were able to gulp in their first breaths of fresh air in ages. That relief didn't last long. The heavy doors of the Woodland realm slammed shut behind them and their captors marched them over raised wooden walkways, winding throughout dim caverns. The architecture was similar to Rivendell but not nearly as fine. While Rivendell was open and welcoming this was anything but, seeming to reflect its leader's desire to remain as isolated as possible. They reached a large open area and she immediately spotted the King of the Woodland Realm reclined upon his throne. Thorin and Rhae were pulled forward while the rest of the company was pushed and shoved down a flight of stairs. The voices of the dwarves eventually faded, though Rhae wanted to laugh at the curses she heard hurled at their elvish guards. She and Thorin were left standing before Thranduil's immense throne. She tried to keep her face impassive as the silver haired elf studied them.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror," his arrogant, silky voice purred, a hint of derision in his tone. His cold eyes flicked to the female. "And who is this? Your camp follower and evening entertainment?"

Rhae's eyes flashed fire and before anyone knew what was happening a dagger flashed through the air and embedded itself in the arm of Thranduil's throne, barely missing his fingers. He flinched, yanking his hand back from where it had rested. Thorin wanted to laugh at the elf's momentary awkwardness. He remembered her reaction when he'd questioned what she could do for his company and, considering she'd been right in his face at the time, was glad she hadn't run him through.

"I am Stryker, a Ranger of the North and friend of Rivendell and Lothlórien. Call me a whore again and my aim will be for a different spot." This seemed to give the Elvenking pause. There was no doubting the fire in the woman's eyes and while he wasn't worried about her, possibly angering Elrond and the Lady Galadriel was not something he was in the mood for at the moment. He frowned thoughtfully, curious as to how she managed to get a weapon past his guards.

"What is a Ranger doing this far east and in the company of a group of dwarves?"

"And why would you care?" she shot right back.

"You were trespassing on my land and I want to know why."

"I didn't see any signs proclaiming your boundaries. We weren't aware we were anywhere near your lands." So that wasn't entirely true, at least in her case. She'd known they were heading in the general direction of Thranduil's kingdom though where the edge of his realm lay she couldn't say.

"Still, you were on them and you will tell me why."

"Well we weren't planning on paying you a visit, that's for sure; stories of your hospitality are well known. There's many places I'd rather see than this dimly lit hole. Your furnishings leave a lot to be desired as well." A mischievous glint came into her eyes. "Are you compensating for something with that monstrosity you're sitting on?" The elf glared at her, his eyes like chips of ice, and the guards behind them shifted uncomfortably at her insinuation. Thorin snorted but otherwise remained silent and let Rhae have free rein. He was enjoying seeing her anger directed at someone else.

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"Traveling down a path."

"What were you doing on the path in the first place?"

"Walking."

Thranduil frowned at her obstinacy. "Where were you walking to?"

"The Iron Hills."

"So why is a Ranger traveling with dwarves to the Iron Hills?"

"To be introduced to my husband's kin." Thranduil noticeably jerked at her words and glanced between the two of them.

"Your husband's kin?" he said incredulously.

"Indeed," she replied, taking Thorin's hand in hers and flicking her braids onto her shoulders. The Elvenking just stared at them, his eyes wide in shock. Rhae smirked as the great Thranduil had nothing to say. She could see the frantic nature of his thoughts as he tried to decide if she was telling the truth.

"Dwarves do not marry outside their race," he countered.

Rhae snuggled closer to her dwarf. "Perhaps but this one did."

The look on the elf's face was an amusing mix of surprise and disgust. "Why would you marry a dwarf?" Thorin stiffened a bit at the implied insult but Rhae squeezed his hand reassuringly.

She raised an eyebrow. "I know it would be hard for your cold, empty heart to understand how two beings could fall in love, you who now lack any love or compassion. You were not always so blind to the feelings of others." The look Thranduil gave her could probably freeze many where they stood but she didn't falter. She had never liked him and so had no remorse for the words she flung in his direction. After a moment he seemed to regain control of himself and his usual mask of haughtiness returned to his face.

"Traveling to the Iron Hills? Forgive me if I am skeptical. Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary or something of that ilk." They just stood silently. Rhae could feel the anger radiating off Thorin in waves. Thranduil focused intently on him, scrutinizing the dwarf's face.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure." When he got no response he continued. "I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help"

"I am listening."

Rhae looked between the two in vague surprise. She had never imagined that there was something the elf wanted in the mountain. She certainly didn't trust his offer of help and knew Thorin didn't either.

"I will let you go if you but return what is mine."

Thorin turned, releasing Rhae's hand and taking a few steps away before saying thoughtfully, "A favor for a favor."

Thranduil nodded slightly. "You have my word. One king to another." Rhae smirked at the pointy eared bastard's words. Didn't he realize his words carried no weight, no value with Thorin? Not after his actions when Smaug took Erebor. Her husband still had not turned back to face the elf king but she could see how tightly he clinched his fists.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" The volume of his voice rose, as if he wanted to make sure all of the Woodland Realm heard his words. He spun and pointed up at the throne. The Elvenking seemed shocked at his words. "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us. _**Imrid amrad ursul**_!"

Again Rhae wished she was more fluent in Khuzdul because whatever he had said sent Thranduil leaping from his throne and he approached them both, leaning over Thorin in anger.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north," he spat. As he spoke his face seemed to contort momentarily, revealing burns and scars and a milky, unseeing left eye. It was gone before he'd straightened to his full height.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon but he would not listen." He turned from them and returned to his throne. Rhae wished he'd trip over that damned flowing silver dress he was wearing. It would please her to no end to see him face first on the steps. "You are just like him."

Thranduil motioned to the guards who grabbed them and began hauling them in the direction the rest of the company had been taken.

"Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait." They were pushed to the stairs but of course he had to have the last word. "Put them in separate cells."

* * *

Thorin was thrown into a cell by one guard while Rhae was pulled along as another guard searched for a place to put her. It appeared they were all full of dwarves, all yelling at the elves, and she was eventually shoved in with Fíli. She glared at the elf as he relocked the gate, the fury in her eyes causing him to fumble with the keys for a second. After he'd walked away she leaned her head against the bars. She could see Thorin across from her.

"So much for my diplomatic skills," she murmured in wry amusement.

"I take it that did not go well?" Fíli asked from behind her.

She gave him a smile. "Considering I buried a dagger into the arm of his throne and insulted his manhood, I'd say no." He shook his head with a smile; she would never cease to amaze him.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin's voice came from somewhere above and to her left.

"He did. I told him he could go **_ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu_**!" There was silence from the dwarves as their king's words echoed through the dungeon.

There was a frustrated sigh from Balin. "Well...that's it then. A deal was our only hope."

"Not our only hope," Rhae heard Thorin mutter under his breath. She wasn't sure what he meant but she wasn't about to yell across to him. She slumped against one of the walls and slowly slid down until she was on the hard floor.

"What did Thorin say to Thranduil?" she asked Fíli, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the stone behind her. There was a pause and she opened one eye to look at him. There was a sheepish smile on his face.

"Basically that he was going to pour...dung on his head."

She sat up straight and gaped at him. "Truly?" Fíli nodded. Her laugh filled the silence. "Oh I'm sure that sat well with oh high and mighty himself." She chuckled over the thought for a little while longer. Then she leaned back against the wall again, closing her eyes with a sigh. The fog was gone from her mind but the effect of the spiders' poison was still making her feel ill. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Are you alright?" Fíli had moved next to her, offering one of the apples the elves had given them. She bit into it gratefully and nodded. "You don't look so good."

"Thanks," she said dryly. "I'm still feeling the effects of the spider poison. All I need is some sleep." She balled up her cloak, using it as a pillow as she curled up on her side.

"We were worried when they brought us down here without you and Thorin."

"He wanted to know where we were going and didn't believe that we were headed to the Iron Hills. Accused us of conspiring to burglary." She lowered her voice to a whisper, forcing him to lean over to hear her. "He suspects our true purpose and is resolved to keep us here until Thorin reveals all."

"My uncle would rather die than tell the elf anything."

She nodded slowly at him. "We need to find a way out of here but I don't know how since we're all locked behind iron bars."

"Not all of us." She turned and looked at Fíli. "Bilbo is not here." Rhae thought about it for a moment and then smiled.

"Well then there's hope after all."

* * *

A few days passed with no change in their situation. If it hadn't been for the guards that checked on them every now and then, bringing them food, it would've seemed that Thranduil had forgotten there were even dwarves in his dungeons. Fíli had watched Kíli talk with the red headed elf every time she came to check on them. It seemed his little brother hadn't soaked in their uncle's hatred of elves. That had been the only distraction to break up the monotony of their days. Now he sat watching Rhae as she slept. He'd never felt more awkward in his life than when that elf guard had tossed her into his cell. The last week or two, at least it seemed like that long though he had no idea how long they'd been lost in Mirkwood, had been a lesson in self control. That first night after Thorin and Rhae had been joined had been misery. To lay there watching, even through a drunken haze, his uncle led his bride up those stairs made him almost physically ill. He'd drunk a lot of Beorn's mead that night and the next day. Thankfully Rhae had not acted any differently and he'd been able to get through the days without drinking. Evenings, however, hadn't been as easy to endure, especially when Thorin would take Rhae upstairs, but he'd managed somehow. The daily sparring sessions and preparations for their journey had done much to relieve his pent up frustration. Then of course there was the fog that blurred his memories of what exactly happened during their march through Mirkwood. And now...now he was locked up in an elven dungeon with the one person he did and did not want to be around.

The noise the elves made when they brought them some more food and water finally woke her. He motioned to the tray of food on the floor. After glancing up and down the passage way she grabbed a piece of bread and settled back on the ground. The two of them sat cross legged near their cell door, quietly eating. At least, Rhae mussed to herself, the elves weren't trying to starve them. If Thranduil didn't want information from them she was sure they would be starving. Peeking through the bars again she could see Thorin across the way, staring in her direction. She gave him a small smile, hating this forced separation.

"I worry about Thorin no matter the outcome of this quest." Rhae looked at Fíli curiously, interested to hear his reasoning. "Reclaiming Erebor for our people has consumed him for so long, it kept him going during the hard years while he toiled in the towns of men. It sustained him while they built our new home in the Blue Mountains. It has been the one thing keeping that ember of existence alive inside him. If we should fail I'm afraid that spark will finally go out."

Rhae remained silent for several moments as she considered his words. She had only known Thorin a short while. Fíli had grown up next to him, seen his uncle struggle, knew so much more about him. He was also a level headed dwarf with much more intuition about those around him than his brother. If he was concerned then she knew there was cause to be.

"And if our quest should not fail? If we are able to find the door and slay the dragon?"

He looked down at his hands with a sigh. "You are aware of the sickness that gripped my grandfather and great-grandfather." He looked up at her for confirmation and she nodded. "I am very afraid of what the gold in that mountain will do to Thorin. I wonder if the years away from it may have loosened its influence or if time has only caused its potential to grow stronger. Will we reclaim our home only to lose him?"

There wasn't much she could say in response to that. "Fíli, I have promised your uncle that I will not leave his side no matter what happens. He is all too aware of the sickness that treasure has caused in his family. I will not leave him and I will help him fight it with all that I have." She reached over, gripping his hand reassuringly. "Hopefully between all of us we will be able to keep Thorin from succumbing." He squeezed her hand in thanks. "And what about you and Kíli? Are you concerned about the dragon sickness taking you as well?"

He jerked in surprise at her question. She waited as he thought it over. "No. I'm not worried about us. Perhaps its because we were not born to that treasure and so don't feel its pull like Thorin does. We've never seen it, never been near it, only hearing about the great treasure in stories from those that were there. It is the legacy of our people and so I want to see it returned but beyond that I hardly think about it. There are more important things in this world than gold." He paused, seeming to laugh at himself. "I'm sure you're surprised to hear those words from a dwarf," he teased.

"It is certainly not something I would expect to hear but you are not your uncle, Fíli. You aren't going to think or do things the way he does. You're not going to want all the same things he does."

"I'm sure all that gold will be nice but its not the pinnacle of my desires. If I could have it my way I would not be Thorin's heir." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I truly hope he has a son to fill that spot." Rhae felt her cheeks warm a bit but said nothing. Of course it would be expected of her to give Thorin children and most especially a son to follow after him as King Under the Mountain. That particular situation wasn't something she'd thought on much; they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Right now they had more important things to consider, the first being how to escape Thranduil's dungeon. Fíli had said that Bilbo hadn't been captured but they hadn't seen hide nor hair of the hobbit in the days they'd been locked away. She couldn't think of any way out. Even if they could escape their cells, the doors to the Woodland Realm were sealed by magic, still leaving them trapped.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn." Bofur's normally cheerful voice sounded so defeated that Rhae wanted to scream. She would have no problem slamming a fist in the face of any elf that was even in the tiniest way responsible for the state of the company.

Ori's voice piped up, fear and sadness clear in his words. "We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?"

"Not stuck in here you're not."

Rhae jumped to her feet in shock. "Bilbo!"

She wasn't the only one to exclaim in surprise. In fact they began to get so loud in their cries that Bilbo had to shush them.

"Shhh! There are guards nearby!" She watched as the Halfling first unlocked Thorin's cell , the dwarf lord giving the hobbit a grateful smile, then quickly moved to free the rest of the company. She grabbed him up in a tight hug. Never had she been so thankful for the resourcefulness of hobbits. Ori headed for the stairs leading upwards but Bilbo stopped them, indicating a different direction.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Rhae was surprised that the dwarves were able to sneak through the Woodland Realm so quietly. There was some whispering but nothing that she felt alarming. They finally came to the bottom of some stairs, stepping onto a wooden floor and were greeted with the sight of two elves passed out on a table, several empty bottles of wine laying around them. Her eyes widened incredulously.

"This way," Bilbo motioned, leading them further into what they now recognized as Thranduil's wine cellar.

Kíli was not amused. "I don't believe it! We're in the cellars!"

"You were supposed to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur said in annoyance. The rest of the dwarves began to complain and she tried to quiet them, reminding the group that there were two elves just behind them.

"I know what I'm doing!" the hobbit insisted. "This way."

They came to a large room with several barrels stacked on their sides in the middle of the floor. The company first stared at the open barrels in front of them and then turned to stare at Bilbo.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels! Quickly!" Rhae didn't need to be told twice. She trusted Bilbo and knew that their options for escape were slim. The rest of the group did not share her confidence.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin argued.

"No, no they won't, I promise you. Please, please you must trust me!" Rhae could hear the pleading in his voice and turned from where she was about to climb into a barrel. She caught Thorin's eye and saw the indecision there. Seeing her following the hobbit's instructions, not to mention the frown on her face, convinced him.

"Do as he says." The dwarves finally clamored into the barrels, much to Bilbo and Rhae's relief. As Thorin wiggled his way into one he looked at his wife, already laying in one of the top barrels, and saw her nod at him. If she trusted the Halfling in this then he would trust her. Once they were all in there was a moment of silence. They poked their heads out to see Bilbo standing at the end of the stack, his hands on a large lever.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath." They all stared at Bilbo in confusion.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur was cut off when Bilbo pushed the lever, opening a trap door beneath them, and the barrels rolled out and dropped into the river hidden below the floor. Rhae looked up to see the door snap shut.

"Where's Bilbo? Did he follow us?" Thorin glanced around at the others after she spoke, trying to locate the hobbit.

"I didn't see him jump after us," Ori told her.

Rhae grabbed the edge of Thorin's barrel. "We have to wait for him."

He nodded slightly. "Will give him a couple of minutes. If he doesn't appear we have to go. We can't risk the elves discovering where we've gone."

They waited in silence. Rhae began to fear that they would have to leave without him when there was a creaking sound and the floor tipped again and Bilbo fell into the river. Nori grabbed a hold of his arm and helped him hold on to his barrel.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin complimented.

Bilbo just waved a hand weakly in his direction. "Go," he managed to sputter out. They began paddling with their hands, the river pushing them along. Rhae began to hear the sound of pursuit and knew their disappearance had been discovered.

"Hold on!" Thorin yelled. She turned around just in time to see the waterfall before they were dumped over it. The river was now a white frothy mass of rapids, the barrels nothing more than little corks to the power of its current. They were slammed into the rocky edges as the river twisted, sometimes a barrel being momentarily submerged as it hit a large wave of water. Rhae began to feel slightly sick as she was roughly tossed and turned and repeatedly thrown into the rocks. She could hear Kíli laughing hysterically somewhere close by and knew he at least was enjoying himself. They rounded a corner, spotting a guard post built over the river, and saw the elves hurrying towards it. Rhae knew what was going to happen even before the first elf got to the top. He pulled a lever, closing the gate under the stone walkway. The dwarf filled barrels piled up against its iron bars, unable to go any further.

"No!" Thorin cried in frustration. Rhae couldn't see what was going on in or around the guard post; she was completely underneath it, her barrel wedged next to the gate. There were sounds of fighting and then the unmistakable growling of orcs.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur yelled, confirming what she had heard. She felt helpless as she watched the creatures throwing themselves at the dwarves. She watched as Bilbo managed to stab one that lunged at him and Dwalin elbowed one hard in the face. A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to see Kíli climb from his barrel, leaping to the stone and running up the stairs to the walkway. She couldn't see what happened after that, slamming her hands against the gate in frustration. Rhae saw the same frustration on Thorin's face as he was wedged in the same spot she was.

"Kíli!" His brother's voice rang out, full of fear. There was an increase in the sounds of fighting above them when suddenly the gate opened and their barrels floated through. She heard Fíli call out his little brother's name again as the current whisked them down the river. There was a momentary sensation of weightlessness as her barrel went over another waterfall. She felt a stab of panic when she wasn't immediately popped back to the surface. She was trying claw her way out of the wood surrounding her when it finally reemerged, leaving her gasping and sputtering for air. Glancing around she realized her situation hadn't improved. There were orcs following them along the edge of the river, being closely pursued by the elves. As they approached a narrower section in the river, orcs on both sides began firing arrows at them, most falling harmlessly into the river but a few sticking into the sides of the barrels.

Thorin had gotten a sword at some point and slashed at the orc that leapt at his barrel. Seeing one jumping from an overhanging tree branch towards Balin, he threw it, pinning the orc to the tree. It dropped its weapon right into Thorin's hands as they floated underneath. He tossed it back to the dwarves and they passed it along until Fíli grabbed it, killing another orc. They were rushing towards another low hanging tree branch, this one with several of the creatures balancing on it.

"Cut the log!" Thorin yelled, slamming his sword into the wood as his barrel sped by. Several of the company behind him managed to do the same and Rhae cheered as she watched the branch give way, dumping the orcs into the raging river. The rapids seemed to intensify and she was sure she was going to be sick as her barrel spun wildly. She sunk to her knees, her hands gripping the top of the barrel, trying to suck in gulps of air. Waves of water kept breaking over her head, though thankfully she wasn't completely submerged again. Squeezing her eyes shut she attempted to quiet her mind, hoping that it would help calm the rest of her body, including her stomach which felt like it was going to plop right out of her mouth any moment. She could hear the yelling of the company, the growls of the orcs, and the calls of the elves but she was too dizzy to care.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited March 2016**


	17. Chapter 17 - Desperation

**A/N: Wow. My little tale has gotten over 5000 views. I'm truly blown away and I can't thank y'all enough for your continued support. This chapter is a tad shorter but I'm fighting a bad cold or something and can't sit at my desk for too long. I hope you still like it.  
**

 **Beth D: Thank you for your constant words of praise and encouragement! They mean the world coming from you!**

 **ro781727: Thank you for your continued help finding my spelling mistakes and your suggestions! And yes, she'll be getting the sword back!  
**

 **Just4Me: I try hard to create conversations that I can really see the different characters saying. I don't want my story to merely be a regurgitation of the story word for word; I want to put something that _works_ in there. Thank you for your continued support and reviews!**

 **MyPetalHeart: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Sigh...as always...all the credit goes to Tolkien, PJ, and the actors that brought these characters to life on screen (because I picture each of them as I write this).**

* * *

Rhae almost whimpered in relief when she felt the water begin to calm and slow. She was amazed she hadn't gotten sick yet.

"Anything behind us?" she heard Thorin call.

Balin's voice answered from nearby. "Not that I can see."

"I think we've outrun the orcs."

"Not for long," Thorin huffed in response to Bofur. "We've lost the current. Make for the shore. Come on, let's go!" Rhae slowly came to her feet and attempted to paddle to the shore with the others. It was a pretty feeble effort but she eventually felt the wooden bottom scrape along the sand. Getting out was another story; she just didn't have the strength.

"Let me help you, lass." Dwalin's strong hands reached under her arms and lifted her free, placing her gently on the ground. "You're looking a bit green," he said with a smirk. She couldn't do anything but nod in response. He helped her to a spot next to Thorin and she sank gratefully to the ground. It still felt like she was spinning in that cursed barrel. She closed her eyes in relief, resting her head on her knees. That was not something she wanted to ever repeat. It felt like every bit of energy had been drained from her body; she didn't know how she was going to get her legs moving again.

"Kíli's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fíli's voice brought her head up and she found where the brothers were seated closer to the river, worry clear on his face as he looked up at their uncle. Somehow she came to her feet, dragging herself over to where the princes were surrounded by several members of the company. Kíli was gripping his thigh, the leg of his trousers soaked with blood, his face pale and tense with pain, despite his words to the contrary. Looking closer she saw what remained of an orc arrow lodged in the skin.

"There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving," Thorin told them.

Balin looked at him incredulously. "To where?"

"To the mountain, we're so close," Bilbo answered hopefully.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain," the elderly dwarf said despondently. "We have no way to cross it."

The hobbit persisted. "So then we go around."

Dwalin shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. "The orcs will run us down sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves."

Thorin glanced down at his nephew for another moment. "Bind his leg quickly. You have two minutes." Rhae watched him walk away, uncertainty crossing her features. Dwalin and Balin were right so just where exactly was he planning on leading them? She stayed by Kíli as Oín cleaned the wound as best he could and rebound it. They needed to find somewhere safe so the point could be removed and the wound properly cleaned; there was no telling what filth was on that arrow. A sudden cry of alarm from the other dwarves had her jumping to her feet. There was a man standing above them on the rocks, an arrow pointed at Ori. Dwalin stepped between them, a branch in his hand and the arrow landed in the wood between the dwarf's hands. Somehow Kíli got to his feet, raising a rock to throw but the man shot it out of his hand.

"Do it again and you're dead."

Everyone froze where they stood, staring at the dark haired man.

"Excuse me, but you're from Lake-Town if I'm not mistaken?" Balin asked, stepping forward cautiously with his hands held up so the man could see he meant no harm. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" The man lowered his bow but continued to eye the dwarves in silence. He finally hopped down from the rock he was on, heading for the water's edge. The company followed him. Thorin wrapped an arm around Rhae's waist as he noticed her staggering along.

"What makes you think I will help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days," Balin observed. The man shot him a hard stare before beginning to load the empty barrels onto his barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

A pause. "A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I imagine she is a beauty."

The man's face fell slightly at Balin's words. "Aye, she was."

Balin cringed at his slip up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Oh come on, come on, enough with the niceties," Rhae heard Dwalin whisper to Thorin. She shot him a quick glare. Unfortunately the bargeman had heard him as well.

"What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?"

"I would like to know who you are and what you're doing in these lands."

Balin gave his brother a look before speaking. "We're just simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Simple merchants, you say?" It was obvious the man didn't believe them.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked, taking a step forward, bringing Rhae with him. The man continued loading the barrels, examining the various nicks and cuts that peppered their surfaces.

"I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" Rhae squeezed Thorin's hand, imploring him to watch his tone. This bargeman was their only hope.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-Town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." With those words he hopped onto his barge and tossed a rope to Balin.

"Offer him more," Thorin whispered urgently to the elderly dwarf.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye, but for that you'll need a smuggler."

Balin took another step forward. "For which we will pay double."

The man eyed the motley group in front of him. He was tempted to leave them, not interested in involving himself in the trouble they would probably bring, but the offer of extra money swayed him. It would make the coming long winter a bit easier to bare if they had a way to buy food. The female also looked like she was about to collapse. Despite the pale skin and being supported by the black haired dwarf, there was still fire in her eyes that reminded him of his wife; he knew what she would've expected of him. He sighed in resignation and motioned to them to hurry.

Rhae sagged against Thorin in relief as he helped her onto the barge. She knew they would never have outrun the orcs. There was a low bench at the back and he lowered her onto it.

"Are you alright?" The paleness of her face worried him.

"I'm just cold and still reeling from that barrel ride. I'll be okay." He squatted in front of her, taking her hands between his own, and began rubbing, trying to bring some warmth back into them. She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes with a smile. If someone had told her a year ago that she'd be accepting and enjoying the tender care of Thorin Oakenshield she'd have laughed. Once the barge was gliding through the water, Thorin moved to the front to stand with Dwalin and Balin, leaving Rhae on the bench with Bilbo.

"Thank you for your assistance, Master Bargeman," she whispered, no strength in her voice.

"You're welcome, my lady."

Bilbo snickered a bit and she smiled. "I'm only Stryker. I'm no lady."

"And I am Bard." He gestured towards her cloak, having recognized the clasp. "You are a Ranger?"

"Aye."

"Do Rangers commonly travel this far east with dwarves?"

She frowned at him. "Rangers go wherever they are needed. I have been this way before. This time I am accompanying my husband and his kin to the Iron Hills." It was Bard's turn to frown. He'd never heard of a dwarf marrying someone not of their race. For a moment he doubted the woman's words but then recalled how the dark haired dwarf had supported her and tried to warm her hands. He shrugged slightly to himself; as long as they paid him he really didn't care where they were going.

Rhae gripped her cloak closer around her body and made her way to where the dwarves were gathered. The cold air around them spoke more of winter than autumn. There was ice on the lake as well. She hoped they would make it to the mountain before the weather turned on them. Durin's Day was closing in; they were slowly running out of time.

"Watch out!" Bofur's voice rang out. She looked up to see large stone formations appearing out of the fog. Bard never flinched, expertly poling the barge between the rocks. Studying them for a moment she realized they weren't natural rock - they were the remains of Esgorath. She watched them in amazement as they passed by; she'd had no idea any of the ancient city remained.

Thorin turned in anger. "What are you trying to do, drown us?"

Bard smirked. "I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you I wouldn't do it here."

Dwalin growled deep in his throat. "Oh I've had enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Rhae rolled her eyes.

"And just how do you plan on getting into the town without him," she hissed.

"Bard, his name is Bard," Bilbo said in a huff, his arms wrapped around his chest in an attempt to get warm.

"How do you know?"

"Uh, he told us," the hobbit relied, aggravation clear in his tone.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him," Dwalin huffed, arms crossed.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him," Balin answered his brother. "Come on now lads, turn out your pockets."

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin whispered to Thorin.

"We don't."

Rhae shook her head at them. "He gains nothing by turning us in." The burly dwarf looked at her skeptically.

Balin's voice interrupted them. "There's just a slight problem: we're ten coins short."

"Gloin, come on. Give us what you have," Thorin said without hesitation, a small smile on his face.

"Don't look to me!" the red haired dwarf cried in fake indignation. "I have been bled dry by this venture. And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and -"

No one was listening. Rhae had noticed the dwarves' attention was caught by something behind her and turning she saw the Lonely Mountain appear through the thinning fog. It was a magnificent sight. She stepped next to Thorin, taking his hand. He looked down at her, awe still clear in his eyes. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling at the moment.

Finally realizing no one was listening Gloin looked up and stared, coming quickly to his feet. "Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it," he said hurriedly, tossing a pouch at Balin. Bilbo coughed and made a quick gesture to them to be quiet.

"The money, quick, give it to me," Bard urged, coming to their end of the barge.

Thorin shook his head. "We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before."

"If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Rhae nudged Thorin who reluctantly nodded at Balin. "Quickly, get back in the barrels," Bard told them. The dwarves groaned and complained.

"Just do it!" Rhae snapped. She was wet and freezing and just wanted to go to sleep. The dwarves' propensity for arguing over absolutely everything had finally gotten to her. Her tone worked though and they all clambered back in the barrels.

"Come sit here," Bard told her, taking her arm as she started to get into one as well. "Your presence can be easily explained and won't raise as many questions. Just go along with whatever I say." She did as he asked without comment. Not that she would have argued with him over this in the first place but she just didn't have the energy to do anything at this point.

* * *

Rhae was still chuckling to herself as Bard poled the barge away from the dock and towards the city gates. She could hear some of the company grumbling in their now fish filled barrels. Bard kicked the one closest to him.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate."

"Halt! Goods inspection, papers please. Oh, its you, Bard." The gatekeeper gave him a weak smile.

"Morning, Percy."

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing but that I am cold and tired and ready for home." He handed the man some papers.

"You and me both." The gatekeeper stepped back into his house to stamp the papers, returning quickly and handed them back to Bard. "Here we are. All is in order."

"Not so fast," a slimy looking man called, appearing out of nowhere, taking Bard's papers. He glanced over them, though Rhae doubted he actually read anything. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only they're not empty, are they Bard?" He tossed the papers aside and advanced towards the bargeman, a few of Lake-Town's soldiers behind him. "If I recall correctly you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business."

"Wrong. It's the Master's business which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid. Have a heart. People need to eat."

"These fish are illegal." Rhae glared at him from under the hood of her cloak. If this nasty little man was any indication of the Master of Lake-Town she sincerely hoped they wouldn't have any dealings with him. Alfrid seemed to notice the figure seated on the bench at the back of the barge. "And who is this?"

"I found her by the river. She had nothing with her and merely asked to come across the lake."

Alfrid frowned as he studied her. She pushed her hood off with an annoyed sigh and stared at the greasy man with a blank face, opening her cloak to show him that she had no weapons. He stood there for a moment longer before turning back to his soldiers.

"Empty the barrels over the side."

Rhae felt panic bubbling up inside as the soldiers stepped to the first barrel and started to tip it over the side.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce," Bard said, turning to the man, his voice calm.

"That's not my problem."

Bard took a step closer. "And when people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Alfrid stared up at Bard, loathing clear on his face.

"Stop," he commanded, throwing a hand up. The soldiers seemed a bit relieved and quickly hopped off the barge. "Ever the people's champion, eh Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." He sent Bard a last look and hurried off down the docks.

"Raise the gate," the gatekeeper ordered. Rhae wouldn't allow herself to relax even as the portcullis raised and Bard poled the barge into the channel.

"The Master has his eye on you, you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Alfrid's slimy voice called from one side. Rhae wished she had her bow and one arrow.

Bard didn't even turn. "It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

Finally allowing herself to sigh in relief she looked up at Bard. "Pleasant chap, isn't he?"

"A paragon of kindness." She laughed, glad to see there was a bit of lightheartedness in their bargeman. It wasn't long before Bard docked the barge. He helped Rhae off before going down the line of barrels, knocking each one over, dwarves and fish spilling all over the deck. The dock keeper looked on in shock. She supposed it wasn't everyday he watched thirteen dwarves and a hobbit pour out of barrels full of fish. Bard flipped a coin to the man.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." He turned to the company. "Follow me."

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked, trying to take in as much as possible as they hurried along.

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men," Thorin told him in a low voice. Rhae saw the look of repulsion on the hobbit's face. It certainly wasn't a very impressive sight, she mused.

"Not all cities of Men are like this," she assured him. "I've stood within Minas Tirith and been awed by its beauty. Don't judge all based on one."

A guard stepped out of nowhere and ordered them to stop. They took off running but were cornered by another guard. The dwarves attacked with anything they could lay their hands on, which happened to be pots and pans. It didn't take long for them to overpower the two and, with the help of some of the townspeople, they hid the guards and themselves under market stalls. Rhae remained by Bard's side. As she had been seen with him on the barge it would seem odd for her to have disappeared. Another guard stepped in front of them. Bard grabbed something off a nearby table as the man looked around.

"Here Braga, your wife would look lovely in this." Rhae noticed what Bard was holding up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you know of my wife?" Braga demanded, swatting the undergarment away.

"I know her as well as any man in this town," Bard said, his voice full of innocence. Braga glared at him and then stormed off. Rhae raised an eyebrow as Bard motioned to the rest of the company. He simply shrugged with a grin. A few minutes later a boy ran up to Bard.

"Da! Our house, its being watched!" He stared at the dwarves behind his father.

Bard pressed his lips together in irritation. He didn't respond for several moments but then turned to Thorin.

"I have a plan. It's not the most pleasant, I know, but it's the only thing I can think of to get you into my house." Thorin glanced at Rhae who nodded weakly at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

After the dwarves and Bilbo slipped into the water Bard lead Rhae the short distance to his home. He opened the door, ushering her inside, and she was greeted with the surprised stares of two girls.

"Da, where have you been?" the younger of the two cried in greeting, hurrying to wrap her arms around him.

"Father, there you are. I was worried," the other said, giving Bard her own hug. She then turned to Rhae, politely saying hello, curiosity clear in her eyes.

"Stryker, at your service," she managed between chattering teeth.

"Here's something to eat," Bard said, tossing his bag to the oldest girl. "Get our guest a blanket, please, Tilda. Bain, get them in." The youngest girl hurried back with a blanket which Rhae took gratefully. She watched as Bain went down some steps to the lowest level of the house. She could hear some conversation and then Dwalin appeared at the top of the stairs, soaking wet and with an expression that could cause rock to crumble. The rest of the company slowly followed.

"Da, why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?"

Tilda looked up in excitement. "Will they bring us luck?" Rhae couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"Sigrid, Tilda, help me find blankets and dry clothes for the rest of our guests. Bain, put more wood on the fire." The children obeyed their father without question and soon the dwarves and Bilbo were sitting near the flames wearing borrowed clothes, their wet things spread out to dry, blankets over their shoulders. Sigrid approached Rhae and held something out to her.

"I think these will fit you," she said, giving the strange woman a shy smile.

"Thank you, Sigrid."

"You can change in my room," the girl offered politely. Rhae nodded and followed her up the narrow staircase. She thanked her again before closing the door the girl indicated. It didn't take her long to strip her wet clothes off and pull the dry ones over her head. She stared down at the dark blue woolen dress with a sigh. At least it was warm and dry, she thought as she grabbed her things and headed back down the steps.

Thorin heard her coming and looked up to see her emerge from the stairwell. A gentle smile came over his face and he motioned for her to join him at the window. How was it she kept appearing in the color of his house? He placed a blanket around her, pulling her tight against him. It had been too long since he had been able to feel her next to him; not since Beorn's had they found a moment to be with each other in peace. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Here is something warm for you to drink," he said softly a little while later. She looked up to see Sigrid standing next to them, a steaming mug in her hand.

"Thank you." She took the mug with an appreciative smile. It was hot cider and her sigh of contentment was audible to many in the room. Thorin chuckled slightly, keeping an arm around her. He was glad to see some color coming back into her face. Ever since she had tumbled out of that barrel he had been worried; he'd never seen her so pale or weak. He turned back to the window, finally taking in the town around them. Rhae felt him stiffen in shock.

"A dwarvish wind-lance," he breathed.

Bilbo looked up from his own mug. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He has," Balin said, coming to stand near the window. "The last time we saw such a weapon a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came."

Rhae settled more comfortably against Thorin, sensing a story coming on. She had never heard the particulars of what had actually happened when the dwarves lost their home.

Balin sighed. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale, Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire on the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made." He paused, memories of that day flashing before his eyes. "His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." There was a hint of bitterness in the sadness of Thorin's voice.

Bard approached them. "You speak as if you were there."

"All dwarves know the tale."

Bain stepped up next to his father. "Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

"That's a fairy story, lad, nothing more," Dwalin replied quietly. There was no derision in his voice for once, just regret. Thorin finally released Rhae and went up to Bard.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?"

"Wait here." The man disappeared down the stairs they had come up earlier. Thorin found Rhae a place to sit, wrapping the blanket around her again. She surveyed the group when he strode over to Balin, her gaze finally landing on Kíli. Even with dry clothes and a warm drink he was still deathly pale. He was grimacing in pain and clutched at his thigh every so often. She would have to get Oin to check him again; their dip in the nasty water under Lake-Town surely did his injury no good. She caught Fíli's eye and saw the concern there.

"Kíli, you should get your leg re-bandaged," she told him, moving to sit next to the brothers.

"No, I'm alright. It's fine."

"Kíli -" his brother started but the younger Durin interrupted him.

"No, I said I'll be fine." He looked up as his uncle and Balin approached.

"The last day of autumn is quickly approaching," Thorin told them.

"We have two weeks. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin's voice was firm.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

Fíli answered his brother. "Then this quest has been for nothing."

Bard reappeared with a long, dripping package over his shoulder. The dwarves crowded around the table he dumped it on. Rhae remained where she was. She did not care about weapons at the moment. All she cared about was staying warm and getting some rest. She slid down so she was laying across the small bench, closing her eyes. However it didn't take long for the sound of the dwarves' disgust to reach her ears. Finding she didn't have the energy to join them, she forced herself to at least sit up and observe the situation.

"What is this?" her husband asked incredulously.

"A pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kíli lifted something else from the pile.

"A crow-bill we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. Its heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life these will serve you better than none." She saw the look Thorin and Dwalin exchanged and she slowly came to her feet, knowing an argument was forthcoming. Rhae didn't want to deal with that here.

Gloin frowned. "We paid you for weapons, iron forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur exclaimed, tossing the one he had in his hand back on the table. The other dwarves followed suit and began complaining. For the first time in her life Rhae felt like banging her head against a wall. The obstinacy of the dwarves was beyond belief.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

"Why?" Rhae wanted to know.

Bard gave her a look that revealed much. "The Master prefers to keep his citizens unarmed."

"Thorin, why not take what's been offered and go?" Rhae did not miss the way Bard's head shot up when Balin uttered his name. "I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere."

"What did you say?" Dwalin snarled at Bard.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in town. You must wait until nightfall." The dwarves seemed to settle down at the man's words. Thorin nodded briefly; he didn't want to delay, Erebor was within sight, but they couldn't afford being spotted leaving the town. He looked at Rhae who was half asleep, swaying on her feet.

"Very well. We will rest until then." He went to her side, carefully steering her back to the fire.

"I have a more comfortable place for you and your wife," Bard said in a kinder voice. Thorin didn't want to accept anymore help from the bargeman but one look at Rhae's face killed the refusal that was on his lips.

"Thank you, Master Bargeman. As you can see my wife is exhausted." She tried to smile at him but felt it probably looked more like a grimace. Thorin swept her into his arms and followed Bard up the stairs. He opened a door at the farthest end of the tiny hall, ushering them in without a word and closing the door behind them. Thorin laid her gently down on the bed, covering her with several blankets, then sat next to her.

"We'll be there soon, Thorin," she mumbled, her eyes already closing. He kissed her softly on the lips, watching over her as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited March 2016**


	18. Chapter 18 - Lake-Town

**A/N: Sorry this is a day late. I spent "Black Friday" having adventures in the mountains with my boys. I hope all my US readers had a wonderful Thanksgiving (I'm still stuffed). Thank you for all the new follows and reviews since last week. This chapter has a bunch of "filler" in the second half but I plan on them being in Lake-Town a week (longer than in the movie, not quite as long as in the book) so I needed something to put in those time gaps. I hope it works. They will be moving on in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think!  
**

 **Tibblets: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Just4Me: I feel he would be very protective of her and, in the beginning at least, it would come out in a caring way.**

 **As always, the good and great belongs to Tolkien and PJ.**

* * *

Rhae stretched and reluctantly opened her eyes. The visions from her dreams slowly faded until she was only left with a vague feeling of unease. She wasn't sure how long she'd slept but despite the dreams she felt almost normal. A little food and she'd be right as rain again. It seemed like it was almost dawn if the pale light in the sky outside her window was any indication. Rolling to her other side she reached out for Thorin - only to find he wasn't beside her. She sat up quickly, her senses suddenly very alert. The house seemed entirely too quiet to be sheltering thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. Throwing the blankets off she bolted out of the room and ran down the stairs, coming face to face with an angry Bard and a remorseful looking Bain.

"Where are they?" Rhae demanded.

"I'm not sure," the boy told her.

"I thought you would know where your dwarves had gone off to," Bard accused with a frown.

"Do I look like I know where they are?" She turned to the boy. "When did they leave? How long have they been gone?" She was furious. How could the company have left her here? How could Thorin do this to her? Yes, he was eager to get to the mountain but to leave her behind in this place? Bard saw the fire in her eyes and for a moment pitied the dwarf when he finally reappeared.

"They haven't been gone long. Maybe an hour. The tall dark haired one, he told me to tell you that they would be back for you." Bain looked at her almost fearfully. Rhae had to take several deep breaths to calm her anger. It was not the boy's fault her husband and his companions were so hard-headed. She began pacing back and forth, trying to figure out where they might have gone that would allow them to come back for her. They hadn't left for the mountain, they wouldn't be able to come back for her if that had been the case. That fact calmed her somewhat. Her eyes fell on the empty kitchen table. A look between Thorin and Dwalin that she had passed off hours earlier flashed before her eyes. She whipped around to face the two males watching her warily.

"Bard, did the dwarves take your weapons?"

"No, they made it quite clear what I offered was not up to their specifications. I returned them to their hiding place."

"Curse you, Thorin! You clod-headed dwarf!" she called out in frustration, slamming her fists into the table. Grabbing her cloak she flung it over her shoulders and yanked the door open.

"Stryker, where are you going?" Bard yelled after her.

"After my addle brained husband. They've gone to the armory."

Flipping her hood over her head she hurried along the docks, hoping she remembered where the armory was located. It had been many years since she was here. All the while she was cursing Thorin and his bull headedness. To go rushing off to the armory? What was he thinking? The sound of yelling caused her to pause and change course. If there was a commotion this early in the morning then she had no doubt her dwarves were sure to be in the middle of it. She soon found herself on the edge of a large crowd of people gathered in front of the Master's house. Little greasy Alfrid was on the steps next to an equally greasy fat man with stringy ginger colored hair. _That_ was the Master of Lake-Town? Alfrid was shouting down at someone below him. Rhae elbowed her way through the crowd until there was no one in front of her. There were a few that wanted to argue as she pushed her way past but were quickly silenced when they caught sight of the dark hooded figure. The dwarves were surrounded by guards, facing the irate Master and his little minion.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire."

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin bellowed, taking a few strides towards the steps. "You do not know to whom you speak! This is no common criminal! This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" The pride in the warrior's voice was unmistakable. He'd been waiting quite sometime to announce his king and friend. There were murmurs of amazement from the crowd as said dwarf stepped forward, his dark hair glowing a bit in the flicker of torch light.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." There were whispers of shock and recognition. Rhae could see the people nearby craning their necks to try and see the dwarf. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North!" His deep voice rolled over those gathered, powerful and mesmerizing. His presence, even in borrowed clothes that were too large, was regal and commanded attention. For a moment Rhae could see him as the king he should be, crowned before a throne of stone. Many in the crowd were nodding. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The crowd cheered at his words. She could see the hope in the eyes of those nearby and it caused a disgust of the Master to build in her; he had obviously kept these people under his thumb and in poverty for quite some time.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast it will destroy us all." Bard's voice cut through the cheers and he emerged behind Thorin. Rhae turned and frowned at him as she heard a few anxious whispers from the crowd. How quickly the weak minded are swayed, she thought.

"You can listen to this naysayer but I promise you this: if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin's deep voice betrayed no worry, he sounded as calm and sure as ever. Again, there were cheers and Rhae saw the avaricious smile on the Master's face. She had known all it would take was the promise of money.

"Why should we take you at your word?" Alfrid interrupted the celebrating. Again, Rhae wished she had her bow. All she needed was one shot and the nasty little fellow would never bother anyone else. "We don't know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

"I will." Everyone started at the sound of a slightly threatening female voice. The dwarves looked up to see a familiar black hooded figure step from the crowd. Those around Rhae slunk back a bit as she moved to stand between the dwarves and the men on the steps. She was once again completely concealed beneath her black Ranger cloak. Bilbo had to shake his head a bit in wonder at how she could present such a menacing presence.

"And you are?" the Master inquired.

"I am Stryker, Ranger of the North." Her low voice carried easily over all gathered. There were a few noticeable gasps. Those closest to the ominous figure took a few more steps back. Even this far east they had heard of the Rangers and what they were capable of. "If Thorin Oakenshield gives his word then he will keep it."

"Why should we believe you?" Rhae smirked at the slight tremor in the little minion's voice.

"I have traveled long and far and through great danger with these dwarves, as their guide, protection," she took her place next to Thorin and flipped the hood from her face, "and as their queen." There were a few murmurs of surprise but most of the crowd just stared. The Master stared at the pair in front of him as well. It was clear that he didn't know what to think about the situation before his door. The look in the woman's eyes made him slightly uncomfortable as well. The crowd got over its surprise quick enough and began to chant and cheer again. The prospect of money, any money, coming to the town was enough for them. Many had heard the prophecies and songs of old. Some began to sing and it wasn't long before almost all who stood in front of the Master's house joined in:

 _The King beneath the mountains,_

 _The King of carven stone,_

 _The lord of silver fountains_

 _Shall come into his own!_

 _His crown shall be upholden,_

 _His harp shall be restrung,_

 _His halls shall echo golden_

 _To songs of yore re-sung._

 _The woods shall wave on mountains_

 _And grass beneath the sun;_

 _His wealth shall flow in fountains_

 _And the rivers golden run._

 _The streams shall run in gladness,_

 _The lakes shall shine and burn,_

 _All sorrow fail and sadness_

 _At the Mountain-king's return!_

Thorin stood and listened to them with a small smile on his face while Rhae kept her eyes on the Master. She didn't trust him though she suspected his greed would sway him in their favor. She had seen his kind all too frequently in her travels.

Bard wasn't giving up though. "All of you! Listen to me! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" His words quieted some of the crowd. "Have you forgotten those that died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so driven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!" The man and dwarf glared at each other.

"Thorin is not Thror," Rhae's voice again rose over the den of the crowd. "He has known exile and hardship, he has worked hard to help his people survive, and now he has returned to reclaim the mountain for them. Who of you would not fight for your own home?"

"And risk the wrath of a dragon?" Bard fired back at her. Rhae stood her ground under his angry gaze. If he thought she was going to back down he was quite mistaken. She could understand his fears but she would see the dwarves back in that mountain.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame." The Master spoke up. "Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, _your_ ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The man pointed accusingly at Bard and Thorin looked up at him in shock and some bitterness. Bain's knowledge of the hit Girion had made on the beast now made sense to Rhae. She saw Bard's shoulders slump slightly as he pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark," Alfrid sneered, clearly thrilled to heap trouble and embarrassment on the bargeman's head. Rhae promised herself that one day she was going to kill him.

Bard stepped closer to Thorin. "You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!"

"I have the only right." He turned back to the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of my people?"

The fat man put on a nice show of considering the dwarf's words for several seconds but Rhae knew that he had long since made up his mind. She knew exactly what he wanted, gold and to be rid of the commotion at his door and one simple decision would take care of both.

"I say unto you: Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King Under the Mountain!"

The crowd erupted into ecstatic cheering. Bard alone stood silently, still staring at the dwarf king. Their standoff lasted another moment until the bargeman finally turned to leave. The look of satisfaction on Thorin's face made Rhae frown slightly but she decided it wasn't worth the trouble to say anything. Yes, he had every right to try and reclaim his home but he didn't need to look quite so smug about his verbal victory over Bard. She looked over her shoulder as they followed the Master inside and caught the man's eye as he watched them go up the steps. There was anger there but also sadness. She knew he feared for his family.

* * *

After a lengthy discussion with the Master, Thorin and his company were given an inn all to themselves and it was decided they would stay a week to rest and the town would supply them for the final trek to the mountain. That would leave them a week to travel and locate the hidden door. Rhae sincerely hoped Gandalf would be waiting for them. She honestly had no idea how they would defeat Smaug even with the wizard; she didn't want to consider doing it without him. He hadn't told her when inviting her to join this quest that he wouldn't be here for large chunks of it. She shrugged her shoulders irritably under her cloak; she'd worry about all that once she had a warm meal in her belly and a full night's sleep. As they followed a couple of the Master's guards Rhae could feel the eyes of the townspeople on them, could hear their excited whispers as the company passed by. She found it slightly sad that they had such hope in a mission that was anything but assured of succeeding. The inn they were shown to was old but snug, the man and his wife that owned it looking up in surprise as the guards showed them in. A fire was roaring in the large fireplace when they entered and Bilbo collapsed in a chair nearby, his nose red.

"Are you okay, Bilbo?" Rhae asked concerned.

"Just a dratted cold from all that water nonsense. Hobbits aren't overly fond of swimming," he sniffed. She felt sorry for the poor fellow and called Oin over to check on him. He wanted to argue but she swatted at his hands.

"We must have a healthy burglar," she whispered with a smile. He merely grimaced and let Oin do his work. Rhae returned to Thorin's side as rooms were doled out. Balin and Dwalin had one, Fíli and Kíli another, the Ur family in a third room, Dori and his two brothers took the fourth, Gloin and Oin a fifth, leaving the sixth for their king and queen.

"And our hobbit?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly fine here by the fire," Bilbo called in a small voice.

"He can come in with us if he wants," Fíli offered as she followed her dwarf up the stairs. All the rooms were off a small, narrow hall, the wooden walls darkened with age. Thorin held open the door at the farthest end for her.

"The Master has said he will provide us all with clothes and weapons," he told her as she surveyed the room they were given. Rhae turned with a raised eyebrow.

"And you trust him?"

"Not particularly but what choice do we have?"

She sighed. "None I suppose."

He knew she was angry about something, he could see it in the set of her shoulders and the way she kept her back to him. All he could do was wait until she felt like speaking and hope she wouldn't heap too much fire on his head.

"Why did you leave me at Bard's last night?"

"I thought it would be better if someone stayed behind in case -"

"In case you screwed up." She could almost see the frown on his face at her words. "I could have been in and out with plenty of weapons in no time at all with no one in the town any the wiser." He knew she was probably right but he hadn't wanted to put her at risk again.

"You were exhausted."

"As were the rest of you."

"We are much more accustomed to going -"

"Bollocks!" she snapped and his mouth popped closed at her curse. "You know good and well I can go several days with no sleep. I did it quite a bit at the start of this journey." She finally turned to face him. Anger was clear but he was also surprised to see hurt there as well. He took a step towards her but she held up a hand. "I promised that I would always stay by your side but how can I when you disappear without a word? We've had this discussion before. Do you now doubt my abilities, Thorin?"

"Not in the least."

"Then why did you -"

"Am I not allowed to be worried about my wife?" Rhae froze at the passion in his words. The truth was clear on his face, in those burning blue orbs. "I was worried. You were so pale, so weak. I've never seen you struggle to walk as you did yesterday." The fire had gone down in her eyes and he felt it was safe to approach, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I felt getting the weapons would be quick and we could give you time to rest before starting for the mountain. Believe me when I say it was no reflection on my belief in your capabilities."

Rhae took a deep breath, letting Thorin's words sink in. She had overreacted. Again. She said he should trust in her but she kept doubting him.

"I am sorry for jumping to conclusions, Thorin. I woke to find you gone and thought you had left me behind."

"And I am sorry for not speaking with you first. We would never leave you behind, Rhae. I thought we would slip in and out quietly, come back for you, and then head to the mountain."

She looked at him incredulously. "You thought thirteen dwarves could be quiet?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, as you said, I was exhausted." She smiled at him.

"Promise me that you'll talk to me before you do something like that again."

"Do you promise to listen?" It was her turn to grin a bit sheepishly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He just laughed and hugged her close.

"We have been given access to the armory and training ground." She simply nodded, content to be in his arms.

"I'll feel better when I have a sword at my hip again. I miss the feel of my bow in my hand."

He ran his hands up and down her back and she almost purred in happiness. "It was probably better that you haven't had one since our arrival. I saw the way you were watching that little man with the Master." He laughed softly. "Killing the rat wouldn't have helped our negotiations."

"Perhaps not but it would have made me feel so good," she said, looking up at him and he shook his head at the devious gleam in her eyes. Sometimes it was easy to forget that his wife was a Ranger and a seasoned warrior.

"I will have the company in the training ground everyday. We have been idle too long. Will you join us?"

"Of course. I have rarely gone a day without some kind of sparring session. I probably couldn't hit the side of a barn at this point."

Thorin snorted. "I highly doubt that, **_amrâlimê_**. You could probably put many soldiers to shame even now."

"I thank you for your confidence in my skills, husband," she replied with a smile. A knock on the door halted their conversation. Balin was on the other side and handed something to Thorin.

"These were just brought by, laddie, and the guards have said they will take us to the armory whenever we care to go. The innkeeper's wife is preparing a meal for us and it will be ready shortly."

"Thank you. See that the rest of the company is ready to go once they've filled their bellies." He turned around and Rhae could see that he held a stack of clothing in his hands. Pawing through it she found what had been sent for her and Thorin laughed at the sigh she uttered.

"Another blasted dress! How am I to fight in a skirt?"

"Perhaps they don't expect you to take part in any fighting." Angry words were on the tip of her tongue until she saw the teasing sparkle in his eye.

"They're in for a surprise," she finally said with a snort, tossing the donated items to the side. "I'll ask the innkeeper if she knows where I can get some real clothes." She sat on the bed and watched as he changed. They were only a slightly better fit and she suddenly longed to see him in his dark blue tunic, brigandine, and fur lined traveling coat again. Nothing else would suit him as well.

The company was waiting downstairs as ordered, already at the table shoveling the quickly prepared food into their mouths; they hadn't had a true meal since leaving Beorn's. Thorin made a place for her and Rhae sat, gratefully reaching for the sausages and eggs. There was joking and laughing around the table and she was reminded of how things had been before they'd crossed the Misty Mountains. In some ways she missed that. Rhae told them to go on without her, she'd be along as soon as she had appropriate clothes. Before they left Thorin told one of the guards to bring her to the armory when she was ready.

"Are you not going with them?" the innkeeper asked, noticing the woman standing in the room once the dwarves had cleared out.

"I am but I need some clothes first."

"Weren't some sent from the Master?"

"They were not satisfactory. I was wondering if your wife might be of some assistance?"

"Of course. One moment." The man disappeared through a doorway, returning a moment later with the lady she'd seen earlier.

"How can I help you, my lady?"

"Just Stryker, if you please. Would you know where I could get some breeches and tunic? Maybe a leather jerkin and bracers? I cannot fight in a skirt."

"Fight, my lady?"

"Yes. I will be by my husband's side." She seemed to hesitate a moment and then nodded, telling her to wait a moment before she disappeared back through the same doorway.

"You know how to handle a sword? They're not toys."

She gave the man a withering look. "I am a Ranger, Master Innkeep. I've had a blade in my hand since I was eight years old...sixty-nine years ago." He choked on the sip of ale he had just taken and Rhae thought for a moment he was going to spit it across the room in his surprise.

"You barely look old enough to be courting! You can't be that old! Why, I'm only...well, fifty something."

"And I will live at least another hundred, Valar willing."

"How is that possible?"

"I am a Dunedain." He raised an eyebrow but said no more. His wife returned and handed some clothing to Rhae.

"I believe these are along the lines of what you're looking for."

"Thank you ..." she trailed off, not knowing the woman's name.

"Maud and that there's my husband Eldon." Rhae gave a quick bow of her head then hurried back up the stairs, eager to change and rejoin the company. She almost cried in happiness as she slipped into the dark gray leggings and rusty red tunic, leather jerkin, and bracers. They were all a bit big but she wasn't one to worry about things like that. She was just happy to be dressed comfortably and sensibly again. She all but shoved the poor guard out the door, so eager was she to get to the armory. The company was not there, having already chosen their new weapons and moved on. The sergeant in charge seemed only mildly surprised to see a human female come through his door, giving her a slight bow.

"The King Under the Mountain said his wife would be along shortly and I was to equip you with whatever you needed. I suppose you are she?"

"Aye. Let me see what you have, sir." It didn't take her long to find what she wanted. Rhae felt much more like herself when she finally stepped onto the small training ground, a couple daggers once more on her belt, a sword at her hip, quiver over her shoulder, and bow back in hand. There was a small crowd on the other side of the fence watching the dwarves as they worked and she frowned slightly. This wasn't a show they were putting on for the enjoyment of the townspeople. She was about to say something when she spotted two familiar faces at the front of the small group. Sigrid and Tilda seemed fascinated by the dwarves. Rhae thought for a moment and then smiled to herself. Perhaps it wasn't such a big deal; the people of Lake-Town seemed to have little to get excited about and who was she to judge them? She liked watching the dwarves spar, too. A laugh almost escaped her lips. Well, if it was a show they wanted, then she would be happy to oblige. She nocked an arrow and let her eyes rove lazily over the company, looking for her target. It presented itself and she took her shot.

There was a gasp from the onlookers and even the dwarves spun around at Bofur's cry of surprise. He had sat down on a bale of hay, needing a quick breather from the fight Nori was giving him, when his hat had been sent flying. It was impaled on an arrow which was now stuck in the side of the building directly over his head.

"The lot of you have gotten soft." All heads turned to see a grinning Rhae step from the armory door, another arrow nocked and ready. There was audible amazement from the gathered townspeople but the dwarves could only shake their heads and laugh. They should have known to expect something like this from their Ranger. She moved towards them with a smile though they continued to watch her a bit warily.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Fíli quipped from where he had taken a seat on a wooden crate. Before he'd barely gotten the words out of his mouth another arrow whizzed through the air and landed with a thud between his legs, barely missing the crotch of his trousers. He looked up at her, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Anything else on your mind?" she teased. He shook his head quickly, struggling to remove the arrow from the wood.

"Did I not tell you that you'd have no problem besting any solider even now?" Thorin said, coming to her side.

"I thought it was worth it to see if you were correct in your assumptions."

"Come, lassie. Let's see if your skill with a blade is still as sharp as your skill with a bow," Nori dared.

Tossing her bow and quiver to the side she pulled her sword out, twirling it easily in hand. "With pleasure."

* * *

The sweat on her brow and the soreness in her body all felt good. It had been too long since she'd been able to swing a blade. As she'd sparred with various members of the company the crowd of spectators had grown. Apparently a female with a sword in hand was even more of a spectacle than a group of dwarves. Once she'd become focused on her movements the sounds of the crowd had faded and it was almost a surprise to see them there when the company decided they were done for the day. Seeing that Bard's two girls were still watching she decided she would have a word with them.

"We had no idea you could fight as well as the dwarves," Tilda told her, awe in her eyes as she looked up at the woman.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not," Rhae replied with a laugh.

"You were truly a sight to behold, Lady Stryker."

"Thank you, Sigrid. I am glad I can still keep up with the dwarves. Their stamina and strength far surpasses my own." She could tell there was something more the older girl wished to say; she was eyeing the bow Rhae still held in her hand. "Is there something on your mind?" she finally asked. The girl started a bit but then met her eyes a bit sheepishly.

"I - we - were wondering, if it's not too much trouble that is, if you...if you might be able to show us how to use a bow?" That was not what Rhae had expected and she had to school her face not to belay her complete surprise; she didn't want to scare the girls off.

"What brought this on?"

"Da taught Bain how to defend himself. I'd like to be able to do the same if the need arose." Rhae saw the spark of fire and determination in Sigrid's eyes. She thought about it for several moments. There was truth in what the girl said, she should be able to defend herself, and there were dark times coming, of that Rhae was entirely certain.

She finally nodded. "I will help you if that's what you want. However," she held up a hand at the joy that came over their faces. "It must be alright with your father. If he gives his blessing then be here around lunchtime tomorrow. The dwarves will take a break to eat and I can work with you both then."

"Don't you need to eat?" Tilda wondered worriedly.

Rhae reached out and rustled the girl's hair. "I'll be perfectly fine, little one. Now get home. It's getting late and your father will worry."

* * *

The girls were there well before the company stopped for their midday meal and Rhae could only smile at their eagerness. As the dwarves finally headed back to the inn to eat Thorin realized his Ranger was not moving to come with them. She wasn't in the armory but the sound of voices drew him back to the training ground. He was surprised to see her talking with the bargeman's two girls.

"It is time to eat. Are you coming?" The three females turned to face him as he approached and he couldn't help but notice the slight flash of fear on the face of the younger one. Was he that terrifying to a little girl?

"No, you go without me. I had Maud pack a little something to bring with me this morning. Sigrid and Tilda asked if I would be willing to teach them how to use a bow and I agreed." Well that explained the look on the girl's face; she probably thought he would forbid them from learning.

"I don't want you tiring yourself unnecessarily."

Rhae tried not to glare at him and was moderately successful. "I will be perfectly fine as you well know." He shrugged slightly. He certainly had no issue with her teaching the girls, they just didn't look like they'd be strong enough to accomplish much. This wasn't something he cared to argue with her over though. He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Very well. I will see you in a couple hours, **_marlûna_**."

"Check on Bilbo please. The poor thing has caught a nasty cold," she called after him. He just rolled his eyes as he stepped back into the armory. Drat the Halfling. He would be useless to them if he wasn't recovered before they left for the mountain. Before he had taken many steps he heard a much deeper voice join the females and he turned back to check on them. Staying in the shadows of the doorway he was able to see that the bargeman had appeared out of nowhere. He didn't seem entirely pleased as he talked with his daughters. Then he turned to Rhae, his expression a bit more gentle, and something tightened in Thorin's chest. The dark haired man towered over her in a way that he himself would never be able to do. She seemed almost tiny next to the bargeman. An overwhelming sense of possessiveness came over him and he wanted nothing more than to march out there with his sword drawn, whisking Rhae away from that man's presence. It was a struggle in self control but he managed to refrain from acting on his inclinations; she would have been furious at him.

Later that evening as they laid in bed he asked about it, tightening his arms around her.

"The bargeman looked less than pleased to see his daughters with you this afternoon."

She chuckled slightly. "It seems the girls did not do as I asked yesterday and neglected to mention to their father where they would be or what they would be doing. He was understandably worried when he finally found them."

"I saw them leaving when we returned this afternoon so I assume he allowed them to stay?" She nodded, stretching out against him with her head on his shoulder. Exhaustion was finally settling in.

"Aye. He had no true objection to them trying to learn."

"Will they learn anything before we have to leave?"

Her voice was slightly slurred when she answered, sleep trying to overtake her. "Not much but perhaps Bard will continue to help them after we're gone." He asked something else but she didn't hear him.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited March 2016**


	19. Chapter 19 - Confrontations

**A/N: So here is our last chapter in Lake-Town; they will be leaving in the next. Please let me know what you think about this chapter as it is completely from my brain with nothing familiar except the celebration of the townsfolk and the banquet before their departure. I hope it doesn't seem out of place. It's a bit of a short chapter but it seemed a logical place to stop. Thanks again for all the readers and reviewers!  
**

 **ro781727: Oh yes, probably one of "those" looks that moms or teachers have down so well (and as I am both I know it well lol!).**

 **Just4Me: They live in a rough place and even Bard would want his girls to be able to defend themselves if needed. And yes, why should Bain get to have all the fun? :)**

 **All the credit goes to Tolkien and PJ. I'm just trying to live in their world.**

* * *

Rhae enjoyed her time with Bard's daughters. She'd never had any close female friends and it was a very new experience for her. After being around fourteen males for almost a year, it was actually rather refreshing. That new friendship and their training sessions helped keep her mind from other, less pleasant thoughts. Kíli was on her mind constantly as it seemed the arrow wound in his thigh was still paining him. It should have healed enough by now not to cause him much trouble but he still looked very pale and she caught him gripping his leg above the injury many times during the day. Thorin's protectiveness had started to take on new levels the longer they were in Lake-Town. She attributed it to the fact that they were now among Men and it had flared his possessiveness seeing her around those similar to her own kind. She was trying hard to keep it from annoying her, remembering his words the night they had arrived in Lake-Town, but it was getting harder each day as she could feel his glowering eyes on her anytime she happened to speak to someone. She also had been having very vague but disturbing dreams, similar to what she had experienced in Mirkwood. There was nothing definite in them, only seemingly random visions and a sense of hopelessness. She could never remember what she'd seen once she woke in the mornings but that feeling of despair stayed with her throughout the day. The dreams, her worry over Kíli and Thorin, combined with her daily lessons with the girls and her usual sparring sessions, were leaving her utterly exhausted in the evenings. A couple nights she didn't think she'd make it up the stairs before she collapsed.

Besides all that, Rhae was ready to leave Lake-Town. It was getting harder and harder to conceal her disdain for the slimy Master and his little assistant. She left each meeting she attended with Thorin wanting nothing more than to place a well aimed arrow or sword blow to them both. The Master's greed was sickening and she saw Alfrid for the little sycophant he was. The continued celebrations of the townspeople, while well meaning, only served to make her feel worse. They were celebrating the small hope this very uncertain mission gave them. It was rather depressing to look around at the poverty they seemingly lived in and know that it would continue if the company failed. Gifts of clothing, trinkets, and other various items were brought to the inn each day. Townspeople would stop them in the market to give them things. There was always a crowd watching the sparring sessions and their excitement was palpable. She tried to always have a kind word for any that wanted to talk to her but she felt increasingly uncomfortable with their notions of the company almost being their saviours. And then things turned slightly ugly two days before they were to leave, placing more worry on her shoulders.

The company had finished for the day and had left the armory. On their way back to the inn one of the merchants caught Rhae's attention, wanting to present her with something. She turned to speak to the woman, motioning the dwarves to go on without her. The woman handed her a bracelet, explaining that the herbs contained inside were said to help ward off danger. Rhae thanked her, slipping the cord around her wrist with a smile. She hadn't taken many steps away from the woman's stall when she felt a presence at her side.

"Might I have a word, my lady?" She frowned at the little man dressed in black but, remembering the company was depending on help from the Master, she nodded slightly. "Let us step out of the flow of traffic. These cretins will run us over." Choosing not to comment on his insult to the townspeople she followed him but only until they were just beyond the market stalls. No way would she trust the little rat alone. Crossing her arms she waited for him to have his say.

"The Master has decided to give your company a sending off party tomorrow night." It seemed like he was expecting her to say something and when she didn't he continued. "It is to show our support for this endeavor and to wish it successful."

"I assume the King has been informed of these plans?"

"I believe the Master would have mentioned it today."

"Well, thank you for informing me." She made to leave when he stopped her.

"You will be there, of course. The Master would like to speak to you."

"I go where my husband goes."

He sneered a bit. "You do not need to pretend with us, my lady. There is no way a dwarf married a human. I understand your presence among them perfectly."

"Excuse me?" Anyone from the company could have warned the man right then that the tone of voice and frown were clear warning signs that Rhae was angry and ready to lash out. However, he was oblivious and continued.

"Why else would a lone woman travel with such a group of men? We, of course, take no issue with that, and I was hoping you might consent to stay behind when the dwarves leave. There is no need for you to continue with them and place yourself in such needless danger. It would be quite profitable for you." He placed a hand on her arm which she slapped away.

"You presume wrong," she hissed, glaring at the man who, despite his stooped posture, was still a bit taller than her.

He stepped closer and she found her back against a wall. He gripped her shoulder this time. "There is no need to keep up pretenses with me. The guise of a Ranger is a nice touch, I must say." He pressed himself against her and sought to get his hands in her hair only to suddenly find himself on his back on the ground, the point of her sword touching his neck.

"I am a Ranger of the North, descended from the great Isildur, and have been for almost seventy years. I am indeed wed to the King Under the Mountain and so you have just insulted the Queen. I have killed men for less." She put a bit more pressure on the blade, making the greasy man squeak in terror. "Know this, if you ever dare lay a hand on me again, I will make sure no one will ever be able to call you a man from that day forward."

"Stryker!" a deep voice bellowed and she turned to see Thorin stomping towards her. He had doubled back to find her when she didn't appear at the inn after a few minutes. The same woman who had stopped Rhae told him she had seen Alfrid talking with her only moments ago. That was when he'd spotted them behind the stalls and saw red when he realized what was happening. However before he could get to her he saw her flip the man easily on his back, pulling her sword on him. A spurt of pride for his wife's skills managed to flash its way through the rage that was coursing through him.

"Thorin, I was just finished here," she said with a smirk, the anger and indignation still clear in her eyes. He reached down, grabbing Alfrid by the collar and slamming him into the wall.

"Lay a hand on my wife again and my blade will be the last thing you see in this life."

He released him and took Rhae by the arm, leading her back through the market stalls. Their altercation had drawn quite a bit of attention from the merchants but they were on her side. No one could stand Alfrid and they enjoyed seeing him get put in his place not only by a woman but by a dwarf as well. Thorin was silent as they returned to their temporary home. She knew it would be best not to say anything; she knew well how he acted when he was this angry. The company was eating dinner when he marched her through and up the stairs, thirteen pairs of eyes wide with amazement. Sighing inwardly as he closed the door to their room she prepared herself for an eruption. It didn't come immediately. He stood with his back to her, hands fisted at his side, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he breathed heavily.

"Thorin?" she broached after several moments, laying a hand on his back. The sound of her low voice finally broke him. He whirled around and grabbed her upper arms. She shrank a bit from the rage she saw on his face.

"How dare he touch you?" he seethed. "What did he say?"

"He mentioned a party the Master is throwing tomorrow evening."

"And?"

Rhae hesitated, knowing how he would probably react to what she had to say. "He believed I was with the company merely as your whore."

His grip tightened for a second and then he swore loudly in Khuzdul, slamming a fist into the wall next to them. She was glad it was made of solid wood or else he probably would have punched a hole straight through it.

"I will kill him," he growled. She placed a hand comfortingly on his arm, trying to get him to look at her.

"He erred and has been soundly put in his place for it. I told him I would relieve him of his manhood if he dared touch me again. Between that and your threat I do not think he will come near me again." He was looking at her but she wasn't sure if he was actually seeing her through his anger. Reaching up she placed a palm on his cheek. "We leave in two days. We cannot risk angering the Master at this point."

"He touched you! He dared think -"

"Yes, and I made him pay for his gross insult."

"What would have happened if I hadn't gotten there when I did?"

"I probably would've drawn a little blood from the rat's neck with my sword and then left him lying there for all the townsfolk to see."

Thorin was trying to think clearly. He heard Rhae's words but they couldn't break through the red haze still clouding his mind. There was anger there, certainly, but an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness was pouring through him. It was almost as if there was another voice in his head, warning him about others having designs on his wife and it fueled his anger. Rhae was _his_ , and his alone. He didn't want anyone even near her. To see another man put his hands on her had almost sent him into a murderous rage.

"You will not go anywhere without one of the company with you."

She pursed her lips together in irritation. "Thorin, I am -"

"You are MINE!" He pulled her roughly against him, one hand on her lower back, the other gripping the back of her neck, and crushed his lips down on hers. His hands held her immobile but she was so surprised the thought of struggling didn't even cross her mind at first. A dark thought slithered through her mind and that finally broke through her shock and she tried to pull away from him. He broke the kiss but kept his hand on the back of her neck, forcing her to look up at him. His blue eyes were dark with madness and desire. It was the madness she saw that sent a shiver down her spine. This wasn't Thorin, it was something else, and she was suddenly more fearful than she had been at any point on their quest. She took several deep breaths, frantically trying to figure out a way to defuse the situation.

"Of course I am yours," she finally managed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am going nowhere." She kissed him gently, hoping to calm him and bring him back from wherever this possessiveness had taken him. His arms slid around her tightly as he returned her kiss, his lips demanding and hungry. Eventually she felt him begin to relax under her hands, his kisses gentling.

"I am sorry," he breathed.

"It is alright, Thorin."

"I was so angry; I don't know what came over me. To think I almost - I could have -"

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "I understand. You do not have to apologize to me." He pressed his forehead to hers, still breathing heavily. He was truly mortified at what he felt like he had been about to do while that haze clouded his mind. Rhae had pulled him back, her words and her touch had calmed him, and she could still stand there with her arms around him.

" ** _Men lananubukhs menu_** ," she whispered and a shudder ran through him at the sound of his native language on her lips.

" ** _Khuzd tada tabjabi d'ahlut yusth mud ashmur diya ins ubnanhu_**." She leaned back on his arms to look into his face. Only the first word was familiar to her. He smiled and ran a finger down her cheek. "A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure."

Rhae had no words in response to that. It took her breath away, warmth suddenly shooting through her belly. She brought her lips to his again, pressing into him, completely willing now. He needed no further encouragement, lifting her as if she weighed nothing and carrying her to their bed.

* * *

The next day was spent in preparations. Supplies were brought and bags were carefully packed. Weapons were checked, sharpened, and checked again. Rhae could feel the excitement radiating off Thorin. Tomorrow would signal the start of the end of their quest. She felt that excitement as well but it was tinged with caution; they had traveled far and been through so much but the hardest part of their journey was still ahead of them. She watched with pride as Thorin moved among his company, lending a hand wherever it was needed. He truly was a good leader. When the hour came she had to drag him from their preparations to dress for the Master's banquet. Considering what had happened yesterday, Rhae had no desire to go anywhere near the place, but knew she needed to be by her husband's side.

Maud had brought her a dress for the occasion and she eyed it where it was laid out on the bed.

"It's not going to jump up and attack you," Thorin teased.

"I hate dresses."

"But you look so fetching in them, **_marlûna_**." Grinning she rolled her eyes at him. She quickly donned the wine colored gown, Thorin lacing up the back, and ran a brush through her hair.

"Let's get this over with."

He held out an arm, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "As you wish, my lady."

* * *

The banquet was not enjoyable. The ostentatious display of wealth the Master had brought forth was sickening in Rhae's eyes. Since the company did not seem to be bothered by it, enjoying the platters heaped high with food and the plentiful ale and wine, she swallowed her disgust and kept a smile on her face. Not having much of an appetite, she pushed some food around her plate and watched Bofur as he downed mug after mug of ale. She hoped Oin had something for his head in the morning. As it was they were probably going to have to drag him out. There was music and dancing as well and Thorin surprised her by pulling her out to the floor. They had never danced much beyond a couple short jigs at their marriage celebration and she was amazed at how well her husband moved. It was easy to forget the circumstances that had placed them in this hall in Lake-Town when she was held tightly in his arms while he spun her around amidst the other couples.

Alfrid wisely avoided them, hardly sparing them a glance during the entire evening. While thankful for that, something else popped up that annoyed Rhae. A perky blonde, probably the daughter of one of the "wealthy" merchants that had been invited, hovered around Thorin throughout the evening. It seemed like every time she looked for him, there was a blonde head next to him. It was no secret to her what the woman's intentions and hopes were; a king of any race would be considered quite a catch. His irritation was clear to her though he masked it well.

Rhae had finally had enough of the bouncing little blonde when she saw her placing her hand on Thorin's arm and trying to wiggle close to him. She suddenly understood the jealousy and anger he had felt the other day. He excused himself and stomped over to where Dwalin was sitting nursing a mug of ale. Seeing an opening, Rhae came up behind her, leaning in to whisper in her ear, her voice low and threatening.

"If you don't leave my husband alone, I will make you disappear and make it look like an accident." The woman whirled around, her eyes widening in fear when she saw who had just spoken; she'd seen Rhae in the training grounds and heard the rumors that she was one of the deadly Rangers who roamed lands far to the West. She hadn't been aware the handsome dwarf king was _married_ to the Ranger. The flash of anger in her eyes didn't escape Rhae's notice. Dropping a quick curtsy the blonde hurried away, melting into the crowd.

"How did you manage that?" a deep voice said at her side.

She gave him a smirk. "You'd be horrified if I told you."

Thorin looked at her closely. Despite the smile on her pale face, which he was fairly certain was forced, he could see the exhaustion she was trying to hide. He wasn't blind, he had seen how she dragged herself to bed each night and wasn't eating much. Knowing how irritated she became if he fussed over her too much, he had limited his comments though now he was questioning the wisdom in that decision.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

Surprisingly, she didn't lash out at him. "I'm not feeling like myself this evening. I was considering going back to the inn to rest. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"I will come with you. I am not keen on banquets and parties."

"Even ones in your honor?"

"Especially ones in my honor." He took her hand and led her from the Master's house, eager to get her back to the inn before she changed her mind. Rhae seemed to lean on him more the closer they got to their destination, her grip on his arm getting tighter as well. She suddenly jerked away from him, dropped to her knees at the edge of the bridge they were crossing, and retched over the side. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from toppling over into the water, panic shooting through him. When she tried to stand back up he scooped her into his arms and hurried the remaining distance to the inn.

"Eldon!" he bellowed as he came through the door. The man and his wife rushed into the room.

"Master Dwarf! What happened?"

"Go to the banquet and fetch our healer, Oin." The flustered man ran to obey the dwarf king.

Maud followed Thorin up the stairs, helping him get Rhae into bed.

"Has she been ill for very long?"

Thorin shook his head. "I haven't noticed anything much out of the ordinary. She's been exhausted at the end of the day, not eating much, but she's been working hard since she took on teaching those two girls." Maud looked down at the woman on the bed thoughtfully.

"I can have a look at her while we wait for your healer, my lord. I raised two children of my own." Thorin considered for a moment and then nodded. The quicker they figured out what was wrong with Rhae the quicker she could get better. "If you would please step outside the door for a few moments?" He looked hard at the woman but she met his gaze calmly.

"Only until Oin gets here," he growled, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. As he leaned against the wall he heard Rhae retching again and he cringed. He had no idea what could have caused this sudden sickness unless it was something at the banquet. The little scuffle with the Master's assistant flashed across his mind; he wouldn't put it past the little rat to have wanted revenge on Rhae for her humiliation of him. His knuckles turned white as he clinched his hands into fists, restraining the urge to hit something. If that was the cause he would have more than words for the Master of Lake-Town. It seemed like it took Oin forever to get there. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his king sitting on the floor outside the bedroom though he said nothing as he knocked on the door and was admitted. Thorin could hear muted talking though no matter how much he strained he couldn't make out the words.

Loud commotion downstairs drew his attention from their bedroom and he knew the rest of the company had returned. They would probably want to know why first he and Rhae and then Oin had disappeared from the banquet without a word to any of them.

"What is going on, Thorin?" Balin asked when he walked in the common room. "We saw the innkeeper rush Oin out of there like a pack of orcs was on his heels. Is Rhae alright?"

Thorin shook his head. "I do not know. All I know is she's been extremely sick since we left that banqueting hall." There were concerned murmurs from the company as they found places by the fire to sit and wait. Bilbo stared into the flames miserably, afraid he had somehow given Rhae his cold. It wasn't long before they heard soft footsteps and Maud appeared, her face a controlled blank.

"You're needed upstairs, my lord," she said to Thorin. He took the stairs two at a time. The rest of the company looked at each other worriedly. The fact that Oin hadn't reappeared couldn't be good. Maud refused to answer any of their questions and slipped back into the kitchen.

When Thorin re-entered their bedroom, his gaze went immediately to Rhae. She still looked pale but she was sitting on the edge of the bed with a look on her face he didn't understand. His gaze shifted to Oin and was further perplexed at the smile on the elderly dwarf's face.

"What's going on? Is she alright?"

"She's perfectly fine. In fact, she's better than fine I would say."

Thorin's frowned. "I held her as she was sick not an hour ago. I wouldn't call that fine." His confusion deepened when Oin came to his feet and took a few steps towards him; he could've sworn he saw the other dwarf's eyes glistening.

"You're going to be a father, laddie." His head snapped to the side, his eyes seeking Rhae's. There was amazement and joy in her gaze but he also could see a hint of fear, or was that uncertainty?

"A father?" he breathed in awe, just looking at her. They didn't even notice when Oin, feeling himself rather superfluous now, slipped out of the room. Rhae was watching Thorin for his reaction to this news, not entirely sure how he would take it. He, however, felt rooted to the floor. He had never imagined having an heir of his own body. Knowing his line to be safe with Fíli and Kíli to follow behind him he had never really thought about it, especially as the years had passed and he had never found his One. And now? Something warm flared inside him and steadily began to grow as he envisioned a little dark haired dwarfling by his side, learning how to hold his first sword. Visions of the same dwarfling running to him, calling him 'adad' with arms in the air begging to be picked up, and Rhae standing nearby with her beautiful smile flashed across his mind.

"A father!" he said again, this time with a brilliant smile on his face. He was by her side on the bed in a moment, crushing her to him in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him in relief, finally releasing the breath she hadn't known she was holding. She had been completely speechless when Maud had first voiced her suspicions. When Oin had confirmed the other woman's diagnosis her first thought had been of Thorin and what he was going to think about this. They were supposed to leave for the mountain in the morning! The smile on his face helped alleviate some of her worry. She breathed in the smell of him, his presence soothing her frayed nerves. This would change so much.

"You are not angry?" Her voice was surprisingly timid. He sat back, cupping her face in his hands.

"Angry? Why would I be angry? Dwarves see children as a supreme gift, a rare blessing from Mahal." He crushed his lips to hers. Never had he thought his heart could feel so full. This quest had already given him so much more than he ever expected. He finally broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"When...when will the baby come?"

"Oin was not sure. There is a difference in the length of time dwarven and Dunedain women are pregnant. As I am about a month along I can say I have at the least eight months." She sighed. "I am hopeful Gandalf will have an answer for me."

Thorin could say nothing to that. He quickly did the math in his head and realized she had endured Mirkwood, Thranduil's dungeon, and their escape in the barrels while unknowingly carrying his child. At any point along the way something could have happened to cause her to lose it and that thought made him feel a bit panicked. No wonder she had been feeling so exhausted since arriving in Lake-Town. Something else came to mind and he looked at her a bit worriedly.

"Last night - should we not have...?"

Rhae had to think for a moment to figure out what he was talking about. "What in the world are you talking about? Why would that be an issue?"

"Dwarves...we do not lay with our wives when they are with child. Will it not harm the babe?"

"It is perfectly fine, Thorin. The Dunedain and Men do not refrain from intimacy when their wives are pregnant until it is uncomfortable for the woman." She gave him a reassuring smile. He simply held her close, running a hand through the hair she had, for once, left hanging loose. An heir! A son to follow after him as King Under the Mountain. His desire to reclaim his home suddenly took on a whole new meaning, a new intensity filled him.

"Come," he said, placing a kiss on her head. "The company will be wanting to know you are alright and are probably pestering Oin for details." She placed her hand on his arm and let him lead her downstairs. The animated chatter stopped as soon as Thorin and Rhae stepped into the common room. She felt all their eyes on her as he lead her towards the fireplace.

"Are you alright, lass?" Dwalin was the first to speak up.

"Aye, I am perfectly fine."

"Oin wouldn't tell us anything," Dori huffed in irritation.

"Weren't my place to run my mouth," the healer replied.

"But you're alright?" Bilbo's voice was full of concern. "The two of you disappeared from the Master's house and then Oin was called for..."

"Rhae is fine. She is not sick, she is carrying my heir."

There was almost an audible gasp from the company at Thorin's words. They stared in wonder, this possibility having never crossed their minds. Balin was the first to recover, leaping to his feet, unable to keep a few tears from spilling down into his beard. His cousin, his King, married and to be a father; his joy knew no bounds. For the first time he was glad for the meddling of wizards.

* * *

 **Surprise. :)**

* * *

 **Revised/Edited May 2016  
**


	20. Chapter 20 - Separation

**A/N: So we have come to the end of The Desolation of Smaug. This chapter gave me a little trouble but I hope you like it; please let me know what you think. I know in the movie things happened much quicker but I extended the time line more like it was in the book, giving the company more time to reach the mountain once they left Lake-Town. There are some words and phrases in Khuzdul and the ones not immediately explained in the chapter are translated at the bottom. A big thanks to the Dwarrow Scholar for his help with some of the Khuzdul. Thank you to all the new followers and reviews. :)  
**

 **The next chapter might be a bit late as I'm going to the opening night of Star Wars Friday so if I don't have it ready before then it will be late Saturday or Sunday before I can get it posted.**

 **I also have a Pinterest board with pictures that were inspiration for this story. You'll find it under my username Robinbird79 and then the title of this story.**

 **MyPetalHeart: I hope this answers your question.**

 **ro781727: This should answer the first part of your questions. I hope it works.**

 **As always, the genius is all Tolkien's and PJ's. I'm only a dreamer in their world.**

* * *

Thorin lay in their bed, staring at the wooden ceiling. Once they had returned to their room, he had shown his wife just how much he loved her; the thought of how his name had sounded on her lips bringing a quick smile to his face. She had eventually drifted off to sleep, snuggled close to him, but his mind had been whirling and he'd eventually given up even trying to sleep. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around the woman laying across his chest, marveling in all that had come to him on this quest. Recovering the mountain had been his deepest desire for so long, the only thing that he had ever dreamed about. Now it was so close, no more than a few days walk from where he lay, its song trilling in his veins, and he had one of the hardest decisions to make. Could he risk the blessings that Mahal had given him? What if something happened to Rhae in the mountain? The thought of losing her caused his chest to tighten in panic; he could _not_ lose her. This female who at first glance looked almost like a child but was no doubt all woman, containing such strength and fire and love within her, had brought so much to his life. She was precious beyond measure to him. He sighed, running his hands through her hair, knowing he could not delay in making this decision. Regretfully, as he did not know when they would have a chance to be together in private again, he rose, dressing quickly and slipping out the door. He needed to talk with Balin.

* * *

Rhae woke earlier than usual. Thorin was not in the room but that wasn't surprising. She had been aware of his restless sleep and she was sure his eagerness had woken him early. Thoughts of what all would happen that day had her throwing back the blankets and reaching for her clothes. The Master had provided them with some light armor though it was obvious the chain mail hauberk she'd been given was going to engulf her. She was right. Even over her tunic and leather jerkin it was baggy and fell to her knees. Nevertheless she cinched her sword belt tightly around her waist to hold it in place. As she was slipping into her boots nausea suddenly overtook her and she lunged for the basin, barely making it in time. She was glad she hadn't eaten yet. The door opened while she was still on her knees and she felt Thorin's hands on her shoulders.

When she was finished he helped her to the bed, handing her a cup with water in it. She caught the thoughtful, slightly apprehensive expression on his face. An uneasiness settled on her and she sat the cup to the side.

"Are you alright, Rhae?"

"Aye. This is nothing out of the ordinary for someone in my condition."

He nodded slightly. "I have been speaking with Balin this morning." She simply watched him, noticing that he was clearly a bit nervous. "Considering the uncertainty of what lies before us and the preciousness of what you now carry, we've decided it would be best if you stay here in Lake-Town until we have dealt with the dragon."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You cannot be serious."

"I am. I have discussed this with Balin and -"

"You cannot leave me here! I am your wife, a part of this company. I have traveled this long road with you to help reclaim the mountain."

"The situation has changed, Rhae."

"I am still me, am I not?"

"Yes, you are, but you are now carrying my child."

"I am not disabled."

"No but we cannot endanger the life of our child. Balin and I -"

"So the two of you have made all the decisions for me without even thinking about my opinion."

"For Mahal's sake, woman, do you not understand?"

His outburst surprised her enough that her mouth snapped shut. He ran a hand over his face. He had known how she would react, how angry she would be but when he had walked in their room and saw her retching over a basin he knew he had made the right decision. Now if he could just convince her without any blood being drawn. By the fire in her eyes that outcome was doubtful.

"This was not an easy decision. Your skills have proved invaluable again and again during our journey." She snorted in derision but he ignored it. "I do not want to leave you here. The thought of being parted from you is maddening but I cannot risk your life and the life of our child. If something should go wrong in the mountain, that baby will be the last of the line of Durin." He looked at her, his eyes slightly pleading for her understanding. "I am already risking the lives of my sister-sons. I can not risk the lives of the woman I love and our child."

Rhae took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Thorin, I promised that I would stay by your side no matter what comes, that I would help you fight the sickness that curses that gold. You talk about how you can't stand the thought of risking my life or the baby's life but how do you think I would feel if I lost you to that darkness?"

They were both silent for a while, each thinking on the other's words, seeing the sense in what had been said but unable to come to a decision. Thorin knew that time was against them; the company would be leaving within the hour. He had to get her to agree.

"I would rather risk myself than you," he whispered, tipping her chin up until she met his eyes. " ** _Khuzd tada zazin ma katakhthizi, ma zatakyili d'asukh galkh_**. You are **kurduyê, gayadê, ulkhudê** and I could not live if you were not by my side." She had no clue what he had said first but she recognized the last three words: my heart, my joy, my light. A shaky breath escaped her and she ran a hand through her hair. She was not a lone Ranger any longer. She had to take into consideration the feelings of others even if it went completely against her own desires.

"I will do as you ask." The reluctance clear in her voice but Thorin felt relief wash over him. He pulled her into his chest, bringing his lips to hers. She sighed into and enjoyed the sensations it gave her though she pulled back a moment later to look him in the face. "I do not like this at all but I can see your point."

"I know you do not like it. You are a warrior at heart but thank you." She simply nodded. "I would say one thing more. You don't have to agree to this but it would ease my mind if you did." She glanced at him warily, wondering what other unwanted surprised he was about to spring on her. "If something should happen to us, would you please return to the Blue Mountains and my sister? Dís would take care of you both." This wasn't what she had expected at all but she had no reason to deny him this request. If something did indeed happen she would be left quite alone; the thought of finding refuge with his sister was welcome.

"As you wish." She came to her feet. "It is time to go. I'm sure the company is waiting."

* * *

Bilbo glanced at the line of dwarves as they walked towards the dock. "You do know we're one short. Where's Bofur?"

Rhae looked behind her, scanning the company and realizing Bilbo was correct. Now that she thought about it she realized she couldn't recall seeing him the night before or this morning in the inn.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." She frowned at Thorin's words. He was already going to be one short since she was to stay in Lake-Town.

"We have to if we're to find the door in time. We can risk no more delays," Balin agreed resolutely. Knowing he was right, she nevertheless shook her head in regret.

It seemed like most of the town had turned out to see the dwarves off. They called out blessings and encouragement to the company as they reached the pier and the boat that would take them across the lake. Rhae stood slightly to the side with Thorin, watching as the company began boarding the boat. She was still feeling a bit irritated with the dwarf king though after cooling down she really could at least see his side. It didn't make her change her mind - she was perfectly capable of going with them - but it did keep her from arguing further. She turned to say something but was stopped when he reached out, grabbing Kíli's arm he was passing.

"Not you. We must travel with speed. You will slow us down."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you," Kíli said incredulously, a smile on his face. It was clear he thought his uncle was joking but Rhae had caught the look in Thorin's eyes.

"No." The word seemed to echo. Fíli, already in the boat, turned to watch what was happening between his uncle and brother, unable to believe what he thought he had overheard.

Kíli frowned. "I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin."

"Kíli, stay here with Rhae. Rest. Join us when you're healed." He tried to keep his voice low and gentle however there was no mistaking the underlying iron in his tone. Laying a hand on his nephew's shoulder he smiled reassuringly but Kíli's face betrayed his utter shock.

"Are you sure about this? You realize what you're taking away from him?" Rhae asked quietly as Thorin turned to board the boat.

"I am."

Oin climbed back onto the dock. "I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded."

Fíli finally spoke up. "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!"

"Fíli -"

"I will carry him if I must!" Rhae winced at the desperation in his voice.

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." There was a moment of painful, awkward silence as Fíli looked between his uncle and brother. Rhae saw the decision in his eyes before he even made a move to leave the boat.

"Fíli, don't be a fool. You belong with the company," Thorin ordered, grabbing his nephew's arm.

"I belong with my brother." He shook off his uncle's hand and joined his brother where he stood with Oin's help on the side of the dock.

The musicians struck up a tune as the Master climbed onto a hastily erected platform. He began to address the crowd but Thorin turned to her and everything around them faded into the background. His blue eyes were shining with eagerness and she knew everything in him was straining to get to the mountain. She would not cling to him even if she wished to.

" ** _Mahal tadnani astû, sanzigil tamkhihi astû_** ," she said carefully, hoping she remembered the words she'd had Balin teach her earlier. Surprise and then pride flashed through his eyes and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"There are no words to describe how much I love you, Rhae." He kissed her deeply, savoring the taste of her while he could. A loud cheer from the crowd signaled the Master's speech was over and Thorin reluctantly parted from her. "I will send for you as soon as we have secured the mountain." She found she couldn't get any words passed the lump in her throat so she merely nodded and watched him climb into the boat. He didn't break eye contact with her as Nori and Dori pushed the boat away from the dock and into the canal. All the dwarves, save Thorin, smiled, bowed, and waved at the people as they began paddling away. The dwarf king and Ranger remained fixated on one another until the distance between them made it impossible. She looked at her companions, noticing the misery on Kíli's face.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" a cheerful voice said behind them. Bofur stood there, outfitted in his new armor.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a grin.

He smiled sheepishly. "Asleep as far as I can figure," he replied with a smile.

She could only shake her head. "Come. Let us return to the inn. There is nothing to do now but wait."

* * *

They didn't make it back to the inn. Before they'd gone very far Kíli slumped against his brother's shoulder, his face pale, his eyes feverish.

"We'll never get him back to the inn like this," Oin muttered. Rhae glanced around, trying to get her bearings in the jumble of ramshackle buildings.

"Come with me," she instructed, leading them in a different direction. In much less time than it would've taken to return to the inn they were knocking on a familiar door.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away," Bard scowled when he saw who was standing there. He tried to close the door but Bofur stuck his foot in the way to stop him.

"Bard." Rhae's quiet but stern voice caused the man to pause. He hadn't noticed her at first and couldn't understand why she was on his doorstep and not with Thorin.

"Please, Kíli's sick. He's very sick," Bofur pleaded. Bard hesitated but a hard glance at Kíli showed how ill the dwarf really was and he stepped aside to allow them in.

"Thank you," Rhae told him, relief clear on her face.

"Stryker!" Sigrid cried, rushing down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" A moan from the floor answered her question.

"Sigrid, get some blankets, pillows," her father ordered. The dwarves were trying to cover Kíli with their coats to try and stop his shivering. When the girl returned, they bundled him as well as they could while Bard put another piece of wood on the fire.

"He's burning with fever," Oin said. "Bring me my bag and some water."

As they watched the healer work, Bard pulled Rhae aside.

"What happened to him and why are all of you still here?"

"He had a leg wound that's been paining him since we arrived though I do not know what is causing this illness. Thorin insisted he stay until he was well as there is no way Kíli could travel in his present condition. As to the rest of us, Oin is a healer and Fíli wouldn't leave his brother. Bofur enjoyed the ale and wine a bit too much last night."

"And you?" The man didn't miss that she'd left herself out of the explanation.

"Thorin requested that I remain here until they secure the mountain."

"I find it hard to believe that the dwarf would let you out of his sight let alone embark on this mission without such a skilled fighter."

"He would not risk my life or the life of the child I am now carrying. I am to wait until he sends for me." Bard stared at her in shock. For a moment he felt a flash of compassion, or possibly respect, for the exiled dwarf king. To be more concerned for the lives of those closest to him showed deeper feelings than the man had thought possible. Perhaps his greed hadn't wiped him completely clean of common sense.

Bard sighed. He hadn't wanted to see another dwarf and now it seemed he would be shackled with four of them for at least a few more days. "You are welcome to stay here as long as needed."

"Thank you again. I am well aware that you probably hoped to have seen the last of us." She gave him a knowing smile and returned to Kíli's side.

.

Later that evening Rhae stood outside the door of Bard's house, staring at the Lonely Mountain in the setting sun. They had probably reached the other side of the Long Lake. Had they camped for the night or had Thorin pushed on? How long would it take for them to reach the mountain and would they even be able to find the door? She wanted to be with him, help him, support him. It was not in her nature to be left behind, unable to be in the action. All she could do was wait and hope.

"Why must your dwarf enter that mountain? Is his greed for gold so strong that our lives mean nothing?" She didn't even look at Bard as he came to stand next to her.

"It is his birthright. It is his home. The dwarves did not choose to leave Erebor, they were forced out, leaving many of their own behind to burn, unable to save them. They were forced out into a world that refused to help them and they have struggled to survive. He has yearned to return for over a hundred years." Thinking of her conversation with Fíli in Thranduil's dungeon she continued. "The hope of one day reclaiming it has been like a flame inside him. If he were to lose that, let that flame go out, he would fade. We have traveled far, suffered through much, so Thorin can return Erebor to his people."

"But if they wake the dragon...I have heard the songs, the prophecy; I know what happened to Dale. If they wake that beast we will all die." Rhae finally turned and met his eye, her face hard.

"If Thorin and his dwarves are not successful, if Smaug is not defeated, it will be better to die now than face what is coming." Confusion crossed the man's features. "You do not know much of the goings on in this world, Master Bargeman. There are worse, darker things coming and you will welcome the might of the dwarves then."

* * *

The days passed slowly. Kíli had slipped into a deep but restless slumber, rarely waking. Oin would give him more feverfew when he was lucid but it only seemed to be keeping the fever down, not getting rid of it. He was at a loss as to what to do for the lad. Rhae and Fíli had taken to sitting outside in the evenings, just staring at the mountain, lost in their own thoughts. They talked of everything and nothing, finally comfortable again in each other's presence. He shared stories from his childhood in the Blue Mountains and she told him about her extensive travels around their world.

"Did you enjoy all the traveling?" Durin's Day had fallen and they were standing at the balcony railing, staring at the mountain, knowing that their future was hanging in the balance at that very moment.

"Yes, I suppose so. It is all I have ever known. I am thankful for the knowledge I have gained from the life I've led, the people I have met. All of that would have been denied to me had I followed the path of most females, marrying, staying home, and raising babies."

"But that is the path you are now on." She contemplated Fíli's words for a moment.

"In a way. I am married and I will be raising a child but I do not think life in Erebor will be anything like life in towns of Men. Here I will be allowed to be myself. I will not be forced to sit knitting by a fire while my husband makes all the decisions. Your culture is not so stifling for females even though they are protected and cherished so fiercely." She smiled at him as they both recalled her irritation at the beginning of the quest over how protective they had been. "Dwarves see females as equals and not as mere property. I don't expect Thorin to chain me to our home."

"Most do not have such a favorable view of our race."

She snorted in amusement. "Can you blame them? You are a proud, loyal, honorable race but all anyone else has encountered is the secretive, rough exterior. They only see what's on the outside, the tough shield every dwarf carries, and do not bother to wonder if there is more than meets the eye. I have traveled a long way with you and have gotten to know you well. While I never thought ill of your race, my time among you has given me insight I would never have been allowed otherwise. And I am grateful for that beyond words. We may have suffered much but I have never been so happy or content in my life."

"Are you truly happy? Everything in your life has changed and will continue to change once the mountain is reclaimed. Will you miss being a Ranger?"

"Thank you for your concern, Fíli but I assure you, I am happy. Will I miss the life I used to lead? I will probably miss being in nature, living by my wits and my bow, sleeping under the stars. But miss that solitary life? No. It was quite a while ago that I realized I would never be able to return to it. Traveling with the company gave me a family I never had, dear friends that I cherish. Before we'd even arrived in Rivendell I knew I had finally found contentment and happiness I hadn't even been aware I was missing. So no, I will not miss my old life."

He opened his mouth to say something else but a scream from inside interrupted him. They rushed back through the door to see Kíli trashing in pain on his makeshift bed. His face was covered with sweat, his hair matted to his head. Fíli rushed to his brother's side, trying to hold him still.

"Can you not do something?"

Oin shook his head. "I need different herbs, something to get rid of his fever."

"I have nightshade, feverfew..." Bard said, searching through a bag but the healer shook his head.

"They're of no use to me. Feverfew has only kept his fever from raging, it hasn't taken it away. Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

"No, its a weed. We feed it to the pigs."

"Pigs? Weed? Right." Bofur hurried towards the door. He pointed at Kíli. "Don't move." The dwarf then bolted out of the house. Rhae took the rag and bowl of water Sigrid was holding and sat next to Kíli, slowly mopping his brow, hoping to cool him off. Once again she wished she had received training in more than just fighting and politics.

"I do not know -" Oin's words were cut off by a low tremor, the reverberations causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

"Da?" The fear was plain on Sigrid's face.

"It's coming from the mountain!" Bain cried from his spot at the window.

Fíli and Rhae looked at each other, realization dawning on them. A cold chill ripped down her spine. He left his brother's side, walking up to Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children. Get out of here." In that moment Rhae could see the king he would become one day and she wished Thorin was there to see it as well.

The man shook his head. "And go where? There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda whimpered.

"No, darling."

"The dragon, its going to kill us," she persisted.

Bard looked at his children in silence, his gaze eventually flickering to the three dwarves and female as well. In a quick movement he reached up and ripped down the metal rod that had been used to dry plants. Rhae stared at the tip in amazement; it was a black arrow. She met the man's eyes, his decision clear.

"Not if I kill it first." He moved towards the door. "Bain, come with me. Sigrid, look after your sister." He paused and looked down at Rhae. She quickly stood. "If the dragon attacks, there is a boat at the bottom of the stairs. Get my family to safety." She nodded and he was gone.

"The dragon is coming, isn't it?" Tilda asked quietly. Rhae pulled her into a tight hug, trying to comfort the girl.

"I do not know but we will not leave you."

* * *

Bain returned a little while later, telling them about the guards chasing his father.

"Your father is a wise man. I am sure he will be alright." Rhae tried to reassure the children but a growing feeling of trepidation was growing in her belly. There had been another tremor or two since the first one but as yet there was no sign of the dragon. The worry was eating away at her. When Bard had revealed the black arrow she had allowed herself a flicker of hope but now? That hope was trickling away at an alarming rate.

"I think I heard something outside. Maybe its Da!" Tilda spoke up. Sigrid stepped out the door to check. There was another noise right above their heads and the dwarves looked up at the ceiling cautiously.

Sigrid's scream had them jumping to their feet. Rhae's blood ran cold when she saw the orc burst through the door. The noise above them began a cracking and another orc dropped from the roof. It suddenly seemed like there were orcs everywhere. Oin grabbed the closest thing at hand, a stack of plates, and threw it at the head of one. Tilda picked up another plate and tossed it at the orc advancing on her.

"Get down!" Rhae yelled, pushing the girls under the kitchen table. She swung the heavy pan she'd found on the counter at the orc's head, dropping him to the floor with one hard blow. Cursing the fact that their weapons were upstairs she grabbed a cooking knife from the counter as well, spinning to stab at an orc crawling through the window. She saw Bain grab one of the kitchen benches and swing it at the creature rushing him. Fíli and Oin were each grappling with orcs and she took a place near the table the girls were hiding under, slashing at anything that came near her. One of the orcs got a hold of Fíli and tossed him to the side, unfortunately right into Rhae. In the split second it took for them to get back to their feet the orc had flipped the table away, leaving the girls without any cover. Before she could lunge at it, however, a familiar figure dropped through the hole in the roof, dispatching the filth before his boots had hardly touched the floor.

"Legolas!" Rhae cried in surprise. He just gave her a quick glance before wading into the orcs, his blades flashing. Kíli's scream had her jerking around in time to see the red-haired elf throw a knife into the throat of the orc grabbing at his leg. With the arrival of the two elves Rhae felt her panic disappear and she launched herself into the fight with renewed vigor, knowing they would be victorious. She spun and stabbed, still clutching the cooking pan in one hand, using it occasionally to bludgeon any orc that approached on her left side. After only a few more heart pounding moments the few remaining creatures rushed out the door and disappeared, the sound of their guttural language echoing in the air.

"You killed them all," Bain said in between gasped for air. Rhae dropped the knife and pan and hurried over to the girls, helping them to their feet, and wrapping her arms around them comfortingly.

"There are others," Legolas announced, striding back to the door. "Tauriel, come."

"We're losing him!" Oin cried, panic lacing his voice. The red-haired elf looked down at Kíli in shock, then over at Legolas who was waiting at the door.

"Tauriel." They stared at each other for a moment, then he leapt over the balcony outside and was lost in the darkness. The other elf moved to follow him but a moan from Kíli stopped her in her tracks. Rhae could see the conflict on her face. Bofur reappeared at that moment, a bunch of weed clasped in his hand.

Tauriel, startled, turned to him with knives raised but lowered them when she saw that it was not an orc. Her attention was grabbed by what the dwarf held in his hand and she grabbed it from him.

"Athelas," she breathed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the dwarf cried.

"I'm going to save him." She hurried back into the house, calling for help and a bowl of water. Tilda filled a bowl and brought it to the elf while Fíli, Oin, and Bofur lifted Kíli onto the table. He was thrashing in pain, his face deathly pale. Tauriel had finished ripping apart the Kingsfoil into the water and approached the table.

"Hold him down," the elf ordered. She pulled out a knife and ripped open the leg of the dwarf's trousers. Rhae, standing next to her, heard her sharp intake of breath, and glanced down at the wound. It was black and festering, thin ribbons of darkness spreading out from the original puncture. Ice filled her veins; she knew what caused this. Tauriel closed her eyes and pressed the soaked herbs into Kíli's wound.

" ** _Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth_** ," she began chanting. At her words Kíli screamed again and thrashed even harder. Sigrid and Tilda each grabbed a leg to help hold him still. Tauriel was still chanting, repeating the prayer over and over. Rhae saw the amazed look on Fíli and Oin's faces as they watched the elf. She could only shake her head, knowing what was going through their heads. Perhaps this would convince them that not all elves are out to get them. Eventually Kíli began to calm, his eyes clearing and the paleness lessening on his face.

"You can release him now," Tauriel said gently. Everyone stepped away from the table, hearts still racing. Fíli slumped onto a seat in the kitchen, relief pouring through him. The others followed him, leaving the elf to finish cleaning and binding Kíli's leg.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness," Oin said in wonder.

"We would surely have lost him if it were not for Tauriel," Rhae told them. "His wound, I have never seen it but I have heard tales. That arrow was not from this world. It was a Morgul shaft and only elven healing can fully cure its wounds." She looked at Fíli. "Your brother is very lucky." Tauriel approached them cautiously.

"Your brother will be fine," she told the blonde prince. He bit his lip and bowed his head to her.

"How did you know?" Rhae asked, looking up at the she-elf.

"One of the creatures we captured after your...escape...he revealed that one of the dwarves had been pierced with a Morgul arrow."

Fíli came to his feet and stood before Tauriel. "Thank you for saving my brother. I am in your debt."

"There is no debt, Prince of Erebor," she replied with a slight smile.

There was another tremor, this one louder than the previous ones. Another sound filled the air. Rhae could've sworn it was a savage roar. People began screaming outside and the occupants of the house rushed to the door. What they saw was terrifying. There was fire and light emanating from the now broken open gates of Erebor. Thinking of the roar she thought she heard, Rhae raised her eyes to the sky and her breath caught in her throat.

"Mahal save us," she whispered, catching the attention of those around her and they all followed her gaze.

The silhouette of the dragon flitted through the clouds.

* * *

 ** _Khuzd tada zazin ma katakhthizi, ma zatakyili d'asukh galkh:_ ** A dwarf that can't endure the bad, will not live to see the good.

 ** _Mahal tadnani astû, sanzigil tamkhihi astû:_** Mahal guide you and mithril find you. (basically good luck in a farewell)

 ** _Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth:_** May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	21. Chapter 21 - Burning

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I went to see the new Star Wars movie last night and I was up late processing all that in my brain. Wow. Just wow. Faith restored there. :) Thanks to the new followers! I'm guessing chapter 20 didn't sit well with many of you since no one reviewed. I hope this chapter will make up for it. We're coming into some very difficult stuff and I've already shed copious amounts of tears; I hope it translates into good chapters. Please let me know what you think. I'm already going back and starting to do some tweaking and revising on earlier chapters based on reviews and PMs so please let me know if something doesn't work.  
**

 **Since Christmas is next Friday and I will be at church pretty much all day Christmas Eve, chapter 22 may not be ready until Sunday. I hope everyone that celebrates has a truly blessed and fantastic Christmas.**

 **As always, the genius is all Tolkien's and PJ's. Only Rhae belongs to me.**

* * *

The sound of bells ringing in alarm and people screaming filled the air. Some were frantically trying to load what possessions they could into boats. Others simply grabbed their family and ran, hoping to make it to the long bridge that connected the town with the shore before the dragon was upon them. Tauriel and Rhae stood on the balcony, watching the night sky. A huge shadow passed above them and the two females looked at each other grimly before entering the house.

"We have no time. We must leave," the ellath ordered.

Bofur hurried to Kíli's side with Fíli. "Get him up."

"Come on, brother."

"Come on, come on, let's go!" Bofur urged.

"I'm fine, I can walk," Kíli told them, taking a few tentative steps.

"As fast as you can," Tauriel said, heading for the stairs.

"We're not leaving, not without our father," Bain argued. Rhae waved the elf and dwarves down the stairs before turning to the boy.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" After a short pause the boy shook his head and followed Tauriel and the dwarves down the stairs.

"Give me your hand," Fíli said to the two girls, helping them onto the unsteady boat.

"Come on," Bofur urged. "We gotta go!" Rhae was a bit surprised at how anxious the usually calm dwarf was, though she supposed the approach of a fire breathing dragon could have that affect.

The ellath was no less eager to get away. "Quickly now. Hurry!" When Kíli was finally aboard they pushed off and began to pole their way down the canal, chunks of ice floating by them. There was a roar of wind rushing at them as Smaug swooped low in a pass over the town. All around them was screaming and chaos. Rhae watched the serpent as he soared high in the sky again then turned and dove for the town, his chest beginning to glow orange. As he reached the outside edge he unleashed his first strike on the helpless citizens, a long trail of fire flashing its way from one side of the town to the other. The screaming intensified though it now contained the wails of agony from those caught in the inferno. Another flash of fire burst through the town, consuming another section of buildings. Tauriel never faltered, keeping their boat moving carefully through the water, though her face betrayed the dismay she was feeling. Smaug flew over them again, another line of fire devouring more of the town. The flames were on both sides of them now, Rhae could feel the heat on her face. It was unlike any heat she'd felt before, searing even from a distance. It seemed anything it touched was turned to ash within a matter of moments. Her heart bled for the people of Lake-Town while she tried not to think about what had happened in the mountain. She wrapped her arms around Tilda who was shaking next to her.

"We are going to be alright," she whispered to the little girl, though she had her doubts at the moment.

"Look out!" Bain yelled. He wasn't quick enough. The front of their small boat slammed into a much larger one, passengers on both yelling at each other to be more careful. Tauriel and Rhae managed to push the two apart without capsizing themselves.

"Move it! Move it! Come on, faster!" a disgustingly familiar voice bellowed. The Ranger looked up into the panicked face of the Master. His barge was loaded down with all manner of gold and treasure. "My gold! My gold!" He continued to cry as a few pieces slipped over the edge, disappearing into the dark water. They didn't hang around to see what the greedy man would do. Rhae would've dearly loved to shove the Master into the lake. Another rush of wind signaled the approach of the dragon, much lower this time. It seemed he was no longer satisfied with hitting the buildings, now targeting the terror stricken citizens as they tried to flee. They were passing under a low footbridge and Tauriel grabbed the edge to keep them hidden until the serpent had risen into the air once again. The children stared at the burning town, tears in their eyes as they watched their home consumed, not knowing if their father was okay.

"Da!" Bain cried suddenly in alarm.

"DA!" Tilda screamed. Everyone turned, searching for what the two children had spotted amongst the flames.

"There!" the ellath said, pointing to the roof line. Bard was outlined in the orange glow of the burning town, bow in hand as he shot another arrow at the dragon.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kíli exclaimed.

Tauriel looked doubtful. "No..."

"He did! He hit his mark! I saw!"

"Even if he did, his arrows cannot pierce its hide. I fear nothing will," she replied sorrowfully. The occupants of the boat looked down disconsolately as the she-elf resumed poling the boat down the canal. Rhae pulled Tilda to her again, seeing the despair in her eyes. She took Sigrid's hand and squeezed comfortingly. She knew how it felt to lose one's father.

A sudden movement at their side drew her attention and she looked up, horrified to see Bain leap for a hook hanging over the boat, swinging clear and landing on the dock they were passing. Fíli tried to grab for him but missed.

"What are you doing?" Bofur called.

"Come back! Bain come back!" Fíli yelled desperately. He didn't want anything to happen to these children that had been entrusted to their care.

"Leave him! We cannot go back!" Tauriel stated.

"Bain!" Tilda tried to pull from Rhae's arms but the Ranger held tight. They watched as Bain wove his way towards a cluster of boats, digging around in one, before bolting away towards where they'd seen Bard, something long in his hand.

"The black arrow," Rhae murmured in amazement. She had forgotten all about it in the chaos of the past couple of hours. As they followed the curve of the canal, she lifted her eyes to where Bard was still silhouetted against the burning town, sending up a plea to the Valar that Bain would get to him in time.

* * *

The company stood on a boulder strewn overlook, watching in horror as the dragon swooped down upon Lake-Town. When the first blast of flame struck, Bilbo felt like he was going to be sick. They were down there - Fíli and Kíli, Oin and Bofur, Rhae and her unborn child - while he and the rest of the company were helpless onlookers. He could only hope they'd had some warning, giving them the chance to escape.

"Poor souls," Balin muttered with a sad shake of his head. He was next to Thorin as the holocaust unfolded before them. The elderly dwarf glanced at his king to gauge his reaction. The other members of the company were watching him as well, their hearts hurting for him. Ori was openly crying and even Gloín's cheeks were a bit damp. Thorin's face was blank though there was agony in his eyes. He felt numb, helpless as he watched his wife, his One, and their child die. She would've stayed with Kíli and there was no way his nephew would have been able to move quickly enough to escape the flames. His hand clinched until his knuckles turned white as pain shot through his whole being; he struggled to keep from crying out. He swayed a bit and Balin reached out a hand but he waved it off. As he watched those he loved most in the world burn he grasped for all he had left - the mountain. The throne. The gold.

With a last look at the burning town, he turned on his heel and marched back to the mountain. Balin caught the look in his eyes as he left and the dwarf sighed. If Rhae had perished in the inferno they had lost the one thing that could have kept Thorin from succumbing to the gold sickness.

* * *

The little boat carrying the dwarves, Bard's children, Rhae, and the she-elf finally cleared the burning town, turning in the direction of the far shore. Some other boats, some of the few that had managed to escape the fire, headed in the same direction, but the going was slow. The heat from the flames was still burning their skin. The girls had their heads in their laps, their shoulders shaking with their sobs. Rhae sat between them, her arms around them both. The dwarves looked at her sadly. She just took a deep breath, trying to process all that had happened that evening, all that had been lost. Until they could reach the mountain there was no way of knowing if Thorin was even alive, though Smaug would surely return once he was finished with Lake-Town. Then there were Bard's children. If their father didn't survive she would take them with her; she'd take them to Rivendell before she headed west to the Blue Mountains and Dis as Thorin had requested. There was no way she could leave two young girls alone.

"Stryker," Tauriel whispered. When the Ranger looked up, the ellath nodded her head back towards the town. They weren't so far away that they couldn't see Bard and Bain at the top of the bell tower, facing the approaching dragon. Smaug was perched on top of the building, slithering his way towards the two, and seemed to be -

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, startling the others in the boat. "The damned snake can _speak_!" Everyone turned to where she was staring.

"Da?! Bain!" Sigrid cried.

They watched as the beast inched closer, crushing buildings beneath his claws. He seemed to be _having a conversation_ with Bard. While they were close enough to hear Smaug speaking they couldn't make out his words over the roar of the fire. Suddenly the beast lunged quickly at the bell tower and Rhae spotted the flash of the black arrow as Bard released it. She held her breath as she followed its trajectory. Time seemed to slow almost to a crawl as it headed towards Smaug - and then it sunk into his chest up to the feathers! The dragon let out a roar of pain, careening into the bell tower, and Bard and Bain were lost to their view. The force of his movement caused him to roll and slide through the town, destroying everything. His body slammed into some stone remains of ancient Esgaroth, halting his slide. He struggled to fly, beating his wings frantically, and finally managed to lift himself into the air.

"What happened?" Tilda asked.

"Your father hit the dragon," Bofur said in awe. All eyes were turned to the sky, watching as the dragon writhed and wheezed in pain. He didn't make it far. He seemed to hang there for a few seconds, the light in his eyes and the fire in his chest going dark, and then his body plummeted to the ground.

"Hurry!" Tauriel ordered and Fíli and Bofur grabbed the two oars and began paddling away from the town. Smaug's body crashed into the burning buildings, sending a large wave out along the waters of the lake. It hit their boat, rocking it hard, but luckily not capsizing them. There was silence as they stared at the smoke billowing up from the center of the town.

"Is it dead?"

"Yes, Tilda, it is," Rhae told her. "Your father killed the dragon." Everyone in the boat smiled in relief except the two girls.

"Did Da and Bain make it?" the little girl asked. Rhae felt her shoulders slump slightly.

"I do not know but they will find us if they did. We will go to the far shore with everyone else and wait there," she finally replied. She honestly had no idea how the two would've survived the fall from the collapsing bell tower but didn't voice those doubts.

* * *

It was early morning before the boat of refugees reached the shore. Survivors were scrambling onto dry land, wreckage washing up among them. There were screams of pain, screams of people looking for family members. Tauriel helped the girls from the boat and then began walking up the shore with them. Rhae and the dwarves lingered by the boat. Lifting her eyes, she saw up and down the shoreline was a writhing mass of chaos. She looked around helplessly as people pulled bodies from the water, sobbed over a lost loved one. Some of the wood that had floated up was still burning, a testament to the unnatural heat of dragon fire.

"We have to start for the mountain," Fíli told her quietly. She nodded though a frown crossed her face. He was right but she hated the thought of leaving the girls alone. "The elf can look after the girls. They will come to no harm while she is with them." Rhae hesitated then called out to Tauriel. The two females conversed quietly for several minutes, Bard's girls watching from one side and the dwarves watching from the other. The ellath nodded and Rhae turned to Sigrid and Tilda.

"You are leaving," the older girl said simply.

She nodded. "I have to. We have to get to the mountain. We have to know if the rest of the company survived." Sigrid seemed to understand but Tilda wrapped her arms around Rhae's waist, asking her not to leave. "I'm afraid I have to. Tauriel is going to stay with you until you find your father."

"What about you? What if...what if your dwarf did not survive the dragon?" Sigrid asked.

"Then I will return to the west, to the Blue Mountains, where Thorin's people and his sister live." She looked at the older girl. "If the worst has happened here, I will take you with me. I will not leave you alone to suffer, to try to survive this harsh winter with no one to protect you." The two looked at her in amazement.

"You would do that for us?"

"Yes, Sigrid, I would." The girl nodded with a slight smile on her face, then put a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"Thank you for your help, Stryker, and good luck on the rest of your journey. I hope you find what you're looking for in the mountain."

"As do I." She gave the girls a last look before hurrying back to the water's edge, grabbing a side of the boat to help the dwarves push it back into the lake. Noticing Kíli wasn't with them, she glanced back over her shoulder, spotting him in conversation with the she-elf. Trying to conceal a grin of amusement, she turned back to the boat, only to notice Fíli watching her with a similar look on his face.

"Good luck explaining that one to your uncle," she told him quietly with a laugh. He simply shook his head then called out to his brother.

"Kíli, come on. We're leaving!"

They watched as he spoke to the elf a moment longer before placing something in her hand and finally running to the boat. He splashed through the water and vaulted over the side as they slid free of the shore, keeping his eyes locked on Tauriel as long as possible.

"Alright then. Let's get a move on," Bofur said cheerily, paddling at the water with a shovel he'd found in the wreckage. Fíli and Kíli took the oars and they slowly left the survivors of Lake-Town behind. They weren't sure how long it would take them to get to the mountain. First they had to cross the lake and then make the hike to the Front Gate. The company had originally figured it would take around a week. Rhae hoped it wouldn't take the five of them longer than that. They had been separated long enough.

The trip across the water was smooth and quiet, the air full of the smell of smoke. The group in the boat were too exhausted to engage in much conversation, overwhelmed by what they'd just gone through and what was still ahead. It was right before sunset when the boat once again scraped along the gravel of a shoreline. Camp was quickly set up for the night. They ate sparingly from the few supplies they'd managed to save before rushing from Bard's house. Bofur overrode Rhae when she said she'd take watch that night.

"You need the rest more than the rest of us." She let him have his way though she made it clear things would be different the next night.

They made good time the next day, covering several miles. She'd been concerned about Kíli's leg but he didn't even have a limp. Oin checked it occasionally, marveling at the wonder of elvish healing. After a dinner of some dried fruit Oin, Kíli, and Bofur drifted off to sleep quickly, leaving Rhae and Fíli staring into the flames of their small fire.

"Copper for your thoughts?"

She looked at him in surprise, having been so lost in her thoughts she'd forgotten he was there. "Just remembering and worrying."

"Interesting combination."

She chuckled. "This just reminds me of the beginning of our journey, those nights around the campfires. All that's missing is Bombur's stew. Things still seemed so...simple then. I'd return to those times if I could."

"I suppose the reality of what we were facing hadn't set in yet, at least for most of us. We only had a vague idea that we had to deal with a dragon if we made it to the mountain. I don't think we ever really thought about what we were going to do once we got here."

"There's so much uncertainty now. I'm worried about what we'll find in the mountain."

"We can only hope the company has been able to help him fight the dragon sickness," he replied quietly, understanding Rhae's unspoken concern.

"And if they didn't - didn't survive," she stumbled over the words. "What will you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"It would be your throne if they didn't make it, Fíli." He jerked in surprise, a frown under his mustache.

"The child you carry is now Thorin's heir -"

"And many, many long years away from being of an age to assume such a role." She could see the thought playing on his face. It hurt for her to imagine such things but the words had to be said. "You must prepare yourself and we will just hope for the best." They were silent for several more moments.

"The two of you are such a cheerful bunch," a voice piped up from the other side of the fire.

"By the fire late at night is when I do my best brooding," Rhae said with a chuckle. Bofur sat up with a smile.

"Well it does wonders for a dwarf's slumber."

"Sorry about that," Fíli told him, not sounding a bit sorry in the least. Bofur pulled his small flute from a pocket in his coat and began playing a gentle, soothing tune. Before long Rhae felt herself nodding off, her mind finally quieting enough to allow her some sleep. The dwarf smiled over the edge of his instrument, glad his plan to get her to rest had worked.

* * *

Dawn broke over the edge of the horizon early to find the small group already on their feet, packing up their small camp, eager to get on their way. Rhae could feel the eyes of the dwarves on her as she fastened her sword at her waist and looked at them with a brow raised in question.

"The four of you obviously have something you want to say."

"We were just noticing how, ah, how different your hair looks this morning," Bofur told her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, quite different," Kíli chuckled. Fíli didn't say a word but she could see his mustache twitching slightly as he tried to hold in a laugh. She frowned, reaching up to run her hands along her hair, only to find that someone had managed to weave twigs into the long braid down her back. From what she felt under her fingertips, she could imagine that she looked rather like a porcupine. She fought to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape her lips.

"It will become all the rage in the mountain and all the dwarrowdams will strive to replicate it," she told them loftily, though the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her amusement. The dwarves laughed, especially Bofur who was thrilled to see her eyes sparkling again and to hear her laugh. He knew the weight she felt on her shoulders. To their delight, she left her hair as it was, not removing the twigs until a day and a half later, reminding them constantly that she would be setting a new fashion. Their pace was steady and they traveled longer into the nights. Occasionally Rhae would look back the way they had come, watching the still smoldering ruins of Lake-Town far beneath them, and hoped that Sigrid and Tilda had found Bard and Bain. She didn't look behind very often, keeping her focus on what lay ahead. Fíli seemed to come into his own on their journey, leading them onward, encouraging when their steps faltered, keeping a close eye on his brother and making sure she was okay. She felt a surge of pride for the prince; if only Thorin could see him.

Their meager supplies dwindled. While they were able to refill their water skins there was no way to replenish their food. The land they trekked through was barren and gray, not a hint of life to be seen.

"It was not always like this," Oin spoke up. "All this land, all the land around Erebor and Dale was green and fertile, teeming with wildlife."

"What happened?" Kíli wondered aloud.

"Smaug happened, laddie." Rhae could see the concern cross the princes' faces at the healer's words. After all these years and still nothing grew. They came upon the ruins of Dale after dark on the fourth day, deciding to camp for the night, and make for the Front Gate early the next day. The darkness hid the devastation around them but it was revealed in all its horrible glory in the light of morning. Though eager to get to the mountain, they all just ambled through the ruined streets of the city.

"It was a beautiful and prosperous city, always full of merchants," Oin told them. "Dwarves from the mountain would set up stalls in the streets, selling their crafts to all." They halted in the middle of what had been a small town square, the charred remains of a children's carousel in front of them. For some reason this upset Rhae worse than anything they'd yet seen and she urged her companions on, wanting to get away from the grim reminder of so many young lives cut tragically short.

It didn't take them long to cover the three miles between Dale and the Front Gate of Erebor. Rhae could see how magnificent and imposing it would have been to all entering the mountain. But now? All the chatting and singing ceased as they stood facing the destruction before them, shock and fear on their faces. The remains of the gate were scattered all over, thrown a great distance when Smaug had smashed through to attack Lake-Town. A huge, gaping hole loomed above them. After a moment they shook off their trepidation and sprinted into the mountain.

"Hello!" Bofur called. "Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?" They ran through the halls, looking for any sign of their kin. Even in their haste, and despite the piles of rubble and cobwebs, Rhae was able to take in some of the magnificence that was Erebor. It was massive, the high columns carved in intricate detail. The marble of the walls still beautiful. It truly was the greatest of all the dwarf kingdoms in Middle Earth. As they started down a staircase, determined to start searching the lower halls, a voice echoed behind them.

"Wait! **_Wait_**!"

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Oin exclaimed.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" The hobbit cried, hurrying down a smaller set of stairs, coming up to them, out of breath and panting. "You need to leave. We all need to leave."

They looked at him in confusion. "We only just got here," Bofur replied, voicing their thoughts.

"I have tried talking to him but he won't listen."

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked the hobbit.

"Thorin!" The word reverberated off the walls around them. He lowered his voice. "Thorin. Thorin. He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. It's this - it's this place. I think a sickness lies on it." His words caused Rhae to go cold. While Bilbo was talking she noticed Fíli looking past him and down, his face wrinkling in consternation.

Kíli stared at the hobbit. "Sickness? What kind of sickness?" His brother wasn't listening and walked past the group, hurrying down more stairs, going further into the bowels of the mountain, leaving Bilbo and the others to follow him.

The hobbit tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen, continuing on as a golden light began to light the walls ahead of them. They rounded a corner and came to an abrupt halt. They stared in awe at what was before them. Gold. Rolling hills of gold, gems, and treasure as far as the eye could see. There were flames burning in braziers but the gold gave off its own glow. Rhae was speechless; she'd never imagined the treasure trove of Erebor was anything like this. It was overwhelming.

"Gold," a serpent like voice whispered, the word echoing in the vast cavern. She shivered at the sound. "Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow, beyond grief." Movement caught their eye and they spotted Thorin walking slowly through the mounds of coins as if in a trance. It took a moment but he finally noticed the four dwarves, hobbit, and female on the landing above him. Rhae uttered a small gasp when he raised his eyes to them and she swayed slightly. Elrond's worries, Thorin's own fears, Bilbo's warning mere moments before all shrieked through her head. She was too late. She shook her head slightly, trying to deny what was in front of her. Fíli glanced at her in disbelief.

"Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror," Thorin's voice continued and Rhae watched the disbelief change to horror on Fíli's face. She gripped his arm to steady them both. With a lightning quick movement Thorin reached down, picked something off the pile, and hurled it with perfect aim at them. Fíli caught it easily.

"Welcome my sister-sons." His gaze slid to Rhae. "Welcome my queen." He held out his arms. "To the Kingdom of Erebor." He gazed up at them with gleaming eyes then turned, hands clasped behind his back, and disappeared behind a pillar, never saying another word.

Rhae felt rooted to the spot, a chill overtaking her. Bofur looked at her sadly. There was no denying the truth - Thorin had fallen. Bilbo bowed his head a moment as the newcomers took in the situation.

"Come. The rest of the company is this way." They followed the hobbit in silence. She felt as if the weight of the mountain was on her shoulders. She had promised him she would stay by him and help him fight the darkness. But in her absence, an absence he had insisted on, she had lost him. Was it even possible to bring someone back from the clutches of dragon sickness? She wished Gandalf had not left them.

"Balin!" Bofur called as they walked into what was possibly some kind of council chamber in better days. The elderly dwarf was seated at a long table, Dwalin by his side, and the two looked up in shock. Dwalin ran over, gripping Bofur in a tight embrace as Nori called out and ran down a few steps to hug Kíli. Bombur and the rest of the company rushed in from one side and there were several moments of hugs and greetings. Both groups had been sure the other had perished and so it was a joyous reunion.

"Wait, where's Rhae?" Ori asked, his voice panicked, freezing everyone where they stood. They all turned and noticed she hadn't moved from the doorway. She simply stood there watching them, her face a blank. Balin, however, recognized the despair in her eyes and his heart ached for her.

"You have seen -?" he asked quietly, looking at Fíli.

"Aye."

He looked back at her. It seemed like she could crumble at any moment. Surviving the dragon's attack, the long trek to the mountain, and then discovering Thorin in his madness, baring all that in her condition - he was amazed at the strength she possessed to hold herself together.

"Rhaella, my dear, come, rest." He put an arm around her and helped her to a chair. "You lads as well." She did as she was told, too numb to really register what was being said. The members of the company that had been in the mountain scurried around to bring water and food to the newcomers, questions flying from both sides. Those that had been left behind in Lake-Town wanted to know what had occurred with the dragon and those that had come first to Erebor wanted to know about their escape and the death of the beast. Rhae was silent. She couldn't find the strength to contribute anything to the conversation. All she could think about was Thorin and the fact that she had lost him. The one thing she had promised to do, stay by his side and help him fight the dragon sickness, she had failed at. Exhaustion came crashing down on her and she swayed slightly in her seat.

"Come with me," Balin said gently at her side, putting a hand under her elbow to help her to her feet. "We have been sleeping back here. We've started clearing out some of the chambers but the search for the Arkenstone has taken up much of our time." She only nodded miserably, letting the dwarf lead her to a room where there were bedrolls arranged around a large fireplace. He pulled several blankets from a pile by the door and spread them out for her. She thanked him and laid down gratefully, curling on her side while pulling her cloak around her. Balin watched her sadly for a few moments before heading back to the rest of the dwarves. Rhae lay staring into the flames for awhile before her fatigue finally pushed her eyes closed, the image of Thorin's dark, glazed stare burned into her memory.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	22. Chapter 22 - Home

**A/N: I'm very sorry I was late in posting this chapter but with Christmas and a typical mom's need to just crash the day after, I just didn't get it finished earlier. It's a bit shorter than usual but its all Thorin and Rhae, nothing from the book and nothing from the movie. As for these coming chapters, I am going more along the lines of the book's time frame as it seemed a bit ridiculous to me that in the movie everything seemed to happen within a day or so. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. I really liked how this chapter turned out. :)**

 **Just4Me: Gandalf and Balin hoped she'd be able to keep him from succumbing to dragon sickness but when Thorin thought she had died, that one chance disappeared as he just gave in to it in his despair. If she'd been there she might have been able to knock some sense into him. And yes, she does feel a bit guilty even though she knows she had no choice this time.  
**

 **Dare queen: Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you are enjoying it!**

 **My Petal Heart: I hope this reunion lives up to your expectations. Yes, these are very difficult chapters to write and its taking me a bit longer to finish them. And no worries...I was just thinking I had really screwed something up in that last chapter lol!  
**

 **Everything you recognize is Tolkien's and PJ's...everything else is my own creation.**

* * *

Something warm brushed against her cheek, rousing her from her slumber. Words in Khuzdul, spoken lovingly, reached her ears and she slowly opened her eyes. Thorin was there, seated next to her. It had been his hand running along her face that she had been feeling, his words she had heard. Rhae stared up at him in shock, lifting her eyes to his desperately, afraid of what she would see there. Though there was still something deep within them that worried her, his eyes were the blue she'd always loved. For the moment at least it seemed the sickness had lessened its hold on him.

She bolted upright, throwing herself into his arms. He clasped her against him tightly, one arm around her waist and the other on her back, his hand keeping her head pressed to him. The relief he felt holding her in his arms after thinking her dead was intoxicating. He vaguely remembered her presence in the treasure hall. He couldn't explain the fog in his head that seemed to distort periods of time but once he'd returned to the company that fog had dissipated enough that he really became aware of the fact that his nephews and wife had arrived in Erebor. The joy he'd felt when he saw Fíli and Kíli had further diminished that lingering fog. They were eager to tell him about what had happened in Lake-Town, eager to question him on what had happened in their absence but all he wanted was to see Rhae. When Balin had told him were she was he'd almost sprinted from the room. And now she was here, in his arms where she belonged, and he never wanted her out of his sight again.

He gripped the hair at her neck and tilted her head up, bringing his lips down on hers in a searing kiss. She whimpered slightly in happiness, reveling in the feel of his body, the taste of him. She was just as hungry for him as he was for her and she responded just as passionately, eliciting a pleased moan from him. When he finally broke the kiss - he had to or else he'd have laid her down right there and not cared that anyone could walk in on them - he cradled her against his chest, trying to calm his erratically beating heart.

"We saw the fire. I thought you were lost to me," he said, the deep velvet of his voice seeming to wrap around her.

"There were tremors that warned us the dragon had awoken. We were able to get to a boat though we weren't far when the attack started ... but we made it somehow."

"You saw the dragon fall?"

"Yes. The children spotted Bard on the rooftops. Bain jumped from the boat to help his -"

"The bargeman? What does he have to do with this?"

"Bard killed the dragon, Thorin. He had a black arrow, a single black arrow left from the attack on Dale. That was why Bain left us, to get the arrow to his father. We saw them, in the bell tower, we saw the arrow pierce the beast, and we watched him die, crashing through half the town as he did so. We saw them fall from the collapsing tower but I have no idea if they survived or not. We left the girls on the far shore with the survivors." She wisely chose not to mention the presence of the she-elf.

"The girls? Bard's children?" She nodded. "Why were they with you in the first place?"

"Because Bard asked me to look out for them if anything happened to him. We never made it back to the inn after your departure, Kíli was too ill, and he opened his home to us."

His arms tightened around her as a stab of jealousy shot through him. He tried to keep his voice calm when he spoke. "And what did you do in that man's house for the last few days?"

She leaned back so she could look into his face, recalling the jealousy he'd shown towards Bard. There was darkness trying to seep into his eyes again. "I sat on the balcony and stared at the mountain most of the time," she told him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I hated being parted from you, hated not knowing what was happening to you, if you were even still alive. Once we saw the girls safely on shore, we turned the boat around and headed for the mountain. I couldn't get here fast enough. We only made camp each night for a few hours. We just wanted to get _here._ "

Thorin closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing deeply to banish the jealousy that had tried to consume him. Some of her words finally registered with him and he suddenly sat back, looking her over carefully. There were dark circles under her eyes, eyes that were tired and seemed to hold sadness within their velvety brown depths. Her hair was in a messy braid, there were smudges of ash on her face and neck. Her boots and the bottom of her cloak were thick with dirt and dust. He even saw some small scorch marks on her clothes, a reminder of the danger she'd gone through. And she'd just said they had travelled almost none stop for at least three or four days in order to reach the mountain.

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

"I'm fine. Tired, hungry, but fine. The baby is perfectly fine as well." She smiled at him. "Oin and Fíli took good care of me."

He folded her into his arms again, counting his blessings. He had his home, his wife and child, his gold. Now all he needed was the Arkenstone. Once it was found he would truly be king.

* * *

The next couple of days passed in similar fashion. Thorin had most of the company in the treasure hall looking for the Arkenstone. Even poor Bilbo waded through the hills of gold, sometimes needing assistance getting back out. He didn't want Rhae tiring herself, insisting she just watch from a gallery above. After a lively argument, he relented slightly and sent her with Bombur to look for supplies. She also noticed Dori and Ori were absent much of the time though when she asked of their whereabouts Thorin told her not to worry about it.

On the morning of the third or fourth day after their arrival in the mountain Thorin waited for her after their small breakfast.

"Kíli will help Bombur today, Rhae. I'd like to give you a tour of the mountain."

The other two dwarves didn't seem surprised by this news so she guessed he had something planned for her. Taking a quick sip of water she hurried to his side, placing her hand on his arm, and he led her into the mountain. Beyond the halls she'd glimpsed when her small group had arrived in the mountain she had seen next to nothing of Erebor. She was eager to see this kingdom that Thorin and the dwarves had staked so much on. He showed her the Hall of Kings with its newly poured floor of gold, explaining some of his initial plan to defeat the dragon. She looked at him a bit skeptically but luckily he didn't see her. After that he took her to the immense cavern that was the throne room, if a space like that could be called a _room_. Rhae gripped his arm a bit tighter as he lead her across the long walkway to the raised throne, refusing to look left or right, her slight fear of heights causing her to have nauseating visions of tumbling over the edge and into the rocks far below. The space was awe-inspiring. It certainly showcased the skill of the dwarves; it far surpassed anything the elves had built. The throne of the King Under the Mountain was carved out of Erebor itself, a huge point of rock that stretched from the ceiling far above them and continued far below them. They stopped before it and she shivered a bit when she noticed the large claw marks that marred the top corner.

"It is truly amazing, Thorin. I could never have imagined it being this magnificent. Erebor is a wonder." He smiled at the pleasure in her voice. He wanted her to love his home. He knew it would be a completely different life from what she was used to and he had been concerned she would feel suffocated within the mountain. The happiness he saw on her face wiped away his fears.

"Come. There is more to see." He couldn't keep the excitement from his own voice; he was finally showing her around the mountain as he had envisioned so many times during their journey. As they walked he explained what life had been like in Erebor, the first steps he would take to restoring his home to its former glory. She found herself caught up in what he was describing and it became easier to see the city for what it had been and what it would be rather than what was currently before her. They passed by chambers that he explained were for the king and his council to meet with each other and with visitors from other kingdoms. Their next stop was Erebor's massive market district. The road they were on was wide enough for two carts to pass through. There were abandoned market stalls of all sizes, the merchants' shops behind each one. Everything was still where it had been left as the dwarves fled the mountain, covered in over a hundred years of dust and cobwebs. Rhae paused in front of a stall that, from the looks of it, had been a dress maker's shop. She fingered some of the bolts of fabric that still lay on the counter, wiping away the grime to reveal beautiful shades of blue and violet and emerald.

"It all looks as if the merchants will walk back up at any moment, dust everything off, and open up shop," she murmured as she trailed along, peering into the different stalls. Thorin could only nod. There were stalls that had sold anything a dwarf in the mountain could ever imagine needing: leather workers, blacksmiths, grocers, jewelers, toy makers, dress makers, silver smiths. She paused at a stall, carefully picking up something on the counter. It was a beautifully wrought silver hand mirror, the details on the back clearly dwarvish but more delicate than anything she'd ever seen made by their hands. There were a few gems embedded in the silver but it was the craftsmanship of the design that she admired the most. Whoever had made this must have had someone special in mind. Turning it over she wiped the dust from it and then grimaced as she saw her reflection.

Thorin saw her reaction and chuckled. "Do not worry about your appearance, my heart. You are just as beautiful now as you were the first moment I saw you."

"When I was standing almost nose to nose with you, daring you to tell me I couldn't stay with the company?" she asked with a smirk. He pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

"Yes, even then. I may have been angry at the time but I couldn't deny what was before my eyes." He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "Even it if took me a while to realize it." When she made to return the mirror to the counter he took her hand and shook his head.

"Keep it." She looked at him with a frown, not sure if he was in earnest but he took the mirror from her hand and tucked it into his belt. Offering her his arm they moved on. He next showed her the training arenas and main armory. As in the market, everything was covered in cobwebs but ready should any of it be needed. She marveled at the design of the armor and weapons, though she was careful not to single anything out; she didn't want Thorin telling her she could keep some huge war hammer. After showing her the numerous rooms and small forges where armor and weapons needing repair would be sent he steered her back the way they had come.

"Down here is the treasure hall," he announced, turning to lead her in that direction but she dug her heels in, gripping his arm tightly to stop his motion.

"I've seen that, saw it the day I got here. I'd like to see the forges since the lot of you said it played a part in your plan to defeat Smaug." She wanted to keep him away from that gold. His mind was always worse after he had been down there. Thorin looked at her doubtfully for a moment, that terrifying darkness trying to cloud his eyes, but she kept her face remarkably calm and a small smile on her lips. After a moment he nodded and turned her in the other direction, leading her deeper into the mountain.

Rhae hadn't really cared about seeing the forges. However, when they were before her eyes she was truly struck speechless by their massive size. The space around them was destroyed, the remains of the dwarves' battle with Smaug, but the forges were still standing proudly, all but one still lit from the dragon's fire. She stared at the gaping hole in the metal beams to her right, the scorch marks clearly visible. Bilbo had explained some of what had happened in that fight with the dragon and she wrapped her arms around her middle as she bore witness to the power of that beast.

"It will take some time to repair all this," Thorin said, waving one hand in the general direction of the destruction, "but once it is, Erebor will truly be returned to its former glory and power."

"It is already glorious and powerful, Thorin, it just needs a good dusting," she replied teasingly. He kissed her hand before tucking it back in his arm and leading her back up through the mountain.

"I have one last thing to show you."

Eventually they were walking through what was obviously the residential part of the city. Here there were more signs of the chaos and panic the dwarves went through when Smaug attacked. Some of the doors were left wide open, their occupants having been in such a hurry to escape. There were items littered all over the floor, possessions some had tried to save before realizing they'd never make it out carrying anything. For some reason she stopped in front of one wide open door. Perhaps it was because it seemed like there was more light inside this abandoned home than the others but for whatever reason she walked in. A small window in what was an outside wall did indeed allow a bit more light to filter through into this home. Besides a few things scattered on the floor the place looked like the family had merely stepped out for an evening stroll. Thorin watched silently as she looked around what had been this family's living room, not moving from his spot by the door until he saw her kneel down in the dust.

"Are you alright?" He was by her side quickly. She didn't answer and he looked down to see she held a small doll in her hands. It was a child's ragdoll, left behind in the panic to escape. There was no way of knowing who it belonged to or if the child had survived Smaug's inferno. Rhae held it carefully, gently wiping away the dust. This small doll, all that probably remained of the child that had cherished it, caused an ache in her heart.

"So many lives lost here. So many little children that never had a chance to grow up." Her words came softly, so softly that Thorin almost didn't hear her. When he did he pulled her to him in a tight embrace, offering her comfort the only way he could in such a moment. That she would grieve for his people touched him deeply. He remained silent while she sat there with the small doll in her hands. Eventually she stood, placing the doll in the small window casing before turning back to him.

"I will fight for our child with everything I have in me," she stated, a spark of fire returning to her eyes. "I will not let anything steal his happiness, his way of life."

"We will fight that battle together, Rhaella. This child is a blessing and I will not let any harm come to him." He took her hand and lead her back out of the residence. They walked for a bit longer before he stopped in front of a large set of wooden doors. "Here is what I wanted to show you, **_amrâlimé_**." With those words he pulled the heavy doors open and ushered her ahead of him. She spared him a puzzled glance as she stepped over the threshold ... and froze.

"Welcome to the King's Residence." His lips were next to her ear, his breath ghosting over her, the tone of his voice almost seductive. He pulled the doors closed behind them as she inched further into the main room. There was a fire in the large fireplace on her right, candles flickering in their sconces on the walls, giving the room a cozy, warm feeling. She just looked around in awe. The space was beautiful and _clean_. Every inch had been scrubbed and set to rights. As she walked through the room, trailing her fingers over the furniture she turned to Thorin in amazement.

"How...when did you manage this?"

He crossed his arms on his chest with a grin. "I had Dori and Ori in here every day. They started before you even arrived...I was trying to hold out hope..." The light suddenly died from his eyes as he recalled those dark days when he thought he would probably never see her again. Rhae hurried to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Do not think on that. It is in the past and I am here now." She kissed him, wanting to bring that light back to his eyes. "Show me our home." He seemed to take comfort in her words and grabbed her hand. There was a dining room off to the right with the kitchen behind it. A door on the left side of the main living room revealed an office. A long hallway lead straight back from the living room and he showed her two smaller rooms, probably sleeping chambers, before coming to another set of wooden doors. He looked like a child awaiting a special treat as he pulled them open.

"The King's Bedchamber," he whispered, again right next to her ear, his voice setting her body to trembling. She looked around her in amazement. This was truly a room fit for a king. There was a huge four poster bed to the left, a large fireplace in the middle of the back wall, and, to her surprise and utter delight, a balcony in the wall to her right. Hurrying to the doors she looked out to see the valley laid out before her, the view unimpeded all the way to Dale and beyond. She could just imagine how it would look when the valley was covered with snow or alive with flowers and grass in the spring.

"Its beautiful!" she breathed.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I thought you would appreciate this. My grandfather had this added specifically for my grandmother after they were married. She loved the sun and nature as much as you do, surprising trait for a dwarf," he explained with a content smile.

"It's wonderful, Thorin. To think I will be able to wake up in the mornings and see the sun and sky." She turned in his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. "Thank you."

They stood there a while in silence, simply enjoying being in each other's presence, and safe in the mountain. Curiosity eventually got the better of her and Rhae began poking behind the other doors in the chamber. She discovered a couple of closets and, through the door nearest the massive bed, a bathing chamber, complete with a gorgeous - and huge - tub carved into the stone. Thorin urged her to look in one of the closets again and on closer inspection she found it was full of dresses and tunics and robes and cloaks of every imaginable color and fabric. Never one for such finery she was nevertheless overwhelmed and awed at the display before her. It was all so beautiful. There was what appeared to be a vanity with mirror right inside the closet, several drawers underneath. She opened a few of them, gasping in surprise when she saw the jewels winking back at her. There were rings and necklaces, bracelets and broaches, hair clips and earrings. In all this time she had not once considered what being Queen Under the Mountain would really mean for her. Helping and supporting Thorin, yes. Sitting in on meetings or councils or whatever, probably. Beautiful clothing and jewels, no. She simply stared, barely daring to run her fingers over the sparkling diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and more.

"I have something for you, Rhae." Thorin was standing by the bed, something small in his hand and he approached her with a loving smile on her face. "I actually have a couple things for you but this is the first." He opened his fist to reveal a garnet necklace on a dark chain, the intricate metal work surrounding the stone also holding a small smoky quartz above it. "Garnets represent passionate devotion and the smaller quartz is for protection." He placed it around her neck, carefully fastening the clasp in the back.

It was simple, unlike some of the gaudy pieces she'd seen in the vanity drawers, and suited her perfectly. "It's beautiful, Thorin." She thanked him with an enthusiastic kiss.

"Hold on to some of that," he chuckled. "I have something else for you." He strode over to a desk against the wall and lifted something out of a small chest that was sitting on its surface. He turned and her mouth fell open in shock. Laying in his hands was a glowing golden crown. It had four small points encircling it, each point rising gracefully from the base, full of beautiful dwarvish designs. Each point had a square sapphire set in the metal. The circlet that would sit on the head was covered with runes all the way around its circumference. She was speechless.

"It is the crown of the Queen of Erebor. It was still here in my grandmother's belongings." Rhae still could not get any words to pass her lips, her gaze riveted on the golden object in Thorin's hands and her brain whirling with the meaning of it all. She looked up at him and he could see the hesitation in her eyes. He gave her a comforting smile as he placed the crown on her head. "Do not be afraid, my heart. You are going to be a perfect queen by my side." His confidence did little to wash away her fear but she managed a smile for his sake. He admired her for a moment longer before lifting the crown from her head and placing it back in its small chest. He then swept her up into his arms, kissing her hungrily.

"What do you think of your kingdom, my queen?"

"It is beyond belief. Never in my dreams could I have imagined such a wonder." Apparently that was the right thing to say as his kisses deepened and began to move from only her lips.

"What would you like to do now?" he growled against her neck.

"Take a bath." Thorin froze and stared at her in surprise. That wasn't what he was expecting but he couldn't help but laugh. It was so like Rhae.

"As my queen wishes," he said with a low bow, then scooped her up and carried her into the bathing chamber.

* * *

Rhae hadn't expected Thorin to stay while she bathed but he did. She almost cried in pleasure as his fingers ran through her long hair, helping her to wash away the grime that she had been certain would never come clean. Her whole body felt rejuvenated as she relaxed in the warm water. He explained that the water was fed from the warm springs far underneath the mountain. She didn't much care about the mechanics of it at the moment, she was just grateful for it.

"Come, my dear, you don't want to fall asleep in there." She opened one eye to peer up at where he stood with a drying cloth in his hand.

"I suppose you're right. Are you sure you don't want to join me?" she asked impishly.

"I have been sorely tempted, believe me, but I'd much rather have you on our bed." There was no mistaking the fervor in his voice and that familiar heat began to coil inside her. She accepted his offered hand, letting him wrap her in the warm cloth, and he began to slowly, and seductively, dry her body. It wasn't long before it had been tossed aside and Thorin carried her back into the main chamber, laying her gently on the sheets before quickly shedding his own clothes. For the first time in their short marriage they lay together in their own bed, in the complete privacy of their own chambers. Rhae felt like she was finally home.

The company did not see them again until supper time that evening.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited May 2016**


	23. Chapter 23 - Lost

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and all those that have followed my story. This was a difficult chapter to write. I had most of it done days ago but I just wasn't satisfied and kept tweaking bits and pieces. I know its still shorter than a lot of my chapters are but I didn't want to fill it with pointless stuff just for the heck of it. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **ro781727: That dragon sickness is a sneaky devil.**

 **decadenceofmysoul: Welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **MyPetalHeart: I'm glad you liked it. I truly love the little bit we see of Erebor in the movie and I wish they had shown more of it. Its fascinating to think that the dwarves carved a whole city into a mountain. I tried to visualize what that would look like.**

 **As always, everything except Rhae belongs to Tolkien and PJ.**

* * *

Cold winter sunlight did stream into the chamber from the balcony the next morning. Rhae stretched contentedly as she woke, confused for a moment about where she was and why there was so much light. Opening her eyes the carved posts of the huge bed reminded her of the night before. She was in _their_ chambers, their _home_ in Erebor. Turning slightly she noticed that the bed next to her was empty, causing her to frown faintly. She had kind of expected to wake up next to her husband after their first night in their home. Shrugging she curled up tighter under the blankets deciding to enjoy the comfort and the quiet. It had been a long time since she'd had either. Her mind wandered to the previous night and felt a blush cross her cheeks. Thorin had been quite ... enthusiastic in his lovemaking, though she certainly didn't mind. Rhae was discovering that the tales of dwarven stamina were true. Some of the words he'd uttered during the night flashed through her mind, words cried out in Khuzdul that she'd been too busy to think about at the time. Now she was able to translate most of them though there were a few that she wasn't sure about. One that had been repeated frequently, **_amé_** , caused a grimace to cross her features. Mine, mine, mine; he had said it throughout the night and not exactly in a loving way. The tone of his voice had been similar to what she'd heard the day they arrived in Erebor and found him in the treasure hall. Despite the blankets she shivered a bit at the thought of that serpent-like sound. There had been an added possessiveness in his actions the night before that worried her.

Trying to shake off that feeling of concern she sat up quickly, focusing her attention on the opposite side of the chamber. Eager to see the view beyond the balcony in the morning light she grabbed a blanket from the bed, wrapping it around her naked body, and padded over to the doors. The morning sun struck the crumbling and scorched ruins of Dale but she could easily imagine what this view must have been like before the desolation of Smaug. She wondered how long it would take for the earth to recover. It had been over a hundred years since that devastating attack and yet the ground was still barren. She had seen fires in nature during her travels as a Ranger, fires that burned great swaths of land bare and black, but within a year that land had begun to repair itself, new growth springing up from the ashes. Within a few years if not for the scorched bases of trees it would be almost impossible to know that a fire had even crossed the land. Here there wasn't even the hint of regrowth. Was a dragon's fire so hot that it even burned deep into the ground, making it impossible for anything to ever grow again? She hoped not.

She turned back into the room, a rumble in her belly informing her that it was time to stop standing around and find something to eat. Remembering that there was a kitchen she wrapped the blanket tighter around her and hurried down the hall, marveling again at the craftsmanship of dwarves. A whole house carved right into the mountain! A quick peek in the kitchen revealed that even though it had been cleaned it was empty. Rhae hurried back to the bedroom, finding her clothes where she'd left them on the floor the night before. After dressing she quickly pulled her hair into a long tail, leaving the braids Thorin had put there hanging free; seeing them gave her a measure of comfort. She hoped she wouldn't get lost while trying to find the rest of the company. A yelp of surprise escaped her lips when she yanked the door open to find Nori standing there, his hand raised to knock.

"Good morning, lassie!" He grinned as he gave her a quick bow.

"Good morning to you as well. If I wasn't heading to find something to eat I'd invite you in."

"Oh no, my lady. I don't carry the blood of Durin in my veins. It wouldn't be right for the likes of me to enter the King's Residence." He actually seemed a bit flustered at her comment.

"Nori, let me make this as clear as possible. You are part of Thorin's company. You helped reclaim this mountain. You are also my friend. Any of those reasons is enough to allow you entry to my home and you will find a welcome here anytime."

"Well...well..." he stammered, at a loss for words. He finally recovered his wits and gave her a pleased smile. "I thank you, lassie. Now, I've been sent to lead you to breakfast."

"That's a bit of good news. I am certain I would have gotten lost trying to find my way back to the group." The dwarf chuckled, knowing the Ranger probably had the best sense of direction of anyone in the company.

Only Bombur was in the room when Nori led Rhae in, still lingering over the remains of breakfast. The dwarf handed her a bowl and she tucked into it, not really caring what she was eating.

"Where is everyone?" she asked between mouthfuls, even though she already knew that answer.

"Treasure hall. Thorin said to bring you down when you were done," Nori supplied as he reclined back in a chair, his feet propped on the table. She sighed with a roll of her eyes and he glanced at her with a knowing smirk. She knew what that meant. Thorin expected her to just sit in the gallery and watch the company search for that bloody gem. For not the first time she wished Gandalf was there; he would know what to do about this. Maybe.

"Lovely. Guess I'll go make my appearance as requested," she huffed, passing the bowl back to Bombur. She and Nori walked in silence for a bit before she spoke up.

"What does **_sanyasith_** mean?"

"Perfect wife."

She frowned a bit. "I am far from perfect."

There was a low chortle beside her. "Perhaps you think so, lass, but you fit with our moody king perfectly." She looked at him questioningly. "You stand up to him and give him a piece of your mind which no one, except his sister and the Fundins, have the bollocks to do. You're also a strong fighter which he respected from the beginning." She snorted a bit. "But besides all that, you make him happy. None of us can remember seeing Thorin smile as much as he has since you walked into our lives."

"Thank you," she told him as he brought her to the door into the gallery.

"No thanks necessary, lass." With those words he sauntered off to join the other members of the company down among the hills of gold.

Rhae sat there for a couple hours, watching the company in their hopeless search below. How Thorin expected them to find one blasted gem in that huge cavern was beyond her. It was like trying trying to find a single specific flea on a dog. Her husband joined her at some point, pacing around like a wild animal caught in a cage. As aggravated as she was at the whole situation she knew better than to question him right then. Not when he was near the gold. That darkness had seeped into him again.

"Why are you still wearing those clothes?"

She blinked in surprise, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Those borrowed clothes. You shouldn't be wearing them now. You are a queen and you should be dressed as one." There was a possessive fire in his eyes as he observed her.

She stared at him in bafflement. "They are comfortable," was all she managed to stammer out.

"I would like for you to dress as befitting your station from now on. The others must not forget that you are my wife and queen. You are no longer one of them; you are above them." A look of trepidation crossed her face, though luckily he had turned back to the search.

"Any sign of it?" he yelled down to the other dwarves.

"Nothing yet," Dwalin answered.

"Nothing here," Nori called from further down.

"Keep searching!" Thorin ordered.

Oin looked up from where he was shifting through a small mound. "That jewel could be anywhere."

"The Arkenstone is in these halls - find it!"

Dwalin, loyal as always, turned back to the gold. "You heard him! Keep looking!"

Thorin glowered down at them. "All of you - no one rests until it is found."

Rhae cringed a bit at his words. When he was here, in this vast treasure hall, he was changed. The gold had him completely in its grip and even she could not reach him. He stomped out without another word to her, without even glancing in her direction. Bowing her head she studied her hands for a bit, caressing the wooden circle on her finger. How long ago that simple ceremony at Beorn's seemed now. How much things had changed. When she looked up she saw Bilbo leaving the halls and decided to follow him. She hadn't had much opportunity to talk with the hobbit since arriving in the mountain and sitting in the treasure hall day after day was grating on her nerves. Calling out to him he stopped to wait until she caught up.

"How are you Bilbo?"

"I'm fine..."

"You don't sound very sure about that."

The little fellow looked up at her and sighed. "I'm just worried."

"About Thorin." Her low voice somehow echoed through the hall and the hobbit winced slightly. It made her a bit sad to see that he seemed a bit afraid of catching the dwarf's attention.

"Yes." He sighed again, sitting down on a piece of column that had fallen in the dragon's first attack. "You weren't here to see. The gold's affect on him was almost visible, I could see it in his eyes. It was like a blanket trying to wrap itself around him. But he was able to fight it, kept pushing it back until -"

"Until he thought I had died."

Bilbo nodded sadly. "It was like his only wall of defense was gone." He fiddled with the frayed edge on his worn jacket. "He had us down there all day, every day, searching for the Arkenstone. I don't know if he ever left the treasure hall until you returned."

"I've noticed that the sickness seems to loosen its grip on him the longer he's away from that hoard but I think it's also projecting itself onto other things in his life."

"What do you mean?"

Bowing her head a bit, a sigh escaped her lips. "I mean me. I started to notice it some while we were still in Lake-Town but it has become harder to deny now that we are here." Rhae looked around the ruined halls. "It's like the sickness is making him more possessive of everything. Some of the things he's said since I got here ... if he's not obsessing over finding the Arkenstone he's obsessing over me."

"I wish Gandalf was here." Bilbo sounded so dejected that Rhae almost smiled.

"I have thought the same many times but I don't know if even he knows how to combat dragon sickness. He had hoped I would be able to keep Thorin from falling..." The guilt of that failure washed over her again and she put her head in her hands. "I don't know how or if I can pull him back."

He put a comforting hand on her back, not knowing what to say. It had been hard for him to watch Thorin's slow descent into madness but he knew it had to be much more painful for Rhae and his nephews to witness it. The sound of heavy footsteps caused her head to jerk up but they only saw Balin and Dwalin round the corner.

"Is everything alright?" Balin asked, his face concerned as the two dwarves approached.

Rhae nodded though it was clear that she was still troubled. "I just couldn't sit there any longer." She looked up at them. "Is the search over for the day?"

Dwalin shook his head. "No, lass. We're looking for Thorin."

"Did you find the stone?" She came to her feet in a flash.

"No," Balin said. "We just felt it was time to try and talk to him."

"I'm coming with you," she replied without hesitation. Balin seemed a bit uncertain but nodded.

* * *

They found him in the throne room. Rhae let out a soft cry. Gone were the borrowed clothes from Lake-Town. In their place was a black and gold tunic, a dark chain mail shirt over top of it, and trousers. A large gold belt sat at his waist. He had donned a heavy fur-lined robe that seemed to make him appear hunched over, as if the weight of the mountain was resting on his shoulders. It gave him a rather sinister appearance and she shivered. His back was to them as he stood before the throne, hands gripping the armrests. He gazed up at the indention where the Arkenstone had once sat, the massive claw marks slashing through the stone.

"Have you located it?"

"No," Balin told him after a long pause.

"It is here in these halls - I know it."

"We have searched and searched -"

"Not well enough!" Thorin interrupted Dwalin with a snarl.

The burly dwarf tried again. "Thorin we would all see the stone returned."

"And yet it is still not found!"

Balin frowned. "Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?"

Thorin turned slowly, taking a few steps towards the brothers, his movements heavy and almost menacing. Rhae held her breath. There was no hint of that sparkling blue in his eyes; they were dark with madness.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people," Balin continued, his voice calm.

"It is the king's jewel." He fisted his hand in front of his chest, pointing at himself. "AM I NOT THE KING?"

He turned from them, casting a glare at where Bilbo stood next to Rhae. His eyes lingered on her, a dark hunger in them and she struggled to keep from taking a step or two away from him. She caught the look of worry descending on Balin's face behind the dwarf king.

"Know this," Thorin's growled. "If anyone should find it and withhold it from me I will be avenged." His parting words, spoken in such a chilling, calm way echoed through the cavernous space after he had left them. Rhae felt pain clutch at her heart. She took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling, trying to fight the tears that wanted to come. Tears were not going to help anything. It felt like something was swirling around inside of her, desperate to get out. Her chest felt tight. A sound of frustration burst from her lips. She spun on her heels and strode away, knowing what would help her at that moment. The two dwarves and hobbit stared after her in confusion.

"Rhae! Lass! Where are you going?" Balin called after her. He was very anxious about how Thorin's changed behavior was affecting her.

"I need some time alone," she yelled back. Hoping she remembered which way to go she almost ran down countless flights of stairs, a tight smile crossing her lips when she found herself exactly where she wanted to be. Looking around she grabbed a sword from where it was hanging on the wall and stomped into one of the training rings, twirling the blade a few times to test its weight. Flexing her arms she faced one of the straw dummies in the center. After focusing on it briefly a battle cry issued from her mouth and she lunged. Rhae finally let herself go and all her pent up despair, anger, fear, and frustration came screaming to the surface. It wasn't long before the figure was in pieces at her feet and she turned to the second with a snarl, her blade tearing through the burlap. She didn't know what to do to fix this situation. Everything felt like it was spiraling out of control and she was helpless to stop it. Ever since her father had died she had held such a tight rein on her emotions and her life, never wanting to have that vulnerable, powerless feeling again. And here she was, more incompetent than ever.

"I. Was. Supposed. To. Save. Him!" she gasped out between swings. With each hit another scene from the past several months flashed before her eyes, moments between her and Thorin: that sparring match in the forest, the look on his face when he came upon her in the river, his kiss in Rivendell, the moment she realized he was alive on the Carrock, his words of love and adoration when he asked her to marry him. It hurt. It all hurt so bad. When the second dummy met the same fate as the first she faced the third. Tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision but she still raised her shaking arms to strike again.

"Rhae."

Fíli tried not to stare in shock when she turned around, her face red from crying, wet from sweat and tears, her body shaking from exertion. He eyed the broken pieces of training dummy all over the ground in awe. She stood watching him in silence, the sword hanging limply from her hand, waiting for him to speak. She certainly had nothing to say.

"Why don't you take a break? I think you've killed them."

She just sank to the floor, bringing one knee to her chest to rest her head on. The pain had dulled slightly with her exhaustion, that horrible clawing feeling gone from her chest. Fíli approached carefully, seating himself beside her. He knew he couldn't ask if she was alright as it was plain as day that she was not. So he simply remained by her side, silently offering support.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was a raspy whisper a short while later.

"For what?"

"That you had to see that. That you had to see me like that."

He shook his head incredulously and patted her on the knee. "There is no need to apologize, Rhae. I understand, I do." He had heard her frantic words as she'd attacked the training dummies and knew he had to say something. "You are not to blame for what has happened to Thorin. I know you feel guilty but don't."

"If I'd been here -"

"If you'd been here, yes, you _may_ have been able to keep him from giving in to the dragon sickness. You _may_ have been able to keep him from the pull of the gold. But you weren't here. You did as your husband asked and remained in Lake-Town to protect the child that you carry. There is no shame in that. I agreed with Thorin then and I still do: it was the right decision for you to remain in town." She raised her head to look at him and - not for the first time - he wanted to hit his uncle for the sadness he saw in her eyes.

"It just hurts so bad. To look in his eyes and see that darkness there, to hear the horrible words of doubt and bitterness he flings out in his madness." She met his gaze. "He suspects someone in the company is hiding the Arkenstone from him. Thorin Oakenshield doubts the loyalty of the dwarves that have traveled across Middle Earth with him, suffered through so many dangers with him, fought and bled beside him. He doubts you."

Fíli nodded through his own pain. "I spoke with Balin before coming to look for you. He told me what happened in the throne room." He was glad he had not witnessed that scene. His resolve finally cracked and he pulled her to him, wrapping her within his arms comfortingly. "If anyone can save him, it's you Rhae."

"I don't know how. He is not the same dwarf. It's like he has completely forgotten his true identity, cloaking himself totally in the mantle of King Under the Mountain. And that madness isn't confined just to the gold. I think the sickness is causing him to be possessive of more than just Thror's treasure hoard."

"Meaning?"

"If he's not around the gold then I'm seeing that greed reflected on me. He doesn't want me out of his sight for long, seems jealous if I even talk to one of you. He even told me..." Her voice caught as she remembered what Thorin had said to her earlier that day in the treasure room. "He wants me to wear the dresses and jewels that are in that closet in our chamber. He said I should dress as his queen so that none of you could forget that I...that I am now above you." A long held worry, one she had tried to keep pushed far into the recesses of her mind, bubbled up and she couldn't stop the words from coming. "I'm terrified of what he might do if that jealousy and rage gets the best of him."

"You don't think...?"

"I don't know what he might or could do and that's what scares me so much, Fíli."

He didn't know what to say to assuage her worries as he didn't know what his uncle was capable of while in the grips of the dragon sickness. It broke his heart to see his uncle the way he was and the conversation he and Rhae had had while in Thranduil's dungeon came to mind. He had been right in his concern. They had retaken the mountain but had lost Thorin in the process. Filí felt completely helpless as he glanced down at the female in his arms. All he could do was hope that Rhae would be able to pull his uncle back from this edge he was tottering on.

"Come on. Let's go rejoin the others. I'm sure Bombur has something you can eat. And no arguing!" He stopped her when she was going to protest. "You have more than just yourself to worry about and you can't let your body get so worn down that you get sick."

"When did you start making so much sense, Fíli?" she said with a wry smile.

"Oh I've always been the sensible one. It's just that no one else ever noticed," he teased, helping her to her feet, feeling a bit relieved when he saw the real smile on her lips.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, their conversation had not gone unnoticed. Thorin had discovered the absence of his wife and nephew and had set out to find them, voices in his head whispering all manner of betrayal and treachery. Those voices almost got the best of him when he found Fíli sitting with Rhae in the middle of the training ring, almost spurring him to action when his arms went around her smaller form. For some reason he had paused before rushing at them and that's when he had noticed the broken training dummies, the sword on the ground, and the sound of Rhae's voice thick with tears. He had pressed himself into the shadows to listen and as he heard her words he felt clarity beginning to fight its way back into his head. That dark fog slithered away as he listened. The fury he'd initially experienced upon seeing what was before him steadily morphed into concern. He watched as his nephew helped her to her feet and escorted her back up the stairs.

Once the sound of their footsteps had faded he approached the remains of the training dummies, picking the sword up off the ground. While it wasn't the biggest or heaviest of weapons in the armory it was still heavier than her usual blade, requiring quite a bit of power to wield it. He inspected the cuts on the dummies and the pieces that littered the ground. Thorin knew just how hard a swing was needed to cut into those figures. He had known for quite a while the strength her small body contained but this? This spoke of more than just physical strength. The splintered pieces of wood around his feet clearly conveyed emotional pain. And based on Rhae's words, he was the cause. What had he done to hurt her in such a way that would propel her to lash out like she did? So many things were a blur in his mind, vague images of what had happened over the past few days were hazy. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't put a finger on anything he had done to her that would make her feel this way.

He slowly replaced the sword on a rack in the armory then began making his way back up to the residential section of the mountain. He needed to talk to Rhae, needed to find out what had happened to upset her so much, and what he could do to apologize. His steps were determined until he passed by the passage that lead to the treasure hall. The glow from the gold beckoned to him. A voice in his head urged him to return to it, that he needed to be in there in case any of the company meant to play him false. For several moments there was a struggle inside the dwarf king. Almost without being aware of it, he turned and headed towards the treasure. The voices in his head seethed with glee.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	24. Chapter 24 - Possessions

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter is some "filler" but I enjoyed creating the scene. :) I've also included a scene from the book which I would have loved to have seen in the movie. My continued thanks to everyone who has read, followed, and reviewed! It puts a huge smile on my face.**

 **Just4Me: She would feel guilty. She knows that's what Gandalf was hoping she'd be able to do and she takes her job very seriously. What she sees as a failure would be crushing for her, not to mention the fact that its her _husband_! It has been hard to write.**

 **ro781727: He's fought it a little but that dragon sickness is a sneaky bastard.**

 **Dare queen: Please don't cry (yet.) It's certainly been really hard to write. I knew this part had to come when I started but that doesn't make it hurt any less.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it and hope you like this next chapter!**

 **swthrt890: Wow! I can't say thank you enough! Your words really made my day! There's been stories I've read repeatedly but never thought anyone would do the same with mine. :) I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!**

 **As always, I'm just a girl living in a Tolkien (and PJ) world, wishing I could be that awesome!**

* * *

The flames in the fireplace crackled pleasantly, casting a cozy glow over the living room of the King's Residence but Rhae wasn't aware of it. Ever since that episode in the throne room she had mostly kept to their chambers, not wanting to face another day watching the company dig through the piles of gold or for them to see her break. Fíli had not told anyone what had happened in the training arena, for which she was grateful, but her hold on her emotions was tenuous at best. Rhae was afraid the smallest thing might be all it would take for her to completely crack under the pressure. She had to stay strong for the rest of the company. They had seen her stand firm, never wavering throughout everything they'd encountered during their journey and she wasn't about to let them down now. So she had remained secluded, either in their home or in the library, which she had discovered by accident a couple days earlier. Thorin hadn't even returned, staying in the treasure hall, though no longer requesting her daily presence there. There was a constant ache inside, one that she couldn't rid herself of no matter what she tried. It had been a quiet couple of days. A knock on the door pulled her from her musings.

"Afternoon, lass!" Dori said cheerfully. Ori simply gave her a small smile. She looked at the two dwarves in surprise.

"We were sent to help you prepare for dinner," the fussy haired dwarf told her.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Her utter confusion was written on her face.

"Thorin requested that I come help you with some of the dresses that belonged to his grandmother, that they most likely wouldn't fit quite right." His words caused her to stiffen in apprehension. She quickly told herself that Dori was only doing as his king had commanded. She might not care for the situation, it might send bolts of ice through her veins, but none of that was the fault of the dwarf in front of her. If Thorin was going to insist she wear some of those blasted clothes she might as well make sure the damned things fit.

She stepped aside to allow them entry, letting Ori look around for a moment before motioning towards the hallway. Dori followed, leaving his younger brother in front of the fire. He looked at her a bit expectantly once they were in the bed chambers and she sighed, running a hand over her face.

"Dori, I have no clue what to say or suggest. This is not my idea nor my wish." The complete despondency in her voice caused the dwarf to tut-tut to himself and he stepped in front of her.

"I understand, lass, I do." He paused, as if unsure whether to continue or not. "We have all seen the change in Thorin. I have no answers for you but if our king is requesting you dressed for dinner then lets give him a reason to forget about that cursed gold for a while." He gave her a cheeky grin and she couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from twitching upwards.

"What would you suggest, Master Dwarf?"

"Blue," he told her without hesitation. "He couldn't keep his eyes off you that night in Rivendell with the pointy-eared tree huggers." The memory was pleasant but painful at the same time though she kept the smile on her lips. The dwarf plunged into the closet, returning several moments later with a blue velvet dress. "Here, lets see if we can make this work somehow."

Rhae took the dress from him, disappearing into the bathing chamber to change. Once she had it on her body she almost laughed; the former Queen Under the Mountain had been a few inches shorter but several inches wider. She felt slightly ridiculous as she rejoined Dori, the dress showing her bare feet and lower legs while hanging off her body ungracefully. But she had to admit that it was a gorgeous creation. The dark fabric of the overdress had even darker, typically dwarven geometric patterns woven in and the sleeves, while slightly puffed around her shoulders, hung to her knees. The underdress was almost indecently sheer, though it was only visible at the neck, a slight slit at the bottom, and the sleeves. While the neckline of the overdress was wide and square, the sheer underdress covered all the exposed skin of her neck. The sleeves were truly beautiful. The sheer material had hundreds of tiny gems woven throughout, causing them to sparkle when she moved. Dori paced around her, rubbing his chin in thought, then clapped his hands together in glee.

"I think that will work splendidly," he exclaimed. "The extra material in the back can be used to make the dress long enough in the front. You'll lose the train but somehow I don't think you'll be much bothered by that. "

She laughed a bit while looking at him thoughtfully. "If you don't mind my asking, how do you know anything about ladies' dresses?"

"My amad was one of the dress makers in Ered Luin. Her work was most sought after, especially by Thorin's sister and other members of the aristocracy. Since my father was not around to teach me anything else, I learned her trade." Rhae simply nodded and he began pulling and tucking on the extra fabric. "This will be no trouble at all and I'll have you ready for this evening."

"Thank you," was all she could say. Once she was back in her usual clothes, she returned to the front room to keep Ori company while the older dwarf stayed where there was more light. The young scribe had lit a few more of the candles and was seated near the fire, hunched over the book he had carried with him since the beginning of their journey.

"How is your journal coming, Ori?"

"Quite well, thank you. My original journal was taken by Thranduil's guards and I've been trying to recreate as much as I can remember. Now that we're in the mountain I've been able to really sit and work on it with more detail." He held the book out to her shyly.

"This is amazing work," she breathed as she flipped through the pages. It was amazing what he had been able to recreate so far and just from memory! Besides his script, there were all manner of drawings: landscapes, weapons, plants, members of the party. There were even sketches of moments during the journey. She chuckled over a picture of a food fight around what had to have been Bilbo's dining room table. She glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. He peered over to see what she was looking at and smiled.

"Yes, you weren't with us yet. We were having a merry time filling our bellies."

"I can only imagine Bilbo's state of mind at the time." Ori merely shrugged and she returned her attention to the book before her. There was one of her facing off with Thorin on that first day, small sketches of her various sparring matches with members of the company. A drawing of Gandalf smoking his pipe by the fire seemed to almost leap off the page it was so lifelike.

"These are truly magnificent, Ori. You captured our journey in exquisite detail." She continued flipping through the pages, pictures from the quest bringing a sad smile to her face. Her fingers paused when she came to one that depicted the ceremony that had bound her to Thorin. Ori had captured so much, even down to the look in the dwarf king's eyes as he'd slid his ring on her finger. It was absolutely beautiful and absolutely heartbreaking. Rhae took careful breaths, hoping to halt the tears that threatened so close to the surface. She quickly handed the book back to Ori; she just couldn't look at any more.

"This book will be sought after by many dwarves in the future. All will be enthralled by the journey of Thorin Oakenshield," she managed to tell him. She could see the question in his eyes but he merely thanked her as he took the book back. They sat in silence for a while, the young dwarf scribbling away and Rhae staring into the fire. Her mind was surprisingly numb. Perhaps the stress of the past few days was finally getting to her. She felt her eyelids drooping and she let herself slide down on the settee. Ori smiled with tenderness when he looked over a little bit later to find the female asleep.

* * *

She stood staring at herself in the mirror, amazed at Dori's handiwork. No one would be able to tell that just a few hours ago the dress hadn't fit. It looked like it had been made just for her. Running her hands down the front she took a deep breath.

"You are truly a miracle worker," she praised. The fussy dwarf actually blushed a bit above his elaborate braids. "I feel a bit silly dressing up in such fashion simply to go sit around the fire for supper but I don't have the strength to argue with him about it right now."

"As I said, lass, perhaps this will keep his mind from _other_ things."

"You look lovely, Rhae," Ori told her, looking up from his journal where he had been sketching furiously. She smiled fondly at the two dwarves.

"Thank you both," she said quietly. Dori handed her a few more items, the long, dark gray sash and elaborate silver belt standing out in contrast to the darkness of the dress, and the silver choker that allowed the necklace Thorin had given her to hang beneath it. If the situation hadn't been so disturbing she probably would've enjoyed what she saw in the mirror. However all she could think of were Thorin's words to her that day in the gallery, making her feel like he saw her as mere property now. She sighed.

"Let's not keep everyone waiting. I'm sure Bombur is hungry." The brothers laughed in agreement and escorted her out.

* * *

The other members of the company were waiting when they entered the room. Rhae was surprised to see that a table had been dragged in from somewhere and was set with dishes and candelabras. Someone had been busy. For all its simplicity it looked lovely but she knew it was only to appease Thorin's current state of mind. There were exclamations of praise directed at her, which she accepted with a smile and nod of her head. Her husband said nothing, merely indicating the chair next to him, but there was a smile on his lips.

She was extremely uncomfortable throughout the meal, unsure of what Thorin might have said to the other dwarves concerning her and very aware that beside the two of them, everyone else was dressed as normal. Though keeping up her part in the conversations she saw the spectacle for what it was, the king's desire to show his superiority over the rest of the group. It made her want to cry. After the small meal had been eaten, Thorin offered his hand, helping her to rise from her seat, and he led her from the room. Not knowing what to expect from him, she felt her body stiffen as they walked through the mountain. As they ascended some steps he finally spoke.

"You look lovely this evening, Rhae."

"Thank you." He stopped in a doorway and turned her towards him. She felt herself relax a bit when she saw the darkness only hovered in the back of his eyes.

"Believe me when I say that you will be a queen all in Erebor will be proud of."

"Only because of my looks?" She was a bit disappointed. Appearances could always be deceiving and she didn't want Thorin's people accepting her for such a superficial reason.

"No. Because you are strong and kind and never shirk from any task you are given." A smile bent his lips, the blue in his eyes softening, and he kissed her softly. "But you are also very beautiful and they will see it as well." She felt a bit appeased.

There was a fluttering of wings and a decrepit old bird appeared over the rocks just beyond the doorway they were standing in. Thorin led her through, out onto a ledge in the mountain. The bird was almost blind, could hardly fly, and the top of his head was bald. His obviously advanced age didn't take away from his great size. Rhae couldn't remember ever seeing a raven that large in her life. The bird alighted stiffly on the ground before them and approached Thorin.

"O Thorin, son of Thrain," he croaked, one beady little eye swiveling towards Rhae. "And Rhaella of the Dunedain. I am Roäc, son of Carc. Carc is dead but he was well known to you once. It is a hundred years and three and fifty since I came out of the egg but I do not forget what my father told me. Now I am the chief of the great ravens of the Mountain. We are few but we remember still the king that was of old. Most of my people are abroad, for there are great tidings in the South, which you will not think so good." Rhae sucked in a breath at the bird's mention of the South. Well she knew what lay hundreds of miles to their south. Roäc seemed to be watching for her reaction. When she met his eye it seemed as if he nodded at her.

"Behold," he continued. "The birds are gathering back again to the Mountain and to Dale from South and East and West, for word has gone out that Smaug is dead." It was Thorin's turn to stiffen in surprise. He had not expected that news to travel so quickly. "So, Thorin Oakenshield, you may go back to your halls in safety, all the treasure is yours - for the moment. But many are gathering hither besides the birds. The news of the death of the guardian has already gone far and wide and the legend of the wealth of Thror has not lost in the telling during many years; many are eager for a share of the spoil." Rhae saw Thorin's lip curl in a sneer, his hands fisting by his side. For a moment she cursed the bird; that was the last thing Thorin need to hear.

The raven continued. "Already a host of elves is on the way and carrion birds are with them, hoping for battle and slaughter. The Lake-men murmur that their sorrows are due to the dwarves, for they are homeless and many have died. They too think to find amends from your treasure, whether you alive or dead." After a pause Roäc went on. "Your own wisdom must decide your course but thirteen is small remnant of the great folk of Durin that once dwelt here. If you will listen to my counsel you will trust him that shot the dragon. Bard is he, of the line of Girion. We would see peace once more among dwarves and men and elves after the long desolation but it may cost you dear in gold." Rhae again felt like smacking the poor bird. Couldn't he have left out some of what he'd just mentioned? Did he really have to mention the bloody gold?

"Our thanks, Roäc Carc's son." Thorin spoke with thinly controlled anger. "You and your people shall not be forgotten. None of our gold shall be taken while we are alive. If you would earn our thanks still more, and if any of you are still young and strong of wing, if you could go to my cousin Dain in the Iron Hills, for he has many people well-armed and dwells nearest this place. Please tell him of our plight."

"I will not say if this counsel be good or bad but I will do what can be done," Roäc croaked. They watched the bird slowly fly off and Rhae watched Thorin for his reaction. He was quiet for a time, his hands clasped behind his back, staring into the dusk as he thought. Eventually he motioned for her and he led her back into the mountain.

Rhae remained quiet as they strolled through the halls. She knew where Thorin wanted to be but she refused to relinquish her hold on his arm. The longer she could keep him away from the gold the more reasonable he would become. Despite the message from Roäc the darkness in his eyes had receded a bit and she hoped to get him back to their chambers before it tightened its grip again. Beyond keeping him from the gold, which she knew wouldn't be possible for long, she had no idea what to do in order to reach him and she doubted what he'd just heard would help. He wouldn't listen to a word anyone said. Even Balin was ignored. Every day she hoped Gandalf would appear at the Front Gate and every day passed without word from the wizard. If she was honest with herself she was very worried about his continued absence. He had said he would meet the company at the overlook before they ever entered Erebor. That had been three weeks ago? She wasn't sure; she was slowly losing track of time. But knowing what had been concerning him before he'd left them at the edge of Mirkwood caused her worry to grow with each passing day. She sighed to herself. Was it any wonder she was exhausted? The sudden tensing of the arm under her hand pulled her from her musings.

"What is that?" Thorin growled, yanking his arm from Rhae's grasp as he strode forward. Peering around him she saw Bilbo standing in the middle of the passage, a surprised and worried expression spreading across his face. "In your hand!"

"It's - it's nothing," the hobbit stammered.

"Show me." Thorin's voice was almost unrecognizable and Rhae could almost feel the rage billowing off him. She had no idea what he thought he had seen but whatever it was made him furious. She watched the hobbit questioningly. The little guy finally held out his hand. Resting in his palm was a small, brown acorn. Her brows came together in a frown; what about this had upset Thorin?

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

"You've carried it all this way?" The amazed disbelief was clear in the dwarf's voice.

"I'm going to plant it in my garden, in Bag-End."

Thorin's anger had quickly faded at the hobbit's words. Apparently this was not whatever he had _thought_ Bilbo carried. A soft smile curved his lips and Rhae's heart stuttered. It was the first time she'd seen a glimpse of her husband in days.

"That's a poor price to take back to the Shire."

"Oh I don't think so," Rhae said gently, smiling fondly at the hobbit. "It will grow big and strong there."

Bilbo nodded. "One day it will grow. And every time I look at it I'll remember - remember everything that happened, the good, the bad, and how lucky I am that I made it home." Rhae could've hugged the hobbit at that moment. Thorin's face was relaxed and happy, the madness chased away from his eyes. This was what he needed to be free of the dragon sickness: reminders of the little things, the good, pure things in the world. She placed a hand on Bilbo's arm, meeting his eyes, her gratefulness clear in hers. He seemed to consider the two in front of him for a moment, almost like he was summoning up his courage, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Thorin, I -"

He never got a chance to finish his thought. Dwalin hurried through the adjoining passage to join them. "Thorin, survivors from Lake-Town. They are streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them." At his words the king's face fell, the relaxed smile being replaced with a stern, uncompromising expression, the darkness creeping back in.

"Call everyone to the gate." He stomped off in the direction Dwalin had just come from, yelling as he went. "To the gate! NOW!"

Dwalin looked at the downcast expression on the woman's face and regretted his interruption. He could almost see her slumping under the weight of her worry.

"I thought we might have broken through," she muttered sadly, her head drooping.

"I'm sorry, lassie."

"It's alright, Dwalin."

"Why would the survivors come to Dale?" Bilbo asked as Dwalin led Rhae in the direction Thorin had disappeared.

"We left them on the lakeshore. They had nothing. I'm sure they're looking for shelter from the weather. Winter took its time getting here but it has arrived now. Snow will surely fall soon," she told him.

"I doubt they'll find much there," the dwarf next to her said with a shake of his head. Rhae agreed with him but she really wasn't too concerned with the folks spilling into the ruined city. She didn't want them to suffer, of course, but at the moment all she was worried about was her husband and the proximity of those survivors most likely wouldn't help the present situation.

She hurried back to their chambers, pulling the dress from her body, tossing it from her, and pulled her usual clothes back on. Not knowing what to expect she also strapped her sword to her waist before running back towards the Front Gate. What she saw when she got there rooted her to the spot.

The company was hauling stones and fairly large pieces of masonry towards the jagged hole in the gate; already there was a thick wall built to block the opening. Spotting Bilbo off to the side she joined him wordlessly. He just gave her a grimace. Neither of them were strong enough to move the stones the dwarves seemed to be almost effortlessly hefting around. The huge braziers flanking the outside of the gate had been lit, their flames casting an eerie glow on the scene.

Thorin was pacing, hands behind his back, barking orders. "I want this fortress made safe by sunup! This mountain was hard won - I will not see it taken again." Rhae stared at him in alarm. He saw them as a threat? Did he truly think the folk from Lake-Town wanted to _claim_ the Mountain?

"The people of Lake-Town have nothing. They have lost everything," Kíli spoke up, coming to stand in front of his uncle. She could see the worry in the prince's face.

"Do not tell me what _they_ have lost," Thorin snarled. "I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." Kíli looked a bit crestfallen at his uncle's words and Rhae couldn't blame him. While some of what Thorin said was true - he _could_ understand how they felt at the moment, having lost their homes to dragon fire - the fact that he said they should be rejoicing and grateful floored her. Yes, they would be grateful to be alive but there wasn't anything else they would see as a cause to rejoice. They would also remember the dwarf king's words all those weeks ago and who had awakened the dragon. Her thoughts drifted to Sigrid and Tilda, wondered if they'd located Bard and Bain, or if they were even now entering that desolated city with only Tauriel for protection. Even if her husband did not approve, she would have to find a way to locate them; she had promised them her protection if their father had not survived. It had been at least two weeks since she'd left them and she was worried for their safety.

Thorin climbed to the top of the wall the company had already constructed, staring in the direction of Dale, his face hard in thought. His profile lit by the fire from the braziers, she was suddenly reminded of that night so long ago when Thorin had chastised his nephews for their glib comments concerning orc raids. He had stood on the edge of that cliff just as he was standing now, hands clasped behind his back, moonlight illuminating his profile, and she recalled thinking how kingly he had looked then, how much awe and respect his company had for him. The irony was not lost on her. Traveling the wild, hoping to avoid orcs or other manner of danger, he had seemed so much more kingly than he did now, rich robes about his shoulders, his kingdom reclaimed, but his company apprehensive and questioning his motives.

"More stone!" he shouted, turning from the valley in front of him. "Bring more stone to the gate!" Seeming to think the company wasn't moving fast enough he began reaching down and grabbing stones, lifting them into place. Rhae and Bilbo remained where they were, a look of despair on the hobbit's face and cold fear settling in the woman's stomach.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	25. Chapter 25 - Conversations

**Pardon the long bit here at the beginning. I was heartbroken to hear of the passing of Alan Rickman Thursday. I first saw him in Robin Hood as the Sheriff of Nottingham and fell in love with his voice (I still use "I'm going to cut your heart out with a spoon" to this day in conversation lol). Then there was his wonderful performance as Colonel Brandon in Sense and Sensibility ("The air is full of spices."). While he brought to life numerous other roles (some very well known) those are the two roles that I will always remember him by. I had always secretly hoped to see him and Richard Armitage in a movie together; can you IMAGINE those two voices in a scene together? Such a great actor that will be dearly missed.**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Over 10,000 views of my story since I started it. I'm really flabbergasted and I can't thank all of you enough. So we are almost to the battle. As I stated before, I'm trying to stick closer to the timeline in the book in regards to how much time is passing while they're in the mountain. The movie almost makes it seem like they arrived and then within only a day or two they fought the battle. That span of time doesn't seem realistic to me and so that's why these chapters have included much more than just what's in the book or movie.** ** **You're getting this a day early because I'm going out of town with my BFF's for the weekend (no kids, no husbands, yay!);** I hope you enjoy! I've also been listening to music by Brunuhville on YouTube to help "set my mood" while I write. Check it out; its amazing! This chapter, along with the last few that have dealt with Thorin's descent, I've been listening to "Allure of Darkness."  
**

 **A/N2: I've also started going back and doing some editing/revising on previous chapters. So far I've gone through the first three chapters. There will be a few additions as I move through them (I'm more confident in my writing now). :) Let me know what you think.**

 **My Petal Heart: I'm glad you liked the addition of the ravens. Since the crown of Erebor IS a raven and their returning was part of the prophecy I felt we should see more of them. And I thought a talking bird was pretty cool. :)**

 **Just4Me: Rhae isn't too happy with him either but she's also very worried about what could be keeping him.**

 **Dare Queen: I'm so sorry. These are rough chapters.**

 **ro781727: That will be a bit of a relief for her. Can anyone really reason with Thorin? ;-)**

 **As always, I'm just trying to live in Tolkien and PJ's fabulous world.**

* * *

"Come on!"

Thorin's stern voice jerked Rhae from sleep. She was momentarily disoriented, confused as to where she was laying. The stone beneath her recalled the previous evening and she came to her feet groggily. Apparently, as she'd been told she absolutely was not allowed to lift anything, she'd fallen asleep watching the dwarves work. Her mouth dropped open as she gaped at the wall that now blocked the Front Gate. There were steps built in that rose to a platform they'd constructed at the top, giving them a vantage point over the plain in front of the mountain. The members of the company were quickly filing up the stairs, weapons in hand, and Rhae hurried after them. What met her eyes when she reached the top caused the Ranger to blanch, irritation flaring in her gut.

The walls of Dale were lined with elves armed for battle. She knew exactly where they had come from though why was a mystery. Her hands clinched into fists. That pointy-eared bastard ... She must have muttered something out loud because there was a guffaw from beside her. Turning she saw Dwalin struggling to keep a straight face. She merely grinned wickedly at him and he just grinned back, still trying to rein in his laughter. The sound of hoof beats reached them, the dwarves instantly tightening their grip on their weapons.

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." She stared, relief flooding through her. Bard had indeed survived as the old raven had mentioned. Sigrid and Tilda were safe now. While she had no qualms with bringing the girls into the mountain, she knew Thorin, especially in his present state of mind, would have had immense issue with it. That was a row she was glad to have avoided.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin called back, ignoring the man's greeting. She caught the small frown on Bard's face.

"Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?"

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed."

"My lord, we have not come to rob you but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Thorin actually glanced at Rhae as if to get her counsel in the matter. She nodded. A fight was the last thing the wearied Lake-Town survivors would be after. Thorin headed down the stairs, pausing to nod at Balin before he dipped out of sight. It was then that Rhae noticed the raven on the wall next to the elderly dwarf and she caught his gaze, questions clear in her eyes. Balin simply seemed to sigh, shaking his head slightly before saying something to the raven. She watched it quickly gain altitude as it winged eastward. Pressing her lips together in frustration she followed after her husband; she did not trust him not to make a mess of this negotiation. As she reached the bottom she saw Thorin stride up to a small hole in the wall.

"I am listening."

"On behalf of the people of Lake-Town, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they may rebuild their lives." Rhae sighed, rolling her eyes. That was not the way to word the request if the man hoped for success.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door."

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms."

Rhae's lips dipped in a frown at Bard's words. This was something between the dwarves and the people of Lake-Town, it was for the two concerned parties to work it out between them. So why were Thranduil's soldiers ready to attack the mountain? Something just didn't make sense to her. There was no reason for them to even be there.

"Your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you that our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death."

"When did the men of Lake-Town come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?"

"A bargain was struck!" Frustration was clear in the man's voice.

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragon-Slayer, why should I honor such terms?"

There was a slight pause from the other side of the stone. "Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" Thorin turned from the hole he was speaking through, leaning against the stone blockade, weariness clear on his features. He lifted his eyes to see the entire company standing behind him, watching with concerned expressions on every face. Rhae was looking at him with desperate pleading in her eyes. He seemed to be conflicted for several tense moments and she was almost holding her breath while waiting for him to speak.

"Be gone! Ere our arrows fly!" he suddenly yelled back at Bard.

Before Rhae could open her mouth, frustration and anger flowing through her, Bilbo spoke up. "What are you doing? You cannot go to war!"

"This does not concern you," Thorin snapped with a growl.

"Excuse me?! But in case you haven't noticed there is an army of elves out there. And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We ... we are in fact outnumbered."

Thorin turned to the hobbit with a hard smile. "Not for much longer."

"What does that mean?"

"That means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves." Bilbo's face showed his confusion but he didn't get a chance to say anything further as Thorin turned to the rest of the company. "We have reclaimed Erebor - now we defend it." As he stomped away Rhae again met Balin's eyes, her own despair mirrored in the elderly dwarf's face.

* * *

The door to the King's Residence opened and closed much later that evening. Rhae knew without looking who it was and so didn't move from her place before the fire in their bedchamber, wrapping the blanket more securely around her shoulders. Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and then she could feel his presence in the room.

"Why did you not join the company at dinner?"

"I wasn't feeling very hungry."

"You can't let yourself grow ill, Rhae." She didn't have to see his face to know he was scowling but she refused to turn around, not wanting to see that madness in his eyes. It just hurt too much. His voice didn't have that serpent like quality to it at the moment, though, and she relaxed slightly. He sat down next to her, toying with the buckles on his boots. The voice in his head had quieted and he had become aware of his wife's absence at dinner. By the set of her shoulders he could tell something was bothering her but he wasn't sure how to address it.

"Are you feeling alright?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I am feeling fine. Oin has been keeping a good eye on me."

"Everything is well with the baby?" She nodded, still refusing to look at him. He was at a bit of a loss. Rhae hadn't acted this way towards him since the early stages of their quest. He wanted to pull her into his arms, it seemed like forever since he had held her, but knew she would not welcome the embrace at the moment. With a sigh he decided to just meet it head on. "What is wrong? Something is bothering you."

She debated what to say to him. A lie simply to keep the peace wouldn't achieve anything but speaking the truth would most likely would send him into a fury. A sigh escaped her lips; she had never been good at dancing and this was certainly going to be a delicate and intricate one.

"I am worried."

A pause. "Worried about the elves in Dale or those Lake-men? Don't concern yourself over them. If they dare come near the mountain they will quickly learn the foolishness of their mistake."

"That is only partially what is bothering me. While I am not surprised or concerned that the survivors of Lake-Town have come to Dale I cannot make out why Thranduil is there as well. It doesn't make sense to me."

"The Elvenking desires something in this mountain." At that she finally turned to him, a look of puzzlement on her face. "There are gems that he feels he has a claim on." A sudden memory, a confrontation in the Woodland Realm, flashed through her mind. The Elvenking had mentioned there being something he desired in the mountain. If that was his only reason for being at their front door then he was more voracious than she had thought. To threaten battle over gems? She shook her head angrily.

"You said you are not concerned with those Lake-men streaming into Dale. How can you not be? They are after the gold; they think they have a claim on it and are willing to fight us for it." She hung her head, the topic she had been apprehensive of mentioning raising its head.

"No, I am not concerned about them. They have lost everything and winter will soon take hold of the land. While it may not offer the best shelter from the coming weather it is at least something. And they do not think they have a claim on the treasure nor do they wish for a battle over it." She saw the spark of anger in his eyes and she readied herself for the argument that was about to break over them. "You gave your word, Thorin, as did I. They sheltered us, supplied us for the completion of our journey, and have lost everything because of it." She held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "Yes, we were in a bad situation and had to do what we must to secure our freedom but we did give our word and that should mean something to you."

"Bard came to our doorstep with an elven host armed behind him, staking a claim on a portion of the treasure of Erebor!"

"He did no such thing and you know it! While the Master of Lake-Town was a greedy, sly, fool Bard is not. The Master might have attempted to swindle as much as possible but Bard is only interested in what was promised. What exactly did you promise the people of Lake-Town during those meetings?"

Thorin glared at her but she didn't look away. "I promised to repay the town for the supplies and shelter they provided us and to begin trading with them as soon as our forges and mines were functioning again."

"And you see that as unreasonable? How much could it possibly be to repay that debt? Shelter and supplies for fifteen for about a week? I also doubt Bard would expect payment right now. He would be very aware of the fact that there is nothing to buy with gold at the moment anyway."

"I will not confer with anyone on this matter while there is an elven army outside the mountain!"

"I do not think they are there by choice of the Lake-men. I also do not think Bard would have mentioned attacking the mountain if it hadn't been prodded out of him, which is why I would bash the Elvenking's head against a rock right now if I could." Rhae firmly believed that without Thranduil's interference and presence, Bard would've left quietly and tried again another day. She wouldn't put it past the elf to have threatened to attack right away and Bard had approached Thorin in the hopes of averting a battle.

"They are still after part of the treasure," he snapped.

"You are just so blinded by your greed that you think everyone is out to take what is yours. They simply want to be repaid for what they gave us, something you promised, and that is not unreasonable."

"You would barter away part of our child's inheritance?"

"I don't see repaying a debt as bartering away an inheritance, especially when that payment would probably only fill your boot. Besides that, it's your word at stake here, Thorin. Your _honor_. If you want to reestablish trade through Erebor then you are going to have to be on good terms with others and no one is going to want to do business with a king that doesn't keep his word." She had tried to keep her anger under control, knowing that it wasn't Thorin really speaking, it was the sickness in his head, but that control was slipping rapidly.

"My people worked hard to amass the treasure in this mountain, it is their legacy, and I will not squander it away."

"You have also despised the way other races distrusted you and your people, thought you crude, honor-less folk. If you don't honor your word you will prove to all those that thought and said such baseless things that they were correct in their assumptions."

He rose to his feet, towering over her. "I would not expect someone that is not a dwarf to understand the situation." His words cut through her like a hot blade and she was immediately nose to nose with him.

"I know about honor and doing what is right," she seethed, unable to believe what Thorin had just said. "The Thorin I met in Bree would have done anything to prove to the world that dwarves are an honorable race. But you have changed! You have let the sickness that claimed your grandfather into your head and your heart and it is blinding you to everything else."

"How dare you say that? I am not my grandfather!"

"No, you're not Thror, but you are letting that treasure rule you just as he did! You are stronger than that, Thorin!" He glared at her and she thought for a moment he was going to hit her. Instead he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. She heard the door slam shut a second later and she sunk back to the floor, resting her head on the cool stone floor. The tears didn't come, only a sickening feeling of defeat. Rising slowly she tossed another log on the fire before climbing wearily into their bed. She was completely numb.

* * *

She was back in the ring of trees, soft light filtering through the branches and a gentle mist blanketing the bottom of the trunks. The same log was there and she seated herself, recognizing the scene from her dream all those weeks - _months?_ \- ago in Rivendell. The knowledge that she would see her father again pushed the despair she felt over Thorin's condition to the side momentarily.

"Rhaella."

Her name, spoken so gently, caused her to freeze. That was not her father's voice. The faint scent of lavender reached her and she felt tears prick at her eyes. Her heart stuttered in her chest and it was hard to breath for a moment. It couldn't be...

"Mother?" she whispered turning slowly. She came to her feet, her legs slightly wobbly. She hadn't seen her mother in seventy-two years, her face no more than a shadowy memory, but she recognized the figure before her instantly. She approached Cora hesitantly, her eyes dancing over the older woman's face, trying to recollect any memory from those few years of her life before her mother died in childbirth. Another breath of lavender brushed past her and suddenly memories from her very distant girlhood flashed before her eyes, memories that included her mother. Cora opened her arms and Rhae gratefully sank into them, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"My dear girl, my darling little Ella."

Rhae couldn't speak, raising her head to meet her mother's eyes. Cora ran her fingers softly over her cheeks, wiping away the lingering tears, before fingering the braids on either side of her head. Rhae remembered her father saying they were proud of her and had no issue with her feelings for Thorin but she still looked at her mother nervously.

"I do not think there was another being in Middle-Earth more suited to be Thorin Oakenshield's wife than you, dear girl. He is a good man, despite the sickness that now clouds his mind and impairs his judgment." She indicated the fallen log as Rhaethan had all those months ago. "Come, sit. I have things that need to be said."

Once they were settled Cora smiled at her daughter. "I am so proud of you, my dear. When your father died I was very worried that you would soon join us but you did not fail me. You proved your strength and courage. I know how hard it was for you to agree to join Thorin's company but, as your father told you, it was the right decision. However, even we could not have seen what grew between the two of you." Rhae blushed slightly. She recalled her father saying he was always with her and she wondered if both of them had been around _every_ moment of her marriage. "Now you carry his child, the heir to the line of Durin. You have been good for him. I know you feel extreme guilt at the moment but don't. If you had accompanied them to the mountain initially it is quite possible Thorin would have died in an attempt to protect you."

"But I have lost him anyway."

"At the moment it seems that way but do not underestimate the stubbornness of dwarves. He is still fighting it, though that is a battle he is slowly losing. Do not underestimate the pull of gold that a dragon has long lain on. It seeps in, slips in anyway that it can and it will not give up its hold easily. I cannot see if he will conquer it but he will only be able to do it with your help. And best it he must." Rhae shivered a bit as her mother's face and tone suddenly turned deathly serious. "A battle is coming, my daughter, a battle that will only go well for the dwarves, men, and elves if Thorin Oakenshield is there to lead his people."

"A battle? Will Thranduil really throw his army against the mountain?"

"I do not mean the Elvenking, my Ella. Something far worse is headed for Erebor and you must be ready to meet it head on. The only hope for success is for men, dwarves, and elves to work together." She cupped Rhae's face in both hands. "You have never faced such a foe. You will have to be strong, stronger than you've ever been before." Cora met her eyes and Rhae shivered at what she saw there. "The darkness has returned to this world and this is just the beginning."

* * *

Rhae sat up from her dream, heart pounding. A glance next to her showed that Thorin had not returned, remaining most likely in the treasure hall. She thought about what she'd just been told, weighing her options. There really wasn't a choice. She slid from under the warm blankets, scurrying around to find her darkest clothes. Once dressed and lightly armed she wrapped a black scarf she'd found in the closet around the lower part of her face and threw her cloak over her head. Rushing out the door she hoped she wouldn't run into any of the dwarves, especially Thorin. Slipping through the darkness reminded her of her days in the wild and if she hadn't been so tense with worry she might have smiled. There was some rope coiled near the newly built barricade and she grabbed it before hurrying up the steps.

"Bilbo?" she called quietly, wanting to make sure the hobbit was on watch already.

"Rhae? What are you doing up here?" He rose from the rock he had been sitting on, his small blade strapped to his side. She didn't answer right away. Instead she dropped the rope over the edge of the wall, tying it tightly to a broken piece of masonry.

"Are you the last watch of the night?" He nodded. "Good. I should be back before the sun rises."

"What do you mean you'll be back? Where are you going?"

"I cannot let this foolishness escalate into war," she told him, yanking on the rope to double check that it was secure.

"You're going into Dale?" he squeaked.

"Aye. I don't know what I can do but I must talk with Bard. There's no way he wants a battle and I highly doubt there would even be the mention of a fight if he hadn't been forced into it by someone else."

"Thranduil."

She nodded as she stood on the edge of the wall. "If someone notices my absence or I'm not back by the time the sun is rising you can tell them I went for a walk." Without another word she dropped from sight. Bilbo ran to the edge, peering over, astounded to see her easily climbing down and already almost to the ground. When her boots hit the dirt she took off towards the campfires in Dale, hoping she'd be able to find the bargeman.

* * *

She covered the three miles between the gate and the destroyed walls of Dale in about an hour. She'd kept to a careful jog not wanting to risk tripping and falling on her stomach. She easily slipped by the two men left on guard and began working her way towards the center of town, keeping to the shadows. She didn't want to be spotted if at all possible. Luck was on her side and she made it to the town square without incident. There was a large tent erected a few yards away and she crept closer hoping to hear who was inside. The voices of Bard and the Elvenking carried through the fabric and she sighed in relief.

"Bard." She stepped into the tent, lowering her hood and scarf as she did so. The two occupants whipped around, the elf reaching for a weapon.

"Stryker! You are safe," the man breathed, hurrying to her side.

"Aye, I am perfectly fine. Sigrid and Tilda?"

"They are fine. They are with Bain." Her shoulders slumped briefly in relief to hear the boy was alive as well.

"You will have to tell me how the two of you survived the dragon but that's a tale for another day." She glowered at Thranduil. "I would speak with Bard alone." Her request was met with silence then Bard nodded and looked pointedly at the elf. He sighed dramatically before slipping through the tent flap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rhae hissed in a low voice once the Elvenking left.

"Excuse me?"

"Why in Arda would you threaten Thorin with a fight? I know that is not what you wish. I also know that you are aware that your people would not be successful going up against the dwarves, especially since they are ensconced inside a mountain you cannot penetrate."

A flicker of doubt crossed Bard's face as he answered. "Your husband promised us repayment once the mountain was reclaimed and he now seems to be refusing to do so."

"Do you honestly think telling him _elves_ are going to attack if he doesn't pay up will sway him?" she snorted incredulously.

"The elves arrived to offer us food -"

"Which is fine but that doesn't explain why they would pit themselves against a mountain. Even elves can't break through rock. Have you considered why Thranduil is apparently so eager to attack the mountain?"

Bard paused. "He mentioned there was something he wanted that was inside."

"Gems," she spat. "He is after gems. Did he tell you that?" The man looked at her in surprise. "Are you honestly going to start a battle over gem stones?"

"I would not fight over something so materialistic but my people were promised recompense for what they did for your company. They have lost everything to the wrath of a dragon."

"Yes, and I think with some time and careful negotiation Thorin may be brought round but _not_ with armed elves at his doorstep. That has done nothing but draw him deeper into -" She stopped abruptly, unwilling to reveal her husband's descent into dragon sickness.

"Draw him into what?"

"Never mind that. I am here to plead with you to stop with this foolish idea of attacking the mountain. You must see that you will not be successful, even with the elves at your side. There is plenty of food inside Erebor to sustain the company for years."

He looked at her skeptically for a moment and then sighed, running a hand over his face. "I can try to persuade Thranduil to halt this action or to delay as long as possible but he is set on attacking the mountain."

"And they say dwarves are stubborn," she grumbled. She looked up at him, doubt clear in her eyes. "There is more, Bard. Something is coming, a battle is coming, and we are all going to need to join together to defeat it. These petty squabbles are going to have to be set aside for the good of all."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember me telling you that if Smaug wasn't defeated it would be best to die right then than to face what was coming?"

"Yes..." his voice trailed off.

"This will be just the beginning." Confusion and a small amount of fear clouded his features. "I can tell you no more than that. Just believe me when I say, if you and Thranduil insist on besieging the mountain, it could doom us all." He watched her thoughtfully for a bit, clearly worried. When it appeared that he wasn't going to say anything more she pulled her scarf and hood back over her face.

"I must return to the mountain before I am missed."

"Will you try and reason with Thorin?"

"I am always trying to reason with Thorin but ... things have changed and I do not think I have any sway over him now." Bard could see the pain in her eyes and wondered what had happened inside the mountain. It had obviously hurt her deeply. Thranduil chose that moment to reenter the tent and Bard saw the fire spark inside her.

"I hope you will try and persuade that dwarf of yours to see what is before his face. I'm sure you do not wish for a fight." She rounded on the elf and Bard was secretly amused at the fact that this small woman had no problem facing down and arguing with the Elvenking, something which, he was sure, not many would do.

"If you truly would attack an impregnable mountain over mere gemstones, then you are no better than the dwarves you belittle. To risk life, or more, over something so petty is nothing but greed." There was iron in her words as she glared defiantly at Thranduil. Bard caught a glimpse of her hand resting on her sword hilt and stepped forward to avoid something very unpleasant.

"The girls told me of your offer to take them with you if the worst had happened to me and my son. I would thank you for thinking of them and your willingness to help."

"I couldn't leave them to starve and suffer without anyone to protect them." She gave the man a last look before slipping out the door.

As she made her way back across the plain to Erebor, she could only hope that her words would have some affect. Even if it only bought them more time to reason with Thorin an unnecessary battle might be avoided. She kicked at a stone in her path, uttering a small curse. If only Gandalf was here! Why wasn't he here? Where _was_ he? She was torn between annoyance at his continued absence and fear at what he might have found that had kept him from returning. Her mother's words came floating back to her.

 _The darkness has returned to this world and this is just the beginning._

She knew what that darkness was though she was loath to name it. There had to be a connection between what she had feared for several months and Gandalf's leaving them. She slowed her steps as she thought through all that she knew, trying to fit all the pieces together. There had been a feeling in the air long before she had joined Thorin's company that had worried her. Radagast had brought Gandalf something, something that had disturbed the Grey Wizard greatly. He had met with the White Council. Then there was Beorn's question about the tombs in the High Fells. Gandalf had then left them after seeing something at the elven gate to Mirkwood. Now her mother's own words from beyond the veil. Her head snapped up. He had gone to the High Fells to see if Beorn's words were true; if _they_ had risen. If they had...

Rhae suddenly felt as if a dark shadow had passed over her, enveloping her in an icy cold. She sprinted the remaining way to the Front Gate and hauled herself quickly up the rope. She did not want to be out on that open plain again; for once she wanted to feel the security of the mountain around her.

"Oh thank goodness you're back!" she heard the hobbit whisper as she lifted herself onto the platform. He watched as she untied the rope and kicked it into a corner. "Did - did you find Bard?"

"Aye, I found him and Thranduil, too."

"And?"

"I don't know, Bilbo. Bard, I think, will be reasonable, but the Elvenking will not. He is as set on getting those gemstones he covets as Thorin is to find the Arkenstone." She sighed. "There is so much at stake, so much working in the shadows. I can't see or understand it all." He looked at the woman before him in sympathy. She had been through so much, had done so much for the company, and now she had to watch Thorin lose himself in the dragon sickness.

"Go on back to bed, Rhae. You need your rest more than anyone," he said gently.

She nodded weakly. "I will though I don't know how much sleep I'm likely to get right now." The hobbit watched as she disappeared down the stairs, her usually light, energetic steps heavy and dragging. Bilbo hoped that she would find some relief before the stress of everything broke her.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	26. Chapter 26 - Fallen

**A/N: And so we're almost to the battle. I've put it off as long as I could (lol!) but I didn't want to rush into it like the movie portrays. I hope the scenes I've created work; please let me know if they don't! We may be on the eve of battle but there are still several chapters left of my story so we're not to the end yet! I'm still listening to Brunuhville as I write; his music is fantastic! Check it out!  
**

 **ro781727: I know. He warned them over and over about the danger they were going into and then he's not there to help. Frustrated me too!  
**

 **Winter's Thunder: Thank you so much!**

 **As always, only Rhae and the scenes I've created are mine. All the awesomeness belongs to Tolkien and PJ!**

* * *

Whether Rhae's words had any affect or the elves just weren't planning on attacking right away, she was relieved that the next few days passed uneventfully. They could see the elves camped around Dale but they hadn't made any move towards the mountain. It was eerily calm. Ravens were sent out several times and though Rhae had no idea what messages they carried she knew exactly who the messages were for. The King Under the Mountain was conversing with his cousin Dain and from what Balin had told her, Thorin was usually the more reasonable of the two. Inside Erebor if they weren't in the treasure hall the dwarves were preparing for battle, sharpening and fixing weapons, trying on and cleaning armor, and spending hours in the training arenas. She remained on watch to allow the company the time to prepare as they saw fit. Thorin had explicitly forbid her from any of the training and while she knew he did it, in part, to protect their child, she also knew it was that possessiveness speaking. He actually thought he'd be able to keep her from the forthcoming battle. And so she sat for hours on the stone barricade, staring across the valley to Dale, trying to just empty her mind for a while. It wasn't working too well. She leaned back, laying a hand on her belly, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Oh my little one, things are more uncertain now than they've ever been. What does that mean for you?"

There was a shuffling of feet and Rhae glanced towards the stairs, not exactly in the mood for conversation - or another argument if it was Thorin. A blonde and brunette head appeared and she gave them a strained smile.

"We've come to keep you company, **_irak'amad_** ," Kíli said, plopping down on the ground next to her. She smiled at the name; it was the first time he'd called her aunt.

"Shouldn't you two be down in the training halls?"

Fíli shrugged. "It's almost time for your watch to be over so we came early." Rhae could hear what he hadn't said, they had needed to get away from Thorin. She hated to think what this was doing to them, having to watch the only father figure they'd ever known spiral into madness.

"Anything going on out there?" Kíli asked, nodding his head towards Dale.

"Not a thing," she replied, tossing a pebble over the edge of the wall. "They just seem to be biding their time."

"Perhaps they've decided not to do anything," the younger prince mused.

"They'll come. Thranduil is just as pig-headed as your uncle."

Not wanting to think about Thorin, Fíli changed the subject. "Are you warm enough?"

"Aye. I'm fine. I'm quite accustomed to being outdoors in all weather."

"You once said you'd traveled all over Middle-Earth. Can you tell us about some of it? We've only seen the Blue Mountains and Dunland." She could hear the slight wistfulness in Kilí's voice.

"I've seen the ocean to the south, the hills of Rohan, the plains of Gondor."

"Is there truly a tiered city guarding its border?" Fíli wondered.

"There is. Minas Tirith is an awe-inspiring sight, its white stone rising seven levels above the grassland, each level one hundred feet tall." She allowed her mind to wander as she recalled the many places she'd traveled. "I've been down the Anduin, seen the mighty Argonath built by my distant ancestors. I've slept among the trees of Lorien and trudged through the snows of Forochel, visited the ruins of Annuminas and Fornost. I've even spied the deserts to our east."

Kíli looked a bit longingly at the horizon. "There's so much out there."

"Aye. There is indeed."

"You've seen so much; what has been your favorite? What was your favorite? What would you visit again?" Fíli asked.

She contemplated his question for a bit, a smile growing on her lips.

"There are a lot of marvelous sights in Middle-Earth but my favorite is a small campfire surrounded by thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard, the smell of rabbit or venison stew wafting in the air." Kíli looked at her a bit puzzled but there was understanding on his brother's face. "If I could I'd return to those evenings or the mornings when I awoke to dew on my face and the sounds of grumbling from dwarves who didn't want to get up."

"I would return to those days as well," Fíli murmured. The two scooted closer to her, wrapping their arms around her. They knew the pain she was feeling as they were suffering through the same. They remained like that for a while, the three simply enjoying being in each others company, until it was time for Rhae to return to the King's chambers.

She was not surprised to find the rooms empty when she got there. After a quick bath she wrapped herself in the blankets from the bed and curled up before the fire. If she closed her eyes she could imagine herself back around those numerous campfires, the dwarves conversing amongst themselves, Gandalf and Bilbo puffing on their pipes. The memories hurt but she didn't bother trying to wipe away the tears that slid down her cheeks.

* * *

It was another dream though this one held none of the comfort of her others and she knew she would not be seeing either of her parents. Everything around her was gray and dead and she slowly realized she was before the mountain in the plains scorched by Smaug's fire. There didn't appear to be anything or anyone around though the air seemed to reek of smoke and blood and death. A feeling of helplessness and panic started to descend on her in the stifling, eerie quiet. She trudged through the dirt, her boots kicking up dust which was caught by the slight breeze she could feel on her exposed skin. Her eyes darted here and there on the look out for anything in the desolate landscape. Everything began to darken around her and she shivered, cold racing through her veins.

"Poor little Dunedain," a voice hissed in her head. "You are not as strong as you think." She whipped around, her hand automatically going to her hip but her sword was not strapped to her waist. There was nothing behind her and she spun, frantically searching for the source of the voice.

"You cannot save him or yourself," it continued.

"Who are you?" she yelled. She scanned the barren plain but still saw nothing.

"You know. You've felt it all along." Fear prickled at her spine and she tried to calm her breathing, not daring to voice her thoughts.

"Get out of my head!"

"Neither you nor your kind can stop what is coming. Soon, your world will be plunged into everlasting darkness and any who seek the light will only find their own nightmares staring back at them." There was a flash of fire to the south and she turned, stumbling when she saw the fiery eye on the horizon. It seemed to be watching her intently. She heard a sound at her feet and she glanced down, crying out when she saw the bodies strewn over the ground. They were everywhere.

"Rhaella," one of them cried out in a weak voice and she climbed over dead or dying dwarves to find whoever it was calling her name. Her toe hit armor and she looked down again, this time screaming out in horror as she looked upon Thorin lying in a pool of blood, his blue eyes staring at her unseeing.

* * *

"Rhae!"

Her eyes snapped open and she saw Thorin leaning over her, concern on his face. She bolted upright, throwing herself onto his chest. He was taken aback by her sudden movement but recovered quickly, putting his arms around her gently. She closed her eyes tight, breathing in his scent and soaking up the feel of his body against hers. Eventually her breathing returned to normal and he could feel her relax under his hands.

"Are you alright? When I returned I found you curled up on the floor, crying out in your sleep."

She shook her head slightly. "I don't know if I'm alright or not. I was standing before the mountain, everything was gray. I saw ... I saw ..."

"What?"

" _HIM_! I saw _him_ , Thorin. He knows we're here. Something is coming. He said we wouldn't be able to defeat it. My mother said the same the other night."

"Rhae. You're making no sense. What do you mean your mother told you?"

"I saw her, in a dream a few nights ago. She didn't elaborate but she said something was coming and we would have to be strong to defeat it. And then ... _He_ said the same, confident that we would fail."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "He who?"

She met his eyes with urgency in hers. "The Dark Lord ... Sauron," she whispered, afraid to utter his name. "There were bodies everywhere! I saw you, Thorin, laying there..." She couldn't go on, couldn't say what she'd seen as she was terrified saying the words would make it real. He pulled her to him again, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I am here, Rhae, I'm alright. We are safe in the mountain."

They sat there before the fire for awhile as he held her. His mind had been somewhat clear when he'd walked into the bedchamber and found her but the longer he sat in the silence, the more urgent the voice in his head became. He tried to push it back, tried to focus on the woman in his arms but the darkness slowly seeped back into his mind.

"You said something is coming?" She nodded against him. "We need to fortify the mountain. I will not let anyone or anything in to steal from me." Rhae froze at his words. When she could move she slowly sat up and looked him full in the face.

"If what I saw is true, there are more important things to concern ourselves with at the moment."

"What could be more important than safeguarding the treasure of my people?"

"How about the lives of everyone in Middle-Earth?" she snapped. "If that darkness returns we will all die."

"I must find the Arkenstone. It is worth more than all the treasure in this mountain. Once I have it, no one will be able to refute my claim to the throne."

"Refute your claim? Thorin, no one is going to question your right to the throne of Erebor. You are Thrain's son, Thror's grandson and everyone knows it. Why must you waste time looking for that blasted rock? If it's in this mountain as you claim, it will turn up in time."

"I will have the Arkenstone and will be avenged on anyone who finds it and withholds it from me." She tried to suppress the shiver that spread through her at the sound of his voice. He had seemed almost like Thorin when she'd awoken but now ... now the King Under the Mountain was clearly in his place. "Dress yourself and come with me. The company is gathering in the armory."

* * *

Rhae followed him with a frown. If her father had seen her he'd have said she was pouting but she didn't care. Things should not be escalating to this. There was no need. Again she blamed Thranduil. If he hadn't pushed Bard into confronting and issuing an ultimatum to Thorin, they'd just be sitting here in Erebor waiting for ... well, she didn't know what exactly but they wouldn't be on the verge of a pointless battle over blasted gems! Blame also fell on her husband - or who her husband had become. He had given his word in Lake-Town and what was owed was not much. Without the dragon sickness clouding his reason it would have been paid, Bard would have had no reason to listen to the Elvenking, and they wouldn't be in this situation. They would be able to focus on what her dreams had meant which in her mind was much more important.

The company was already sorting through the armor, finding pieces that fit everyone. She stood back and watched, not in the mood to encourage this action, though she had to swallow a laugh as she saw Bofur trying to fit pieces on Bombur. The workmanship she saw was impressive even through the cobwebs and dust. A glint of silver caught her eye and she stepped up to something handing on the wall opposite where she'd been lounging. It was a breastplate, pauldrons, and gauntlets however they were much smaller than all the other armor she'd seen. A swipe of her hand revealed intricate runes and dwarven designs. There was a coat of chainmail hanging next to it as well. She wondered who this armor had been crafted for as it was extremely fine.

"Master Baggins, come here." Rhae turned to see Bilbo cautiously approaching Thorin who was holding what appeared to be a small chain mail shirt.

"You are going to need this," the dwarf king told him, holding it out for the hobbit, who eyed it uncertainly though he removed his coat. "This vest is made of silver steel - _mithril_ it was called by my forbearers. No blade can pierce it." By this point the dwarves were also watching this exchange.

Bilbo finished wiggling into the shirt, looking down at himself skeptically. "I look absurd. I'm not a warrior, I'm a hobbit."

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by." He started to smile however his gaze slid to the dwarves and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He took Bilbo's arm and dragged him to the side where Rhae had been standing.

"I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!" His voice was low but in earnest. The two with him frowned in confusion.

"Betrayed?" the hobbit asked.

"The Arkenstone." Concern flitted across Bilbo's face as Thorin took another step towards him and Rhae could've sworn he looked scared. "One of them has taken it. One of them is false."

Bilbo shifted on his feet a bit nervously. "Thorin, the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?"

"Betrayed by my own kin," Thorin continued as if the hobbit hadn't spoken. She looked at him in bemusement. Was she hearing him correctly? Was he truly doubting the loyalty of his kin? He had hinted at such days ago during that scene in the throne room but she had hoped it was just anger talking. It seemed that he was in deadly earnest.

"You think one of your family has found the Arkenstone?" she asked, incredulity in her voice.

"Found it and kept it from me in the hopes of usurping my rightful place," he growled low in his throat.

Bilbo shook his head. "No. You .. you made a promise ... to the people of Lake-Town. Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Rhae's honor? She was there, too, she gave her word as well."

Thorin looked at her with that desire in his eyes that frightened her. "It was nobly done, the action of a true queen." He turned back to the hobbit. "But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Lake-Town! This gold is ours - and ours alone. By my life I will not part with a single coin! _Not ... one ... piece of it_!" His voice took on that serpent like sound she had noticed the day they'd arrived in Erebor and she shrunk away from him. Bilbo looked after him as Thorin followed the dwarves from the armory, shock clear on his face. She put an arm around his shoulders and they began to slowly follow after the company, careful to keep their voices low.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" she asked gently. The fellow was almost shaking.

"No - yes - I mean, I am fine but Thorin is not. He ... he sounded just like Smaug," he mumbled, fear in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in here looking for the Arkenstone, Smaug said those exact words to me about the gold, that he would not part with a piece of it." He stared in the direction of the treasure hall. "There _is_ a curse on that gold."

"I have never doubted that."

"He is going to go to war over trinkets," Bilbo said sadly.

She shook her head in hopelessness. "I wish I had comforting words for you, Bilbo, but I don't. I have no idea how to stop this madness or how to get through to Thorin. I wish Gandalf were here ..."

"Now you sound like me."

"When you're right, you're right."

"Are the two of you coming?" a voice called. Looking up they saw Thorin standing there waiting for them. She nodded at him and he spun on his heel to continue down the corridor.

"Come on," she urged. "I'm afraid all we can do at this point is try to stay near him and hope to pare back some of his rasher decisions."

Bilbo grimaced. "That isn't very reassuring."

* * *

Rhae was once again clothed according to her husband's orders. She had slipped into another dress Dori had altered for her, this time one wine-colored with an underdress of dark gray silk. Thorin also insisted that she wear the golden crown. She stared at her reflection for a moment after setting it on her head. It was the first time she'd ever worn it and she wasn't sure what to think about it under the present circumstances. Something was happening - or going to happen - that Thorin saw as important enough to want her dressed as a queen. As she moved through the quiet halls of Erebor worry began to grow inside. It felt like something was just waiting, waiting for a spark to ignite it, and once it did there would be no way of stopping it. The company was waiting before the barricade, dressed in their armor. She had to admit they looked rather imposing. Her heart almost stopped as her eyes fell on Thorin. Clad in golden armor, the heavy furred robe over it, and the raven crown of Erebor on his brow he was truly a magnificent sight. If it hadn't been for the darkness in his eyes she knew she would have felt extremely proud to be married to such a dwarf. The members of the company inclined their heads a bit at her approach and she knew it was a show of respect, not exactly a bow but an indication of their recognition of her position. It made her a bit uncomfortable. At their king's word they ascended the stairs to the platform, Thorin actually offering Rhae a hand.

As soon as she looked across the plain before the mountain she realized why he had insisted on the armor and her crown. The elven army was lined up ready for battle, the men of Lake-Town behind them. He had known they were all out there and had outfitted himself and his wife as King and Queen Under the Mountain for them all to see. A horse and what appeared to be a massive elk approached the broken bridge in front of the mountain. With a quick movement surprising for a dwarf, Thorin had drawn a bow and shot an arrow that stuck in the dirt in front of the elf and man. They halted in surprise.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin yelled, drawing his bow again. Most of the company cheered at his words and waved their own weapons around. Rhae wanted to hit them all. At an almost imperceptible motion from Thranduil and in a seamless, fluid motion, several rows of elves had drawn their bows and had arrows pointing at the dwarves. The company, with the exception of Thorin and Rhae, ducked behind the stones for protection. The two glared at the Elvenking and from his place next to the elf Bard was amazed at the sight before him. He'd seen the female under several different circumstances but never had he seen her look so regal as she did standing next to her husband facing down Thranduil. The duo made quite a pair. He again wished the circumstances were different. The air was thick with tension until the elf raised a hand, his archers lowering their weapons. Rhae smirked a bit; did he think he could intimidate Thorin?

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered and accepted," Thranduil drawled in that imperious tone the Ranger found so infuriating.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!"

"We have this," Bard called, reaching into his coat and pulling something out. Rhae felt Thorin jerk beside her and he lowered his bow. There were gasps of outrage from the company as they saw what the bargeman was holding up.

"They have the Arkenstone?" Kíli cried in disbelief. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" Rhae stared at the gem in shock, just as puzzled as the dwarves.

"And the king may have it - with our goodwill," Bard assured them, slipping the stone back in his coat. "But first he must honor his word." Rhae stared down at the man, wondering how he got that blasted gemstone, though she couldn't fault him for his tactic. He obviously knew how important that stone was to Thorin and Rhae had to agree with him: the dwarf king would probably give them what they asked for the return of the Arkenstone. Had he not said to her hours earlier that it was worth all the treasure in the mountain?

"They are taking us for fools," she heard Thorin muttering next to her. The rest of the dwarves were watching him, having heard his words as well. "This is a ruse, a filthy lie." He turned back to the two below him. "THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!" While Thranduil didn't seem affected Bard jolted a bit at Thorin's bellow. Based on the reaction of the few dwarves who had actually seen the Arkenstone, Rhae was fully aware that what Bard held was genuine.

"It - it's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them," a quiet voice said behind them. Before Rhae could move she saw the worried expression that flashed between the two below her. That alone told her that the hobbit was speaking the truth. She squared her shoulders and turned to face the storm that had just exploded upon them. Thorin's face was a painful mix of betrayal and anger. He couldn't speak for a moment and everyone just stared at the hobbit in shock. Rhae didn't know what to think. Bilbo's intent was clear, to try and stop the battle that now seemed imminent, but she was suddenly terrified for the fellow.

"You..." Thorin breathed, disbelief clear in his voice.

"I took it as my fourteenth share."

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Without realizing it, Rhae took a small step towards the hobbit, her instincts screaming at her to protect him.

"Against your claim? Your claim? You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" Thorin yelled, throwing his bow to the ground and advancing on Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to but ..." The little fellow was shaking slightly but he didn't flinch away from the furious dwarf.

"But what, thief?"

"You are changed, Thorin!" His words broke over the company, freezing them where they stood. Up to this point no one had dared voice what they all knew. "The dwarf I met in Bag-End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted his kin!"

"Do not speak to me of ... loyalty!" He turned to the company. "Throw him from the rampart!" Instead of obeying, the dwarves nearest Bilbo took a few steps away from him, clearly confused at what was happening or what they should do. Rhae could see the conflict in their eyes; Bilbo was a part of the company, a friend but, in their minds, he had taken something from their king. Her heart hurt for them all.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Thorin screamed, shocked that no one had obeyed his order. He grabbed Fíli's arm but his nephew shook him off. "I will do it myself!" He lunged for Bilbo, stepping around where Rhae was trying to shield him, and grabbed the hobbit.

"CURSE YOU!"

"No!" Fíli and Rhae reached for Thorin, trying to free Bilbo from the king's grasp. As they struggled the rest of the dwarves leapt forward, trying to help Fíli and Rhae pull Thorin away from the hobbit. Somehow he still managed to get a grip on him and began shoving him over the rampart.

"Curse be the wizard that forced you on this company!" he growled.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR..." a loud voice suddenly boomed over the plain. Rhae snapped around in shock to see Gandalf striding through the amassed armies. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me. You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you, Thorin son of Thrain?" He stared down at Gandalf, the wizard's words trying to push their way through the fog in his mind. He released Bilbo and several of the company rushed over to help him up.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards," Thorin grumbled, still watching Gandalf. "Or Shire-rats!" Bofur helped Bilbo throw a rope over the side of the wall, talking quietly to him.

"Go!" Rhae whispered urgently. He met her gaze a last time and then quickly clambered down. She watched until he was safely on the ground and hurrying to Gandalf before turning back to the mess she was now in the middle of.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Bard called out again.

Thorin began pacing back and forth on the rampart, breathing heavily, and glancing again and again to the hills in the distance. It was as if he was expecting something. Rhae's eyebrows came together as she realized he was constantly looking to the east - the direction of the Iron Hills. He was waiting for Dain.

"Give us your answer," Bard called up. "Will you have peace or war?" Rhae wanted to scream in frustration at everyone. This was so ridiculous and unnecessary! She pushed her way through the company to stand next to Thorin. He met her eyes and she wanted to cry. There was so much in those orbs that broke her heart - betrayal, anger, desperation. She remained silent, just looked at him pleadingly. He bowed his head, almost as if in defeat, and she felt a small sense of relief. It was quickly dashed as there was the sound of flapping wings and a black raven landed on the stone next to Thorin's shoulder. The king and messenger just stared at each other for a moment and then a hard sneer stretched across his lips as he turned back to Bard.

"I will have war!"

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	27. Chapter 27 - Reckoning

**A/N: And so here it is. I am not well versed in battle tactics and fighting but I could see what I wanted to portray in my head. I hope I conveyed it well and didn't ruin anything. This is NOT the end, I still have a few more chapters to take us through, but we're close. I listened to Brunuhville while writing, mainly "My Kingdom," "Awakening (Part II): The Last Chapter," and "From Darkness She Rises" (all from his Tale From the Lost Kingdom album) during this chapter, especially Rhae's scenes. Really, you should check the guy out; he's brilliant!  
**

 **A/N2: Chapters 1 - 7 have been revised/updated a bit.**

 **ro781727: Yes, we are to it. I couldn't put it off any longer. You will see some of that reaction in this chapter.**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you!**

 **As always, the genius is all Tolkien and PJ. I'm just a dreamer. :)**

* * *

There was a deep rumbling coming from the east. Everyone turned, eyeing the ridge just beyond the mountain. Dust seemed to be rising on top of it and then heavily armed dwarves appeared out of the haze, led by a red-bearded dwarf riding a massive, armored boar. Rhae felt her shoulders sink even as the company around her began to cheer.

"Dain," she mumbled under her breath. There would be no avoiding battle now. She thought of the constant messages taken by the ravens; Thorin had been preparing for a fight since the beginning. She heard Thranduil yell something and his army swung around to face the approaching dwarves, the Lake-Men behind them. She shot a quick look at Thorin, displeasure clear on her face. A smug, satisfied grin crossed his lips as he watched his cousin. She would smack him if she thought it would make any difference. The two armies halted a very short distance from each other and Dain rode his boar onto an small rocky overlook. He looked up at the gate of Erebor and raised his massive warhammer.

"Hey! Thorin!" he called cheerily. The company responded enthusiastically.

"Good morning! How are we all?" he addressed the elves and men in front of him calmly, as if he was speaking at a feast, his voice easily carrying over the valley. "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider - **_just sodding off_**?!" While the Lake-Men seemed to step back in fear at the imposing dwarf glaring down at them, the elves pulled out their swords and took a step forward.

Dain glowered. "All of you - **_right now_**!"

She heard Bard yell at his men and then Gandalf's voice rose over everything. The wizard stepped beyond the rows of elves, placing himself between the two armies, giving Dain a respectful bow as he did so.

"Come now, Lord Dain!" The red haired dwarf turned to look appraisingly at the wizard.

"Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood."

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men, and elves! A legion of orcs is marching on the mountain. Stand your army down!"

Rhae couldn't stifle her gasp at hearing the wizard's words. Everything clicked into place. Azog already had a grudge against the Line of Durin and wanted Thorin dead. The orcs were aligned with the Dark Lord who wanted to regain power and control over Middle-Earth. Erebor was a strategic location to dominate the surrounding lands. So _He_ had sent in his minion to dispatch of Thorin and his kin, believing that would leave this land free for him to take over and control. She stumbled a bit, Bofur and Nori reaching out to steady her. Thorin hadn't seemed to notice her movement but Balin had and he looked at her in concern as he hurried to her side.

"How did I not realize it? How could I not have connected the pieces? I should've known ..." she whispered. The elderly dwarf put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Do not place more unnecessary guilt on your shoulders, Rhaella," he told her. "You are not a wizard and even wizards cannot see everything." She just put her head in her hands; that sense of spiraling out of control was making her sick. It felt almost as if she was drowning and not able to find anything to grab hold of to stop her sinking.

"This was the last move in a master plan, long in the making," she cried softly. Balin just stared at her in shock before they turned back around to stare at what was happening before the mountain.

Below them Dain was still conversing with Gandalf. "I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" He pointed his warhammer towards Thranduil and there were loud guffaws from Thorin's company. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin - I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" Dain jerked his boar around and headed back to the front lines of his army. Gandalf called after him but to no avail. Rhae felt like everything was whirling around her; her heart was pounding erratically and it was getting hard to breathe. She was panicking.

"Let them advance; see how far they get." Rhae could almost hear the smirk on Thranduil's face and she had never wanted to hit him as much as she did then.

"You think I give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy eared princess?" Dain hollared back over his shoulder. "Ya hear that lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" There was a loud battle cry from the Iron Hills army. Thranduil ordered his army to begin moving forward, leaving the Lake-Men behind. Rhae wanted to scream at the stubborn, pig-headedness of dwarves and elves. There was movement from the dwarven army and hundreds of armed battle rams began rushing down the hill to meet the elves. At an order from their king, the elven archers sent up hundreds of arrows in the direction of the advancing dwarves. They never made it to their target and even Rhae had to gasp at what happened next. The heavy war machines behind the dwarven lines fired what appeared almost like spinning crossbow bolts at the elven arrows, completely tearing through them and leaving the projectiles as nothing more than harmless woodchips, then hurtling into the ranks of elves, wiping out rows and rows of them. Thorin's company cheered mightily at the display from their kin.

"Hey! How do you like that, you old twiddly-widdly?" Dain called mockingly down at the Elvenking who was staring in shock at the carnage around him. The elves tried again but with the same result. The dwarves' battle rams were barreling down on Thranduil's army and the front lines quickly formed a two layer shield-wall ... which the battle rams ran right over top of and crashed into the soldiers behind. The rest of Dain's army rushed into the fray and the two races slammed into each other with a sickening crash of metal.

"No, no, no!" Rhae whispered agonizingly, shaking her head. She stood there, gripping the stone with white knuckles, watching helplessly as dwarves and elves fought - and probably died - needlessly. For once the company was not cheering. There were expressions of shock and concern on their faces - except for Thorin who merely watched the conflict raging beneath him. Fíli caught her words and came to her side.

"Rhae, what's wrong?"

"Don't you get it? Didn't you hear Gandalf's words? There's -" She didn't get to finish the thought. A deep guttural growling echoed through the valley and the ground began to shake slightly. Everyone - men, dwarves, and elves - froze where they stood, all eyes turned to the mountain. This finally caught Thorin's attention and he lifted his head, a flicker of worry crossing his face as the noise steadily grew louder.

"Were-worms." The anxiousness was thick in her voice. She stared, wide-eyed, as the ground suddenly burst outward from the southern spur of the mountain and a monstrous worm appeared from the ground. Three more burst forth, easily crushing massive boulders with their teeth, their mouths nothing but huge drilling machines. They disappeared as quickly as they had appeared and there was a moment of tense silence as everyone waited. Words shouted in Black Speech drew their attention towards Ravenhill and Rhae felt anger and fear coil in her belly. Azog stood there, armed for battle, massive contraptions of wood and cloth behind him. At his call a horn sounded, there was another low rumbling, and legions of orcs began pouring from the tunnels.

"The hordes of hell are upon us!" Dain yelled at his men. "To battle! To battle sons of Durin!" The entire dwarven army changed direction and rushed headlong towards the quickly approaching orcs - while the elves remained where they were. She stared down at Thranduil, horrified that even in the face of the hordes of orcs baring down on them he wouldn't lift a finger.

"I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Fíli cried, hurrying towards the rope that Bilbo had scurried down earlier. The other members of the company cheered and moved to follow him. Rhae moved to rip her skirts off so she could go with them.

"Stand down!"

"What?" someone, Gloin she thought, said in confusion.

Fíli stared at his uncle uncomprehendingly. "Are we to do nothing?"

"I said STAND DOWN!" Thorin glared at them all, then turned and stomped down the stairs, not giving the chaos in front of the mountain a second thought. They all stared at each other in shock, unwilling to believe that their king had essentially just told them to abandon their kin to the orcs. She lunged back to the wall, gaping as the clearly outnumbered dwarven army quickly built their shield-wall; she couldn't believe that Thranduil was just going to sit there and do _nothing_. Surly he knew that as soon as the orcs tore through Dain's army they would be upon the elves. Just as the enemy approached the dwarves, elven soldiers leapt over the shields and tore into the orcs. The ElvenKing spurred his mount forward as well, though he glanced up and caught Rhae's eye for a split second. She nodded briefly at him.

"Come on. We need to find Thorin," Balin told them with a sigh. With a last, helpless look at the battle, she followed the company back into the mountain.

* * *

While Bofur and Fíli looked for the king, Rhae hurried back to their chambers, quickly donning her usual leggings, tunic, and jerkin. She rushed back to the company, yanking her bracers on and buckling her sword at her hip.

"He's in the throne room," she heard Bofur saying as she dashed around the corner.

"We can't let Dain fight this battle alone!" Kíli cried urgently.

"I'll go to him," Dwalin told them.

"I will come with you, Dwalin. Perhaps between the two of us..." she trailed off. There was little chance they'd be able to convince Thorin. He seemed irrevocably lost to them but she had to try. No words were spoken between them as they went looking for the dwarf king. He was slouched on his throne, staring hard at them as they approached. Rhae just wanted to sob every time she looked into his eyes. It hurt beyond measure to see the blue she so loved darkened with greed and madness.

Dwalin was the first to break the silence. "Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there."

"There are halls beneath halls in this mountain - places we can fortify." It was as if he hadn't heard his friend at all. "Shore up, make safe...yes - that is it." He stepped down to Dwalin. "We must move the gold further underground." The disappointment was clear on the burly dwarf's face and Rhae had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Thorin began walking away but Dwalin wasn't giving up. "Did you not hear me? Dain is surrounded! They're being slaughtered, Thorin!" The king's next words chilled her to the bone and she had to fight hard to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!"

Dwalin shook his head sadly, grief lacing his voice. "You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." Rhae's heart ached for the dwarf warrior, having to watch his friend, the companion he had grown up with and followed his whole life, lose himself in the dragon sickness.

"Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly dwarf lord..." Thorin's voice cracked and he raised a gauntleted hand to his head. He seemed almost visibly shaken. "As - as if I were still...Thorin...Oakenshield." Those words were what finally broke Rhae.

"Thorin, look at you!" She was barely able to get the words out over the sob in her throat. His head was in his hands, his struggle obvious. "Bilbo was right. Can you not see what you've become?" She stepped close to him, her hands grasping at his arms. "You are still in there, Thorin, I know you are. Please! Come back - come back to me!"

The voice in his head recognized the power she had over him, sensed the conflict within his heart, knew that she could pull him back and the sickness would not be denied. It whispered its poison to the king.

"I am your king!" he bellowed, rearing up suddenly, drawing his sword. As he did so he shoved her from him. Caught off guard she flung out her arms to regain her balance but the edge of the throne caught her in the back of the leg, sending her tumbling backwards down the steps. She landed with a dull thud at the bottom and Dwalin leapt after her to keep her body from tumbling over the edge.

"Rhae!" Her eyes were closed and there was a scratch on her cheek but he could see she was still breathing. He came to his feet and turned to Thorin.

"You were always my king, you used to know that once. But I would rather have no king if this is what a crown and a treasure does to you! Thorin, my friend, _my king_ , would never cower behind walls and let others fight his battles. My king would never strike his _wife_ and _mother of his child_."

For a second his words seemed to break through the fog in Thorin's mind. The king stared down at Rhae's still body with fear in his eyes. Dwalin held his breath. But then the sickness whispered to him again and the moment of clarity was gone.

"Go. Get out before I kill you."

Dwalin hesitated a second before retracing his steps, gently lifting Rhae into his arms as he left. There was only silence behind him. He hurried back to the company, knowing the woman in his arms needed help.

.

"Oin!" he called as soon as he could hear their voices.

"Dwalin?!" Kíli cried as the burly dwarf appeared with Rhae limp in his arms.

"Mahal what happened?" Balin gasped. His brother couldn't answer. He couldn't seem to form the words so he remained silent as he laid her gently on the floor. "What -? Did - did Thorin...?"

Fíli's head shot up. "What did my uncle do?" His voice was low with anger.

"She was pleading with him. It seemed for a moment that she was getting through to him and then..." He frowned at the memory, looking down at where the lass was laying, Oin already hovering over her. "He shoved her from him and it sent her to the ground at the foot of the throne." He couldn't tell Thorin's nephews everything that had been said; seeing what he had done to Rhae was crushing enough for them.

There was a low moan and Rhae's eyes opened to see Oin's concerned face hovering above hers, Dwalin, Balin, and Fíli's just behind his.

"Have I missed something?" she asked, puzzled. She made to sit up but Oin kept her from moving.

"Stay still a moment, lass. I need to see if you're concussed or not. You had a bit of a fall?"

"A bit of a fall?" The scene in the throne room suddenly flashed through her mind and her eyes swung immediately to Dwalin. She could see the truth on his face. It hadn't been a dream.

"Does anything hurt?" Oin asked, peering in her eyes.

 _Nothing but the shattered pieces of my heart._

"Back of my head feels a bit sore and something stings on my cheek."

The healer nodded and sat back. "I believe you're fine, lass. Luckily your skull is as thick as a dwarf's. It'll be sore for a bit. I'll clean up that scratch on your cheek but it doesn't need stitches."

"Well that's a first," she replied drily. Balin could only sake his head with a smile. Even after everything she'd endured today (and he could see the pain in her eyes) she could joke about herself.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes," Dwalin told her.

She came slowly to her feet, looking over the company as she did so. An air of dejection hung over them all, uncertainty on every face. It wasn't hard to know why. The principles that were ingrained in them, loyalty to one's kin and loyalty to one's king, were in horrible conflict now. They could hear the battle outside the walls but had been told they could not help. It pained her even further to think of the hurt they were going through.

"I need a few moments alone," she finally said and no one stopped her as she walked away.

* * *

Fíli and Dwalin found her in the armory. She was standing, hands clasped behind her back just as Thorin did when we was deep in thought, before a silver chain mail shirt and pauldrons. It took a moment of thought but Dwalin eventually realized that it was the Queen's armor, carefully crafted for the wife of the monarch. He had no idea if Thorin's grandmother had ever worn it.

"Rhae?" Fíli asked cautiously.

"This armor is beautiful," she mussed, almost to herself.

"Aye that it is," Dwalin replied. "It was made for Thorin's grandmother, the last Queen Under the Mountain." The slight raising of her chin and straightening of her shoulders was the only indication that she'd even heard him. The two dwarves were at a loss as to what to do.

"Those are your kin out there dying, dying in defense of our home." She finally turned to them, the defeat in her eyes replaced with her usual fire. "I cannot stand here behind these walls while there is a battle at my doorstep. If the King Under the Mountain will not act, then the Queen will." She snatched up a sword that was displayed next to the armor. "I will defend the birthright of mine and Thorin's child. I will go to the aid of your kin. Join me if you will." The two gaped at her for a moment, then Dwalin nodded, pride flaring in his chest for this lass. She was truly a queen for Erebor.

"I am with you, my Queen," he told her. She smiled grimly at him. Fíli was torn between wanting to protect her and the battle call that was in her voice. However the determination he saw in her face swayed him and he placed his hand over his heart as Dwalin had, showing his pledge to her side.

"Help me get suited up. Nothing heavy. I want to be able to move quickly and I don't want my movements restricted in anyway."

* * *

The golden floor gleamed in the low light of the hall.

Thorin walked across it, his back hunched over as a battle of voices warred in his head. No matter what he tried they would not be silenced. Dwalin, Balin, and the Bargeman's voices all mixed with his own.

 _"You sit here with a crown upon your head ... you are lesser now than you have ever been."_

 _"... a sickness lies on that treasure ..."_

 _"... the blind ambition of a mountain king."_

 _"AM I NOT THE KING?"_

 _"I will not part with a single coin."_

 _"... he could not see beyond his own desire ..."_

 _"... as if I were some lowly dwarf lord ... Oakenshield ..."_

 _"... a sickness that drove your grandfather mad!"_

 _"I am not my grandfather..."_

He gripped the sides of his head as three more voices joined in the turmoil, Gandalf, Bilbo, and ... Rhae ...

 _"I will not let that darkness have you."_

 _"You are the heir to the line of Durin."_

 _"You are still in there, Thorin!"_

 _"... Dain is surrounded ... surrounded ..."_

 _"... take back ... take back Erebor."_

 _"You are changed, Thorin."_

 _"I am not my grandfather."_

 _"... is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?"_

 _"I am not my grandfather!"_

 _"Come back, come back to me!"_

The voices stopped suddenly and he stood there panting, trying to clear his mind. He felt like he was being torn into pieces. He looked down at the golden floor to see the shadow of Smaug slither by under his feet. He jerked, taking several steps away, before a scream ripped from his lips as the floor beneath him began sinking, taking him with it. He tried to stop his descent but there was nothing to grab onto, the walls of the quickly developing sinkhole were smooth as glass. With a final scream he sank into the gold and it closed over his head.

Thorin gasped as he stumbled backwards. He stared at the smooth golden floor for a moment, then ripped the crown from his head and tossed it aside. It landed with a heavy clink and skittered away. He stood there, breathing hard for several moments, images of his horrible vision flitting through his mind, mixed with vague memories from recent events within the mountain. A sudden picture of Rhae stumbling backwards from his shove and falling before the throne blazed before him, her eyes wide in shock and hurt.

"Oh Mahal what have I done?" he cried out. He yanked the heavy robes off his body and stalked out of the hall, pieces of golden armor falling away as he loosened them and let them fall as he went. He had to find the company, he had to find Rhae.

* * *

The company heard someone approaching and their muted conversation faded when they caught sight of the female between Dwalin and Fíli. Balin felt tears of pride prick at his eyes. The silver chain mail hung almost to her knees, covering her leather jerkin. The pauldrons and bracers shone in the dim light, the edges etched with runes and decoration. Her bow and quiver were on her back and the Queen's engraved sword now sat at her hip. Rhae looked magnificent, every inch a warrior queen. The dwarves all bowed their heads to her.

"Please do not do that," she pleaded. She looked them over. "I carry the heir to the line of Durin and I will not stand by watching as another defends his heritage. That filth out there threatens us all, our very way of life. I will join Dain in front of the gate. As your Queen I could command you to follow me but I'm not. You are all my dearest friends and I leave that decision to each of you."

There was a pause and then Balin raised his sword, echoing his brother's words. "I am with you, my Queen." The others followed suit, amazed to see their Ranger transformed into a true queen before their eyes. She pressed her lips together grimly and nodded at them.

"Dwalin, I'm going to need your advice here. I've been in countless skirmishes against orcs but never a battle of this magnitude." As they stepped to the side a noise behind them caused everyone to turn slowly. Out of the glow a figure emerged, striding towards them. Rhae felt something tighten in her chest.

"Thorin," she breathed. He stood before them, crown and heavy robes and armor gone, blue eyes clear once more. She wanted to rush to him but something held her back; for the first time in their acquaintance she was unsure of him.

Kíli came to his feet, taking several angry steps towards his uncle. "I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight _our_ battles _for us_!" he yelled. The two slowly approached each other and Kíli continued though his voice was much sadder this time. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Thorin placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, a smile on his face. He was proud of the honor and loyalty Kíli was exhibiting. There were a few tears in the brunette prince's eyes as Thorin laid his forehead against his. Rhae had to swallow back her own tears as she watched the scene before her.

Thorin finally turned to the rest of them. "I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me one last time?" There was a heavy silence after he spoke and then the company each raised their weapons, showing their support of their king. He nodded slightly before turning to his wife. Rhae was a bit to the side where she had been watching, clad in the silver armor of the Queen Under the Mountain, sword at her hip, bow over her back. She took his breath away.

"I am sorry," he whispered, brushing a finger across the scratch on her cheek. He could still see doubt in her eyes and it cut through him like a hot blade.

"What happened, Thorin?"

"I finally came to my senses and saw what I had let myself become." He took a cautious step closer. "Your voice calling to me was the last thing I heard in my madness; it helped to pull me back." She searched his eyes frantically, looking for any sign of that darkness that had consumed him for so long. It was not there. Only clear blue stared back at her. With a half-strangled sob she threw herself into his arms. Thorin clasped her to him in relief.

"Come. We have to hurry," he told them.

* * *

"You cannot ask this of me, Thorin." There was fire in her eyes. "You cannot ask me to hide myself away. I stayed in Lake-Town but I will not be left behind again."

"It is for your protection and that of our child."

"I will not hide in the mountain, it is not my way. I will not begin my time as Queen Under the Mountain as a coward. I know how to kill orcs better than many standing here now. I _will_ remain by your side."

He could see the determination on her face and his mind raced to find a compromise. He would not be able to concentrate knowing she was out on the battlefield. His eyes fell on the bow slung over her back and a plan presented itself. Now if he could get her to agree.

"I do not want you on the battlefield but there is something you can do that will help us." Rhae paused, wanting to argue, but nodded at him to continue. "No one in this company is as skilled with a bow as you. I want you to provide us cover from up there." He pointed to a small platform almost even with the gate. "Your eyes are better trained to seek out targets and you are quick enough to remain hidden so the enemy doesn't spot you."

Her lips were pressed together and he prayed to Mahal that she would agree. He needed to know his wife and child were safe. After an agonizing moment she nodded and Thorin visibly relaxed. As much as she wanted to be by his side, she could see some sense in his words. The heir to the line of Durin had to be protected if possible. She just wished she didn't have to stay in the mountain to do it.

The company made their preparations, grabbing weapons and all forgoing the heavy armor they had been wearing earlier for lighter chain mail. They brought several quivers of arrows to her which she took a bit reluctantly. When everything was set they all looked at each other in silence. Everyone knew what awaited them outside the barricade and that it was probable that none of them would survive. No words were spoken as the dwarves took their place. Thorin approached his wife, holding something in his hands. It was a very finely worked silver circlet, the thin strands resembling ravens' wings. He placed it carefully on her and it sat across her forehead lightly.

"I want all dwarves to see that you are my chosen Queen, my wife, my One. No one else will know the significance of this circlet but any dwarf will recognize it." She was speechless, a few tears falling freely as she once again saw that love and adoration in his eyes. Not caring who saw, Thorin kissed Rhae passionately, then pressed his forehead to hers and placed a hand gently on her chain mail covered stomach.

"Be careful, Rhae. You are more precious to me than all the gold in this mountain. I am sorry it took until now for me to see it."

"I love you, Thorin Oakenshield. I never stopped."

She saw moisture form in his eyes and she wrapped her arms around him again. He held her close, burying his face in her hair, taking in a last breath of that comforting scent of lavender. "I love you, Rhaella." He kissed her again and then motioned for her to take her place above them. Pausing only a moment to take a last look at him she quickly scampered up to her spot next to Bombur.

The sight on the battlefield was nauseating. The elven and dwarven armies were clearly outnumbered and Dain had pulled his men back towards the gate. She could see orcs pouring into Dale as well. They would not survive this.

* * *

The horn of Erebor echoed across the valley and all, dwarf, elf, and orc paused. As the sound of the horn faded there was a moment of pregnant silence. Suddenly there was a deafening crash as the stone blocking the Front Gate came bursting out, a golden statue strung up as a bell breaking through. Rhae felt a flood of pride come over her as she watched Thorin and the company come rushing forth, the dwarven battle cry on their lips. She watched amazed as the soldiers in Dain's army executed precise turns, opening a pathway for the company to pass through. Her heart swelled even further when she heard Dain's cry.

"To the King! _**To the King**_!"

She turned and patted Bombur on the arm.

"Mahal be with you," she said with a grim smile.

"And with you, my Queen."

Once Bombur had left she took a deep breath and grabbed her bow, focusing on Thorin's position in the fray below her as she nocked an arrow. Spotting him she quickly released, not even watching as the arrow found its mark in the head of an orc; she had moved to her next target. Everything began to fade away as she focused on the company and her arrows. Rhaella was pushed back to be replaced once again with Stryker the Ranger. She darted between the numerous stones to remain hidden, always shooting from a different spot to avoid detection.

Even with the extra supply the dwarves had given her, the arrows began to run out and she had lost sight of Thorin. She stepped back from the edge, considering her options quickly. She had done as her husband asked; she had stayed and given them cover but now the company was spread out among the other dwarves. Coming to a decision she slung her bow back over her shoulder and sprinted down the stairs. Once she had run through the Front Gate she pulled the Queen's sword and rushed towards the fight, a dwarven battle cry on her lips.

Her blood was up and an exhilarating satisfaction flowed through her veins with each orc she brought down. Never before had she fought with such ferocity. All she could think about was Thorin and the child she carried under her heart. Every swing of her blade was for them, for the company. Her sword slashed mercilessly through skin and bone, a smug, savage grin on her face at the gurgling sound of dying orcs. Many of the enemy underestimated her because of her small stature but they soon realized their mistake as the quick moving female dodged around them, finding weaknesses in their armor and taking down each one she faced. One did manage to swing a dagger at her, cutting a line from her chin and onto her neck. She roared in anger and slashed her sword across the orc from hip to groin then kicked the writhing form to the ground before attacking the next one in her vision. There were several instances where she ended up fighting alongside one of the dwarves from the Iron Hills and if they hadn't been in the thick of battle she might have laughed at the surprised expressions on their faces when they realized it was a female they were fighting alongside and that she wore the battle circlet of the Queen of Erebor.

The sounds and smells of a battlefield were ones that she would never be able to wash from her mind. She had been in numerous orc raids but nothing of this magnitude or significance. The sounds of weapons clashing, skin ripping and bones breaking, screams of pain, they were all around her. The battle cries, the roars of the orcs and trolls, the rumbling of the walls of Dale as sections came crashing down, it was all jumbling together. On top of it all was the sickening, metallic smell of blood, the stench of gore and excrement. After it was all over she might be sick if she thought about it but for now she was too focused on killing every orc she came across and protecting the child under leather and chain mail. She knew that when it came time to train her son in the art of war she would be sure to drill into him that battle is neither fun nor pleasant; it is agony, a maelstrom of screeching sounds and disgusting smells.

There was a slight lull in the fighting around her and she wiped a dirty hand across her forehead, smearing Mahal knows what across her skin. The cut on her chin and neck stung but she paid it no mind. Taking several deep breaths she hefted her sword again only to come face to face with a large, red bearded dwarf.

"Lord Dain," she said, inclining her head to him. He stared at her, his mouth actually hanging open a bit as he spotted the circlet on her head. Of all the things he had expected to find when he answered his cousin's call, discovering Thorin had taken a bride was not one of them. And what a sight she was! Eyes blazing with fire, a bleeding cut on her face and neck, mud and black orc blood spattered all over her.

"My lady," he finally replied, bowing slightly to her in return.

"No need for pleasantries right now." She interrupted herself to turn and whip her sword across the belly of an orc that had tried to catch them unawares, spilling his entrails on the ground. The satisfied smirk on her face when she turned back to him made the Lord of the Iron Hills chuckle out loud. Apparently his cousin had found quite a spitfire to take as his bride. "Where is Thorin?"

"He's gone after Azog."

"What? Alone?"

"No, lass. He took his nephews and one other dwarf with him." She turned quickly to glance up at Ravenhill where she'd last spotted Azog. Besides the wooden signaling flags, it was empty. It felt like she'd swallowed stones as she realized what Thorin was planning on doing. She took a step in that direction but a firm hand on her arm stopped her. Dain was looking at her severely.

"You cannot go up there. He has to focus on the enemy with no distractions."

"But -"

"No buts!" He saw the terror in her eyes and tried to soften his tone slightly. "You cannot help him now."

She clinched her sword so tightly her knuckles turned white but nodded at Dain. Any further conversation was halted as another wave of orcs rushed at them. As his cousin had realized months ago, Dain saw that the female beside him was a force to be reckoned with in a fight. The savage way she attacked anything that came near her would make any dwarf proud. He tried to stay near her but they were eventually separated as the battle ebbed and flowed around them.

Rhae found herself alone, the bodies of several dead orcs at her feet. The battle lines had moved a bit closer to Dale and she took off in that direction. She hadn't taken many steps when she suddenly felt a searing pain in her chest. Looking down she expected to see an orc blade or arrow buried in her and saw - nothing. There was no one around her except several dwarves from Dain's army hurrying in the same direction as she was. She glanced back down at her chest, running her hand over the chain mail, searching for an injury. There was nothing. Suddenly the pain flared through her again and she gasped. It was if she was being stabbed through the ribs. A horrifying thought made her feel instantly cold and she spun around, looking up at Ravenhill.

"Thorin!" she cried in agony.

* * *

 **Revised/Edited April 2016**


	28. Chapter 28 - Absolution

**A/N: Huge apologizes for how long it took me to get this new chapter posted. It has been a crazy week here which didn't give me as much time to write as I would like and THEN I decided I didn't like some of what I'd written and redid some of it. Anyway, here is the new chapter 28. Let me know what you think. Brunuhville's "My Kingdom,' "New Dawn (Part 1) - For A True Love," and "Celtic Love Song" were my listening inspiration for this chapter. Really...check him out! Any translations are at the bottom; continued thanks to The Dwarrow Scholar for his amazing work with the dwarves' language. Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **.**

 **A/N2: I have also started work on my next Thorin/Rhae story and I have some of my original Thorin/Rhae inspired original story started. I'm very excited about both of these though I won't be working much on them until after I have finished this one. :) There _may_ be some info on one of them at the bottom ...**

 **.**

 **As always, its all Tolkien's and PJ's...except my OC and what I add to the plot.**

* * *

Rhae didn't know if what she was feeling was a horrifying premonition of something that was to come or if it was something that had indeed just happened but either way she knew she had to find Thorin and, thanks to Dain, she knew where to find him. She took off at a sprint, for once glad that she was small as it helped her dodge between orcs, dwarves, and elves. The quickest way to Ravenhill would be through Dale and she turned in that direction, hoping she would come across help along the way; she felt it was going to be needed. She cursed every creature that got in her path, slashing and stabbing any orc foolish enough to try and impede her progress. After what seemed like an agonizing stretch of time she found herself in one of Dale's town squares, signs of hard fighting littering the ground, but that was not what caught her eye.

"Gandalf!" she yelled, dashing towards where the wizard was standing with Bilbo. Never had she been so glad to see him.

"Rhaella! My dear! What are you doing out here?"

"I have to get to Thorin. He's gone up to face Azog."

"Yes, with Fíli, Kíli, and Dwalin," Bilbo said with a nod. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. He felt so helpless.

"I have to get to him!"

Gandalf opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of pounding hoof beats quickly approaching. A horse skidded to a halt just before it slid into them, two very familiar elves on its back.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" the wizard said in surprise.

"There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us!"

"Gundabad ..." Gandalf mussed. "This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces then Bolg seeps in from the north." Rhae jerked around at his words.

"Where is the north exactly?" Bilbo stammered in fear.

"Ravenhill," she told him. They all turned and looked up at where a mist obscured the top of the hill where Thorin and his warriors had disappeared. She looked up at the elves.

"Get me up there. I have to help him."

Legolas studied the woman for a split second, taking in her blood spattered armor and the desperation on her face. His slid from the horse and moved to hoist her up behind Tauriel.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The small group turned to see Thranduil walking towards them with several of his guard trailing behind. Rhae huffed in impatience; she needed to get up that hill!

"The dwarves are walking into a trap. We must help them. If not they'll be slaughtered," Tauriel said from her spot on the horse.

"Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal."

Rhae saw red at Thranduil's words and took a step towards him. Legolas tried to stop her but she shook his hand away. The Elvenking stared at the woman before him - bloodied and fire all but shooting from her eyes.

"You think your life is worth more than theirs?" She spat. "You, who retreat behind your walls and let darkness seep into your kingdom, not caring for others in Middle-Earth? You, who carelessly turn your back on those in need? As I said the last time we spoke, there is no love, no compassion in you. It was snuffed out long ago leaving only contempt and arrogance. That arrogance has blinded you. Blinded you to the fact that if the dwarves fail that darkness will overrun everything. These orcs are not here just at their own bidding. They answer to someone higher. " There was a sharp in take of breath from the wizard and elves standing behind her. "If you would open your eyes long enough to actually look around you'd realize we are stronger together and we'll need all the might we can muster to defeat this evil. It won't stop at the edge of Mirkwood." She was shaking with anger as she faced Thranduil. In her eyes much blame for their current situation could be laid at his feet. If he hadn't forced Bard's confrontation with Thorin there wouldn't have been an army blocking Dain. Perhaps Gandalf and Legolas would've warned them sooner of the advancing orcs, giving them time to plan and prepare. Maybe not. But at the moment he was delaying her and she'd had enough. Rhae stomped back to the horse and Legolas lifted her up behind Tauriel

"Go. I will be right behind you." The two females nodded at him and then the elleth spurred the horse forward through the streets, leaving Legolas facing his father.

"Why are you helping us?" Rhae managed to ask.

"You are not the only one aware of that darkness. I will not just sit back while it runs rampant in its attempt to take over our world. If your dwarves are fighting against that evil then I will fight with them." Rhae nodded even though she knew the elf couldn't see her. Frankly she didn't care why at this point, she was just grateful.

It only took them a few minutes to reach Ravenhill. After leaving the panting horse, the two cautiously made their way through the rubble, arrows notched and ready. The sound of voices drew their attention and Rhae peered around a wall.

"Thorin!" she cried in an urgent whisper. His head jerked around in shock at her voice, his surprise doubling when he saw her step into view with the red-haired she-elf he remembered from Thranduil's kingdom. She flew into his chest, thrilling in the feel of his arms around her. She let herself enjoy it for only a brief moment before pulling back and looking up into his face.

"What are you doing here? You're bleeding! Didn't I -" he started but she interrupted him.

"It's a trap, Thorin. We came to warn you. Bolg is approaching from the north with more orcs."

"Are you sure?" He cast worried eyes at Dwalin.

"Yes. We followed them all the way from Gundabad," Tauriel told him. "They will be here soon." Rhae could see the conflict on Thorin's face.

"Azog is here. If we can destroy him ..." he muttered to himself, his eyes scanning the ruins around them.

"Where are Fíli and Kíli?" she asked, suddenly realizing they weren't with their uncle. His face paled.

"They went to scout the watchtower."

A sound behind them had the four turning with weapons drawn. Rhae's brows came together in a frown when Thranduil and Legolas appeared, a line of soldiers behind them. The Elvenking took in the sight before him. Two dwarves, a Dunedain, and an elf seemingly ready to fight together. He approached the group and addressed Rhae.

"You spoke wisely in Dale, Queen Under the Mountain. There is much to be discussed between us all later but there is evil threatening. It is a scourge we cannot allow to gain an upper hand. We will fight with you to stamp out its leader."

Remembering Thorin's words, Rhae looked at Tauriel. "Go find Fíli and Kíli!" The elleth nodded and took off in the direction of the watchtower. Thranduil motioned to a few of his guards and they followed. Legolas walked up to the dwarf king and handed something out to him. Rhae raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut for once.

"I believe this is yours."

It was Orcrist. Thorin looked at him skeptically for a moment, wondering if it was a trick, then took the blade in hand, giving the elf a curt nod of thanks. Legolas quickly ran off after Tauriel. The dwarves and Rhae turned to Thranduil but didn't get a chance to say anything. Words in Black Speech pulled their attention to the top of the watchtower. Azog stood there ... and he had a bloodied Fíli dangling over the edge. She couldn't understand what he was saying but caught the word "Oakenshield" as he pointed at Thorin. As they watched Rhae suddenly realized what the Pale Orc was about to do. She didn't have time to think, she moved only on instinct, and had notched and released an arrow before she was hardly aware of what she was doing. The projectile hit Azog on his pronged arm and it startled him just enough to cause the stab he'd been aiming at Fíli's chest to miss, striking the dwarf through the shoulder. He dropped him in rage and disappeared back into the watchtower.

She took off in the direction of where Fíli had fallen only to be stopped in her tracks as a large group of orcs spilled over the wall. The elves ran to meet them along with the two dwarves and Rhae. She was immensely grateful for the extra help. Even with Thorin and Dwalin's strength and superb fighting skills they would've been quickly overwhelmed. Still wanting to get to the injured Durin prince, Rhae began backing in that direction, her blade flashing as she sliced through the filthy creatures. Knowing these orcs were coming straight for Thorin added extra fury to her swings. As she stabbed through the belly of the orc that had been foolish enough to get in her way she saw another lunge to attack her husband while he was distracted fighting one off himself. Rhae yanked her sword from the dead orc and leapt onto the back of the creature about to bring his mace down on Thorin's head. It reared back in surprise, a growl in its throat as it thrashed about to dislodge her. She was able to hold on long enough for Thorin to kill the orc he'd been fighting. When he turned to face the one she was clinging to it managed to pull her from its back and threw her across the clearing they were fighting in. Her back slammed into a short wall and she fell to the ground, black spots swimming across her vision. She lay in the snow for a moment, the breath knocked out of her and her head spinning.

"Rhae!" she heard someone - _Kíli?_ \- call. She managed to get to her feet and walked cautiously towards the watch tower. There was no way of knowing if all the orcs had cleared out or not but she had to pass through it to get to where they'd seen Fíli fall. She could hear Tauriel's voice ahead of her and she stepped into the dimness of the tower. Sensing something rushing her from behind, she spun around, bringing her sword up to block the blow from the orc that had tried to sneak up on her. Though he didn't last long, he managed to slice his dagger across her arm before she brought him to his knees with one swing of her blade. The pain enraged her further and she sent the creature's head careening across the snow. Resheathing her sword, she clutched at her arm and hurried to where Kíli was kneeling next to his brother, Legolas and Tauriel with him. Tauriel was hurriedly wrapping a piece of her torn tunic around the dwarf's shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"Your shot deflected Azog's blade just enough," she said, looking up at Rhae. "But he is still bleeding heavily and that could prove fatal."

"Get him back to Dale," she told Kíli and the two elves. She saw him pause, obviously torn between staying with his brother or staying to help his uncle. "Go, Kíli. Your brother will need you by his side. We will handle the rest here." She tried to sound convincing though she felt anything but at that moment. She just wanted the princes out of there and somewhere safe. He finally nodded and the trio carefully carried the unconscious Fíli back through the ruins. When they were out of sight she hurried back into the watchtower, knowing she needed to get back to where Thorin and Dwalin were fighting Bolg's orcs. Wanting a better vantage point she ran up a short set of stairs, taking them two at a time. When she came out onto a small ledge the sight beneath her caused her equal parts relief and terror. While the number of orcs was quickly dwindling Thorin had become separated from his allies and was facing down Azog out on the vast expanse of frozen water. She could only watch in a panic as the two swung at each other, moving around carefully on the ice. The Pale Orc lunged forward, stabbing with his pronged arm. Rhae could hear Thorin's cry of pain though he managed to stay on his feet. She couldn't tell where he had been hit. Azog swiped at him again and this time the dwarf slipped and fell on his back, with the orc quickly pinning him to the ground. Thorin brought his sword up to block the deadly prongs Azog was trying to impale him with and Rhae stared in horror as she watched Thorin's arms shake under the strain, his eyes locked with his enemy's. She glanced down. Dwalin and the elves were busy finishing off the last of Bolg's orcs; they would not get to Thorin in time. She positioned herself on the edge of the tower and pulled an arrow back, gritting her teeth through the stinging in her arm. Breathing through the pain she let the first arrow go, not watching to see if it made contact before quickly aiming and releasing the last one from her quiver. The first one impaled itself in Azog's leg, the second in his forearm. Not exactly where she'd wanted them but their intent was successful. The orc, taken completely by surprise, whirled around to meet this new attack. The split second his attention was focused on Rhae in the tower and not the dwarf underneath him Thorin made his move, swinging his legs to the side, toppling Azog off balance. In one swift turn he thrust Orcrist forward and it sank into the chest of the Pale Orc. He put his whole weight onto the sword, shoving it through Azog's body and into the ice underneath.

Silence suddenly descended.

Thorin stood over the body of the Pale Orc, grim satisfaction on his face. It was over. It was finally over. No longer would he have to look over his shoulder and wonder if Azog was trailing him or had a bounty on his head. Now he could focus on rebuilding what had been taken from them all those years ago; he would make Erebor as grand as it had been under his grandfather. Now he could look to the future. He turned to a sound on his right and met Rhae's gaze. For the first time he took in the sight of his wife. It was obvious she had left the safety of the mountain long ago. There were noticeable dents on the silver pauldrons and bracers. A heavily scabbed cut ran from her chin down her neck and into the neckline of the chain mail shirt. Blood was running down her left arm from a gash that started at her elbow. She was covered in mud and black blood. Her bow was still in her hand as she stared across the ice at him. Pride welled up in his chest as he saw the evidence of her bravery and strength. He could not have found anyone more perfect for him even if he'd searched from one end of Middle-Earth to the other.

Rhae felt frozen to the ground she was so overcome with relief. It took a moment for her limbs to obey and then took off towards him. She needed to feel Thorin's body against hers, needed to feel his heat to convince her he had survived. She flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Tears streaked down her cheeks as some of her pent up fear and anxiety began to release itself.

"I thought I'd lost you," she cried. "You were going to sacrifice yourself. I saw it in your eyes."

"Azog had to die or else he would continue to hunt the line of Durin. If my death had saved the lives of my nephews and my son, I would have given it. _**Damâm uru 'aban**_." Rhae shuddered at his words, feeling sick at how close she had come to losing him. "It was only your distraction that saved me." She turned and pressed her lips to his; she was desperate for his touch. He swayed a bit, breaking their kiss, and she grabbed his arms.

"Thorin? Are you alright?" He didn't answer, his face seeming to go pale. He staggered and sank to his knees. "THORIN!" She helped him to lay down and frantically searched for injuries. Her hands came away covered with blood as she ran them down his side. Yanking his leather coat aside she found a large cut in his tunic, the fabric dark with blood. She ripped the garment and cringed when she saw the jagged wound on his side. It looked like it had missed anything important but, like Fíli, he was losing a lot of blood. She reached down and tore a strip off the bottom of her own tunic, using the piece to press against the gash in an effort to stop the bleeding.

" ** _Nê batashfatiya biyê_** ," she said, leaning over him and trying to get him to focus on her eyes.

The corners of his mouth turned up a bit. "I don't plan on leaving you, my heart."

"Do you think you can stand? I need to get you down to Dale ..."

He struggled for a moment, trying to get his feet under him. She wasn't much help; he was just too heavy for her. Rhae felt panic beginning to course through her veins. If she couldn't get him to a healer he would bleed to death.

"Let me help you," a gruff voice said from behind her. She turned in surprise. Beorn stepped next to Thorin and gently lifted him into his arms. "I will get him help." She could only nod and watched the skin-changer hurry away.

She slowly came to her feet and made her way to the edge of the cliff, looking out over the battlefield. The eagles were finishing off the last few fleeing orcs. She hadn't seen them or Beorn arrive but she had no doubt that their timely appearance had helped sway the victory to their side. It was over. They had won the day. But at what cost? Her shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Would the cost be more than she could bare?

"Lass! Are you alright? Where is Thorin? Where's Fíli and Kíli?" Dwalin skidded to a halt next to her.

"Kíli is fine. He, Legolas, and Tauriel took Fíli back down to Dale. I don't think his injury is life threatening. Beorn took Thorin to Dale as well. Azog managed to stab him in the side and I couldn't stop his bleeding."

"The skin-changer?"

She nodded. "I don't know where he came from or how he got here but I'm glad he showed up." Dwalin looked behind her.

"So the filth is dead?" There was exaltation in his voice.

"Aye." She peered over her shoulder to where the Pale Orc lay, black blood still slowly spreading out around him. "Leave his body there for scavengers."

The dwarf warrior eyed the woman next to him. "You need to get to a healer yourself, lass. You've taken quite a beating." He took her uninjured arm gently. "Come. We left those rams of Dain's below the summit; hopefully they're still there." She didn't argue as he helped her down from Ravenhill, sitting behind her on the ram as they made their way back down onto the plain before the walls of Dale. All she could think about was Thorin. Had Beorn gotten him to a healer? Had they been able to stop the bleeding? Her heart beat more and more erratically the closer they got to the city.

She spotted a makeshift tent just outside the walls and there were crowds of people gathered around, talking quietly. Dwalin helped her down off their mount and they began making their way towards the crowd. There were dwarves from Dain's army, Lake-Town citizens, and even a few elves scattered throughout.

"Make way for the Queen Under the Mountain!"

Rhae jumped slightly at Dwalin's booming command. It was the first time she'd heard herself publicly called that. Nevertheless, the crowd parted instantly, allowing her to walk through. She gritted her teeth and tried to keep her face a blank; it would not do to fall apart here. All stared at the woman as she passed by them, awed at the sight of a female clothed for battle, injured and covered in the blood of her enemies. A few dwarves bowed their heads to her, recognizing her position by the silver circlet she wore, just as Thorin had said. She now saw Gandalf, Bard, and Dain standing outside the tent while the company, along with Bilbo and Beorn, were nearby. Concern was clear on their faces but she tried to take comfort in the fact that no one seemed overly upset.

"He is alive," Gandalf told her, answering the question he could see in her eyes. "He is not out of the woods yet, though. Significant blood loss has weakened him and there's still the chance of infection." Rhae nodded, understanding the implications behind the wizard's words. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she stepped into the tent.

Fíli was closest to the door, his face pale. Above the edge of the blankets covering him, fresh bandages were visible wrapped around his shoulder. She didn't know if he was still unconscious from the fall or merely sleeping but she could see that he was breathing and that was what mattered at the moment. Turning from the blonde prince she stepped to the back of the tent where Thorin was laying, similarly covered with blankets. His dark hair was in stark contrast to the paleness of his face. There was a deep cut running from the outer edge of his eyebrow down to his nose; it was a miracle it hadn't taken his eye. She kneeled next to the cot, taking one of his hands in hers, rubbing her fingers gently over his knuckles.

"There you are, **_amrâlimê_**." The soft velvet of his voice was like a balm to her soul. She pressed her lips to the back of his hand, tears pouring down her face. "What is this?" he asked, wiping some of the wetness off her cheek.

"So many times today - I've been terrified - I was so afraid I had lost you." She stumbled over the words, her emotions finally starting to crash down on her, the reality of all they'd been through, what _could_ have happened, sinking in. Thorin wanted to pull her into him but knew that would not be wise with the stitches Oin had put in. He contented himself with pulling her head down on his shoulder, running his hand along the disheveled braid hanging down her back. He couldn't deny that he had had moments of fear as well, especially once Rhae had appeared up on Ravenhill.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't ready to leave you yet?" She nodded, not lifting her head from where it rested against his shoulder. "You helped hold me to that promise." Rhae was almost successful at choking back a sob at the thought of what she'd witnessed up on that frozen river. That image would haunt her for the rest of her life. She finally lifted her head to look him in the face.

"I am sorry I did not stay in the mountain but once you and the company were lost in the melee I just couldn't sit there and do nothing."

"I would expect nothing less from you." He ran a finger down her cheek, stopping at the cut that ran down her chin. "Have you seen a healer yet?"

She shook her head. "Dwalin brought me straight here. I couldn't think about anything except getting to you. I'll get my neck and arm looked at in a bit."

"Your arm?" His brows came together in a frown and she bit her tongue, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. He lifted his head up and grabbed her other hand, pulling her arm towards him. The cut in her tunic extended from where the chain mail sleeve ended down to her leather bracer. It was soaked all the way around with blood. His eyes flew up to hers. "How did this happen?"

"When I was trying to get to Fíli and Kíli. I will be fine. It will match the scar on my other arm." She tried to make light of the situation. His face remained serious.

"You get this checked and cleaned immediately. That is an order." He squeezed her hand earnestly and she nodded. A soft smile came to his lips. " ** _Kurduyê_** , **_gayadê_** , **_ulkhudê_**. **_Khiyê_** , more precious to me than all the gold in Erebor. I had no need to seek the gold within the mountain. I found a much more precious treasure when I found you." Her heart quaked at his gentle words; she'd had no idea Thorin Oakenshield had such poetry in him.

Balin poked his head into the tent, a sigh of relief escaping him as he took in the sight of Thorin and Rhae comforting each other. He hated to interrupt.

"Thorin, it's time to move you and Fíli into the mountain. Darkness will soon be falling." A nod was all the response he got and he slipped back out.

"You are well, though? Despite the cuts? And the baby?" Thorin asked when they were once more alone.

"I'm tired, I ache, and I have seen things this day that I will never be able to erase from my mind but I am well, as is the babe."

He was silent for a few minutes, playing with her fingers. Rhae could see that something was on his mind and waited patiently for him to speak.

"I am sorry, Rhaella."

She frowned, confused as to what he could possibly be apologizing for.

"I am sorry for what I did while in the clutches of the dragon sickness. I would never have been able to forgive myself if - if -"

"I know it was not you but it is in the past. No sense dwelling on it. My only concern now is to get you well and to make sure that blasted gold doesn't get its hooks into you again."

"With you by my side I know I can defeat anything."

"There is no where else I would rather be." She sealed their deal with a kiss.

* * *

They carefully loaded Thorin and Fíli into a cart pulled by a couple of Dain's battle rams and brought the King Under the Mountain and his nephew back to Erebor. In the weeks they had been in the mountain Oin had made great strides in cleaning and setting to rights the Healing Halls and that was where the two Durins were taken, along with some of the wounded dwarves from Dain's army. She watched the efficiency with which the elderly healer maneuvered through the rooms.

"Queen of Erebor." A ginger haired dwarf with an impressive beard hurried to her side, giving her a bow as he approached. She nodded her head at him. "You are bleeding, my lady." She looked down at her arm.

"It's no longer bleeding, Master Dwarf."

"I was talking about the gash on your neck but from the looks of it that's a pretty nasty cut on your arm as well. Let me assist you. I am Malvo, one of Lord Dain's healers."

"I can wait."

"You don't want these to get infected. It won't take long for me to clean and bandage them." She reluctantly agreed. Knowing how obstinate Oin was when rendering aid she figured Malvo would be the same, not taking no for an answer. He quickly cleaned and bandaged the cut on her neck; it hadn't been as deep as she'd feared. Then he moved to her other injury. He removed her bracer and cut away the arm of her tunic. Cleaning it with water did not make it look any better.

"I'm afraid this is going to need stitches, my lady," he told her rather mournfully. Malvo looked up in surprise when she broke out into laughter and she just closed her eyes with a shake of her head.

"Do not worry about my state of mind, Master Malvo. I am merely exhausted and am no stranger to needing stitches." He gave her another speculative glance before searching out the supplies he would need. Rhae gritted her teeth and looked away while he went to work, trying to ignore the sickening sensation of the needle moving through her skin. After what seemed like forever he wrapped it in a clean bandage.

"That should be fine but you need to keep an eye out for infection."

"Thank you, Master Healer. Now please go and see to the others. They are in much more need of aid than I am." He bowed low to her and scurried away. Gandalf stayed there to help the few dwarf healers while Rhae went with Balin back to the Great Hall just inside the Front Gate. She was confused as to why he insisted on her presence; all she wanted was to return to the King's Residence and take a bath.

To say she was surprised at what awaited her was an understatement. Dain's remaining army filled much of the space though she spotted Bard and a few of the Lake-Town survivors off to the side.

"What are they all doing here?"

"Waiting to hear from their Queen." She stared down at him in shock. "Since the King is unavailable it is left to you to speak to them, congratulate them on their great victory." He nudged her forward, bringing her into clear view of all in the room. Almost as one the dwarves bowed. For a moment she was frozen, her mind completely blank. Then she noticed the members of the company just to her right. Bofur looked up at her from under the brim of his floppy hat and winked. That broke her from her stupor and she took another confident step forward. She could only imagine what kind of picture she presented to these new dwarves, bandaged and bloodied, but she shook that insecurity off. Little did she know that the dwarves only saw a warrior queen before them and that was something they respected.

"Thanks to the help of many, we are victorious. Legions of orcs have been slaughtered and the filth that was Azog the Defiler will never again plague the House of Durin." There were cheers from the crowd and that gave her confidence. "All the wounded are being tended to and those that died valiantly will be buried with all the honors due a warrior. You are all welcome to find rest within the walls of Erebor until you are ready to return home. We do not have much to offer you beyond the security the mountain can provide but you are all still most welcome." There were more cheers which let her know she had said the right things. She couldn't help but smile at the assembled dwarves and wished others could know what she did. So many were so wrong in their estimation of the dwarves; she had never met a more noble or honorable race. Rhae decided then that her job as Queen Under the Mountain would be to repair the relationship between Men and dwarves; this prejudice against her husband's race had lasted long enough, but there was still one more thing she needed to say and she turned in Bard's direction.

"Winter is coming into its own and soon snow will fall. Bard the Bowman, you brought down Smaug, freeing us all from his threat. You and the survivors of his wrath fought alongside us to defeat the orcs. The halls of Erebor are open to any that wish to seek shelter until reconstruction can start in Dale." The man stepped forward, astonishment written across his face, and stopped in front of her. "Consider this the beginning of our repayment of the debt we owe to you and your people." She stuck out a hand and he took it in amazement.

"Thank you, Queen Under the Mountain," he replied, bowing his head to her. Rhae gave him a smile. Behind them Balin couldn't keep the grin off his face; he couldn't have been more proud of her if she was his own daughter. She motioned to the company, asking them to help any who sought shelter, then slowly left the Great Hall. She wandered aimlessly for a while, needing the solitude of the mountain to regain her equilibrium. The events of the day had shaken her to her core and she knew it would take some time to recover. Eventually she found herself in the Hall of Kings, its golden floor gleaming. She walked slowly towards the center, her hands behind her back as she thought. Thorin was free of the dragon sickness but could it regain its hold on him? Would the proximity of that treasure horde lure him back in? How could she keep that from happening? She needed to talk to Gandalf about it as she knew next to nothing about the particulars. Her foot kicked something as she paced and she looked down, eyes widening as she saw the Raven Crown of Erebor. The last time she'd seen it, it had been on Thorin's brow in the Throne Room. At some point after the confrontation with her and Dwalin he'd ended up here. She picked it up gingerly, studying it as if it might somehow hold the answers she was seeking. Shaking her head at her own mawkishness she turned and left the Hall, heading back down the passageway toward the Healing Halls. She wanted to check on Thorin once more. Oin assured her he was resting comfortably and there was no sign of infection. Thanking the healer Rhae trudged home, her feet dragging. There was so much she needed to think about, so many things that needed to be taken care of, but she barely had the energy to put one foot in front of the other. It could all wait until she'd gotten a few hours of sleep. Despite desperately wanting a bath, she just didn't have the energy to mess with it. Once she was safely in their bedchamber she pulled the bloody armor and filthy clothes from her body, leaving Thorin's crown on top of the heap, and collapsed on the bed, barely getting a blanket pulled over her before she fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Damâm uru 'aban**_ \- Blood over stone (family is more important than anything)

 ** _Nê batashfatiya biyê_** \- Don't leave me.

 ** _amrâlimê_** \- my love

 ** _Kurduyê_** , **_gayadê_** , **_ulkhudê_** \- My heart, my joy, my light

 ** _Khiyê_** \- My One

* * *

 **Preview of my new, AU Thorin and Rhae story...**

 **.**

 **If the Dark Returns**

It had been four years since that meddling wizard had asked her to join their quest, three years since the Battle of the Five Armies had been won by the dwarves, elves, and men. Stryker, Ranger of the North, had refused the offer, wanting nothing to do with Thorin Oakenshield. There was darkness leeching into the world again, threatening all who lived there, and she had work to do. So why was she so unsettled? Why was she feeling this pull to travel over the Misty Mountains? A chance encounter with a dwarven princess and then an unexpected mission from her Chieftain sends her exactly where she had no desire to go but felt pulled to nonetheless.


	29. Chapter 29 - Healing

Over the next week or two Rhae was thrust into a role she had never imagined herself filling - that of a ruling queen. While Thorin was recovering, it fell on her to make decisions in Erebor. She counted herself lucky that those decisions dealt mainly with helping the Lake-Town survivors and housing Dain's army. Valar help her if the mountain had been full of dwarves needing all kinds of things from their monarch; she knew nothing about the politics of the race. She also had Balin at her side guiding her through each issue that was brought before her. During the quest she had seen how much Thorin respected and relied on his advice and now she was experiencing first hand why. With his help Rhae not only managed to house all those that requested shelter she also began the salvage and clean up within the mountain. She assigned groups of workers to different areas, areas that Balin felt were the most important to start on first. And so during that first week the destruction around the Front Gate was cleared away and work began on rebuilding the grand entrance. They also sent a group, along with Bombur and Bofur, to begin cleaning the kitchens and main dining hall. However the most workers were sent to the forges to begin clean up there. Besides the years of disuse, the company's battle with Smaug had caused extensive damage and it had to all be repaired before any dwarves could begin working there again. Balin said, and she whole heartedly agreed, that the forges and the work the dwarves did there was the true heart of the mountain; not until they were again producing the fine craftsmanship their race was so known for would the dwarves feel like Erebor had been fully restored. At first she had been very reluctant, not knowing how the dwarves from the Iron Hills would react to a female of Man (as they would see her) making decisions. She soon saw that her fears were unfounded. There was respect shown to her that she had never expected to receive and her word was obeyed without question. It finally gave her the confidence she needed.

Each day she rose early and, before searching out Balin to see what needed her attention, visited Thorin in the Healing Halls. For the first week Oin had kept him sedated as the dwarf king, understandably, did not want to remain in bed despite his injuries. Azog's blade may have missed anything that would've proven instantly fatal but it still opened a sizable gash in his side that required a lot of stitches. There had been a day or so when the healer was afraid an infection had set in but vigilance on his part, and probably some help from a certain wizard, took care of the threat. While he was still unconscious Rhae would simply sit by his side, holding his hand in hers, and just watch the steady rise and fall of his chest. Those moments up on Ravenhill plagued her, gave her nightmares, and she needed the reassurance that he was indeed still with her. She longed to see the blue of his eyes and hear the deep velvet of his voice again.

During her visits she sometimes checked on the wounded Iron Hills dwarves. They were a long way from home and she felt they might appreciate someone to talk to now and then. The warriors were very grateful for her efforts; her actions helped solidify the good opinion they were forming of Erebor's new queen. Rhae would never leave without also checking on Fíli, sometimes sitting by his side and talking to him. She didn't know if he could hear her but in case he could, she didn't want him laying there with nothing but silence around him. She talked about what was being done in the mountain or Nori's latest stunt to annoy his older brother. Kíli spent time by his brother's side as well, the two of them chatting while they kept Fíli company.

After the first week, when Oin felt Thorin no longer needed to be kept sedated, Rhae would discuss all the work that was going on and get his answers to many questions, wanting him to have the final say in the decisions. His frustration was clear but her frequent visits did much to ease his mind. Listening to her describe what was going on in the mountain and her part in it was showing him yet another aspect of her character; she was a great leader and diplomat. When the thought had first come to him he couldn't help but chuckle, remembering Gandalf's argument about why he wanted her to come along in the first place. She would stay with him for at least an hour, always making sure to check on Fíli before she left.

His nephew was still unconscious. Oin said it was a combination of the blood loss and the hit on his head when Azog dropped him. He had woken a couple of times for a few minutes, always looking around, trying to take in his surroundings but he had yet to say anything. Thorin was worried but Oin said it was quite likely he would recover; it would just take some time. The king also worried for his wife. She had fought - hard - during the battle; he recalled how exhausted she had looked in the tent that day. She had suffered injuries, and he wouldn't be surprised if there were some she had kept from him, and now she seemed to hardly rest as she tried to manage things in the mountain while he healed. Oin reassured him that Rhae was fine - he'd checked all her wounds - and the baby was fine as well but Thorin still worried and chafed at the fact he had to remain in the Healing Halls.

After they were back in the mountain for at least a week, they had visitors that required Rhae to cling to all the diplomatic training she'd ever had from Lord Elrond. She dressed carefully in the blue dress Dori had altered for her and placed her crown on her head. At least this time she wasn't miserable wearing it though this meeting was sure to test her patience. King Thranduil was waiting in the Hall of Kings, several elves behind him. She wasn't sorry in the least for keeping him waiting. Once she was facing the Elvenking she tried to force all that negativity to the back of her mind; he _had_ come to their aid, eventually, and there was no need to purposefully antagonize him. She could feel the eyes of the dwarves scattered around the room on her, knowing they wanted to see how she treated the elf. Luckily Balin, Dwalin, and Kíli were right behind her for support.

He gave her a respectful bow of the head which she returned.

"Welcome to Erebor, King Thranduil."

He studied her thoughtfully. He'd seen her as a defiant prisoner in his halls, a stoic warrior fighting beside her husband on Ravenhill, and now before him stood a woman who was undeniably a queen. He could sense no weakness in her, only annoyance. He had seen her obstinacy before but there was something different about the fire in her eyes now. Above her dark dress and bandaged neck those expressive brown eyes shown out of a face still pale but full of pride. Yes, she would fit with the pig-headed dwarf king quite well.

"I have brought the items the dwarves left behind in my kingdom." Dwalin snorted at his choice of words. The Elvenking ignored him, motioning for the guards to bring the carts forward. All their packs, outer garments, and weapons were piled haphazardly but they were there. Rhae alone stepped up to glance through what had been returned. She saw Bombur's long ladle, Dwalin's knuckledusters, Ori's original journal as she passed each cart. Then she paused. There, on the top of the third cart, lay a familiar fur lined leather coat and brigandine. Her hands reached for it, lifting it free of the pile; she would be pleased to see him in these again. Underneath Thorin's things she found the rest of the items that had been taken from her. Rhae couldn't keep the cry of joy from her lips as she once again held her father's bow in her hand. She actually smiled at the Elvenking and he was taken aback for a moment, having never seen such an expression on her face.

"We thank you, King Thranduil. I will be sure the members of the company have their things returned to them." She looked over her shoulder and motioned to Kíli, who stepped forward holding a small chest. "And to show our thanks and gratitude, we would like to return something to you." He held it out to the Elvenking who took it hesitantly. When he opened it the glow of the white gems within could be seen by most in the room and the Necklace of Lasgalen lay on top. He looked at her and she congratulated herself on keeping her laugh from escaping. She'd never seen such confusion on the elf's face.

"Consider this a peace offering. I hope our two kingdoms can be allies from this point on." She lowered her voice a bit and took a step closer. "You know as well as I what waits in the South."

He nodded slightly. "Yes. I have seen the horror of Mordor and can not forget it no matter how much time passes. You were correct: we will need all the strength we can muster in the not too distant future." She bowed her head to him, watching as he and his guards seemed to glide out of the room.

"Very well done, Rhae," Balin said, coming up next to her and patting her arm.

"Do you think so?"

"Oh yes and done much more diplomatically than Thorin would have been able to manage."

"But he agreed to return the gems ..."

"Aye, he did, but it will be very hard for him to accept this change. I don't know if he'll ever trust them but hopefully we'll be able to get him to at least speak politely." At this Rhae did laugh at the white haired dwarf.

* * *

Rhae _was_ tired. She also still ached. The cut on her neck luckily hadn't needed stitches but the one on her arm had and it still hurt if she accidentally brushed up against something. Her back ached as well; when the orc had tossed her into that wall it had caused some pretty deep bruises. She collapsed in bed every night utterly exhausted but she knew it was worth it. If the dwarves in the mountain were depending on her at the moment then she was not going to let them, or Thorin, down. She did close her eyes each night hoping that the next day would be when Oin would finally tell her husband he was free to take up the reins of ruling the mountain. She also just wanted him by her side. Rhae wasn't exactly lonely, the members of the company were always nearby, but she wanted to feel him next to her, hear his voice, see his smile. Coming so close to losing him had made her crave his presence that much more. When these thoughts began to overcome her she would try to push them away, scoffing at her own mawkishness.

Dori was a frequent visitor after she'd returned to the King's Residence in the evenings. Since there was no way to get new cloth he was determined to alter as many of the items from the previous queen's wardrobe for her as possible. While she wasn't particularly interested in how she was dressed, Rhae indulged him as she could see what joy he got from it. And so most evenings she submitted to being turned and pinned and tucked while wearing different garments from her new closet. Ori usually accompanied him, journal always in hand, and the three passed the time rather merrily.

"How is Fíli?" Dori asked one evening as he fussed with the hem of a dress.

"The wound in his shoulder is healing well and there doesn't seem to be any sign of infection. He's also been awake more the last day or so. I know Thorin has been extremely worried despite Oin's assurances."

"And how are you fairing, lass?"

She smiled at him. "I'm well. Still recovering from my injuries but I'm getting there."

"I've heard the Iron Hills dwarves talking," Ori spoke up from his spot by the fire. "They're mighty impressed with you. Seems you've taken them by surprise."

Rhae flushed a bit and tried to wave it off but Dori wouldn't let her dodge it. "The compliments are well deserved. Everyone knows the part you played in saving Thorin and there's hardly a dwarf in the mountain today that didn't see you on the battlefield or covered with the blood of our enemies afterward. You have proven that not all from the race of Men are weak."

"What about when dwarves begin to return to the mountain? Will I be as accepted by them?" Her voice wavered a bit as she voiced the fear that had rested at the back of her mind for some time. Even the company had been unsure of her at first.

"You are the wife of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. If that wasn't enough to sway them, you have gained the respect and admiration of his cousin Dain Ironfoot and the dwarves he brought with him from the Iron Hills," Ori explained, a smile on his face as he looked up from his journal. "There's also twelve other dwarves that would fight anyone should they dare say one word against you." Rhae was a bit speechless. The young scribe's words were rather comforting.

"As it is, Thorin wouldn't listen to anyone if they disagreed with him anyway. He's too stubborn," Dori quipped. She laughed at bit at his very accurate description. Deciding to change the subject, he continued with something else that had been on his mind. "Has anyone thought to send word to Thorin's sister?"

Rhae winced and shook her head. "I don't think so. Everyone has been so busy and preoccupied. I can't even imagine how worried she must be, not knowing what has happened to her family. It's been a year since you left the Blue Mountains, correct?" The two dwarves nodded and she frowned at such a horrible oversight. "I will take care of it tomorrow. She needs to know that her family is safe and her home reclaimed."

"And that she has a sister-in-law in the family way," Dori said with a smile. She acknowledged his point though in her mind letting Dis know her sons and brother were safe was of more importance.

.

Before leaving the next morning she slipped into the office that was to be Thorin's and penned a note to Dis. For a moment she was unsure of how to say what needed to be said. She thought of the child she carried and how she would feel if he had left on a journey that could lead to his death; if she was left to wonder about his fate for a year. The pain she felt at that thought gave her the words she needed and the message was finished quickly. She hunted Balin down before even visiting Thorin, explaining to him her goal of sending word to Dis. The white haired dwarf was just as disturbed at their lack of getting a message to Thorin's sister as Rhae had been and led her to where the ravens waited.

"This will be the quickest way to get a message to the Blue Mountains," he told her as she eyed the large birds. She spotted the elderly one that had spoken to Thorin weeks ago.

" Roäc," she called respectfully. The bird looked up at his name and hopped over to her, bowing his head a bit.

"Yes, Queen Under the Mountain?"

"The sister of the King, mother of the Princes, needs to know that they live and that the mountain has been reclaimed. Can one of your brethren take this message to the Lady Dis in the Blue Mountains?" Rhae honestly didn't know if the ravens would listen to her, after all she wasn't a dwarf, but the bird in front of her bowed its head again.

"It will be done, my Queen." He squawked and another raven joined them. The two seemed to converse for a moment. "This is Maec. He will deliver your message in all haste." Balin came forward at that point with a tiny canister for her to slide the note in and then clasped it to the raven's leg.

"Thank you, Maec. May your wings be strong and your journey swift," she said to the bird. It dipped its head and then lifted into the sky, quickly disappearing into the west. She thanked Balin and headed to the Healing Halls to talk to Thorin before getting a start on the rest of her day. He was awake and waiting for her when she walked through the door.

"You're late," he growled, though she saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"Well good morning to you, too, Grumpy." Taking a seat on the edge of the bed she looked him over, pleased to see that his color had returned. Leaning over she kissed him gently, breathing in the scent of him. She would never tire of it.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concern replacing the amusement in his eyes.

She nodded. "I am. I merely had an urgent task this morning that I wanted to see to before I did anything else."

"What trouble are you up to, my heart?" he teased.

"I sent a message to your sister, letting her know that her family was alive and the mountain had been reclaimed. I can only imagine how worried she has been. " All amusement left his face and he cringed a bit guiltily.

"I should have thought of that. I know how adamantly Dis was against the boys coming with me and how worried she would be as the months passed."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You have been injured; no one will blame you."

He took her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles, sending a pleasing shiver up her spine. "Mahal truly blessed me when he put you in my life. I could not ask for a better partner by my side." He gazed at her, pride in his eyes. "Balin and Dain have been by several times. They are impressed with how you have taken to your role as Queen Under the Mountain. You have quite won over the Lord of the Iron Hills."

"I am just happy I have not disappointed you."

"You could never disappoint me. All your decisions have been sound and I am grateful I have such a capable Queen."

"Well, don't stay in here too long. I'd prefer to leave the ruling of Erebor to you," she replied with a chuckle, kissing the tip of his nose.

.

Later that evening she lay in bed, staring into the fire. She kept thinking about the message on its way to Dis and hoped the raven would get to its destination quickly. Her heart hurt a bit to again consider how Thorin's sister must have been feeling these long months. To watch her two sons go off on what, honestly, had to have seemed like a suicide mission? To have to carry on and keep things running smoothly in her brother's absence? Rhae placed her hands protectively on her stomach and hoped her note would bring a worried mother and sister some relief.

She hadn't realized she'd dozed off until her eyes popped open. The fire was still burning so she hadn't been asleep long but her body stiffened; years of being in the wild and constantly on alert had honed her senses and a few weeks in the mountain hadn't dulled them. Someone was walking down the hallway towards the bedchamber. Her sword was propped up against the wall at the head of the bed; could she get to it quick enough? She took a deep breath to steady herself and then lunged to the side, her hand grasping the hilt of the sword and swinging around to point it at the figure emerging from the shadowy doorway.

"Rhaella!"

"Thorin!" she cried, dropping the blade in surprise. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? I could have killed you!"

He chuckled. "Not exactly the warm welcome I was expecting." He came around the bed and wrapped his arms carefully around her, a smile on his face. Rhae, though, was still horrified at the fact that she had pulled her sword on her husband. "And to answer your question. I think Oin finally got tired of my badgering him and he told me to go home, though not without strict orders to take special care not to strain those stitches." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye and she had to laugh. Insufferable dwarf. She finally laid her head on his shoulder and he pulled her in closer, breathing in the scent of lavender that was always around her.

"I couldn't bare another night alone," he murmured against her hair. She quickly ushered him into the bed, making sure he had plenty of pillows. Then she tossed another log onto the fire.

"Do you need anything? There's actually food and drink in our kitchen now."

"I want to lay with my wife."

Rhae stared at him. "Thorin! Your injury!"

A laugh rumbled low in his throat. "I actually didn't mean that ... but I certainly won't refuse if you're offering." That twinkle was still in his eyes and she smacked at his arm. She was concerned about the healing wound on his side but it was tempting ... and she was never one to resist temptation.

Thorin lay on his back, Rhae against his uninjured side, her head on his shoulder. He was reminded of their wedding night and the morning after. There had been some urgency in their lovemaking - they were both well aware of how close they came to losing one another - but for the most part it had been slow and passionate. He hadn't felt this relaxed and happy in many weeks. The mountain was his, Azog was dead, he was free of the dragon sickness, and his wife and child were safe. He didn't think he could ask for any more than that. She stretched against him and he could've sworn she purred.

"Good morning, husband."

" ** _Bakn galikh_** **_sanyasith_**."

She smiled up at him. "Do you realize this is the first morning we've been able to wake, together, in our bed without a world of worries waiting for us outside the door?"

"I do and it's a strange feeling for me. I can't remember a time when I didn't feel like I had the weight of the mountain on my shoulders. It will take some getting used to."

"Well, don't forget you have a city to rebuild. Now that word is starting to spread that Smaug is dead and the King Under the Mountain reigns again, dwarves will begin to return. I for one look forward to seeing you dispensing your great wisdom to an Erebor full of **_khazâd_**."

"Are you so sure I am so full of wisdom?"

"Oh there's some in there I'm sure and for all those other times, you've got me," she quipped with a laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, enjoying this feeling of contentment, this glimpse of what he was sure his future would look like. She wiggled free and wrapped a blanket loosely around her before padding quickly over to the fire. She stirred it to life and added a couple more logs; the room had gotten a chill in it. Rhae turned around, eager to hurry back to the warmth of Thorin but paused when she saw the expression on his face.

"What is wrong?" She couldn't imagine he would be upset about. He motioned for her to come closer and she did, though a trifle warily. When she was near enough that he could touch her, he took her arm and turned her around so he was looking at her back. That was when she realized what had upset him and she sighed inwardly.

"How come you did not tell me of this?"

"What would've been the point? You couldn't change it or the circumstance that caused it."

"Are you in pain? Are your ribs broken?" He silently berated himself for their actions of the previous evening; he hadn't even thought about the injuries she had sustained in the battle. It wasn't until she'd stepped into the light streaming in from the balcony windows that he'd seen it - a horrible blend of black, purple, and green covering a large portion of her back.

"It aches a bit, some places are a bit more sore than others, but I am not in any pain. And no, there are no cracked or broken ribs, just the bruising."

"How did this happen?"

"The orc that I jumped onto to in order to keep it from killing you, it threw me into a wall." He just stared at her, his brow furrowed in anger. He wanted to say something, wanted to _do_ something, anything, to avenge what had been done to his wife. But he couldn't. As she had said many times, it was in the past and there was nothing he could do to change it. Thorin breathed deeply, trying to control the emotions that wanted to spill forth. He pushed the blanket completely off her, taking in all the marks on her body.

"Thorin ... I am fine, I promise." He said nothing. The cut that ran from her chin down her neck was still red and the gash on her arm, which Oin had informed him had needed quite a few stitches, was still wrapped in a bandage. There were faded bruises around her shoulders and sides, most likely from where she'd been hit by a weapon that had been deflected by her armor. Shallow scratches criss-crossed the tops of her hands. And there was the faint cut on the side of her cheek from where she'd fallen - no, from where he'd shoved her down the steps of the throne. She had faced down orcs for him; risked her own life, and that of their unborn child, for him. She had placed herself in front of _him_ time and time again, trying to pull him from the grip of the dragon sickness. The physical proof of what she had been willing to go through in order to save him caused something to crack inside.

Rhae saw the sudden change in his eyes right before he'd pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her as if he would never let go. She was so startled that it took a second to realize that his shoulders were shaking and she could hear his strangled sobs. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she curled into him, offering him the only comfort he was going to want right then: her presence. No words were needed and she held him as he cried.

* * *

The Lady Dís had been left in charge when Thorin had set out on his quest. She had not been pleased with his idea and had fought long and hard about her sons going with him. In the end, though, she knew she had no choice. They would follow their uncle. All she could do was implore them to be careful and to return to her. And so she had waited, firmly but gently handling all the issues that came before her. At first there had been some resistance to a female in charge but it hadn't taken her long to quiet those nay-sayers. She was too much like her brother.

The knock pulled her from her embroidery, the only thing that kept her mind and hands occupied enough to dull the constant worry, and she was a trifle surprised to see one of the guards standing on the other side of her door.

"My lady," he said with a bow of his head. "There is a raven carrying a message for you."

Her heart stopped for a moment. "A raven?"

"Yes, my lady. It just arrived a few moments ago."

"Take me to it. Now! And send word to the families of those who traveled with my brother to meet me at the Front Gate." She tried to still the frantic beating of her heart but it wouldn't listen. _A raven_. There was only one place in Middle-Earth that could send out such a message - Erebor. And she knew that all the ravens had fled when Smaug had taken the mountain. The guard led her to the battlements above the Front Gate and there sat the large bird, its head tilted slightly to the side as she approached. The two dwarves that had been waiting with the bird retreated down the steps, leaving her alone with the messenger. Dis wasn't exactly sure what to do; she'd been too young to have ever dealt with the ravens before they'd left Erebor. The bird seemed to sense her confusion.

"Lady Dis, I am Maec, and I bring a message to you from Erebor." It fluttered it's wing downward and that's when she noticed the small canister attached to it's leg. She carefully removed it, pulling the note free. She didn't recognize the handwriting and her hand flew to her mouth as she read.

 _Lady Dis,_

 _I am sorry this message was not sent to you sooner; it was a horrible oversight on our part and I hope it will help relieve the worry you've no doubt been suffering for the past year._

 _Smaug is dead. Erebor has been reclaimed. There was a battle outside the mountain, one which saw the end of Azog the Defiler. Your family is safe and alive. Thorin and Fíli were injured but will recover. All the dwarves that set out with your brother survived. Please let all know that any who wish it can begin to return to your rightful home. There is much work to be done._

 _Your brother and sons hope to see you in Erebor as soon as you can prepare and make the journey. I, too, look forward to meeting you; I have so many questions only you could answer._

 _Rhaella, Queen Under the Mountain_

Dis's head shot up, her mind spinning with all she had just learned. But ... Queen Under the Mountain? There had been no Queen of Erebor since her grandmother had passed into the Halls of Waiting. That could only mean ... Her heart soared. She could almost feel the weight of a year's worth of worry and stress fall off her to be replaced with joy she hadn't thought she'd ever experience again.

"I will have a message for you to take back very shortly. Thank you, Maec."

The raven bowed its head. "It is my pleasure to serve the dwarves of Erebor."

She turned from him and noticed that a large crowd had formed beneath where she was standing. The families of Thorin's company members stood silently, worry clear on their faces.

"Thorin Oakenshield and his brave company have triumphed! Erebor has been reclaimed!" The cheers were deafening. She looked pointedly at the dwarves at the front of the crowd. "All who traveled with my brother are alive and well." The cheers became even louder, if that was possible. It was more than any of them could have hoped.

"So the mountain is ours again?" a voice called.

"Yes! We are now free to return to the home of our ancestors. There will be much work to be done to restore it to its former glory but we can go _home_."


	30. Chapter 30 - Rebirth

**A/N: And so here we are, almost at the end of this journey. This chapter is a bit different from the others. It covers about seven months of time but it is broken up into small snippets; I didn't feel it was necessary to try and describe months of rebuilding. :) I hope you like it. As always, I listed to Brunuhville while writing and editing, this time "Rise of the Fallen" and "Hopes and Dreams." Continued thanks to The Dwarrow Scholar for the Khuzdul words; the Sindarin I found at . This is NOT quite the end, there will be an epilogue posted next week to finish everything up. I can't thank all of you enough for your support and I hope you will join me in my next adventure (more info on that at the bottom).  
**

 **.**

 **Arianna le Fey: I hope this meets your expectations. Thank you for your kind words!**

 **swthrt890: I am so thrilled that you have enjoyed my story that much!**

 **ro781727: Thank you!**

 **My Petal Heart: I wouldn't leave y'all hanging! Of course there's a bit more. :)  
**

 **kayakergrl: I'm so glad you found my story and enjoy it! I hope it continues to meet expectations.**

 **.**

 **Even though we're into AU territory all credit goes to Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I couldn't have envisioned any of this without their genius.**

* * *

After a few days of rest in the comfort of their own home, Thorin felt it was time to get to work. Rhae thrilled to help him into the familiar blue tunic, brigandine, and fur-lined coat; she didn't think anything could suit him as well. He had redone all his braids and cleaned every bead and buckle. Her heart skipped a few times and she wondered if it would always be so when she looked at him. As he had chosen to forgo any sort of finery in his attire she gladly followed suit, happily donning her tunic, leggings, jerkin, and boots. He then took her arm and escorted her from the room. The members of the company awaited them at the designated spot, filing in ahead of Thorin and Rhae.

"Thorin, King Under the Mountain, and Rhaella, Queen Under the Mountain!" Dwalin called, his voice echoing through the hall, and all within snapped to attention. The dwarves shouted their joy at seeing their king when Thorin stepped onto the dais in the Hall of Kings and Rhae felt her heart might burst from pride and love. This was what Thorin was meant to do, he was meant to be king, and she thanked the Valar that she had been a part of helping him achieve his dream. She looked forward to seeing him lead his people for many years to come.

Once the cheers had faded Thorin finally spoke, "Words cannot express how thankful I am to have such brave and honorable kin. You came without question when I called for aid and together we have defeated a foe that has plagued us since Azanulbizar. We have shown that the line of Durin will not cower and is not easily broken. Without the help of every dwarf in this room we would not now be standing in the halls of our fathers and grandfathers." Cheers rang out again. He glanced at Rhae and gently pulled her back to his side. "Now, now we can look to the future. You have been in good hands while I recovered. Under the guidance of my wife and queen you have begun the reconstruction of Erebor, begun the work that will make it once again the greatest dwarf kingdom in Middle-Earth." The dwarves all cheered again and Thorin took a deep breath of satisfaction. Rhae squeezed his hand and he met her eyes, eyes that were so full of love and pride that he felt his breath catch.

He turned back to the crowd. "Our future has never looked brighter. The enemy is destroyed, we have our home back, and the line of Durin is secure in my son." There were some murmurs of surprise and Rhae felt hundreds of eyes turn in her direction. Her cheeks flushed a bit but she kept a smile on her lips. "Let word go out! All that want to return to the mountain are welcome! Erebor is ours!" He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pressing a kiss to her temple as the dwarves again cheered, their cries echoing through the room.

"Thorin!" Oin called, hurrying to his king's side. Rhae felt sick for a moment - the healer had been in the Healing Halls this morning - until she noticed the merriment in his eyes. "Your nephew is asking for you." Thorin grabbed her hand and hurried from the Hall of Kings, Kíli right behind them, leaving other members of his company to explain their sudden departure to the assembled dwarves. She couldn't keep a smile from plastering itself on her face when she saw Fíli sitting up in the bed he'd lain in for over two weeks. His brother and uncle hurried to his side, Oin hovering nearby.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice a bit raspy. The healer handed him a glass of water, which he sipped from gratefully. Thorin filled him in on what had transpired since he'd been in Azog's grasp; Fíli didn't remember anything after the orcs had cornered him in the watchtower. Rhae felt that was probably a good thing.

"It seems I am in your debt again, milady," he said, looking at her with a smirk on his face and that usual twinkle in his eye. She stepped next to the bed and took his hand, giving it a fond squeeze.

"As I told you when I pulled you from the river, you owe me nothing. While I have a breath in my body I will do what I can to protect the line of Durin."

* * *

Gandalf and Bilbo left them the following day. It had already been planned and Rhae was glad they had still been in Erebor to see that Fíli was going to be alright. Bilbo had helped with the cleanup in the mountain and spent time with Rhae, copying down some of his mother's best recipes for her. Gandalf had worked with both the dwarves and the men in Dale, assisting in aiding the development of a relationship between the two races. He had been concerned about Thorin's reaction to Bard but it seemed the King Under the Mountain was at least trying to look past his long held prejudices and work with his nearest neighbor. Rhae was sorry to see them go but she knew how Bilbo longed for his armchair and his garden. She had also given Gandalf a message to pass along to Halbarad. She wanted to make sure he was aware of everything that had happened after she'd left her post outside the Shire and of her new circumstance, though Rhae highly doubted he didn't know already. And so the next morning saw the company of Thorin Oakenshield gathered at the Front Gate to say good-bye.

Bilbo stood in front of them, shifting from foot to foot, his nose twitching as he tried to fight back tears. Part of him didn't want to leave, they were his friends, but part of him - that Baggins part - was desperate to get home. Ori stepped towards him and held out a small package wrapped in leather. Bilbo opened it carefully and a bright smile lit his face. As he hugged the young dwarf Rhae was able to see several sheets of parchment covered in sketches though she didn't attempt to see what they were. It was clear the hobbit was quite touched by the gesture. Bilbo finally turned to the company.

"If any of you are ever passing Bag-End, tea is at four - there's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime." They all bowed to him and he smiled. He made to head to the pony that was waiting by Gandalf's horse, then paused and turned back. "Eh, don't bother knocking." Rhae was floored by the big smile on Dwalin's face and figured something had happened at that long ago dinner that made this comment amusing to the burly dwarf.

"Safe travels, Master Burglar," Thorin told him with a fond smile and quick embrace. "Please stay in touch. You are always welcome in Erebor." Bilbo could only nod he was so overcome. The two had reconciled, Thorin apologizing profusely for his actions on the rampart though Bilbo required no apologies; he knew that had not really been Thorin Oakenshield up there. He scurried to his pony and climbed up with Gandalf's help. The wizard gave them all a tip of his hat; the former Ranger knew this would not be the last time she laid eyes on the Grey Pilgrim.

"Good-bye, Bilbo," Rhae called softly, giving him a final wave.

"Good-bye, Lady Stryker," he replied with a knowing grin on his face.

* * *

Word arrived from Dis a few days later and Thorin rushed into their bedchamber to show her the message. Taking the parchment Rhae swallowed a laugh when she saw how excited he was. He reminded her of a small child who had done something he was immensely proud of and couldn't wait for his elders to see how smart he was in his accomplishment.

 _Thorin-_

 _You cannot imagine my joy when I received word that you and my sons were safe and victorious. I was wrong to doubt you, brother. I have informed those here that if they desire to return to Erebor they are free to do so; I believe some will choose to stay but a majority seem to be preparing to make the journey. I will be with them. Expect us by spring. I look forward to meeting your **yasith**._

 _-Dis_

"Spring. They will be here by spring," he stated happily.

"I am glad to hear it. I hope she is here before it is time for the babe to be born; there are things I would like to ask her." She looked back down at the message Dis had written. "How many do you think will come?"

Thorin scratched his beard thoughtfully. "I would expect over half. Once I discover who has stayed behind I will have to appoint someone to take my place; I don't want to leave them leaderless and unprotected."

She nodded, handing the small note back to him. "It would be hard for you to govern Erebor and Ered Luin at the same time." She glanced up at him and patted the bed next to her. "Come. The day is over and it is time to put aside your business for the night." Thorin wasn't one to deny his wife anything and only a moment or two had him beside her under the blankets. Once she was tucked under his arm, her head resting on his chest, he filled her in on what he had done in the hours they had been apart.

Rhae was amazed at how work progressed in the mountain. Once Dain had returned home dwarves from the Iron Hills began relocating to Erebor and the rebuilding continued day in and day out. As more moved back to the mountain groups were sent with the Lake-Town survivors to begin the rebuilding of Dale. Bard and Thorin conversed heavily on the topic, deciding work should focus on homes and the market for the time being. A similar plan was in place in the mountain. Both rulers knew their citizens needed a way to make a living and the sooner the Men and dwarves could get to work, the sooner trade could begin with other kingdoms.

Once Thorin's wounds were completely healed he was overseeing every aspect of the rebuilding, Fíli and Kíli by his side. Rhae was perfectly happy to step back from her early duties. While Thorin knew he couldn't keep her locked in their home, he made it clear that she was not to do anything strenuous under any circumstances. So Rhae helped Balin in assigning residences to new families and shop stalls to merchants. She truly enjoyed this as it gave her the opportunity to meet those that would call Erebor home. Her fears of not being accepted were quickly washed away. Yes, there were some very surprised dwarves when they were introduced but none showed any disrespect. A few of the elderly arrivals seemed rather puzzled or concerned though they were still courteous.

Thorin and Rhae were learning to be a married couple. They'd been joined for several months but hadn't had the chance to really have time alone until after his recovery. He was memorized with how her body was beginning to change as the pregnancy advanced. At night he would keep his hand on her stomach, almost in a protective gesture which she found endearing. Though they were perfectly suited for one another arguments were unavoidable - they were both stubborn and hard headed - but they had agreed to never go to bed angry and that forced them to talk through everything. It was rather comforting as life slipped into a pattern that would continue, for the most part, over the years. They took most of their meals at home - Rhae found she enjoyed cooking for her husband - though they would eat dinner in the main dining hall with the other dwarves a couple times a week; they were expected to be seen there and she had no problem with the tradition. Sometimes the company would be invited for dinner, Bombur joining her in the kitchen to help with meal preparation. Some of Bilbo's shared recipes became favorites. Rhae was quite content, which surprised her greatly. In all her years as a Ranger she had never felt the desire for a husband or home and here she was, wife of the King Under the Mountain. Gandalf's words all those months ago came back to her frequently and she had to shake her head every time they did; the meddling wizard had been right when he'd said the quest might show her something she was seeking. She hoped she never saw a time when he was wrong.

* * *

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell!" Thorin and Rhae looked up in surprise. This was not a visitor they had expected to see in Erebor. He approached where the two were standing on the dais, a smile on his face. His arrival was certainly different from Thranduil's arrogant gliding. He bowed respectfully, the elves behind him following his lead.

"Thorin, King Under the Mountain and Rhaella, Queen Under the Mountain, it is a joy to see you on the throne of Erebor. You have emerged victorious against all odds."

"Welcome, Lord Elrond," Thorin said, his voice a bit stiff. Rhae rolled her eyes, some things would probably never change, and took a step towards the elf lord.

" ** _Le suilon_**! **_Gi nathlam hí_** Lord Elrond."

He gave her the customary kiss on each cheek then smiled down at her. "I can only imagine what Rhaethan would say if he could see you now, my dear." She could only smile; she hadn't seen her parents in a dream since before the battle though she hoped they were proud.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you," Rhae asked quietly. Elrond seemed a trifle surprised at her request but nodded. Thorin wasn't exactly comfortable with his wife speaking with the elf lord alone but he knew she would go no matter what he said. He supposed this particular elf wasn't quite as bad as he'd originally thought; he _had_ helped decipher the map. He watched her leave the Hall of Kings with a sigh, turning back to the elves Elrond had left behind. What in the world was he to do with a bunch of pointy eared tree-huggers until his wife returned?

Rhae led the way to the King's Study, which was behind the massive Throne Room. So far nothing had been done to that space and she had a suspicion that Thorin wasn't ready to re-enter the room where he'd treated her and Dwalin so badly. There was a fire crackling when they entered the private space and she stepped closer; she was still not accustomed to the chill in the mountain. Knowing the much taller Elrond would most likely not fit in one of the chairs she remained standing.

"What is troubling you?" he asked. " ** _Agoreg vae_** Rhewil."

"Thank you. I am glad I have accomplished that which you and Gandalf had hoped but I am still concerned about so much. There are still so many uncertainties. Will the dragon sickness try to ensnare Thorin again? Have we truly defeated the enemy or merely delayed him?" She paused, looking down at her hands; she hated feeling vulnerable or admitting weakness but she needed to know. "Will I be able to deliver this child safely?" Elrond studied her for several moments and she tried to remain patient.

"Thorin has defeated the dragon sickness and once that has happened it cannot affect his mind again. He has shown that he is stronger than the pull of the gold. The effects of that sickness will linger for a while, however." He saw the flash of fear in her eyes and hurried to reassure her. "I do not mean that he will be like he was while under its influence but the knowledge that he did indeed fall will haunt him for some time. He will worry that it could get him again and he will question a lot of his thoughts and decisions, wondering if it is the sickness returning. You will have to stay by his side, assuring him that the danger is passed, until he realizes that truth."

"Considering the stubbornness of dwarves I have a feeling that may take some time."

Elrond chuckled. "As for your parturiency, you are strong, Rhewil, as is the child you carry. I do not foresee any problems. As with any pregnancy I would advise you to be cautious and not overtax yourself during the last couple of months."

"How long should I expect to carry the babe? I'm into my fourth month now."

"That I cannot answer with perfect certainty. Obviously there is a difference in the length of time Dunedain and dwarven women carry their children. Considering the size of the child now I would think you have another six months." She considered his words.

" ** _Ni lassui Hîr vuin_**. That is some comfort but what about my other worry?"

He sighed. "The future is still hidden from us. A move has been made but everything remains shrouded in shadow. You and the dwarves have given us more time but how much I do not know." She nodded, understanding what was left unsaid. This was only the beginning.

* * *

Winter passed slowly and Rhae realized why dwarves always wore so many layers. Erebor was chilly though Thorin assured her that once they got all the forges repaired the heating system in the mountain would function as well. She looked forward to it. As her pregnancy advanced she tired more quickly and she was forced to cut back on some of her activities. Her husband liked this turn of events. Their biggest argument came after he found her in one of the training arenas taking target practice so when she voluntarily slowed down he was relieved. To occupy some of her time she joined Dori and Ori as they cleaned out the chambers that were to be given to Dis when she arrived. Rhae was quite curious about the dwarrowdam. Fíli and Kíli were so different it would be interesting to see what their mother was like. Thorin had said that Fíli was more like his other uncle, Frerin, while Kíli took after their father somewhat. This left her with no point of reference when considering what their mother was like.

As the snow outside the mountain began to melt they began to look more eagerly for Dis's arrival. Thorin sent scouts out with instructions to send word when they spotted anyone. Rhae knew he was worried. There was no way to know how many, if any, of the orcs had escaped the battle or where they were if they had. There were also the goblins to be concerned about. It was too much to hope that the death of their king had them still in confusion. So they waited, hoping to hear each day that the dwarves had been spotted.

Rhae was anxious for her arrival as well. Besides the fact that she was Thorin's sister, she was someone Rhae could talk to about her pregnancy. There weren't many dwarrowdams in the mountain yet and those that had come were not willing to speak so openly with their queen. Mara, the young lady that had become her waiting woman so to speak, was open and friendly but she had never had children and so could not help Rhae with her worries. Mara's mother, Ona, held the same reluctance as the other handful of dams in speaking freely with the queen. If Lord Elrond was correct she was a month from giving birth and she would dearly like some female advice. Though if she could have her way she'd have the babe immediately. Rhae had never been so uncomfortable in her life.

"I feel like an oliphaunt."

Fíli chuckled. "Then the beasts must be quite a bit smaller than I've heard." He thought she was as pretty as ever. He had seem a few dwarrowdams in the family way back in Ered Luin and Rhae nowhere near resembled their ... roundness. She had taken to wearing dresses most of the time claiming they were more comfortable but grumbling that Dori didn't even have to alter them for her size anymore.

"Have you actually seen one?" Kíli asked eagerly, walking out of the kitchen with a plate of honey oat cakes in hand.

"Once and I hope to never see them again. The Haradrim are not a group I wish to have any dealings with in the future." She stretched a bit, trying to find a comfortable position. "Have you looked into the chambers we have ready for your mother?" They both nodded. "Will she like them? All your uncle would say is they looked fine which wasn't exactly helpful."

"Ama will be pleased. She is not ostentatious in anyway and probably lives much simpler than most dwarves would expect," Fíli assured her. She gave him a smile of thanks and snagged a cake from Kíli's plate, sinking her teeth into it with pleasure. It was one of Bilbo's recipes and one that they all especially enjoyed.

"I wish you had been with us at Bilbo's that evening," the brunette dwarf mussed, licking his fingers. "There was so much food! We covered his entire table! I never knew hobbits were such fine cooks."

"I was there," she told them, calmly picking up another cake.

"You were?"

"In a way, though I missed your dinner." She finished her snack before explaining further. "I watched each of you arrive that night and then I stayed outside under the windows, listening to what was going on in the hobbit hole."

"Why? Why didn't you just come in? Gandalf had obviously asked you to join us so why did you wait until Bree?" Kíli asked. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing smirk.

"Many reasons, the main one being I wasn't sure yet if I would even join your quest. Deciding to help your uncle was not a decision easily made. I wanted to make sure the lot of you truly believed in what you were attempting. Your quest already bordered on the completely impossible and a group that didn't really care if they were successful or not is always destined to end in destruction."

"So what convinced you to join us?" Fíli was floored to find out that she had been there all that time; she'd been that close and they'd never known it.

"The song." She smiled at the memory. "The song about the Misty Mountains; it spoke of such longing and determination."

"I never knew that song would have such an effect on someone not a dwarf." They looked up in surprise at Thorin's voice, amazed that he'd been able to enter the room without any of them being aware of it. He stepped behind where Rhae was seated on the low couch, reaching down to gently rub her shoulders. She closed her eyes contentedly. "You said you had many reasons for not joining us that evening?"

She leaned her head back and looked up at her husband. "I was well aware that you would not easily allow a woman to join your company and the argument that would take place if I'd made my presence known then." He had the sense to look a bit abashed at her words.

"And I would have been completely wrong," he finally replied. Rhae showed her acceptance of his words by handing him a honey cake which he devoured as enthusiastically as his youngest nephew.

"Has there been any word from the scouts, uncle?" Fíli inquired.

"That's why I came looking for the three of you. I just received word that the first wagons have been spotted. They should begin arriving in Erebor by morning."

* * *

Rhae stood next to Thorin, Fíli and Kíli on his other side and the rest of the company behind them as they watched the caravan moving towards the Front Gate. Once they were close enough she was able to spot the dark haired dwarrowdam that rode at the front of the procession.

"Ama!" Kíli yelled, waving his hand over his head. That seemed to break the tension and there were cheers from the Erebor dwarves and the new arrivals. She knew the members of the company were just as anxious to see their families but they waited as the king and princes greeted the sole remaining member of theirs. Dis slid from her pony and rushed into the waiting arms of her sons. Rhae felt her eyes sting a bit and she swallowed back the tears as she watched their reunion. Thorin patted her shoulder and then placed her hand on his arm, stepping forward to greet his sister.

"Welcome home to Erebor, Dis," he said, his own voice cracking a bit with emotion. She gave him a tight hug.

"I never thought to see you in your rightful place, Thorin," she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. Then she turned to the woman at her brother's side. "And I never thought to see the day when my curmudgeon of a brother would take a wife. How in the world do you put up with him, my dear?" Rhae laughed as much at her words as at the look that crossed Thorin's face. His little sister looked almost like a copy of him with the same dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. She'd heard that female dwarves could have huge beards just like their men but Dis's face wasn't hidden. There was a tiny tuft on her chin and a soft line that ran to the middle of her jaw line on each side. The dark hair was done up in several elaborate braids, beads visible on many of them. Her face was lit up in joy, open and accepting.

"Dis, this is Rhaella," Thorin said.

"I am so happy to finally meet you, Lady Dis."

"Now none of that nonsense. You're my sister and there's no need for all that ceremony. I look forward to getting to know you and to hear how my brother and sons behaved on the journey. I want to know if they - " Dis had stepped forward, pulling the woman into a hug, but had frozen when something became shockingly apparent to her.

"You are with child!" she squealed, her eyes wide in amazement. Dis looked between her brother and his wife, elation flooding through her. The last sentence of Rhae's letter to her in Ered Luin now made perfect sense. "When is the babe due?"

"I am not entirely sure but Lord Elrond believed within a month," Rhae explained.

Dis looked at her brother incredulously. "Lord _Elrond_? My, my, how things have changed since you left Ered Luin, brother. I believe there are many stories to be told to catch me up on everything that has transpired." She turned back to Rhae and took her free arm, gently pulling her from Thorin. "Come, you shouldn't be standing around like this. Let the men handle getting all the ponies and wagons situated. We have so much to talk about!" Rhae let herself be led away, already feeling perfectly comfortable with Dis. Thorin and his nephews were left standing at the Front Gate staring after them as the rest of the company finally rushed out to find their families.

"That went well," Thorin said in amusement. He looked at Fíli and Kíli. "Come on, lads, you heard your mother. Let's start getting her things unloaded."

"I thought she might not let us go once she was here," his youngest nephew muttered.

Thorin laughed and clapped him on the back. "There's nothing females love more than babies. I doubt we'll be able to separate Dis from Rhae until the little one is born."

* * *

Thorin was fairly accurate in his assessment; Dis was rarely from Rhae's side. He had thought his wife would object to such coddling but surprisingly she didn't seem to mind. It made him happy to see how quickly his wife and sister became friends. As her pregnancy had progressed Thorin had seen that Rhae was getting more and more nervous and he hoped Dis's presence would help ease some of it. It wasn't long before Rhae did tell him that his sister had been able to ease her mind about many things concerning her pregnancy and the babe.

They had a small celebration for the company and their families a couple of weeks after the Ered Luin dwarves arrived. Rhae was happy to have the chance to become better acquainted with them all. Even though she had to remain seated most of the evening, she was never lacking for company. Dis remained by her side as did Breli and Nara, Gloin and Bombur's wives. They were full of helpful, and sometimes not so helpful, information about giving birth to a dwarven baby but she took it all in stride. Having never spent much time around the expectant women in the Dunedain camps, Rhae had no more than just basic knowledge about what was to come and so was grateful for anything they could tell her.

There was music and story telling, all the members of Thorin's company wanting to regale their families with tales of their bravery on the quest, and of course, plenty of ale. Ori was even able to convince Rhae to sing the first song she'd shared with them around the campfire. The words washed over them all and Thorin watched her proudly, recalling the feelings that had surfaced as he'd watched her sing all those months ago. Oh how he'd fought it, he mussed as he took another gulp of ale, and what a fool he'd been to do so. Everyone applauded and asked for more but Rhae waved them off, declining politely. Bofur gladly stepped up to give them more music.

Dis watched her sister-in-law closely, a suspicion growing in her mind. She had to give it to her, Rhae did a fine job of hiding the pain, but she finally decided it was time to speak up.

"How long have you been hurting?"

Rhae looked at her in surprise but didn't deny her words. "Since early this morning. How did you know?"

"I know the signs well enough. I think it's time we return to your chambers, ** _namadul_**. We don't want the heir to make his appearance in the middle of one of Bofur's drunken melodies." Rhae chuckled as she stood, then gripped the back of her chair, her face contorting in a grimace. Once the pain had passed, Dis began to lead her from the room, Breli and Nara close behind.

"Rhae, Dis, where are you going?" Thorin called, having spotted them heading for the door.

"Nothing to worry about, brother. It's just time for your wife to give birth to your child." There were cheers from all the dwarves in the room and Thorin made to follow his wife and sister but Dis waved him off. "No, no. You would only be in the way. She is in good hands. Don't worry, the fact that Rhae's mother died in childbirth is nothing to be concerned about." The mug of ale Thorin had been drinking crashed to the floor.

* * *

Rhae laid in the bed, exhausted but strangely exhilarated. She didn't know what time it was but judging by the light streaming through the balcony windows it was well past midday. Nothing she'd trained for or experienced in her years as a Ranger had prepared her for the difficultly of giving birth. Dis and Oin both said the birth went smoothly but she felt as if she'd been beaten. She'd had no idea those particular parts of her body could hurt so much. But it was worth it. She could hear the baby's quiet mews as Dis and Nara cleaned him.

"Drink this, lass," Oin said, appearing at her side with a small cup. She took it without question; she knew better than to argue with the healer. It was bitter but someone had added a generous amount of honey to make it more palatable. "That will help with the pain."

"I thought you said everything went smoothly?" she teased with a raised eyebrow.

"And so it did, but any female that has just given birth will be in some pain, especially one that has given birth to a dwarven child while not being a dwarf herself." He patted her hand. "I've always said you were a strong one."

Dis came over, laying a small bundle into Rhae's arms. "Now, would you like for me to admit my brother? He's been out there all night clamoring to be let in." She vaguely remembered hearing Thorin's hollers to be let in off and on during the night and nodded, never lifting her eyes from her son's face. He was perfect. He had his father's dark hair and blue eyes and his ears certainly had a dwarvish shape to them. The rest of his body seemed to speak of his mother's Dunedain blood, lacking the short, stout look of most dwarflings, or so Dis had said.

The room got very quiet and she looked up, her eyes immediately locking with Thorin's. He stood almost frozen in the doorway, the closed door at his back, staring at her with an expression she couldn't identify on his face. His heart was racing and he fought the tears that wanted to come. This was not a time for such emotions! The tableau before him was one he could never have dreamed up. Rhae sat in their large bed propped up with pillows and covered in blankets, her hair in a single long braid over her shoulder, face pale but happy, and a tiny bundle in her arms. He thought back to all the times he had thought her beautiful: that first moment she'd faced him in challenge on the road, the dinner in Rivendell, standing on the Carrock after defending him, laying in their bed the morning after they were married. She'd been beautiful in his eyes each time but none of them could quite compare to the sight of her sitting with their son in her arms. Finally he was able to get his legs to obey and came to her side of the bed. In that moment Rhae suddenly realized the look on his face was one of awe. Her heart melted and she carefully slid towards the center of the mattress, making room for him to sit down.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any pain."

"I am fine, Thorin. Please, sit with us." Once he was next to her she placed the bundle of blankets in his arms; it seemed so tiny in his hands. "I'd like to introduce you to your son, Durin." He looked down at his son, unimaginable joy bursting within him. They had spoken of names though nothing had been decided for certain but for her to choose the name of the founder of his royal line? He couldn't be happier. He situated the little fellow in the crook of his left arm and wrapped his right around the shoulders of his wife, pulling her to his side. She looked up at him and he kissed her, the gentleness of it taking her breath away.

"Mahal truly blessed me the day he dropped you into my path. I will never again question the decisions of the gods. I love you more than words can express, Rhaella."

She snuggled into him. " ** _Men lananubukhs menu_** Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain."

* * *

 _ **yasith: wife**_

 ** _Le suilon: I great you  
_**

 ** _Gi nathlam hí: You are welcome here  
_**

 ** _Agoreg vae: You did well  
_**

 ** _Ni lassui Hîr vuin: Thank you my lord  
_**

 ** _namadul: sister in law  
_**

 ** _Men lananubukhs menu: I love you_**

* * *

 **Preview of my new, AU Thorin and Rhae story... coming in a few weeks!  
**

 **.**

 **If the Dark Returns**

It had been four years since that meddling wizard had asked her to join their quest, three years since the Battle of the Five Armies had been won by the dwarves, elves, and men. Stryker, Ranger of the North, had refused the offer, wanting nothing to do with Thorin Oakenshield. There was darkness leeching into the world again, threatening all who lived there, and she had work to do. So why was she so unsettled? Why was she feeling this pull to travel over the Misty Mountains? A chance encounter with a dwarven princess and then an unexpected mission from her Chieftain sends her exactly where she had no desire to go but felt pulled to nonetheless. Can she put aside her dislike of the King Under the Mountain to help him fight off the evil that refuses to give up?

* * *

 **Revised/Edited May 2016**


	31. Epilogue

**A/N: And so we come to the end. I have to say I was quite sad to type the end of this and get it ready for posting (there might have been a few tears). I had so much fun writing it and hearing from all the reviewers. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited (is that even a word?), reviewed, or PMed. I appreciated every single one. I am so glad y'all enjoyed my tale. Another big thanks to The Dwarrow Scholar whose amazing website was a huge help with all the Khuzdul words. Brunuhville's "Aeternum," "Hope," and "The Immortal Land" were my musical accompaniment during my writing. Translations and some info on my newest story are at the end.**

 **.**

 **Arianna Le Fey: Thank you! I hope you like this epilogue and the info on their family.**

 **animexchick: Aw! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! And yes, their child(ren) would be adorable!**

 **Just4Me: I'm not ready for it to end either but I'm glad you liked the chapter and meeting Dis. I hope you'll join me on my next adventure!**

 **ro781727: I'm glad you liked the name; I played around with a few different ones before settling on that one. Hope you like this last chapter and the info on their family.**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you! Look for the new story in a couple weeks; I want to get at least two or three chapters ready first.**

 **.**

 **As always, Tolkien and PJ were the geniuses. I am merely a fan who can't get enough of their creation.**

* * *

 **Several months later...**

Rhae tugged on the folds of her long skirts, trying to adjust them more to her liking. Dori had outdone himself this time; this was the most elaborate dress he had made for her and even she could admit that it was quite beautiful. The overdress was a dark blue velvet with a flowing skirt, slit at the front to show a heavily embroidered pale gray silk underdress. The undersleeves were fitted, disappearing into the gray leather bracers on her arms. The long flowing sleeves of the overdress fell to her feet. There was a gold belt at her waist, a thin gold chain mail necklace draped across her shoulders, and the garnet necklace Thorin had given her around her neck. She hadn't grown to enjoy the finery but she knew when it was required and this was certainly one of those times. Thorin would be officially crowned today and would in turn be crowning her Queen Under the Mountain. Besides the fact that they had just been too busy to worry about it they had waited until she was recovered from Durin's birth and more of the rebuilding had been completed. She also suspected he just wanted there to be more of a crowd which she supposed she should find touching in a way.

"It is time, my Queen," Balin said from the doorway. The white haired dwarf had to cough back the tears that stung his eyes at the sight of her. He had never thought to see Thorin on the throne of Erebor let alone a husband and father. They had fought through so much - hard headed as they both were - and had somehow come out the other side stronger for all their trials. He couldn't be more proud of either of them. "And may I say that you look magnificent."

Her cheeks reddened as she took his arm. "Thank you, Balin. It is a beautiful dress."

"Aye, the dress is lovely, lass, but the person wearing it makes it that much more so." She just ducked her head a bit as they entered the corridor outside the King's Residence. The company was waiting and formed two lines on either side of Rhae and her escort. As they wound their way down to the Hall of Kings she let her mind wander, thinking back over the past year or so. It amazed her how much her life had changed in so relatively short span of time. Last spring she had been patrolling the boarders of the Shire, happy with her life, or so she thought. Halbarad's message to her had shown that her chieftain had not been surprised in the least by where she now found herself. He had even said he felt since she was younger there was something more in her future than just the life of a Ranger. Rhae wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that revelation. She looked around at the twelve dwarves that surrounded her and couldn't keep from smiling. They had truly become the family she'd never truly had and she couldn't have asked for finer kin.

When they came to the entrance to the Hall of Kings Balin left her with the rest of the company while he approached where Thorin was standing on the dais at the other end of the hall. Everyone was silent as the elderly dwarf spoke the traditional words in Khuzdul that would make Thorin's position official - though there was no one that would oppose him. Rhae was able to recognize a few of the words but most were still beyond her skills. There was no mistaking the reverence the dwarves in the hall held for what was taking place, though. She could see the awe and joy in the eyes of the company members around her and her heart surged with pride for the race and culture she had married into. How right that meddling wizard had been! Balin carefully placed the Raven Crown upon Thorin's brow, then bowed deeply, everyone else in the room following suit. As he stepped aside a loud cheer rose into the cavernous ceiling of the hall. Once they had settled Thorin motioned towards where Rhae waited, signaling it was time for them to come forth. Sucking in a deep breath to steady her nerves Rhae began down the aisle, the eleven remaining members of the company following behind her in two lines, all armed as if for battle. It was an impressive show.

The company lined the front of the dais as Rhae climbed the few steps to stand next to her husband. Thorin smiled at her, his emotions shining in his eyes as he turned her to face the crowd.

"Erebor requires not only a strong king but a strong queen, a queen who is strong enough to shoulder the burden of governing if required yet gentle enough to comfort in the Healing Halls. **_Igyidî_**! We are blessed by Mahal himself to have been gifted such a person. I present to you today, Rhaella of the Dunedain, my chosen wife, as your Queen." Balin stepped forward, the Queen's golden crown in his hands. Thorin took it and placed it carefully on Rhae's head, uttering some phrases in Khuzdul. He met her eyes and she thought her knees might finally buckle at the love she saw in their depths. He took her hand and the two turned to fully face forward.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" Balin proclaimed and all the dwarves echoed the cry. Rhae could see Dis, Durin on her hip, standing to the side of the dais, tears coursing down her cheeks as she repeated the words as well. The members of the company seemed equally affected.

Yes, she thought as she looked back at Thorin, this was exactly where she was meant to be.

* * *

 **Sixty years later ...**

Rhae looked out over the scene before the mountain. Never had she thought to see battle about to be forged upon that plain again but here they were. She had known, sixty some odd years ago that _He_ , Sauron, would not give up in his quest to overtake all of Middle Earth, and the Battle of the Five Armies had only delayed him. In his arrogance the Dark Lord had thought he could tempt Thorin Oakenshield into giving him info on the location of Bilbo Baggins. Twice he had send messages for him, promising all kinds of reward, but Thorin had scoffed, refusing. Now there was another army set to attack Erebor and she stared at the Easterling soldiers in disgust; she'd always known the filth from Rhûn would cause problems. At least this time the dwarves and the men of Dale were firm allies and their numbers were so much greater than the last time they had fought together. It would be a hard fight but she had no doubt they would prevail.

"Amad, you should go further into the mountain with the others, where it is safe."

She turned and looked at her second son. "Rhoin, you know me well enough to realize that there is no way I will abandon you, your brother, or your father at a time such as this."

"But amad, you are -" the brunette trailed off, realizing just what he was saying to his mother. She simply chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Because I am old you mean?" She laughed again. "I can not argue with that, I _am_ old, but that does not mean that I don't have some fight left in me." Rhae lifted her bow and quiver from where it rested against the wall. "Do not worry, **_dashtith_** , I am aware I no longer have the strength to swing a blade but I have not lost my ability with a bow. Will that appease you, knowing that I am not in the direct line of fire so to speak?"

Rhoin frowned. "Not exactly but I suppose you will do as you wish anyway, amad."

"That she will," a deep voice said from behind them. Thorin came up the stairs with Durin at his heels, coming to stand at his wife's side, a fond smile on his lips. He took her hand in his, giving it a gentle kiss before turning to look at his son. "Your amad has always been the best shot in Erebor and too stubborn to know when to stay where it is safe." Rhae jabbed her elbow in his ribs and he growled at her, though she could see the laughter in his eyes. Those blue eyes were just as brilliant and bright as they had been when she'd faced him on the road outside Bree all those years ago. His hair might be all silver now and his beard might be tucked into his belt but he was just as handsome as always.

"Has there been any word from Shae lately?" Durin asked.

Thorin nodded. "Yes, she sent a raven a few days ago. She is well and with the army of Gondor at the moment." When Rhae had realized what the Dark Lord was after she had insisted someone be sent to warn the Council. Though the years had not diminished her distrust of the White Wizard she was well aware the Council needed to be told of the happenings in the east. Thorin had not been pleased when their daughter had volunteered but after a lot of discussing - _arguing_ \- Shae had convinced her father. It had helped that she had her mother's backing. Thorin would not allow his daughter to travel through Middle-Earth alone and sent Gloin and his son Gimli with her. He also hoped Lord Elrond would be able to give them news on Balin, who had ventured to reclaim Moria some thirty years ago and who they had not heard from in some time. Rhae knew her daughter was thrilled to finally be a part of something. Out of all of her children, Shae was the most like her, only her ears and slightly shorter stature showing her dwarven blood. Durin was the spitting image of Thorin though taller and Rhoin was shorter than them all, though still with Thorin's coloring. Their personalities aligned similarly - the lads all excelling in sword fighting and their lone daughter growing into a fine archer. Rhae hadn't told her husband yet but Shae had expressed a desire to journey west to find the Rangers and hopefully join them. It wasn't long after the trio had arrived in Rivendell that they received word that Lord Elrond was convening a council to decide what was to be done with the One Ring. Rhae and Thorin briefly considered traveling to Rivendell themselves, wanting to see Bilbo again, but eventually decided against it, knowing it would not be wise to leave the mountain at that time. As it turned out, they were right.

While Thorin and his sons discussed their battle plans, Rhae allowed her eyes to roam over the amassed dwarves at the base of Erebor. They were armed with the best weapons to be found in Middle-Earth and had loyal hearts behind each breastplate. Movement to her right caught her eye and she spotted Kilí organizing their archers. It was still strange, even after all these years, to see the brunette without his brother by his side but Filí was in the Blue Mountains, ruling in Thorin's place, and there hadn't been time to send word to him. Even without the added help from their kin they would not be defeated. They had been busy in the years since the Battle of the Five Armies, refortifying the mountain in such a way that nothing would be able to break their defenses. Everything was ready.

"They will attack Dale first hoping if our ally is destroyed we will be weakened." Thorin's words pulled her attention back to her husband and sons.

"Is King Brand prepared? The last shipment of weapons was sent?" she asked.

"Aye. This will not be a repeat of the Lake-men's weak defense in the Battle of the Five Armies," he affirmed. Rhae nodded, glad that the years after that battle had seen a strong alliance form between the men and dwarves. Bard and Thorin had worked together quite well and both kingdoms had prospered, just as the dwarf king had promised all those years ago in Lake-Town. She wished Bard could see how well his grandson was ruling. His son and now his grandson had done a fine job but she still missed the dry wit of the Bargeman.

"I do not feel this is a major battle in this war Sauron is waging." Rhae looked at her husband, surprised to see they were alone on the wall. She nestled next to him, enjoying the warmth of his body. It might have been early March but the air still had quite a bite to it; winter was being stubborn in its release.

"No. From the messages I've received it appears his main attack will be far to the south in Gondor." She paused thoughtfully. "If they are defeated it will matter little what happens here."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Shall we be victorious, **_amrâlimê_**?"

Closing her eyes Rhae was silent for several moments, focusing on everything she could feel swirling around her. "Yes, I believe we shall all be victorious but it will not be easy and we will lose loved ones." It pained her to say the words as her entire family would be at risk but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Will this finally grant us peace from the darkness?"

"If the One Ring is destroyed, yes."

"Then we can only hope that council knew what to do with it. I look forward to some years of true peace." He kissed her gently.

"As do I, Thorin, as do I."

* * *

 ** _Igyidî_** : Rejoice!

 ** _dashtith_** : young son

 ** _amrâlimê_** : my love

* * *

 **Preview of my new, AU Thorin and Rhae story... coming in a couple weeks! Totally AU and looks at how things might have been different if Rhae hadn't gone on the quest with the company.  
**

 **.**

 **If the Dark Returns**

It had been four years since that meddling wizard had asked her to join their quest, three years since the Battle of the Five Armies had been won by the dwarves, elves, and men. Stryker, Ranger of the North, had refused the offer, wanting nothing to do with Thorin Oakenshield. There was darkness leeching into the world again, threatening all who lived there, and she had work to do. So why was she so unsettled? Why was she feeling this pull to travel over the Misty Mountains? A chance encounter with a dwarven princess and then an unexpected mission from her Chieftain sends her exactly where she had no desire to go but felt pulled to nonetheless. Can she put aside her dislike of the King Under the Mountain to help him fight off the evil that refuses to give up?


	32. Unnamed Sequel Preview

**Hello! I don't know how many of you still have this story favorited but I hope some of you are still out there! :) This is NOT a new chapter to this story. After finishing my second Hobbit story (If the Dark Returns) I decided to write a sequel of sorts to THIS story that will follow Thorin and Rhae's daughter through the events of Lord of the Rings. I'm still quite a ways from beginning the story on here but I wanted to go ahead and post a short preview. When I do finally get ready to start posting it will be listed under LotR and not The Hobbit. :)  
**

 **.**

 **What I have here are two different sections of the beginning of the story.**

* * *

Though much had changed over the past seventy years or so, the view from the balcony over the Main Gate of Erebor was the same: the green valley, though still scarred from the battle so many years before, the gleaming city, the Long Lake further behind it. A cool wind blew down from the mountains, sweeping over the forest, rattling through the streets of Dale, and racing across the valley until it hit the unmoving stone face of the Lonely Mountain. It's force caused hair and cloaks to flap wildly but their owners stood firm. Fall was still a good month or so away but it seemed an early, hard winter would be right on its heels. Those on the balcony of the mountain, however, were not thinking about the weather. Their attention was focused on the sole black rider slowly approaching. The king stood proudly with his wife by his side and his three grown children arranged behind him. With the armed guard flanking them and the archers on the upper balconies they presented a formidable barrier. Not that the rider had any plan to attack and they knew it. It was to show they were not intimidated by him or his Master; they had seen him before and knew what he would say.

And the hissed message was indeed the same, the seemingly innocent request and slimy promises filtering up to them. His wife could understand the creature perfectly and relayed the few bits he had trouble deciphering from that voice of evil.

And his answer was the same. "We have not yet made a decision on this matter. More time is required."

That was not what the messenger had wanted to hear. He hissed a few threats but quickly wheeled his horse around and galloped back towards the south. When he was long out of sight and the darkness he brought with him had dissipated, the two monarchs faced each other with mirroring expressions of concern.

"We have to do something, Thorin. Sauron is not going to give up in this. If he doesn't get what he wants from us he will find another way." He sighed deeply.

"I had hoped to stall for longer but I know you're right, Rhae." He took her hand and motioned to the three standing behind them. "Come. I believe it's time for a meeting. Rhoin, summon the Elders along with the others. Tell them to be in my study in an hour."

.

Thorin stared at the Council, seeing the uncertainty in some of their eyes. His gaze roved over the few members of his original Company then his wife and three children. They were all waiting to see what he had to say.

"I wish Balin were here. His advice would be welcome," Thorin muttered, running a hand through his silver hair.

"All the more reason to go to Rivendell. Lord Elrond may have some news." She had a bad feeling in her heart when it came to the colony Balin had established in Moria; it had been so long since they'd heard from them. She knew what those ancient dwarves had unearthed in the mines. "And they must be warned that Sauron knows Bilbo has the Ring." Even though Rhae was fully aware that Bilbo had no idea what he had in his possession she wished she knew when their old burglar had gotten his hands on something as evil as the One Ring

"I have not travelled over the mountains since the quest - "

"You will not be going, Thorin. The King Under the Mountain cannot leave right now, not with this threat looming over us," she interrupted. There were some raised eyebrows but the Elders remained silent. After eight decades as queen Rhae's manner, especially when it came to speaking her mind, were well known. Even if they disagreed they wouldn't have said much, knowing how much Thorin valued his wife's council and she was usually the only one that could get him to see reason. If it escalated into an argument that was all the more reason to stay out of it. As it was they whole heartedly agreed with her in this.

"The Queen is right, your Majesty. Besides the threat now facing Erebor we cannot risk your own life," Gloin said. The dwarf glanced at the woman by Thorin's side, knowing what she would suggest next. "We also cannot risk our queen's life." When she frowned Gloin could only chuckle.

"Then who shall it be? It will take at least two or three months to get there," Gravir, one of the Elders that had come from Ered Luin, asked.

"It should be a member of the royal family that meets with the elves. Our plea will be much more likely to be taken seriously if it comes from one of them," another of the Elders, Malv, put forward.

"Lord Elrond will not brush aside our concerns," Rhae replied, just managing to keep from rolling her eyes. Of all the dwarves that had returned to Erebor the ones that still had problems trusting the elves were the older citizens from Ered Luin. It was a battle of wills she still had to fight on occasion. Durin sat up straighter and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could utter a word.

"I will go." All eyes swung to the young woman standing just to the left of the queen's chair.

"No." Thorin's voice was sharp.

"Why not? I am just as capable as Durin or Rhoin. Rho has a new baby, he doesn't need to leave Sala right now, and Durin, as your heir, cannot be risked. I am the only logical choice."

"You are my daughter."

"And that makes a difference how?"

Thorin stared at her. With her hands on her hips and eyes blazing in challenge she reminded him of Rhae and that moment so many years before when his future wife had stared him down on the road outside Bree. The chamber was silent and he wished this had not been brought up in front of others. Well he knew his daughter's stubbornness (she came by it honestly) and would prefer to have had this argument in their private home. He glanced over at Rhae, meeting her gaze, and stifled the sigh that wanted to escape when he saw what was in her eyes.

* * *

His attention was caught by the arrival of a group of dwarves, or rather, the presence of the female with them. She didn't look like a dwarf but those with her obviously held her in high regard. Taller than her companions but still shorter than would be expected in one from the race of Men, she moved confidently and her companions obeyed every word she said. He was intrigued and tried to move a bit closer without being noticed. Her black hair was pulled back in three braids which were gathered together in a silver clasp at the base of her neck. Peering closely he could see a few smaller braids, adorned with gem studded beads, hanging loose around her face. She wore a black leather traveling coat with gray fur around the neck. Under that chain mail was visible at the neck and arms of the dark blue tunic that reached almost to her knees. There was an ornate belt at her waist, the black bracers were adorned with dwarven symbols, and her gloves were fingerless. When she removed her black cloak he noticed no shortage of weapons adorning her person: a sword on each hip, bow and quiver across her back, and if he wasn't mistaken, there were daggers hidden just inside the top of her boots. The group approached Lord Elrond and the few elves that had assembled to greet them and he edged a bit closer, wanting to discover who she was.

"Lord Elrond," she said with a bow, her voice low but gentle.

"Shaella, daughter of Thorin, Princess of Erebor, it is an honor to finally meet you. I must say you have your father's coloring though I can see Rhaella's mischievousness in your eyes."

She laughed. "I have heard that more than once, I assure you. I'm afraid **_adad_** doesn't quite know what to do with me even after all these years. Durin and I seem to have gotten more of **_amad_** 's Dunedain blood than Rhoin."

As they continued their introductions, he just stared in amazement. The daughter of a Dunedain and the dwarven King of Erebor? Rumors had reached Gondor after the battle in the north that the King Under the Mountain had married one not of his own race but they had always been brushed aside. The dwarves propensity to shun those of other races was well known. He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen the proof with his own eyes. They began to move off in the direction of Lord Elrond's study and he found himself gazing after her retreating back. Why was there a female traveling with a bunch of dwarves?


	33. New Story News

**A/N: The first chapter of my newest story "A Promise Lives Within" is now posted! You can find it under The Lord of the Rings. :) I hope to see you there!**


End file.
